


Hype

by EllieDudzi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 131,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDudzi/pseuds/EllieDudzi
Summary: - A lighthearted, romantic comedy with a dash of smut and added risks.- Fangs Fogarty has taken a step back from the gruelling life as a Southside serpent and has returned to Riverdale high where he’s stepped in as substitute drama teacher to cover maternity leave.- It’s going swimmingly until his new student proves to be problematic in more ways than one, an illegitimate and forbidden affair begins between teacher and student.- Millie Discanio is about to turn his world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

I’m known as Millie Discanio, or _Amelia_ Discanio if you have a death wish.

My big sister and I moved to Riverdale when I was just fourteen years of age after our parents died in a car accident one fateful, stormy night and Charlie had no choice but to became my parental figure, we had no other family and I was thankful for our age gap of Ten years, because I’m not sure what would have happened if she wasn’t able to have permission granted to take care of me. We learnt how to cope with our grief together, seeking comfort from each other when we were struggling with the loss of our Mom and Dad.

I like it here; it’s small and quaint. You don’t have to travel far to get places and the citizens are friendly enough, although some pretty shady stuff has happened here over the years.

I mean, there’s a big divide between the Northside and the Southside, but apparently it had been going on for years; it was some sort of battle with the Northside folk and a biker gang called the Southside serpents. Despite the rivalry, we quickly settled here and I couldn’t picture calling anywhere else home.

Charlie had set up her own salon and training academy she was flourishing and she had people come from all over to attend her workplace and be taught by her or have some sort of treatment; from a manicure to a blow dry, the possibilities were endless.

I attend Riverdale High, although I can’t say it’s my favourite place to spend my weekdays. I’d made a lifetime group of friends who I got on well with from the moment we met, we quickly formed a clique and I loved it, no matter how cliché that sounds. Maddy and Nade were awesome, but it’s our different personalities that allow us to get on so well without clashing.

Overall my life is pretty average, I like to push the boundaries and I love to rebel; I’m a joker with a carefree attitude. So mix that with the teenage hormones I had at the current age of seventeen… it was basically a recipe for disaster.

So here we were, the three of us cruising the halls of Riverdale high on a Tuesday morning as we made our way to our second period classes.

“Have you seen the new drama sub? I had him yesterday and he’s a real _hottie_ , like, _so fuckable_.” Maddy gushed from beside me, flitting along with Nade and I as we listened idly to her information. “He’s covering Mrs Fox while she’s away on maternity leave, but I hope he becomes a permanent fixture.”

“I bet he’s really old, you’ve got shit taste in men.” Nade scoffed from my right side, peering up from her phone to tease our friend.

“No, I don’t! That’s real rich coming from you, you’re the one who fucked around with Kyle Layton a few weeks ago.” She shot back, reaching behind me to shove Nade.

“She’s right, you _do_ have shit taste. What’s that app you use? Tinder? Single sugar daddies?” I mocked, she rolled her eyes at me.

“You can both shut your mouth because you’ll soon be apologizing to me once you see him, it’s hard to resist drooling all over him.” Maddy scolded us, flicking her artificially dyed, red hair over her shoulder.

“I don’t have drama until Thursday.” Nade complained, throwing her head back.

“I’ve got it now and Thursday too, I might give it a miss though.” I shrugged, scrunching my nose up at the thought of being surrounded by a bunch of drama geeks. I usually just ditched it; my old teacher barely noticed when I was there so it seemed pointless to attend if she didn’t appreciate my presence.

“Go, Mills! Just go see what he looks like, you won’t be disappointed.” Maddy promised, crossing her heart over her mustard yellow, jumper.

“I don’t believe you.” I huffed, tugging my denim shorts down my thighs where they’d ridden up.

“I need to go, Mr Baxter will have my ass if I’m late to Geography again.” Nade sighed, scrambling beside us to make sure she had her textbook before quickly deserting us in the hall.

“I’ll meet you at lunch, don’t ditch drama!” Maddy yelled to me as she also scurried away to her next class, leaving me on my own as I contemplated her words.

I groaned out loud at the thought of the drama geeks but decided it couldn’t hurt to check out the new teacher, I was curious as to why Maddy was kicking up such a huge fuss.

I trekked over to the drama classrooms; they were near the gym and girls bathrooms. I was already a few minutes late by the time I got there; I hadn’t been walking that eagerly.

The door to my usual drama classroom was open and I could see inside as students began to take a seat, I grumbled to myself and entered the brightly lit classroom.

The new substitute teacher had his back to the class while he fiddled with some papers, he looked pretty average from behind.

I plopped myself at a desk near the door, knowing I’d probably be able to sneak out unnoticed if it got that unbearable.

A few final students took their seats and the room quieted down as the sub turned to face us, I’m pretty sure I heard jaws drop.

He was around 5’9 and extremely well built, I could make out the defined bulge of his biceps under his red flannel, which he’d paired with tight, black jeans and combat boots. His hair was neat and perfectly styled, short on the sides and longer on top. He wore some sort of chain around his neck but it was tucked beneath the shirt and a gold watch sat on his wrist, his skin was flawless and olive toned; his eyes were dark and mysterious.

Fuck me, Maddy was actually right for once.

I pursed my lips and nodded to myself, _he was a hottie_.

“Good morning, students. As you know, Mrs Fox has left for maternity leave and of course, you weren’t lucky enough to be left to your own devices. So, I’m Mr Fogarty or you can just call me Fogarty and I’ll be taking over her position until she comes back.” He introduced himself, his eyes raking over the entire class who seemed to be lost for words at his striking appearance. “We’re going to be focusing on Shakespeare, I’m sure you’re all very familiar with his plays…” He continued and that’s when I zoned out, my chin coming to rest on my knuckles as I silently watched his mouth open and close.

I managed to stick the class out for a good Twenty minutes before I got restless and I decided that as good looking as he was, he wasn’t worth sticking around for and my brain already felt fried from listening to his ramble about the works of William Shakespeare.

He was currently talking to a male student about something, enthusiastically praising the observations he’d made in an assignment that I definitely wasn’t given. The rest of the class were involved in some sort of group activities, chattering amongst themselves.

I thought this was my chance to leave without him noticing; I quietly grabbed my bag and slid out of my seat, edging to the door where I tried to make a quick exit that failed epically.

The sound of a throat clearing stopped me in my path and I grimaced, turning around to face the sub who’d caught me red handed.

“And where do you think you’re going?” He questioned, arms folded across his chest as he leant back against the desk at the front of the class.

“Bathroom.” I lied, shooting him an innocent smile. “Why? Do you wanna join me or something?”

“What’s your name, smart mouth?”

“Millie, Millie Discanio.” I told him and he nodded.

“I want you back in five minutes.” He demanded, eyes narrowed at my guilty looking form.

“Of course.” I smiled, slipping out of the door and allowing my face to fall into a neutral expression once I was out of his sight.

There was no way I was staying in his class, I don’t understand how all that group stuff was appealing, it sucked and I decided that I’d rather go for a cigarette.

So, I decided to take a detour and avoid the girls bathroom because I knew that I’d set the smoke alarm off, I’d learnt my lesson after the last time I got suspended for it.

The gym was at the other end of the hallway and was the only pace I knew I could get away with having a smoke in peace, or to at least hang out until this period was over.

I pushed open the fire escape that lead behind the gym, throwing my bag to the ground as I pulled my carton of cigarettes and lighter out of my utility jacket, not hesitating to quickly light one up as I braced myself against the wall with my one leg.

I took a long drag from my cigarette, inhaling deeply and blowing out a ring of smoke with my eyes drawn closed.

“You know, I should give you a detention for doing that.” A deep voice mocked from beside me and I jumped, my eyes snapping open as I turned to face none other than the new drama sub; Mr Fogarty or whatever his dumbass name was.

I inwardly groaned at the fact he’d caught me, I hadn’t even been gone for a few minutes and I can only assume he saw me skip past the toilets.

“Go for it, I’ve got nothing better to do.” I chided with a sigh, taking another drag from the cigarette.

“You should be in class, more specifically, _my class_.” He retorted, folding his arms over his chest.

“Your class was boring, drama’s not my style.” I shrugged, flicking away some ash and watching the end of my cigarette glow orange.

“Do you speak to all your teachers like this?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

I mulled over his question with pursed lips before shooting him a sarcastic smile, placing the cigarette between my lips.

“Yep, so feel free to give me a detention and leave me alone, I came out here to get away from you and your lame teaching skills.” I scoffed bluntly, leaning my head back against the brick wall.

“I won’t give you a detention if you come back to class, I’ll even pretend I never saw you secretly smoking behind the gym.” He bargained, trying to make his bribe sound appealing.

“I’d rather have detention, I can’t lie.” He laughed at my candid reply, throwing his head back while I kept a straight face, finishing my cigarette and throwing the butt to the floor.

“At least you’re honest, I can’t punish you for that.” He grinned in amusement and scanned me from head to toe, his eyes lingering on my bare legs for longer than they should have. “But I can punish you for walking out of my class and smoking on school property, Millie.”

“This conversation is punishment enough, seriously.” I scorned, picking my bag up from the floor and throwing it over my shoulder, attempting to leave and head back inside to hide away in the libary until lunch.

“I’ll see you in detention, Millie. It’s in your best interest to show up, believe me.” His threat held a playful tinge but I couldn’t resist the urge to roll my eyes and push open the fire door, not glancing back at him as he followed to return to his class.

I flipped him off as he walked back into his classroom, coming to the conclusion that he was a complete asshole.

I should have known better than to listen to Maddy, if I’d have just gone with my usual routine of skipping the class then I wouldn’t have ended up in detention.

                                                                     ****************************************************************************

After hiding in the libary for over an hour, the bell for lunch finally rang and I made my way to the cafeteria, heading over to the usual table myself, Nade and Maddy grabbed. They were already sat there, giggling between themselves with their phones in their hands.

“What are you both laughing at?” I asked them, taking a seat next to Maddy at the table and pulling out my bottle of water.

“Just some guy trying to hit on Nade, you should see some of the messages he’s sent her, he’s even been kind enough to attach some pictures.” Maddy chortled, throwing her head back as Nade faked a gag.

“I’ll give taking a gander a miss then.” I turned my nose up, unscrewing the cap to my water.

“So, whatcha think of the new sub? Hot, right?” Maddy grinned, resting her face in her hands.

“He’s a fucking dick, Maddy. Thanks to him I’ve got detention, he’s got another thing coming if he thinks I’m going, who the fuck does he think he is? Surely he can’t give out detentions? He’s not even a real teacher.” I spat, Nade laughed.

“What did you do this time?” She asked me, taking a bite from her salad.

“Nothing, I just told him I was going to the bathroom but he followed me and found me smoking behind the gym.” I grimaced, resting my head on my arms.

“Serves you right for having such a filthy habit.” Maddy remarked, I made a face at her.

“I hate this school.” I grumbled, observing everyone around me with a glare.

                                                            ***********************************************************************************

I was angrily shoving my calculus books into my locker after last period, gathering up my belongings ready to leave school until I was beckoned back in come the morning.

I was still feeling sour about my unfair and kind of unjustified detention, but I’d chosen to not go because fuck him, he couldn’t tell me what to do.

The halls were quickly emptying as students left the building, Nade and Maddy had also ditched me because they were heading to some study date with a few cheerleaders and that wasn’t my scene.

I peered around the door to my locker and saw Mr Fogarty heading in my direction down the hall and I made a quick decision to abandon ship, grab my bag and try to make a run for the exit in the hopes he’d forgotten himself about the detention he’d given me earlier today.

But of course, today wasn’t my lucky day because in my effort to speed walk away; he’d jogged to catch up with me, a smile plastered on his handsome face.

“I don’t know where you think you’re going, detention’s this way.” Mr Fogarty commented.

“Fuck sake!” I growled as he gripped my elbow, dragging me in the direction of the detention room. “Ow! There’s no need to man handle me!”

“Enough of the language and I’m not even holding you tightly, _little Miss attitude._ ”

“I don’t even know why you’ve given me a detention, it’s not my fault your class sucked!” I snapped, ripping my arm from his grip as a few students on the way out of school stared in our direction.

“So you keep telling me.” He responded, pushing me into the allocated detention room.

“Are you serious? I’m the only one here!” I complained, observing all the empty seats in the classroom.

“That’s because everyone else is too busy studying, not sneaking out of class to go for a smoke. _And anyone who’s doing the same as you,_ _well_ , _they’re smart enough not to get caught_.” He mocked me, closing the classroom door and motioning for me to take a seat.

“I would’ve got away with it of you hadn’t followed me.” I muttered bleakly, placing my bag on the floor next to my usual detention desk and taking a seat. “So, how come you’re the one taking detention today?”

“I was dumb enough to offer, I didn’t quite realize what I was setting myself up for.” Mr Fogarty chuckled to himself and took his own seat behind the main desk, lacing his fingers together and resting them against his stomach.

“They can smell the vulnerability on you, with you being fresh meat and all.”

“I know, I’ve always been kind of a push over though.” He grinned at me, I picked up a piece of my lengthy hair, twirling the wispy, blonde strand between my fingers.

“I disagree, if you were a pushover you’d have let me get away with leaving your class. Giving me a detention on your second day here doesn’t do many favours for making me like you, if anything, students are gonna hate you now.” I taunted him, my blue eyes meeting his own stare from across the room.

“For someone who claims to hate my class, you sure are a drama queen.” He announced, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

“Mm, you look too young to be a teacher. How old are you?” I shot back, lifting my legs up onto the desk and crossing them.

“I’m twenty five, I’ve just been blessed with youthful looks.” I was shocked to learn that he was so young; there was an essence of maturity to him but also a lively edge.

“If you say so.” I grinned at him, reclining back in my seat.

“I must say that your school record is pretty impressive, I took the liberty of having a little look on my lunch break.” He casually informed me, I shot upright.

“Surely you’re not allowed to read that! It’s private, you’re only a drama buff!” I spat, he rolled his eyes at my insult.

“Do you know how many detentions you were given last month? _Eighteen!_ You’re quite the troublemaker, as I’ve witnessed first hand.”

I grimaced at the mention of my unfortunate activities.

“Moving swiftly on… aren’t you gonna make me do some work? Copy out lines or something?” I wondered, he scrunched his face up and arose from his seat, wondering over to my desk and perching himself on the one in front of me.

“I don’t think so, where’s the fun in that? Maybe this way I’ll earn some brownie points and besides, I’m enjoying talking to you, you’re really funny.” He confessed, biting his bottom lip.

My disgruntled mood faded at his softly spoken compliment, I relaxed instantly.

“I’m flattered, you’re not as dull as you look.” I beamed, putting my legs back up on the desk once more.

“Tell me, what do you do in your spare time?”

“You mean when I’m not dishing out a reign of terror? Not much, my life isn’t interesting in the slightest.” I admitted.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” He blurted out which caused me to raise my eyebrows at his slightly inappropriate question; surely a teacher couldn’t ask their student that?

“No, I’m too much work.” I joked.

“That I can believe.” He snorted, folding his arms across his chest.

My eyes fell from his face to his hand, more specifically; his left hand, which seemed to be free from a wedding band and this observation prompted my next question.

“Are you the type of guy to not wear your wedding ring?” I put across bluntly, he shook his head sideways.

“I’m not married and I haven’t dated for a long time.”

I drew in the information, struggling to believe that he was single. He had so much going for him, between his good looks and athletic physique he was a force to be reckoned with.

I tilted my head and focused on his appearance once more, able to imagine some pretty explicit scenarios that included him.

“How long have you been teaching drama? And why did you choose this field?”

“I dabbled in drama in high school, I’ve taught it to a few bodies of really young students before but never teenagers. I like drama because I like TV and I can appreciate a good book.” He told me, I listened carefully to him.

“Got any favourite memories of doing this?” He intrigued me; I’m not sure why he was drawing me in.

“I helped direct a production of Carrie when I was in high school and your age, it feels like a lifetime ago, even though it was only like what? Eight years ago?” He thought, his brows met as he recalled his high school experience. “Is there anything you like?”

“I don’t mind certain sports and music, I’m not one to get enthusiastic about anything though.” I denied, shifting in my seat.

“What type of music are you in to?” He looked up to meet my eyes for a second before they dropped to my converse, he tugged at the laces.

“Mostly pop punk, I don’t mind some classic rock here and there, Jimi Hendrix is a complete god and I like Led Zeppelin.” I notified him and his eyebrows quirked, probably not expecting that answer and he nodded in approval.

Before he could ask me another question Mr Fogarty looked at his watch, almost looking disappointed as he saw the time; meaning that detention was over already.

“Okay, I guess I can’t keep you here any longer.” He sighed, I swallowed and nodded.

That hour had gone super quickly; I’d certainly enjoyed his company and getting to know him more than I had his class.

“Thanks for the riveting conversation, you’re pretty cool when you’re not droning on about Shakespeare.” I complimented, standing up and stretching out my back.

“Same to you, you’re a delight when you’re not running your mouth or insulting me.” He laughed, I did too and picked up my bag.

“I’m supposed to have you again on Thursday but don’t get your hopes up that I’ll come, you’re not that cool.” I backed away from him with my bottom lip clamped between my teeth; his eyes were focused solely on my mouth before his eyes lifted.

“Then I’ll just have to give you another detention.” He flirted, weaving around the desks to move closer to me as I opened the door and stepped into the derelict hall.

“See you around, Sir.” I spoke, turning on my heels and throwing my bag over my shoulder with one last look into his doe eyes.

“Hey, Millie? Try and keep yourself out of trouble.” He called after me, I could tell he was smirking because I was too.

“I can’t promise you anything.” I returned back, glancing over my shoulder.

I found myself smiling madly on my way into the parking lot and spinning my car keys around my fingers, unable to shake the thoughts of Mr Fogarty from my mind.

                                                                   ****************************************************************************

Upon arriving at my shared apartment with Charlie, I pulled into my allocated space next to her car and locked it up. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and made my way into the apartment block, humming to myself.

“What did you get detention for this time then?” Charlie questioned me as I strolled through the door to our apartment; I glanced at my phone to see it was way after 4pm.

“How do you know I was in detention? For all you know I was on a hot date.” I replied, hanging my jacket up and kicking off my chucks so I was left in my shorts and raglan.

“If you were on a hot date then why did the school ring me to say you were in detention for skipping class and smoking?” She leant against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms, eyebrows raised.

“Why the fuck did you ask what I’d done if you already knew?” I exclaimed, turning back to peer at her while grabbing a soda from the fridge.

“I wanted to see what you had to say.”

I rolled my eyes at her, taking a sip of my soda with thoughts of the new drama teacher clouding my mind.

_Who knows? Maybe I would be attending the class from now on._


	2. Chapter 2

It was coming up to the three year anniversary of my parents death and I still hadn’t figured out how to deal with it, neither had Charlie. I’d been trying to push it to the back of my mind over the last few days, but it had gotten the better of me today.

The 23rd October was fast approaching, the date that made my skin go cold and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up; every year when the day rolled around I felt numb.

In exactly one month I’d be mourning the loss of our parents.

I always spent the days and weeks leading up to the anniversary agonising over unanswered questions? Did they feel anything? Did they think of us? Why them? Why our family that fate chose to shatter?

Maddy and Nade knew to leave me to my own devices when I felt this way, they knew to let me have my own space and to not bother me when these moods came because I needed the time to get myself out of them.

I was currently roaming the empty hallways of Riverdale high with my headphones shoved in my ears, Green Day were playing so loud that it was probably pointless for me to even have my eaphones in but it was the only thing that eradicated the pain and made it hard for me to think about my parents.

It was Thursday and classes had started three quarters of an hour ago, I was supposed to be in drama with Mr Fogarty but couldn’t bring myself to attend. I’d seen him around school a few times after our little get together in detention on Tuesday, he’d smiled and I’d found myself unable to resist sending one back but today; I couldn’t manage anything.

I always missed them immensely, but today it felt like someone had ripped out my heart and left a huge, gaping hole.

I was tired and I was angry at the world, I hadn’t been able to sleep the night before and found myself plagued by anxieties. I’d cried until I was out of tears, unable to find the strength to climb into bed with Charlie so she could comfort me like she’d done many times before.

Her way of coping was to work herself to the bone, she’d leave the house at 8am and not get back until gone 10pm; I don’t know why because she finished teaching the classes in the evening.

I didn’t feel like eating or talking, I didn’t feel like doing anything; especially not coming to school but I knew that this year counted towards something and if I wanted an easy graduation then I needed to get a grip of my problematic emotions.

The strawberry flavoured lollipop I was sucking on was doing a pretty shit job of distracting me, I thought the sugar hit would do me a favour and perk me up but I was wrong. If anything, I felt even more exhausted.

I clanked the candy around my teeth, turning my music up louder as I headed down the furthest end of the corridoor, fully prepared to pace back in the direction I’d come from until I saw a shadow erupt across the floor as a door to the drama rooms opened.

I cringed as I watched Mr Fogarty emerge from the class, his head down as he peered at a slip of paper that I recognised as an absence form.

I was frozen on the spot as he strolled towards me, still focused on the paper until he was able to make out the faint sound of my music coming from my headphones, he looked up with a frown at my sorry state that was occupying the hallway instead of his class.

I found myself turning away at his approaching form, throwing the lollipop into a trashcan beside me and shoving my hands deep into the pockets of my signature utility jacket that was thrown over a t-shirt, skin tight, black jeans and my converse.

I couldn’t hear him behind me but you know that horrible feeling you get when there’s someone in close proximity to you? I got that.

In an instant I felt his hand grip my forearm, forcing me to stop and spin around to face him.

I stared at him blankly, music still blasting loudly and I made no move to stop it. I watched his chest heave as he sighed, dropping the hold on my arm and using his fingers to pull one of my earphones out after pressing the pause button on the wire.

I growled low in my throat at his actions, the thoughts of my parents now overbearing me once again.

“Where have you been? You should be in my class, Millie. I was just about to file an absence form about you, you’re lucky you caught me before I got to the office.” He explained, showing me the blue slip.

“File it, I don’t care.” I shrugged, he exhaled in frustration.

“What’s up?” He asked me, eyes raked over my body and zoned in on my face which projected my dull eyes and dehydrated skin.

“Nothing.”

“Then why do you look so lost and rattled? If nothing’s wrong then come to my class, I don’t want anyone else catching you out here because you’ll end up in detention for skipping again.” He urged me, motioning down the hall to his classroom.

“I’ll pass, but thanks for the awesome offer.” I remarked snidely, scrunching my nose up. “Not really in a Shakespearean mood right now.”

And with that I turned on my heels and left him on the spot, shoving my headphone bud back into my ear and hitting the play button on my phone; the sound of Green Day echoing through my head again while I exited through the fire escape towards the sports field where I planned to reside behind the bleachers until lunch began in Fifteen minutes time.

I turned my music off and removed my headphones once I was hidden and protected under the metal of the bleachers, deciding that some silence would probably do me good.

I decided to try and be productive, so whipped out my history notes and textbook, beginning to make annotations.

I was halfway through a paragraph when I realised I was wrong when I believed nobody knew about this hideout because about ten minutes after the bell for lunch rang, I heard the sound of approaching footsteps and was met with the sight of Mr Fogarty staring at me, looking like sex on legs in his tight jeans and grey t-shirt.

I let out a loud breath through my nose.

“Alright, how did you find me?” I grumbled, shoving my books into my bag.

“I was in high school once too, I know all about secret hideouts. Besides, hiding behind the bleachers isn’t that original.” He returned and braced himself against the iron work of the bleachers, a smile toying his lips at my irritated form.

“It was original enough until you arrived, nobody ever comes behind here.”

“You can’t keep hiding from your problems.” He said and studied my face, I felt so small under his stare.

“Maybe not, but I can keep hiding from you.”

Mr Fogarty shook his head, a small sigh leaving his lips at my quick comeback.

“What’s up with you today, Millie? You’re being so hostile towards me, why is that?” He asked me, I glared at him over my knees.

“Mind your own business and leave me alone, is it not perfectly clear that I’m here because I want to be on my own?”

He pushed away from the metal beams, taking a couple of steps towards me before sliding down the wall and sitting next to me.

I stared incredulously at him with my eyes narrowed, he merely grinned and nudged me.

I watched as he shoved a hand into the front pocket of his black jeans, shuffling around until he pulled out a carton made of red and white cardboard, I recognised it as a packet of Marlboro’s and simple zippo. He effortlessly opened the carton, removing two cigarettes before holding one out to me.

“Is this some kind of test? If I take it you’re going to give me detention, aren’t you?” I interrogated with a quizzical expression, he laughed loudly and shoved the carton back into his pocket.

“You’re a smart girl, but no, I won’t be giving you a detention today.” Mr Fogarty chuckled, tucking a cigarette between his lips and flicking open the zippo to expose the flame.

He lit it up, snapping the lighter shut and also putting it back in his pocket before he lit the end of the other cigarette with the cherry of his own and held it out to me again.

I shrugged and gladly took it, stretching my legs out and inhaling from the cigarette.

“I didn’t know you smoked, I can’t believe you gave me a detention for smoking on school grounds when you’ve probably been doing the same just like now.” I commented, blowing out a thick line of smoke.

“ _There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Millie._ ”

I pursed my lips and watched him flick some ash away from his cigarette, bringing it back up to his rosy lips beautifully.

I was curious to learn more about him, it seemed like he had so many secrets locked away.

“Can you atleast tell me your name? I bet it’s as dumb as your last one.”

“Fangs, Fangs Fogarty.” He revealed, I snickered until I realised he was serious.

“I was right, _it is_ dumber than your last name.” I spoke, letting some embers fall from the end of my cigarette.

“Blame my Mom, I’m sure she was high on something when she named me. Since I’ve just answered your question, then you can answer mine. Why are you being such a dick today?”

I sighed and leant my head back against the wall, tilting it ever so slightly to look at him. He scanned my face, looking genuinely concerned.

“Just in a shit mood, got some stuff on my mind and I’m not good at dealing with stress.” I shrugged, throwing the filter from my finished cigarette about five feet away and closed my eyes. “I’m tired too, that doesn’t help.”

“Anything you wanna share with me?” He suggested, also stretching his legs out.

“As appealing as confiding my inner thoughts with my drama teacher sounds, I think I’ll pass.” I replied, picking at the hem of my t-shirt. “Did you file that absence form in the end?” I shyly asked.

“No, I just marked you as ill.”

I was thankful that Fangs hadn’t filed the form because the last thing I was prepared to do was attend another detention, especially not if anyone but him was holding it.

Just sitting under the bleachers with him as company somehow managed to keep me from scouring the corners of my brain for something to be angry at, it pushed away the horrible images of my deceased parents and witheld the guilt I felt for it not being me instead.

There was something about him that seemed to be capable of handling me, something that was able to calm me down when I least expected it.

“Sooooo, do you like anything else artistic?”

“I like photography.” He voiced, blowing out a perfect ring of smoke.

“Any favourite subjects to focus on?” I pressed, he shrugged his shoulders.

“People, they’re the best to capture.”

“Ah, spoken like a true creep.” I ridiculed him, my tone gentle and joking.

“I didn’t mean it like that, what do you think I do? Use a zoom lense outside someone’s window and take some snaps with my hand in my boxers?” He defended, unable to stop his lips from twitching into a smile.

“Hey, it’s none of my business what you do in your in your free time.”

“Do you know how annoying you are? If you were a dude I’d have knocked you out by now, I’m sure of it” He chuckled, disposing of his cigarette butt.

“That sounds like a challenge to me, I could easily take you down.”

“I’m sure you could, angel.” My heart fluttered at the name that seemed to have slipped past his lips, I saw him study my face for a second to gauge my reaction.

“Come on, show me what you’ve got, tough guy.” I urged him, prodding his leg.

“No!” He laughed, his eyes crinkled in amusement.

“Scared?” I jeered, he stopped laughing almost immediately and I had to bite my cheeks to stop myself laughing at how easy he was to intimidate.

“Of you? No.” He poked fun at me, bringing himself to his previous standing position and stretching his back out. “It’s you who should be worried.”

I knew that Fangs was only playing with me, he had no intentions of hurting me and if anything; he was probably still trying to distract me from my horrendous mood.

“Nah, I think I could easily take you on.” I denied, standing up and brushing the dirt of the back of my jeans.

“You think so? Come on then, give me your best shot.” He encouraged, motioning me on with his hands and a cocky smile.

“Fine.”

I eyed him carefully, deciding the best way to form an attack before quickly managing to dart towards him and barely tap his abdomen before he swiftly caught hold of my waist, spinning me around so my back was to his clothed chest.

“I’ll give you an A* for effort.” He whispered in my ear, I huffed and blew my blonde hair from my face.

“I was holding back, I didn’t want to hurt you.” I excused and peeked over my shoulder while grinning at him, he moved his hold to my hips.

“I’m sure that’s true, maybe one day I’ll give you the chance to properly show me what you’re capable of.” He teased, his voice low and deep.

“You’d be so lucky.” I retorted, spinning in his arms to face him.

He licked his bottom lip and I watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed, he seemed nervous and like he was trying really hard to hold back.

A ray of sun hit us from above the bleachers and the light caused Fangs deep eyes to sparkle, they changed from dark brown to a pool of honey gold, they were beautiful and profound.

My hands were braced against his firm chest, I was able to feel his heartbeat beneath the thin material of his t-shirt, it was erratic and unsteady.

My eyes swept between his eyes and his lips, wanting so desperately to just kiss him but I also knew it was wrong, that I shouldn’t be feeling this way for my teacher.

It was obvious there was chemistry between us, a spark that threatened to ignite everytime we were close. We’d known eachother for a mere two days, yet it felt like a lifetime.

Fangs leaned closwer to me and I was frozen, unable to move under the watch of his hypnotizing eyes. I’m almost certain he was about to kiss me but thankfully for the sake of us both: the bell that signified the end of lunch let out a shrill alarm and we jumped apart.

“I, uh, I’ll walk with you.” He stammered, rubbing his neck and rocking on his heels while I picked up my bag.

“Chill out, there’s no need to be nervous.” I chuckled, shoving his side as we discreelty emerged from the bleachers.

He seemed to relax pretty quickly, inconspicuously walking beside me in a way that nobody would question or think weird.

“ _I’ll see you soon._ ” He whispered as he pushed past me to go back to his classroom with his hands shoved in his pockets, I nodded and smiled at him, finding myself feeling uplifted and ready to face the rest of my classes.

******************************************************************************

It was fourth period and I was about to grab my books for my next class, in abit of a hurry as not to be late after leaving Nade and Maddy at their own lockers from the class we’d just shared.

I mindlessly pulled open my locker, daydreaming up a storm when a folded piece of notebook paper fell at my feet where it had been lodged in my locker.

I frowned and bent down to pick it up, noticing that it had my name scrawled across it and I looked around for a sign or clue as to who had shoved it in my locker but came to no avail.

I unfolded the piece of paper, my eyes scanning over the lined paper that had a few words etched into the material.

**Meet me at Ledwych Road tonight next to the bus stop sign, 8pm, look out for the black Vauxhall.**

**F x**

I smiled to myself at the initial that was signed at the bottom in messy script, knowing that it was Fangs who had secretely shoved the note into my locker when there hadn’t been anyone around.

I bit my lip and felt the butterflies again, I hadn’t relaised he actually meant that he’d be seeing me later. The scenarios and possibilities rushed into my head, I was unsure what would be happening when we met or where we’d even be going.

The desired location was a few blocks from the apartment and I’d have to come up with an excuse as to why I probably wouldn’t be home when Charlie came back from work, although I could get away with pretending to be in bed if I walked there because she’d notice if my car was gone.

I shoved the note into my back pocket and grabbed my books, slamming my locker shut and jogging to Geography.

Around ten minutes into class I felt my phone buzz in the back pocket of my jeans and I carefully pulled it out while keeping my eyes on Miss Lyle as not to draw attention to the fact I was on my phone, I hid it under the desk and opened a message that Maddy had sent me.

**From: Maddy  
Recieved: 14:12  
You up for pizza and movies tonight? Nade thought it might cheer you up :)**

I looked up to see that Miss Lyle was facing the board and jotting something down, I glanced back down at my phone to formulate a reply.

**To: Maddy  
Sent: 14:13  
Can we raincheck? Tomorrow night sound good? I need to catch up on some studying :/**

I knew she’d question what I was studying and why I was suddenly interested in revision, but I could hardly tell her that I’d be meeting our drama teacher with the intentions of it probably not being a PG gathering. It wasn’t long until my phone vibrated again and I opened up the message, still trying to make it look like I was paying attention to what was happening around me.

**From: Maddy  
Recieved: 14:14  
Yeah, that’s cool! We can just make it a sleepover :) What u studying???**

I quickly typed back a reply, hoping it would end the conversation there.

**To: Maddy  
Sent: 14:15  
Gotta catch up on History, I worked on some notes at lunch but I’m super behind :(**

I shoved my phone back into my pocket just as Miss Lyle turned around the face the class, her eyes darting to me, I sighed as I realised she’d be asking me a question.

“Millie, explain to us what a tectonic plate is!” She ordered, singling me out.

I inwardly groaned, 8pm couldn’t come soon enough and my tummy bubbled with excitement at the thought of having more alone time with him and it being off school property.

                                                                   ***************************************************************************

7:45pm, that was time displayed brightly on my phone screen.

I’d spent a considerable amount of time getting ready, putting more effort than usual into my appearance.

My golden hair was waved perfectly and toussled, I wore some simple, distressed denim shorts and a white t-shirt with a deep neckline that displayed part of my blush bralet. I’d just finished tying the laces to my white converse, grabbing my keys to lock to the door to the apartment.

I’d decided to walk to the location and leave my car behind, knowing that Charlie wouldn’t think twice as to my whereabouts once she saw it and would also see that my bedroom door was closed.

It was pretty dark once I stepped outside, it had cooled down considerably by now and I cursed myself for not wearing a jacket while I made the short walk to Ledwych Road. My feet effortlessly carried me down a few streets and around a few blocks until I reached the end of the road, strolling over to the grass bank that was situated next to the sign that Fangs had pointed out in his note.

I plopped myself down onto the grass and pulled my cigarettes out of my shorts pocket, taking one out and lighting it up as I attempted to control the nerves tha were overfacing me.

I’m not sure why I was feeling nervous at the thought of seeing him again as it hadn’t bothered me previously, I’m almost certain it was just the anticipation of it being outside of school and in such a private setting.

I was scrolling through my twitter and finishing my cigarette by the time I saw the lights of an oncoming vehicle brighten the street, my stomach flipped and I threw the butt to the floor infront of me, I took a deep breath and lifted myself up from the ground once the car had stopped dead before me.

The window to the black, Vauxhall Corsa rolled down and Fangs usual smile beamed back at me, his eyes scanned my choice of clothing with approval.

“Hey, you got my note then.” He spoke, motioning with his head for me to get into his car.

“Obviously, or I wouldn’t be here.” I retorted, stepping around the front of his car and getting in after he’d kindly reached across to open the door to me.

His car was warm and very clean, he obviously liked to take care of it and it smelt brand new. I closed the door behind me and Fangs rolled up his window, turning to face my as I fastened my seatbelt.

He had the music playing low in the background and I could make out that it was Red Hot Chili Peppers, it set the scene nicely and I noticed that he was in the same attire as he’d been in earlier, he’d just thrown a black, zip up hoodie on over the top.

“So, where do you wanna go?” He asked me, I shrugged.

“Anywhere, it doesn’t really matter, does it? We’re already breaking the student teacher rules and boundaries, aren’t we?”

“True, okay, lovers lane it is then.” He replied, peering in his mirrors before pulling away from the curb.

“What’s lovers lane?” I inquired, he glanced at me.

“Just a quiet patch of land where kids who wanted to hook up in high school went, not that I’m trying anything with you, don’t worry.” He quickly defended, looking concerned and paranoid. “I didn’t mean anything by that, don’t think I’m being weird.”

“I didn’t think anything of it, don’t worry.” I sniggered, running my fingers along one of the necklaces I wore.

Fangs drove through the streets of the Northside for around Ten minutes before he pulled into an opening in the trees, it led out into a big patch of land that had a few shrubs and big trees scattered around.

He cut the engine but left the radio on quietly, he rubbed his hands on his jeans before he fully turned to face me after unclipping his belt, I copied.

“Have you heard about that charity race between students and teachers?” He wondered, I hummed in response.

“Yeah, we do it every year. It’s actually pretty fun to watch and with how many bets are placed… alot of money goes to the charity.” I replied.

“I’m thinking about signing up, you should too.” He suggested, leaning over the console to poke my leg.

“You know what? Sure, why not? It’s for a good cause, I’ll sign up if you do.” I bargained, he thought about it for a second before breaking out into a smile.

“Fine, first thing tomorrow we’re both signing up.” He held his hand out for me to shake and I gladly took it with a smirk, the thought of racing him suddenly sounding very amusing seeing as I was the fastest in my track group last year. “I wasn’t sure if you’d come, you know. I didn’t know if you were freaked out about what happened at lunch, or what almost happened…”

“I’m not freaked out, but I want to ask you something? Why are you so interested in me? You have so many students and I can guess that most of the girls are drooling all over you, but why me?”

Fangs breathed in through his nose at my detailed question before exhaling and rubbing his jaw. I waited for him to reply, picking at the frayed edge of my shorts in anticipation. I was basic and I knew it, I was your typical teenage girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, I was pretty tall but probably the same height as him, my skin was tanned due to spending time in the sun over summer. I was full of insecurities, you know, the usual stuff.

“I just… I’m just so amazed by you. You’re gorgeous and incredibly funny, you’re so smart and when I caught you smoking after skipping my class, I just knew I needed to get to know you more. That’s actually why I gave you detention, just to be closer to you and it felt like christmas had come when it ended up just being you in there.” He admitted to me, licking his bottom lip.

“I fucking knew that was an unfair detention!” I huffed, narrowing my eyes at him.

“I thought it was a pretty smart idea, I can’t lie.”

“Given any of these special detentions to other students that have intrigued you?” I pressed, raising my eyebrow.

“No, just you.” He promised me, he lifted his hand and hesitantly placed it on the bare skin of my thigh as if he was asking for permission to touch me. I decided to change the subject and try to make him feel less awkward and tense, so I thought of some more questions to ask him.

“So, where did you study?” I pried, stealing a glance at him.

“Riverdale High, like you. Well, that was after my other high school was shut down and the land purchased. I took my education for granted though, I wasn’t the worst out of my friends but I wasn’t the best.” He informed me, I nodded and he continued. “I didn’t go to college, I had other commitments. Where are you going to study?”

“I’m not going to college, I’ll be working at my sisters salon and helping with the accounts.” I replied, he took in the information.

“You’re a bright girl, well… you are when you’ve got your mouth shut and you actually turn up to class.” He chuckled, I rolled my eyes and shoved him.

“It’s only your classes I don’t show up to, you bore me.” I smartly shot back, he laughed more and scooted closer to me.

“I think that’s a lie, _Amelia_.” He murmured, his face dangerously close to mine and my eyes narrowed ito slits at the use of my full name.

“You’re wrong.”

He shook his head, his eyes flickering from my eyes to my lips and I found myself hypnotised once more under his eyes.

He broke the small gap between us, his lips meeting mine in a firm but tender kiss.

Instantly I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting more and pushing myself closer to him as we lazily made out in his car.

I was thoroughly enjoying myself until Fangs pulled away breathlessly, my eyes fluttered open and I found myself speechless for once.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” He coughed, awkwardly looking at me while moving to the other side of the car away from me. “It’s just that you look beautiful, I couldn’t stop myself.”

“If I told you I liked it would you do it again?” I asked quietly, he swallowed and nodded which was my queue to lean back over the console where our lips met again.

His fingers tangled in my hair and tugged gently, whereas my hands were cupping his jaw as our mouths moved in sync.

“I definitely don’t do this with any of my other students, only you.” He managed to get out between kisses, I moaned in response and nipped his bottom lip.

“Shit, we’re really crossing the line here.” I breathed, pulling away for a second only to pull him back for more. “Whatever, fuck it.” I groaned out, he reached across the partition to hoist me into his lap after pushing his seat back.

I can’t tell you how good it felt to be kissing him, it felt like all our frustration vanished the minute our mouths met. I hadn’t kissed anyone in a long time, not like this anyway and nobody but Fangs had ever made me feel this way; so excited and so aroused in a matter of seconds.

He had the faint taste of cigarettes on his tongue and the way his lips felt against mine was addictive, his hands slid down my spine and to my backside where he urged me closer with a frienzied kiss, my own fingers were reaching under his t-shirt to feel at the warm skin of his abdomen.

I could feel a firmness beneath my crotch and it was obvious to me that he was super into the make out session because I was too; my underwear uncomfortably damp.

There was a whirlwind of emotions and sparks flying between us in the car, the windows were steaming up and the air was thick with lust as we fought for dominance. There was a heat that started down below and spread to my chest, all the way up to my lips and cheeks; it consumed us both.

Fangs pulled away with a boyish smile, his lips plump and shiny from my lip gloss.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about doing this with you over the last few days, angel.” He revealed shakily, I giggled quietly and timidly reached out to tug on the strings of his hoodie.

“You’re in real shit if anyone finds out about this.”

“I know, but if we’re sly enough then we don’t need to worry.” Fangs reassured me, taking my chin between his fingers and forcing me to look at him.

“Does that mean you want to make this a regular thing?”

“Definitely, I can’t bare the thought of seeing you around that school and not being able to have my hands on you.” He growled, using the grip on my chin to tilt my head and reveal my throat to him.

“Don’t leave any marks!” I gasped out while he pushed my hair away and began to bite at the column of my neck, I fisted my hands in his hoodie. It took him seconds to find my pulse point and I was impressed, coming to quickly realise that he had more experience with women than he initially let on.

I unintentionally ground against his crotch and this caused a throaty response to come from Fangs, his hands sloped down my ass and to the backs of my thighs where he encouraged me to move again. The few rings he had on his slender fingers dug into my flesh and they slipped under the edges of my shorts, bringing my hips down to rolls against his ferociously.

We were in the midst of a dangerous game and we’d already crossed the point of no return, Fangs seemed to realise this and gripped my legs to cease my movements.

“Fuck! Fuck, okay, we need to stop.” He stuttered, pulling his mouth from my skin.

I nodded with a sigh, pulling myself from his lap and moving back into the passenger seat. He took a second to catch his breath before adjusting the seat back, wincing at the tightness he felt in his jeans.

“I’m sorry, I just got carried away.” I professed sheepishly, picking at the skin around my thumb.

“Don’t be sorry, it felt amazing but we can’t go that far, not tonight anyway and definitely not in the car.” He chuckled, swiping his thumb across my bottom lip in a comforting manner. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.”

I nodded and agreed with a smile, pulling my seat belt back on and watching out of the foggy windows as he pulled out of lovers lane.

That night the illicit affair between teacher and student began, forbidden by rules but encouraged by ourselves.

And you know what? I don’t think either of us regretted it.


	3. Chapter 3

After our little car adventure Fangs had dropped me back at the apartment complex, kissing me sweetly before handing me his phone to put my number into.  

The next morning at school I was unable to wipe the smile off my face, I felt at ease and like I was in a dream. He’d left me feeling on top of the world, I could barely contain my excitement to see him again but had to make sure to keep myself together when it came to being around Maddy and Nade.

I was currently sat in biology with Nade, we were working on a project together which involved dissecting a frog and making notes on the different parts of the body. Of course, I’d given the responsibility of cutting it a miss due to my weak stomach; Nade had cursed like a sailor at me but with the offer of a free manicure at Charlie’s salon, she was unable to resist and soon got to work.

“How was studying last night?” Nade questioned me while she cringed at the dead animal in front of her, scalpel in hand.

“Huh?”

“You told Maddy you had to study last night…” Nade continued, her green eyes flashed with confusion until I eventually caught on.

“Oh! Yeah, I had some history stuff to do.” I nervously laughed, tightening my ponytail and looking away.

“Since when have you cared about history?” She pressed, removing her latex gloves with a gag.

“I just needed to catch up!” I spoke in a high pitch, she hummed but I don’t think she was buying it.

“You still sleeping over at Maddy’s tonight?”

“Yeah, why?” I wondered, jotting down some notes.

“Just wondered, thought maybe you were ditching us for a textbook again.” I pulled a face at her, shoving her in the side but quickly recoiling as she shoved the frog near me.

It caused me to fall off the stool with a short scream and onto the hard floor with a thump, Nade began laughing maniacally until she saw I’d actually caught my arm on the sharp edge of the table and cut it.

My stomach almost immediately flipped at the sight of the red substance leaking from a small but substantial cut on my arm, I felt the blood drain from my face and my skin went clammy; I was quickly surrounded by the teacher with a few students.

“What’s happened?” Mr Conan asked, inspecting the cut with an unimpressed look on his aged face.

“I fell.” I grumbled, trying to ignore the ringing in my ears and the laughter Nade was still trying to disguise.

“Should I take her to the nurse?” Nade suggested, Mr Conan sighed and nodded.

“You better had, it might need some further attention.” He replied, trying to help me off the floor.

I’d cupped my hand over the gash, trying to stop the blood with some pressure. I glared heavily at Nade as she grabbed our bags, she wrapped an arm around my waist as I swayed against her on our way out the classroom.

The minute we were out of the classroom and the door was shut, she burst into laughter again.

“Oh my god, Millie. I’m so sorry!” She gasped, unable to control herself.

“I can’t believe you! I come to biology and you fucking make me take a chunk out of my arm!” I exclaimed, looking down at my limb which now had dried blood on.

“Was funny though, you should have seen your face.”

My stomach lurched again at the sight of blood and ears began to ring louder, I stopped dead in the hallway as my vision began to distort.

“Nade, I’m gonna pass out.” I warned, stumbling on the spot.

“No, Millie! The last time you fainted on me you hit your head and got a concussion, I’ve already been blamed for your arm!” She screeched, trying to steady me.

“Oh my god.” I mumbled, trying to breathe through my nose in an attempt to stop myself fainting on the spot.

I really wasn’t good with blood, gore or needles, which was ironic because I actually had a few body piercings that included one nipple and my navel.

“What’s going on, girls?” I heard the familiar depth of a voice echoing through the hallway behind us, I groaned under my breath.

“Mr Fogarty! I scared Millie in biology and she fell, she’s cut her arm and it’s bleeding but she doesn’t like blood.” Nade explained as he came rushing over, immediately supporting me around my waist while I continued to sway.

“Okay, thank you, Nadine. I’ll take it from here, you go back to class.” He ordered professionally, she nodded and handed him my bag which he placed over his shoulder.

“See you later, Mills.” She winked, looking Fangs up and down with a smirk.

Fangs waited until Nade had disappeared back down the hallway and into our science class before he turned to face me, looking down at my arm.

“ _You just can’t keep yourself out of trouble, can you?_ ” He teased, steadily guiding me to the nurse’s office

“It wasn’t my fault, Nade shoved a dead frog in my face.” I muttered, letting out a sigh.

“So the tough cookie does have a weakness, although I never thought it’d be blood.” He continued to jeer, giving my waist a subtle squeeze.

“It’s fucking disgusting and anyway, shouldn’t you be teaching?”

“I’ve got a free period, I was trying to sneak out for a smoke but saw you on death’s door so decided I could probably wait for a cigarette and should help you instead.” He joked, pushing open the door to the medical room. “Oh, there’s nobody here.”

“There never is.” I frowned, he exhaled and looked around at the empty room but pushed me inside anyway.

“I’ll help you get cleaned up.” He said, shutting the door behind us and helping me perch myself on the trolley in there. “So, you good?”

“I guess so, why?” I asked him suspiciously, narrowing my eyes and lessening the grip on my arm so he could assess the damage; he peered at the wound and proceeded to grab some supplies.

“I don’t know, just thought maybe you might have changed your mind about seeing me, last night got heated fast.” He said in a hushed voice, using an alcohol wipe to clean the blood from my arm which caused me to hiss at the string.

“Why would I?”

“Rules and all, I didn’t know if your conscience had kicked in.” He chuckled, holding my arm still as I wiggled at the feeling of him cleaning the cut.

“You’ve seen my school record, you should know I don’t follow rules. Besides, rules are there to be broken.”

“Even the teacher and student relationship rules?” He shot back, grabbing a bandage from a drawer next to us.

“Maybe.” I returned, watching intently as he unravelled the white fabric and began to place it over the cut.

“I think the principal begs to differ.”

“How do you know how to do this?” I questioned Fangs, he paused and met my eyes briefly before looking down to wrap the bandage around my forearm.

“Common sense.” He shrugged, using some surgical tape to keep the bandage held down.

“By the way, I saw that you signed up for the charity race in the end because you signed my name too, I can tell by your handwriting.” I glowered, he looked at me innocently but was unable to stop a smile tugging at his lips.

“So? You told me you were signing up if I did, I merely helped you out.” He defended, throwing away the wipes he’d used.

“I can’t even get out of it now, can I?” I groaned, he shook his head and moved back to stand at my knees.

We stared at each other, his fingers barely grazing the sides of my thighs before he began to rub circles on my hand while we stood alone in the medical room.

“You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you again, angel.” He confessed, his pupils were dilated and his rich eyes full of restraint.

“Probably not the best idea on school property, it looks like you’ll just have to wait until you get to see me again.” I teased him, nudging his shin with the toe of my boot.

“And when will that be?”

“You’ll have to wait and see, now if you don’t mind, I need to get back to class.” I grinned, pushing him aside and hopping down off the couch.

I no longer felt faint and I think he got there in the nick of time or I probably would have collapsed on Nade, I was thankful he’d managed to clean me up so well; it was almost like he had experience.

His arms wound around me from behind and he attempted to place kisses along my shoulder, I let him have a few seconds of fun before sighing quietly and spinning to face him, my lips barely ghosting over his.

“You’re killing me, Mills.” He groaned as I danced away from his grip, picking my bag up and winking at him before leaving him in the medical room to return to my science class.

*******************************************************************************

“I can’t believe Mr Fogarty bandaged you up, do you know how lucky you are? I might get Nade to push me too, imagine those strong arms sweeping you up.” Maddy sighed dreamily over her lunch, staring at the neat covering on my left arm.

“I didn’t push her!” Nade exclaimed, huffing at her and crossing her arms over her chest.

“You certainly contributed to the situation, Nadine.” I laughed, she rolled her eyes and flicked her brunette hair over one shoulder.

My phone let out a chime where I’d turned it off silent and I picked it out from within the confines of my jeans pocket, slyly peering at the screen to see Fangs had messaged me.

**From: Fangs  
Received: 12:54  
Meet me in my class, I want to see you**

Nade and Maddy were now busy talking amongst themselves as I scanned over the message, biting my lip as I tried to figure out a way of slipping away without them being suspicious.

“I’m heading to the library, I need a few books for my history report.” I told them, they paused their chatter and quizzically look up at me from where I’d lifted myself up from the bench.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so interested in history, firstly ditching pizza night and now using your break to go to the library? Who are you and what have you done with the real Millie Discanio?”  Nade poked fun at me, her green eyes boring into mine.

“Haha, very funny.” I retorted, rolling my eyes as I gathered up my grey bag. “I just need to get my grades up, this is our last year after all.”

“Don’t forget about our sleepover!” Maddy hollered after me as I jogged across the field in the direction of the gym, entering in through the fire exit and speed walking to Fangs classroom. I took a quick look around before I opened the door to the room, diving in and seeing Fangs leaning on his desk with a seductive smile.

I shut the door behind me and pulled the blind down, also making sure to flip the lock just so it looked like there was nobody in the classroom and so nobody would be encouraged to walk in on us.

The second the door was secured, he’d pushed himself away from the desk and wound his arms around my waist.

Fangs was quick to push my bag off my shoulder and let it fall to the floor, he encased my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. He was careful of my arm, making sure not to knock it as we made out heavily in his class.

“Oh my god, I’ve wanted to do this all day.” He breathed a sigh of relief into my mouth, dropping one hand to my lower back where he blindly guided me over to his oak desk.

I felt the edge of it against my back and he encouraged me to hop on to it, shoving my legs apart and continuing to kiss me.

“If I could do this with you for a whole hour, then I’d always show up to your classes.” I gasped out, my knees tight at hips.

“Meet me tonight.” He demanded, moving from my lips to my jaw.

“I can’t, I’m sleeping over with Nade and Maddy.” I replied, running my fingers over his back and feeling the hidden muscle beneath his t-shirt.

“Then cancel.” He urged, his lips descending to the exposed area of my chest above the deep neckline of my t-shirt.

“I cancelled last night to meet you, they’ll start getting suspicious if I do it again.” I sighed, he pushed my t-shirt up under my bra and moved to kiss along the exposed flesh of my ribcage between the top and my high waisted jeans. “You shouldn’t be doing that here, you’ll lose your job if we get caught.”

“You’re worth the risk.” He mumbled into my skin, I grabbed his face and brought it back up to mine. “Will I at least get to see you this weekend?” He desperately asked, searching my face for the answer.

“Maybe tomorrow night or Sunday.” I assured him, capturing his lips again and tasting my own strawberry lip balm on them.

“You better mean that, don’t make me come and find you.” He threatened, a low rumble erupting from his chest. “Because believe me, I will.”

I felt a sudden pool of wetness in my underwear at his display of dominance and I wanted nothing more than for him to take me right there, but I was also aware of our setting and the fact we’d only come up with this agreement yesterday.

“ _Tomorrow_.” I gasped, he pressed himself against me and I rolled my hips in response. “ _I’ll see you tomorrow._ ” I added and I felt his lips tug into a content smile against mine, he was pleased with my answer.

*****************************************************************************

Later that night I found myself at Maddy’s house with Nade, we were lounging on her kingsize bed in just t-shirts and panties, we’d eaten our body weight in pizza and the second season of The Real Housewives Of New Jersey was playing on her flat screen.

It wasn’t unusual for us to be in this state and we usually gathered for a sleepover at least once a week, we actually did it most nights in the summer break; we were inseparable.

“I wish I was tall.” Nade sighed as she watched me stretch on the sheets, resting my chin on my folded arms as I was perched on my stomach.

“Why?” Maddy questioned, flipping through her phone.

“Look at Millie’s legs, they’re to die for.” Nade pointed out, Maddy hummed from the floor as she gazed at my tan legs that were outstretched on her bed.

“True, how are you still single?”

“There’s no room in my heart for anyone else, the space is taken up by you two.” I joked, propping my chin up.

“You don’t have a heart, Millie. All you’ve got is a swinging brick, you’re lucky you’re hot or you wouldn’t stand a chance.” The brunette chortled wickedly and I rolled over to kick her in the side, but she grabbed my ankle and tried to wrestle me down by climbing on top of me.

“Get off! You’ve already injured me once today!” I huffed, trying to shift under the weight of her body as she pinned me to the bed.

“You both look like you belong on Pornhub.” Maddy observed, holding her phone up and filming us wrestle.

“Maddy, don’t film this! My boobs are literally about to fall out, seriously!” I giggled, trying to squirm out of Nadine’s grip while laughing manically with her. “How are you so strong?!” I yelled at her, she’d successfully pinned my wrists to the bed.

“I did mixed martial arts for nearly ten years, don’t be fooled by my height, I’m a fucking pro.”

“You’re a fucking douchebag, get off me!” I wailed, trying to blow my blonde hair from my face.

“Tell me you surrender.” She demanded, tightening her grip on my wrists while Maddy still filmed us.

“No! Fuck sake, get off!” I tried to speak through the laughter, finding it hard to breathe chortling.

“Fine, I take that as you conceding.” Nade finalised, releasing her grip on me and plopping next to me on her back.

“Check your Facebook notifications, I put that video online.” Maddy told us, I threw a pillow at her almost immediately.

“Maddy! We’re probably gonna be the reason for filling some guys wank bank now.” Nade whined, picking up her phone to see that Maddy had in fact uploaded the video of us to Facebook.

“Can I use your make up remover? I didn’t bring any with me.” I asked Maddy, hoisting myself up from the bed.

“Sure, you know where it is.” She mumbled, her attention focused on her phone once more as I stepped around her on the floor to go into her en-suite to get ready to settle down for the night.

I padded into Maddy’s bathroom and shut the door behind me, locking it and setting my phone down on the marble countertop.

I grabbed one of the cotton pads that were stashed in a jar, also grabbing Maddy’s bottle of makeup remover; I was just about to begin removing my eye make up when my phone buzzed with a message.

I saw that it was Fangs and I couldn’t stop the smile that broke out across my face, I placed the cotton pad down and viewed his message.

**From: Fangs  
Received: 21:36  
Enjoying your sleepover?**

**To: Fangs  
Sent: 21:37  
Very much so, why? Jealous?**

**From: Fangs  
Received: 21:38  
I just think you’d enjoy one with me more**

**To: Fangs  
Sent: 21:39  
Why have I got the feeling that I wouldn’t be allowed to wear cute pyjamas?**

I watched the three dots pop up as he typed back, I bit my lip in anticipation until another message flew onto my screen.

**From: Fangs  
Received: 21:40  
Maybe you could, maybe you couldn’t. Do u have cute pyjamas on now?**

I chuckled quietly and decided to play him a little, opening up the camera and holding it towards the large mirror where it reflected me in just a white t-shirt and some neon pink cheekies. I tugged up the bottom of the t-shirt to show him a little more, snapping the picture and attaching it to my message.

**To: Fangs  
Sent: 21:42  
You tell me**

I felt a sudden rush of nerves once I’d sent the message, this was only the second time we’d got remotely sexual. The first time being in his car when we practically dry humped each other and I could very clearly feel him beneath me, but we’d done nothing but tease each other a small amount.

The dots popped up again as he formulated a reply and I began to wipe away my mascara as a distraction while he replied to me, I heard my phone buzz but I continued to remove my make up.

I threw the cotton pad away and splashed my face with some cold water, patting it dry and wiping my hands before picking my phone back up apprehensively.

**From: Fangs  
Received: 21:43  
You’re a tease, please let me come get you and let me enjoy you!**

I was satisfied with his desperate reaction and I pulled my honey coloured hair into a ponytail before I replied to him, typing quickly.

**To: Fangs  
Sent: 21:44  
Nope, but I’ll meet you tomorrow. Ledwych Road at 7pm :)**

So, with a shit eating grin, I wandered back into Maddy’s room to get ready for bed. Her and Maddy were both cuddled beneath the comforter, they shifted over for me to climb in beside them.

“What’s made you grin like the Cheshire cat?” Nade queried suspiciously, pulling back the comforter.

“ _Nothing, nothing at all_.” I glimmered, setting my phone down under the pillow and laying down as we watched the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sex!!!!

The day of the charity race soon rolled around and everyone was excited to only be in school for half a day, we had lessons in the morning but after lunch the race was happening.

Only six students and six teachers had entered to race and they had to pick out who they wanted to be against, I didn’t particularly care and was only participating because Fangs wanted me to and I wanted to donate some money to the chosen charity; underprivileged kids of Riverdale.

It was Tuesday, a drama day for me; and I was sat at a desk in Fangs class barely listening to his views on Anton Chekrov. Don’t get me wrong, he was a hoot outside of school but my god, his class couldn’t have been less interesting to me.

We’d managed to successfully sneak around to meet each other for nearly two weeks, nobody had caught on and we’d even had some pretty heavy make out sessions in his classroom; right on the desk he was currently stood against.

I mindlessly picked at my workout leggings, running my finger down the seam. I’d come to school in workout gear because I couldn’t be bothered to get changed at school; I wore some black leggings, a loose black tank top, a grey zip up hoodie and my converse. I’d thrown my hair up into a high, messy ponytail and shoved little make up on, knowing it’d probably just sweat off after running around the field.

Fangs was also in sports gear, he wore some Adidas shorts and grey t-shirt with a pair of low vans.

“Have you chosen your opponent for the race yet, Sir?” Hannah Wells piped up from the back of the class, leering forward at him.

“I have actually, Hannah.” He replied, smiling kindly at her.

“Who?”

“Millie.” He answered; I lifted my head and saw everyone looking at me.

“Fucking hell, take a picture, it’ll last longer.” I mumbled, turning my attention back to my long legs.

“Why her? She’s never here! But me? I’m always here and listening, I love your class.” Hannah spoke and I rolled my eyes, swiveling in my seat to look at her from across the room.

“It’s a good job he didn’t choose you, the amount of dicks you’ve usually got shoved down your throat would slow you down.” I taunted, shooting her a satisfied grin while Fangs struggled to hide his laughter.

“Well, at least I have guys paying attention to me.”

“Yeah, a bit too much attention if you ask me.” I scorned, my eyes wandering over the few, dark purple hickeys on her neck.

“You’re a class A bitch, Millie.” She sneered, I shrugged my shoulders with an unphased smile and I had no problem dismissing her comment.

“Alright, girls.” Fangs sighed, taking on the role of responsible teacher in a bid to stop us bickering and to discreetly defend my honour. “That’s enough, Hannah.”

“Why are you picking on me for? She started it!” Hannah shrieked in a strop.

“And I’m finishing it, be quiet or I’ll have to send you out of my class.” He warned her and she flopped back on her seat with a huff, glaring at me.

                                                                 ****************************************************************************

It was time to race and everyone had gathered along the track of Riverdale High, it was sunny and still considerably warm for it being mid October.

“I can’t believe he’s chose to race against you, big mistake.” Maddy noted, pushing her sunglasses higher up her nose.

“Does he know you’ve got a year of track behind you?” Nade smirked, watching me stretch out my lengthy legs.

“Nope.” I grinned and peered over at Fangs who was chatting to a colleague, completely unaware that I was probably about to destroy him.

“Mills, this is gonna be brilliant. You have no idea how excited I am, I hope he gets all sweaty and takes his shirt off.” Maddy sighed, also looking in his direction and I couldn’t help the pang of jealously that shot through me at the thought of her thinking about him sexually.

“Put your tongue back in your mouth, Madeline.” I teased her, she shoved me hard and I stumbled back with a chortle.

“Hey, gorgeous!” A voice yelled, Nadine and I turned around to see one of the football jocks named Josh Hatfield, focused on Maddy who reciprocated back with a smug smile and wave.

“What’s that all about?” I quizzed her, she lifted her sunglasses and winked at me.

“He asked me out, I said yes and I’m meeting him at Pop’s tomorrow night for some food and then we’re going to the Bijou to watch a movie.” She shrugged, Nade and I cat called loudly which made her shove me again.

“Don’t be shy, being in love is completely normal.” I poked fun at her while Nadine joined in, Maddy blushed a bright red.

“I hate you both.” She grumbled and stormed over to Josh, flipping us off when we made kissy faces at her.

Nade and I continued to chat as we watched some other students begin to race the teachers, cheering them on while I bent over to redo the knot in my laces.

“Mills! I swear to God that Mr Fuckable just checked your ass out, I saw him.” Nade hissed at me, yanking on my elbow to pull me back up.

“Huh?” I frowned at her revelation and followed her gaze to Fangs who quickly looked away; I mentally rolled my eyes at his lack of discretion.

“I think you imagined it.” I denied and felt my body flush with heat, we couldn’t afford to slip up on the small things.

“If you say so.” She disagreed, eyeing him up suspiciously.

“Alright, Millie! You’re up!” Our gym coach yelled at me, waving me over to stand by Fangs who looked way too determined and over confident.

“Ready to lose? If you want, I’ll even give you a head start.” He cockily asked, I smiled casually and tightened my ponytail.

There was a two-minute pause before the gym coach started to count down from five; I took my position, as did Fangs.

“Three… two…. one!” And just like that I set off, within seconds Fangs was a considerable distance behind me and cheers could be heard from the sidelines as I sprinted past.

The track was only set to be 200m so I reached the end very quickly, crossing line with Fangs following shortly after.

I gasped for breath but turned to Fangs with a self-assured smile and rested a hand on my hip as he stared at me in incredulity, his brown hues wide with shock.

“What was that about a head start?”

“Holy shit, you’re so fast!” He panted, bracing his weight against his knees.

“Maybe you should have thought twice about challenging me.” I smirked, barely out of breath while he seriously looked like he’d pass out at any moment. “I have a year of track experience.”

“I’m so unfit.” Fangs groaned, standing upright and resting his hands on his hips.

“Yeah, old age has that affect.”

“You know I’m only twenty five!” He remarked, getting awfully defensive as we began to make our way back to the start.

“I think you’re lying, you’re secretly a middle aged man who’s having a mid life crisis.” I jeered, nudging him with my elbow. “Either that or you’re just making up excuses as to why you suck at sports, it’s funny because you look fit and athletic. Reality is that a teenage girl just ran you into the ground, how embarrassing.”

“Running might not be my forte, but I’m pretty good at other physical stuff.” He winked; I rolled my eyes at his lame line. ”Which reminds me, I want some proper alone time with you; just us with no worries about anyone finding us.”

“Sounds good.”

“I’ll sort something.” He promised and I was just about to reply to him when Liam Haines jogged over to us, he was sweating from where he’d raced before me.

“Hey!” He beamed, causing us to stop in our tracks around fifteen feet from the starting line. “Hello, Sir.” He nodded at Fangs, who forced a smile back at the teenage boy.

“What’s up, Liam?” I pressed, unable to stop the unenthusiastic edge to my voice.

“You did an awesome job out there, Mills! You should really consider rejoining the track team. You’re so quick, Millie!” He exclaimed and I faintly heard Fangs scoff next to me; I merely brushed his comment off.

“I’m good, but thanks, Liam.” I replied politely, he smiled at me.

“No problem, see you around! Good race by the way, Sir.” Liam spoke, turning his attention to Fangs before jogging away to his group of friends.

“I don’t like that kid.”

“Why? Because he was nice to me?” I laughed quietly, rolling my eyes at the obvious projection of jealousy thrown my way.

“He was leering over you, I didn’t like it.” He shrugged and moved forward with me next to him, shooting a look at Liam as we passed.

“No he wasn’t, he was just being nice.”

“He’s probably gonna go jack off to the thought of you in the showers.” He spoke snidely under his breath; I exhaled sharply and shook my head.

“You sure that’s not what you’re going to do?”

“Haha, very funny. Anyway, I like to save my sexual tendencies over you until after the bell rings.” He countered and I shushed him, taking a look around to see if anyone heard but luckily Nadine was too busy flirting with some guy from our science class and Maddy was still with Josh.

I prepared to break away from him and head back over to my friends; I looked at him over my shoulder as I retreated.

“By the way, you might want to make it more discreet if you’re going to check my ass out.” I whispered to him, smirking to myself as I strolled over to Nade.

  ***************************************************************************

After the race I’d come home and showered, I was taking the time to catch up on some homework and was happily relaxing in my room with some music on low when Charlie came in with a grimace on her face.

“I’m going in to work, Mariah’s rang me. Wanna come?”

“No, I’m good.”

“You sure that you’re gonna be okay on your own? You can happily come down to the salon with me, I’ve only got a few sets of nails, a spray tan and a cut in.” Charlie tried to persuade me, I scoffed and shook my head from my position on my bed. “I’ll even do your eyebrows for you.”

“As exciting as that sounds, I think I’d rather finish my geometry homework.” I chuckled, rolling onto my stomach and facing her.

“Alright, well I don’t know what time I’ll be finished. I wouldn’t be needing to go in at all if Mariah didn’t call in sick, I have all her clients now for the next few days.” She complained and rolled her icy eyes, flicking her highlighted hair over one shoulder.

“I’m sure I can behave myself.” I laughed; she made the ‘I’m watching you’ action with her fingers before blowing me a kiss.

“Bye!” She called, waving at me and I hummed while continuing to fill in the worksheet I’d been given.

I managed to do a few geometry problems before I heard a thumping at the door of our apartment, I growled and heaved myself up from my bed.

I assumed Charlie had gone out of the door before picking up her keys so had ended up locked out before she could get them, I padded through the apartment and over to the door.

“I swear if you’ve forgot you keys again, Charlie! I’m gonna beat the-“ I cursed while I swung the door to the apartment open, revealing a very awkward looking Fangs. “Oh, hey.” I frowned, completely bewildered by the sight of him at my door because he’d usually text me if he wanted to meet.

“Is anyone home?” He questioned immediately, his eyes darting behind me.

“No, my sister just left, you probably just passed her.” I told him, noticing a book on play writing in his hand. “What’s that for?” I asked, pointing to the item that was clutched as his side.

“My excuse to see you if anyone but you answered the door, _fuck_ , I just needed to see you so badly.” He breathed; cupping my jaw and pressing a firm kiss to my lips. “I know I saw you earlier but I’ve missed you, you have no idea.”

I kissed him back eagerly, tugging him into the apartment and closing the door behind us. Fangs promptly placed the book on the small table next to us before shoving me against the door, deepening the kiss.

I felt one of his hands dip under the edge of my oversized flannel, creeping up higher and it was then we both became aware of the fact I only wore underwear beneath it; I’d answered the door in haste and without even thinking about my half naked state.

His mouth began assaulting my neck and I threw my head back against the door, allowing him greater access until I suddenly remembered where we were.

“Fangs, wait, you need to stop for a second.” I breathed, my hands resting on his shoulders while his were resting on the sides of my thighs under the shirt.

“What’s wrong?” He quizzed and pulled back with dark eyes, I smiled and cupped his jaw.

“Come to my room, just incase Charlie comes back.” I spoke, brushing my lips against his ear and feeling his grip on me tighten.

I pulled him through the apartment by his hand, taking him over to the corner that held my room and my bathroom; Charlie’s were on the other side of the apartment.

I pushed him into my room and shut the door behind us, also making sure to flick the lock.

“You know, this isn’t what I was expecting.” He observed, looking around my room.

It was baby pink and grey themed with some added touches of white; I had pale walls and a thick pile carpet. There was an assortment of fluffy pillows on my large bed and also some fairy lights wrapped around the frame while a scented candle was burning on my dresser. My furniture was white and simple, my make up sat on my vanity with a variety of hair products and perfumes.

“What were you expecting?” I asked, resting my hands on my hips.

“I don’t know, loads of black with depressing posters and shit. It’s actually really girly, it’s nice and pink.”

“ _Blush, actually._ ” I corrected and stepped closer to him, he rolled his eyes and pulled me into his lap by my hands and began to kiss me heavily again, instinctively I began pushing his black hoodie from his shoulders and he helped me take it off, throwing it next to us on the bed.

I pushed on his chest and broke away from him, sitting on his waist while I worked the buttons on my flannel shirt and exposed my matching black underwear to him.

“I like this.” He commented and touched the crystal bar that was pierced through my navel, I threw my hair over my shoulder and leaned down to bite at his ear lobe.

“If you like that then wait until you see my other piercing.” I informed him, sucking on the side of his neck.

“Oh, man.” Fangs moaned, rolling us over and roughly parting my legs so he could lie between them.

I ran my fingers down his chest and to the hem of his t-shirt, dragging it up to expose his tight abdomen, but I only got so far before he’d restrained my wrists and pinned them to the bed.

He stared at me in the most ominous way, I couldn’t tell what he was thinking and I didn’t like it; he sat up and abruptly moved away from me like I was filthy.

The mood had changed so fast that I was struggling to keep up.

“Do you not want me or something?” I frowned while trying to ignore the fact my feelings were hurt, sitting back up and holding the shirt closed.

“Does it look like I don’t want you?” He asked and motioned to the front of his jeans, they were incredibly tight and I could make out the thick outline of his cock through the material. “I just can’t, not tonight.”

He looked guilty, like he was hiding something from me and I scowled at him as I buttoned up the shirt.

“What’s going on? I don’t understand you, one minute you’re all over me and the next your conscience is having a meltdown, what’s up with you?” I spat and he groaned, running his hands down his face and looking like he was involved in an internal battle.

“I haven’t told you everything about me, infact you hardly know anything.” He began, pacing in front of me before stopping dead still and continuing. “I need to tell you something and don’t freak out, please.” He begged, his expression pained.

“Okay.” I whispered, settling comfortably on my knees upon the sheets.

“Look, it’s really not a huge deal… or maybe it is, I don’t know. Okay, just look.” He spoke, his fingers grasped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head to reveal a toned torso, it wasn’t until he turned to the side that I clearly made out the garish shape of a tattoo on his bicep; it was a familiar symbol and I recognized it as gang paraphernalia. “I’m a Southside serpent, Mills. I’ve been a member since I was your age, I didn’t want you to take my shirt off because of you seeing this and maybe not wanting to see me anymore.”

My mouth opened and closed but no words would leave it, so I swallowed and stared harder, trying to fathom out what this meant for us and why he was so ashamed.

“If you’re a Southside serpent, then why are teaching drama at Riverdale High?” I questioned, my brows pinched together.

“Riverdale High approached me because they couldn’t find anyone else, they knew of my little experience but thought it good enough. Truth is, I needed a break from the serpents, Millie. I don’t know what I want anymore and meeting you… it’s changed my whole perspective.” He ranted and let out a huge breath that he’d been holding, his abs clenched and he dropped his tense posture.

The tattoo was simple but beautiful, it was curved into an ‘ _s_ ’ with two heads and I found myself reaching out for him; I wanted to comfort him.

I grabbed the t-shirt from his hands and threw it to the corner of my room, resting my hands on his hips and pulling him closer so I could kneel up and look into his eyes.

“You being a serpent doesn’t change my opinion on you, I really don’t care, I’ve heard stuff about you guys but I know the difference between a rumour and the truth.” I reassured him, he ran his fingers through my hair and I pressed some gentle kisses down his chest. “This doesn’t change anything between us, I promise.”

Fangs nodded and leaned down to capture my lips with his, his body curving over mine as he managed to pull me from my kneeling position and lay me down with him between my legs again. The kiss we shared was different from the others; it was soft and full of emotion, sentiment and pure affection. His skin was warm beneath my fingertips; I wrapped both legs around his waist as his elbows rested beside my head while we continued to kiss.

I pulled away and clutched at his shoulders, needing to repay him for his honesty. I bit my lip and he looked at me with confusion, my mouth suddenly felt dry but I managed to form a sentence.

“I need to tell you something too.” I confessed, pushing up on my elbows and encouraging him to sit back.

“What?” He pried, rubbing his palms down my naked thighs.

“I don’t know who you think I live with, but it’s not with my parents.” I began, struggling to formulate an explanation. “I live with my big sister, she’s my legal guardian. When I was fourteen our parents were in a car crash, they died at the scene and since then Charlie’s taken care of me.” I revealed with glossy eyes, my voice cracking and I looked down.

“Hey, look at me.” He begged, lifting my chin. “I’m so sorry, Millie. I saw on your record that the emergency contact was Charlie, I kind of assumed it was your Dad or something. You didn’t need to keep this from me, I wouldn’t have been insensitive.” He professed to me, leaning down to press soft kisses to my cheeks.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want you to think of me as damaged goods.”

“I’d never think that about you, baby.”

I melted into his tender touch, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck in a tight hug and he held me back even harder. We stayed like that for a good few minutes before Fangs pulled away and caressed my cheek with his thumb, I leant into his palm.

“You’re so beautiful.” He complimented, his eyes scanning my face and pushing some stray hairs away from my forehead. He sloped his hands down over my shoulders, chest and waist where they came to rest on my thighs.

I didn’t reply to him, only reached up to kiss his bottom lip and swipe my tongue over it. I just needed to forget about the past, I needed him to help me.

“Help me forget.” I pleaded desperately and began moving my kisses to his sharp jawline, down his flushed neck and flicking my tongue over his throat.

I heard him suck in a breath and tighten the grip he had on my thighs, I projected myself closer to him with a whimper.

“Are you sure that Charlie’s not coming back?”

“I’m positive.”

He gave in to me immediately after I’d assured him nobody would interrupt us, crushing his lips against mine and hastily working to undo the few buttons on the flannel until he tugged it open to reveal my black underwear once more.

Fangs eyes hungrily swept over my body as I pushed the shirt from my shoulders and threw it to the floor, rolling myself on top of him and straddling his narrow hips.

He sat up with me in his lap and my legs wound around his waist as he picked up and effortlessly shoved me into the nearest wall, I yelped as my back came into contact with the cold wall and he silenced me with his mouth.

I managed to unwrap my legs from his waist, letting my bare feet hit the carpeted floor and my arms wound around his neck instead.

His tongue rolled over my bottom lip in a request for entry and I happily permitted it, my tongue touching his in a heavenly way. He dropped one hand from my waist and it glided down my hip and to the front of my underwear. His fingers skillfully explored the damp material, he groaned into my mouth when he felt how wet I was.

“Fuck, you’re soaked.” He grunted after parting our lips, tapping my clit over the material, which caused my hips to jolt into his hand acutely. “Tell me why you’re so wet, I need to know.”

“Because of you.” I whimpered, trying to force his hand further.

“Do you trust me?” He unexpectedly asked me, I nodded my head at once and it wasn’t long before he’d slipped his hand completely down the front of my black cheekies. I let out a cry at the feeling of one finger sliding between my lower lips and collecting some moisture, he circled my clit with the same finger and my head tipped back at the same time I attempted to press myself into the palm of his hand. “Stay still.”

“Please, Fangs.” I implored and I craved more from him, I needed to cum and I needed him to be the reason for it.

He moved his fingers and dipped two inside of me, I clenched around them and he began moving them rapidly. I cried out and my head tipped back, my eyes clamped shut at the new feeling of immense pleasure.

“You’re so tight around my fingers, I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” He spoke huskily; I let out another whine at the dirty talk that left his lips.

The sensation of his fingers moving inside of me and curling in a way that made my knees almost buckle was intense, no guy had ever made me cum before, only I’d succeeded and I could feel my toes curl, stomach tighten and my quivering walls clench around his fingers.

“Fuck.” I cried and dug my nails into his shoulder, grinding against the heel of his hand.

“Don’t fight it, angel.” He spoke softly, pressing his lips against mine the minute I began to finish over his fingers in an effort to keep me quiet so the neighbours wouldn’t hear me.

I pressed my palms against the wall and my chest heaved in an attempt to ease some air into my lungs, Fangs looked pleased and slowly removed his sodden fingers from my underwear.

I took a second to come down before I pushed him back and shifted down his body, inching my lips over every ounce of skin I could and I fell to my knees nibbling the skin above his jeans while he watched me curiously.

I sat patiently at his feet on my knees, my hands resting against his thighs while I looked at him through my mascara coated lashes. He took the hint and began to unbuckle his belt slowly, the leather fell open and he unzipped his jeans, popping the button and prying them open to reveal a slither of dark hair that lead down into his black Calvin’s.

I licked my lips in anticipation, yearning to see what he was hiding beneath the material and I found that I couldn’t wait any longer. I pulled his jeans down to mid thigh and moved his hands from the waistband of his boxers, replacing them with my own and tugging them down to see his erection spring free.

My eyes widened once he was fully revealed to me, I expected him to be big but no bigger than average, he was well endowed; approximately six and a half inches, thick and peaked with the skin pushed back tightly over the swollen head.

“You going to just stare or actually do something?” He complained from above me, I blushed but reached out to touch him with a gulp.

He was stiff and rigid, he was hot beneath my palm and I secured my lips around the tip in a kiss. He braced himself against the wall with one of his palms as I moved my mouth to cover the first few inches of him and he used his other hand to push the hair from my face, holding it back so he could watch me as I began to move around him.

“ _I knew your mouth had so much more potential than to just give me cheek._ ” He said, his grip on my hair secure while he immersed himself in the feeling of my mouth.

Sometime later we found ourselves lay on my bed, I was still in my underwear and Fangs was still shirtless but had buckled his belt back up after he’d finished in my mouth with little warning, but I happily took all he gave me.

He was drawing soft outlines of shapes and patterns along my lower back while I sought comfort in the rhythm of his heart; it was steady and evenly paced.

“I should go.” He sighed and glanced at his phone, I saw it was close to 9pm and Charlie would probably be back from work soon.

“I don’t want you to.”

“But I have to.” He mimicked my tone, sitting up grabbing his t-shirt from the floor.

I lay back on the bed as I watched him pull it back on, his muscles clenched with every movement he made and I bit hard on my bottom lip.

Once he was fully dressed with his hoodie back on, he turned to face me and he admired the suggestive position I was lay in. Fangs pushed my bent legs apart and hovered over me, beginning to kiss my jaw and I hoped this was a sign he’d be staying with me a little longer.

I let out a quiet sigh when his lips trailed down my neck and between my breasts, dipping under my navel.

All I wanted was to feel his lips on mine.

“Are you going to kiss me goodbye or not?” I sassily demanded and I felt his lips tug into a smile against my abdomen, he looked up at me mischievously before dipping lower and securing his lips over my underwear in a searing kiss, applying pressure accurately over my clit.

“Fangs!” I gasped and arched my back, surprised at his reaction to my words.

He chuckled and pulled away, climbing back up my body before kissing me hard on my mouth and pulling away.

“Maybe that will give you some incentive to come see me at lunch tomorrow.” He flashed me his perfect smile and I flopped back on the sheets in frustration, clamping my thighs together.

*********************************************************************************

When the next day hit, I found it hard to wipe the lazy smile I had off my face and the tingle that would spread throughout my veins like a wildfire each time I thought of Fangs.

Last night was incredible, I felt like we’d grown closer to each other in more ways than one.

I was definitely curious to know more about his gang lifestyle, I was unable to fully commit to the idea that he was partly dangerous; I guess it was because he treated me differently to everyone else.

I found myself slipping back down the empty drama corridor once the bell for lunch had gone, his stunt before he left me last night had given me some incentive to go see him.

His door was open as usual, only he occupied the room and a breathtaking smile spread across his face the moment he saw me.

I shut and locked the door behind us, doing the usual task of pulling down the blind and I sauntered over to him, dropping my bag on a desk and wrapping my arms around his neck.

“ _Hello, beautiful._ ”

Fangs was dressed in tight, slim leg, black trousers that didn’t leave much to the imagination and a fitted, grey shirt that was left unbuttoned at the top to expose the base of his neck. He wore his usual gold watch but all other jewelry had been removed, including his rings but he now wore his glasses instead.

He looked stupidly handsome and put my attire of converse, black shorts, tights and cropped black t-shirt to shame, I had to stop myself from jumping his bones, but I couldn’t think of a reason he’d need to be so dressed up.

“Why do you look so smart?” I questioned him, cocking my head in confusion.

“I have a meeting after school, but I can pick you up after and then you can spend the whole weekend at mine.” He suggested lowly, running his hands up the sides of my thighs and around to the curve of my ass.

“I’d like that.” I whispered, nipping his bottom lip and feeling him squeeze my backside in return.

“I just need a weekend of having you all to myself, will you be able to get away?”

“I’ll tell Charlie I’m staying at Maddy’s or Nadine’s, I can’t wait to have all weekend with you.”

I think it was inevitable that we’d be probably sleep together, I knew I was desperate to feel him; all of him and after last night, his body was all I could think about, it was so enticing

“You know, those shorts you’re wearing are very short…” He growled in my ear, spinning me around so fast that I didn’t have time to react and I was roughly pressed against his desk, my hips hit the edge and I knew there’d be bruises but I didn’t care. “It’s a good job you’ve got tights on or I think you’d be able to see your panties, I don’t want anyone gawking at what’s mine.”

“How very presumptuous of you and anyway, who said I’m even wearing any panties?” I smirked, peering over my shoulder and biting on my bottom lip when his eyes turned to black.

That delicious ache returned between my thighs, an ache that only he could soothe.

“Shit, you’ve got me hard and there’s barely enough room in these pants as it is.” He complained, pressing his hardened length against my backside and I could very clearly feel him through the material of his pants. “Seriously though, those shorts don’t even count as clothing.”

“Oh my god, Fangs.” I grumbled, standing up and pushing around him to collect my bag off the desk it was placed on, I pulled out my emergency flannel and tied it around my waist so it covered my backside. “Happy?”

“Much better.”

“I need to go and meet the girls, but Fangs?” I began and he tilted his head, waiting for me to finish my sentence. “You might want to give it a minute before you go anywhere.” I pointed out and looked at the strain in his trousers, he had a very noticeable erection that was angled to the right.

He shoved a middle finger up at me as I left his class; I laughed loudly and made my way to the cafeteria to meet Nade and Maddy, trying to make up an excuse as to why I probably wouldn’t be seeing them until school on Monday.

                                                                      **********************************************************************

When it came to Friday evening I’d packed my Never Full with some spare clothes, some make up and some toiletries. I’d told Charlie I was staying with Maddy all weekend and also left my car parked on our usual street, hoping nobody I knew would spot it.

Fangs picked me up straight from his meeting but I couldn’t help the uneasiness that sat in the pit of my stomach of someone potentially catching us or growing suspicious.

Fangs place was located on the Southside of town, he lived in a small apartment complex that was similar to the one Charlie and I lived in.

“By the way, I have a dog and he’s pretty excitable when it comes to meeting new people.” He warned just before we reached the hallway of where his apartment was, I merely shrugged with a smile.

“I’m sure I can handle it.” I brushed off and he led me to his apartment, which was numbered ’ _11_ ’, the minute he put his key in the lock I heard the loud bark of a dog.

“I’ll go first, I don’t want him to knock you over.” Fangs told me, he pushed open the door and we were immediately bombarded by a black ball of energy. “Millie, meet Rocky, he’s a puppy.” He laughed as he held the dog by his collar, I stared at the Rottweiler with wide eyes but managed to push the door shut behind me and kick my chucks off and leave them next to Fangs shoes.

“ _Puppy my ass, that’s a fully grown dog!_ ” I scoffed and Rocky’s tail wagged excitedly as the sight of me, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth while he waited for me to pet him.

“He’s just a big boy.” Fangs defended and I reached down to scratch the head of Rocky, he pulled against Fangs hold. “I’m gonna let him go, get ready.”

I gulped at the thought of having such a massive animal lunging at me because I wasn’t strong at all and this dog looked like bear, Fangs released the collar of Rocky and he immediately began to jump up my side.

“Jesus Christ!” I huffed against the weight of the dog who was trying to gain my attention by climbing my body, I began to stroke him which calmed him down and after a few minutes of me quietly talking to him; he settled down at my feet with his tummy exposed. “Nice choice of dog, very manly.” I teased Fangs who held his hand out for me and I took it after repositioning my bag on my shoulder, he pulled me away from the entry and guided me into the open space of his apartment.

It was nice, plain and simple. I was shocked at how clean it was and seemed like everything had a place, you wouldn’t know a man lived there because it was spotless.

He had a grey and black theme going on, his lounge was occupied by a black corner sofa that was made from velvet and it sat on top of a monochrome rug that protected the shiny, wooden floor beneath it.

He had a sizeable, flat screen TV on the wall that had an Xbox beneath it with some controllers and games neatly situated beside it.

The kitchen was behind the lounge on the Northside of the apartment, he had granite worktops and black appliances that tied into his whole aesthetic.

“You’ve got a nice place.” I complimented, taking another look around us.

“Thank you, do you wanna look around? There’s not much to see, but if you’re staying all weekend then it might be helpful.” He suggested and began to usher me to the left where there was a short hallway with three doors.

“How long have you lived here?” I questioned as he opened a door that was nearest to us, he pushed it open and it revealed some type of office.

“Two years, I love it here. This is my study, I just keep some books in here and stuff.” He motioned around the basic room that had a bookshelf that was littered with novels and a desk pressed by the window with a closed laptop on top of it, there was also a dog bed in the corner that was soon filled when Rocky heard Fangs open the door. “Come on, I’ll show you the bathroom and bedroom.”

We left the dog to sleep and showed me his bathroom that was also immaculate, next came his bedroom and I stood awkwardly inside the room that would also be my bedroom for the weekend.

His bed was made and covered in grey, jersey sheets. He had a closet that was pushed open to reveal his clothes and shoes; he had a chest of drawers and a nightstand on either side of his bed.

“Your place is so tidy, you wouldn’t know you lived here.” I teased and he rubbed his neck with a short laugh, taking my bag from me and placing it next to his drawers.

“So… do you want me to make you some dinner? Maybe we could get take out or something? I don’t know, we can do whatever you wa-“ I cut his rambling off by kissing him deeply and his shoulders immediately relaxed, his hands rested on my waist and pulled me closer.

“I’m not hungry yet.” I murmured, kissing his jawline and moving to untuck his dress shirt from his black trousers. “I’d rather do something else.”

“That’s fine by me.” He remarked, shutting his bedroom door and pulling me over to his bed where I fell into his lap.

We were intensely engaged in a heavy make out session when he abruptly froze against me, suddenly pulling away with a frown and I gaped at him in confusion, feeling awkward and on edge.

“What’s wrong?” I breathed, resting my hands on his shoulders.

“Don’t hate me but I don’t think I have any condoms, I’ll have to go get some.” He confessed with remorse, I let out a sigh of relief and eagerly pushed him on to his back.

“I get the depo shot, as long as you’re clean then we’re fine.” I mumbled, yanking my top over my head.

“I’m definitely clean, wait, are you a virgin?” I shook my head at his forward question and he seemed relieved, I don’t think he was prepared if I had been a virgin.

I began to unbutton Fangs dress shirt and I kissed every inch of newly exposed, olive skin that was revealed to me when each button was undone.

I had a thing for his chest, how I imagined scraping my nails down it and marking him as mine with as many hickeys as he’d allow.

I tossed his shirt to the carpet and he tried to remove his glasses but I grabbed his wrists, biting my lip while he looked at me in question.

“Keep them on.” I demanded, turning my attention to the column of his neck and feeling the smooth skin beneath my gloss coated lips.

Fangs was quick to move and unclasp my black plunge bra, I let it fall down my arms and my chest was finally revealed to him.

I wasn’t that self conscious when it came to my breasts and not even now, this was his first time seeing my top half bare; I liked to think my nipple piercing gives me that extra confidence because by the sexual longing of Fangs expression, he liked it.

“I’m making it a rule that whenever you’re with me you need to be topless.” He groaned, pulling me down towards his face so he could run his tongue over the sensitive piercing.

I ground against the outline of his cock through his trousers in response when he tugged on my nipple and I whined at the feeling of him being so close to me through the material of my shorts and tights.

He popped the button of my shorts as I began to fumble with his belt, all but tearing his trousers open the minute it was undone. Fangs rolled us over and hooked his fingers into the sides of my black denim shorts, also capturing my tights and he pulled them both down my legs in a fluid motion.

“You were telling the truth.” He gawked at my naked state, obviously expecting my earlier confession about not wearing any underwear to be false.

“I’m nothing if not honest.” I replied and sat up to drag his trousers down, also tugging his black boxers down too. His erection sprang free from the confines of the cotton and hit his stomach, the tip was glistening with pre cum and I had to resist the urge to lick it off.

“You’re so fucking hot.” He told me, his hand cupping my jaw while he kissed me and pushed me back down against his mattress.

We were both naked by now and I don’t think I could have expressed my need for him any more obviously than I already was, I tried to reach a hand between us to try and soothe the arousal I was overwhelmed by but he grabbed my hand before I could make it past my stomach.

“Please touch me.” I begged, trying to lift my hips in an attempt to feel him against.

“Only because you asked nicely.”

Fangs sucked on my neck while he began to touch my sensitive folds, I tilted my head back in relief and his lips left my neck. I was about to complain at the loss of contact but watched Fangs drop to his knees next to the bed and my legs were thrown over his shoulders as his mouth eagerly replaced his hands.

“Oh my god!” I called out, tugging on his hair and fisting the sheets when I felt his tongue flick against my sensitive clit over and over. “Bite.” I encouraged, grinding against his mouth.

He secured his lips over the nub and sucked, biting gently and it took all my strength to not cum already.

He reached up and gave my left breast a squeeze, running his thumb over my nipple and pushing his index finger with his middle on his other hand into me.

My ass left the mattress and Fangs quickly urged me back in to place, tutting playfully just as he curled his fingers in the same way he had last night.

“I’m cumming.” I whimpered, pulling his hair and feeling the warmth flow down onto his moving fingers at the same time he helped me through my orgasm by still lapping at my clit.

My legs shook and felt numb with fulfillment, he lifted himself from the floor and back between my legs, spreading them with a hand on my knee as I panted and stared at him through hooded eyes.

“Good girl.” He praised, admiring the way he’d caused me so much sensual gratification with just his mouth.

He held himself over me and allowed me some time to come down, he took the time to brush my hair away from my face and kiss me gently, I could taste myself on his tongue and I greedily indulged in the sweet taste.

“I want you.” I whispered, taking his face between my manicured hands.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Fangs.”

He nodded and he used one hand to guide himself to my entrance, rubbing his tip over my folds a couple of times before sliding in with ease and moaning quietly at the feeling of me clenching around him as I adjusted to the sudden feeling of fullness.

He dropped back down to his elbows on either side of my head, moving forward and hitting my g-spot. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms went to his back where they dug into the flesh, the sensation of him deep inside of me was incredible.

“You’re so tight, you feel amazing.” He grunted into my ear, thrusting into me harder.

I kissed him forcefully and trailed a hand down his back to grip at his toned ass, urging him to go faster which he did and his name fell from my lips in a breathless gasp.

Within minutes the sounds of loud groans and whimpers were bouncing off the four walls, I could already feel myself on the edge of another orgasm and Fangs could tell too by the way I was clenching around him continuously.

He pulled himself from me and the whimper that left my lips made my cheeks flush, he chuckled and took my by the waist, pulling me on top of him effortlessly.

I guided him back into me and got myself comfortable, beginning to ride him at a pace that was sure to encourage me to finish and probably Fangs too.

I pulled up so the tip was barely inside before sinking back down on to him harshly, he had a steel grip on my hips and each time I repeated the action he’d let out a growl.

I swirled my hips in a figure eight motion and clawed at his muscular chest, throwing my head back at the feeling of him stimulating my g-spot and clitoris at the same time.

He seemed to get annoyed by my constant teasing so grabbed me around the waist with his arm and brought me close to his chest, holding me still has he lifted his hips and began to move.

“You’re mine, yeah?” He possessively demanded to know, thrusting harder upwards.

“Yes!” I mewled, leaving deep, red scratches across his torso as I lost myself in the moment.

I continuously cried out in bliss and found myself cumming, my walls quivered around his cock and I felt him throb inside of me at the feeling, which drove him to his own orgasm.

“I’m going to cum.” He warned against my lips, trying to lift me up enough to pull out but I pushed down further on him so he was unable to remove himself. “Fuck, Millie.” He cursed as he came; his eyes snapped shut behind his glasses and the grip on my waist tightened as I ground against him.

I felt him let out a few spurts of cum inside of me while he finished, he breathed in through his nose as my hips stopped stuttering against his.

I balanced against his chest and it heaved beneath me, I could feel the tremor of his body.

I awkwardly climbed off him and felt a trickle of mixed fluids run down my thigh, I lay beside him and caught my breath while watching him carefully for any sign of regret.

He caught me staring at him nervously and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, bringing me into his side so I could rest my head on his chest.

“You okay?” He wondered, pressing a kiss to my temple.

“I’m okay, I’m just scared that you regret doing this.” I confessed to him, he stroked my cheekbone with his fingertips.

“I don’t regret it one bit, Millie.”

“I don’t want to be your booty call though, Fangs.” I cringed at the term that slipped off my tongue, propping my chin up on the smooth planes of his chest.

“You’re not a booty call or a fantasy, angel. If I wasn’t your teacher and if we’d have met under different circumstances, then I’d still feel exactly the same way about you.”

“And how do you feel about me?”

“I know that I care about you a lot, more than I probably should at this stage.”

“Good to know.” I beamed, shoving my face in the crook of his neck.

“That’s all you’ve got to say? No nice, ‘ _I care about you too, Fangs_ ’ reply?” He laughed, reaching down to grab a handful of my ass and leaving a searing slap across it.

“Ow!” I giggled, rolling away from him only to be pulled back against his chest. “How are you ready to go again already?” I asked him disbelief, feeling him harden against my ass.

“I have a high sex drive, you’ll get used to it.” He replied, lifting my leg enough to slip back into my oversexed walls.

“Fucking hell, Fangs.” I breathed and let out a shaky moan at the new angle, shoving my face into the pillows as he had his way with me again… 

And again…. 

And again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sex!!!!!!

After we managed to drag ourselves from Fangs bed, he made me a tasty dinner of salmon with chargrilled veggies and we cuddled on his couch… where we may or may not have engaged in further sexual activity and left some questionable stains on the velvet fabric.

It was safe to say I was exhausted when it came to going to bed and I was pretty much out the minute my head hit the fluffy pillows, falling into a dreamless sleep within the arms of Fangs.

Come the morning I awoke with a stretch, rolling over and reaching out for Fangs, only to be met with an empty space where he once lay on the crisp sheets.

I frowned and sat up with the sheet held to my bare chest, looking around the room until my eyes caught sight of a little piece of paper on the nightstand with my name written on it in Fangs handwriting.

I picked it up with a small smile and opened the fold, my tired eyes read over the words.

**I’ve gone to walk the dog, I won’t be long.**

**I hope you’re still in bed when I get back, but if you’re not then there’s a coffee machine in the kitchen.**

**Make yourself at home.**

**F x**

I laughed with a smile at his mischevious message, letting out another stretch to crack the bones in my back before throwing my legs over his bed and looking for something to wear.

I scanned the abundance of clothes that littered his previously tidy bedroom, settling on his grey dress shirt that he’d worn the day before for his meeting. I pulled it on and buttoned it, the fabric hung loosely over my frame and was long enough to hide the fact I wore no underwear beneath it.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out my toiletries pouch, taking it to his bathroom to freshen up before he arrived back after walking Rocky.

I did my business and brushed my teeth twice over, also washing my face before I quickly moisturised and primed it.

I noticed the bruises that littered my collarbone which were revealed from the shirt and marking my skin like a tag, I also saw a few on the insides of my thighs forming where he’d spent a lot of time with his face between them.

I bit my lip as my fingers wandered over the hickeys, reminiscing about the previous night’s events with a small smile on my face.

I made quick work of applying some fresh makeup, a simple combination of foundation, concealer, powder, contour with some highlight and performing my usual eyebrow routine. I applied a few coats of jet-black mascara to make my lashes thick and volumized, adding eyeliner and a little gloss to my lips.

I also ruffled my long, blonde waves and sprayed some dry shampoo in the roots, making sure to tidy up my toiletries; I decided to leave my wash bag in his bathroom as I’d need it again during my weekend with him, it was only Saturday morning.

I felt revived after I’d applied deodorant and my Jimmy Choo perfume, heading out of his bathroom and into the open plan, living room area just as he walked through the door with an overexcited Rottweiler who immediately lunged towards me.

“Hi, puppy!” I giggled and scrunched the dog’s face, rubbing his head before he bound past me and into Fangs office where he’d probably sleep for the remainder of the day.

“You’re up.” Fangs grinned and hung up Rocky’s leash after he’d kicked off his shoes, I headed over to him and didn’t hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck.

“I’m up.” I confirmed and kissed his strong jaw, he sighed and leant down to kiss my lips. “Cute note, very subtle hint by the way.” I added and pulled away from him, he chuckled quietly and tucked my lightened hair behind my ears.

“It was worth a try.” He replied and guided me over to his kitchen area, pushing me against the countertop as he held my face between his hands and kissed me eagerly for a moment. “Was last night okay for you? The sex, I mean.” He clarified after he’d pulled away, gazing at me apprehensively. “It’s, um, been awhile.”

“Which time?” I mused while he ran his hands down my waist, over my hips and to the back of my thighs. I let out a loud laugh as he lifted me up and sat me on the counter, he nipped at my collarbone and his nose ran along the bruises he’d left. “It was great, Fangs. No guy has ever made me feel like that, you were incredible.”

“Good, there’s plenty more where that came from.” Fangs informed me, lifting his head to meet my pale eyes and immediately they zoned in on his appearance.

He wore some grey, slim fit sweatpants with a black t-shirt that hugged his muscular form but hid away his serpent tattoo like always. But what caught my eye was the purple splodge that stood out against his slightly deeper skin tone, it was an obvious sign that I’d got a little carried away with him last night.

My head tilted to the side as I looked at the mark on his neck where it sat in a position that would make it hard to hide, distinctively remembering how it got there.

“Admiring your handy work, are we? You better hope it fades before Monday or you’re in _serious_ trouble, it’s not going to be easy to cover.” He scolded me, resting his hand on my lower back and pulling me into him.

“Hey! You’ve left them on me too!” I defended and pulled open the top of his shirt to expose my collarbone, also tugging up the hem of the grey shirt to show him the other marks on my thighs.

“Yeah, I remember.” He smirked arrogantly, trying to slip his hand under the shirt before I slapped it away and shut my legs around his hips. Fangs tugged on the edge of his shirt that I adorned, his eyes darkening at the sight. “You look really sexy in my clothes, by the way.”

“It was the first thing I found to pull on, I figured you wouldn’t be fussed.” I replied and slipped my hands under the front of his t-shirt, my nails grazing over his abdomen suggestively.

“I don’t mind at all, although I specifically remember telling you that I was making it a rule that you had to be topless whenever you were with me.” He spoke gruffly and grazed his teeth along my earlobe, I shivered and pushed myself closer to him as he began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

“So, you want me to be topless in class?” I teased as he parted the material and shoved it down my arms part way, kissing down my bare chest where I’d arched into him after feeling the cool air hit my nipples.

“No, I don’t want anyone else looking at you… not ever.” He practically growled and flicked his tongue against my piercing, I let out a quiet moan and grasped the edge of his own t-shirt, asking him silently to remove it; which he did and promptly picked me up from the counter where I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me through to the bedroom.

I let out a shriek as he all but threw me onto his mattress and began to remove his socks, sweatpants and boxers while I took off the shirt.

I was already soaking wet but felt myself begin to ache with a further need when he demanded that I ‘ _turn around and bend over_ ’ in the husky voice I adored, my bottom lip was sucked between my teeth while I did as he asked.  

It wasn’t long before I felt him effortlessly slide into me and begin moving, making my eyes roll back and hands fist the sheets at the overwhelming pleasure he was already causing me so early in the day.

Only ten minutes later after a session of passionate, hungry and quick sex, I was cumming frantically with his name on my lips, my own falling from his as he finished deeply inside of me with a low groan and squeeze at my hips.

After we’d cleaned up and were once again tangled in his damp sheets with the air fragranced with sex, he pressed his lips to my temple and caressed my cheek with his calloused fingers.

“So, I have an idea…” He began and cuddled my naked body closer, I rested my chin on his shoulder and motioned for him to continue curiously. “I was thinking that we could drive a few hours away from Riverdale and go to the beach, nobody would know us there and we could spend time outside of my apartment.”

“There’s always a chance of someone seeing us.” I denied and lifted my head, curling into his side.

“Not where I want to go, it’s a place full of old, retired couples and families.”

“Mmm, okay.” I replied hesitantly, butterflies swarmed my stomach at the sheer thought of being out in public with him.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, I just want you to be happy and chilled.” He soothed and ran his fingers through my hair, being cautious as not to let his rings catch it.

“No, I want to go.” I reassured him and played with the chain around his neck, tracing the thin metal that he’d put back on last night with his rings.

“Okay, get dressed and we’ll leave, we can get some lunch once we’re there since we seemed to have fucked our way past breakfast.”

Fangs and I got ourselves dressed, he once again looked insanely good in some blue jeans with a rip at the knee, a grey t-shirt, red flannel and his black hoodie.

It took quite a lot of restraint not to drag him back to bed, but we ran the risk of both getting cabin fever being stuck in his apartment all weekend.

We left his place at around 12pm and hopped into his black Vauxhall Corsa, the tinted windows concealing our identities as we drove out of Riverdale to the sound of Led Zeppelin playing over the speakers.

My hand rested on his thigh and he gave it a squeeze as he drove, one hand rested on the wheel while he focused on the road ahead of him. I rubbed his leg over the material of his jeans, an action that was affectionate and not sexual.

“You trying to cop a feel?” He teased me with a quick look over at me in the passenger seat of his car, I scoffed and moved my hand.

“You wish, I was just being nice.”

“Calm down, stroppy ass.” He laughed and grabbed my hand from over the console, moving it back between his thighs to rest as he stroked my fingers.

“ _Mmm, I’m bored._ ” I whined and pushed my head back into the leather headrest, rolling my neck.

“We’ve been driving for like ten minutes, Millie.”

“I know and I’m bored, play this or that with me.” I begged him, figuring that this would be a good way for us to get to know each other more since we’d spent a large portion of our time together exploring each other’s bodies, not minds.

“Fine, you start.”

“Beer or liquor?”

“Beer, you?” 

“I don’t drink, sweet or salty?”

“Sweet, just like you.” He sarcastically quipped and I rolled my blue eyes. “Rain or shine?”

“Shine, I don’t like when it’s raining because my hair gets wet.”

“That’s such a girl thing to say.” He remarked.

“I bet you don’t like getting your hair wet either, you probably spend more time on it than I do.”

“What’s your point?” He jokingly rejoined, pretending to admire his styled hair in the rearview mirror.

“You’re so lame, Fangs.”

**************************************************************************

The town was truly scenic, it was very dated and aged but it worked in our favour.

Fangs found a parking space between the town and beach, he helped me out of the car making no hesitation to grab my hand and lace his fingers through mine.

“I know a really good place to get some food.” Fangs enlightened me after we’d walked ten minutes into the town.

“Then take me there, I might faint from hunger.” I bantered, rubbing my tummy as it rumbled.

“Don’t almost pass out on me again.”

“Shut up, I couldn’t help it.” I grumbled and knocked his hip with mine, he laughed.

“How is your arm, by the way?”

“Still attached.” I answered him, wiggling my arm in front of his face.

“Good joke.” He nodded, wrapping his arm around my waist after dropping his grip on my hand.

“I pride myself on my sense of humour.” I grinned, taking his lead as he guided me over to a quaint looking restaurant with a red and white awning over the front with tables outside.

“I can tell, here, take a seat.” He motioned to one of the tables with two chairs, pulling one out for me before sitting opposite me.

I rubbed my palms on my jeans, taking a menu from Fangs and glancing over the delicious looking meals the restaurant offered.

It didn’t take us long to decide what we wanted and a young waiter in a crisp shirt and trousers came outside to take our orders for drinks and food, showing us a warm, welcoming smile before going back inside.

I’d chosen a halloumi salad and Fangs had picked some sort of chicken and chorizo dish, we both had waters with ice.

“How do you know about this place?” I spoke aloud, leaning on my elbows over the table.

“Exploration.” He simply shrugged, leaning over too and taking my hands in his; brushing his lips over my knuckles.

“It’s somehow really dated but more modern than Riverdale.” I perceived, taking in the old stone structure of the high street we were sat on.

“It’s nice though.”

I took the time to enjoy Fangs presence and I felt at ease with him there, I wasn’t worried about being out in a public setting with him.

We didn’t have to wait long for our food, immediately digging in with huge appetites after all the physical activities we’d partook in.

The weather was perfect, it wasn’t hugely warm but the sky was sunny; more than you’d expect in October.

Fangs and I finished our lunch, he handed over his card to pay and I shook my head furiously, he merely brushed me off with a laugh and told me ‘ _it’s not every day I get to take a stunning girl out to lunch, you bet your ass I’m paying_ ’.

It had just gone 4pm when we made it to the beach after browsing the small town, it was beautifully quiet and Fangs was right, nobody knew us or even glanced twice at us as we strolled the streets with joined hands.

The sun was setting already with it being October and it had cooled down considerably, my attire of distressed jeans, white scoop neck t-shirt and bomber jacket wasn’t shielding me from the chill; Fangs had ended up giving me his flannel to slip on beneath my khaki bomber.

I threaded my arm through his and held onto it with my free hand as we roamed over the empty, pebbled beach, watching the waves crash against the stones and spray us slightly.

“When was your last relationship?” I asked him and brushed my hair from my face where it blew into my eyes, tucking it behind my one ear as I peered up at him.

“That’s a random question.” He chuckled and looked at me with a gentle smile, moving from my hold to wrap his arm around my shoulder and pull me into his side.

“Answer it.”

“You’re so pushy but fine, my last relationship was less than a year ago.” He revealed with a cautious glance downwards, I nodded with pursed lips.

“Why did you break up? How long were you together?” I pressed further and he laughed quietly, squeezing my shoulder.

“Louise and I were together for nearly a year, however, she found someone else and decided that instead of just breaking up with me… she’d cheat.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” I mumbled with a grimace and kicked a pebble at my feet, annoyed at myself for prying at such a personal topic.

“You don’t need to be sorry, Millie. I’m a firm believer that things happen for a reason, life has everything planned out for you.”

“Deep.” I teased and he chuckled again, pressing his lips to my hair.

“What about you?” He rounded back and I reached up to lace my fingers through his as they lay on my shoulder, resting my cheek against our joined hands while we continued to walk over the rocky terrain.

“Me? I’ve never been interested in dating, but I’ve never found a guy that I want to spend my time with, not like any are interested anyway. The last boyfriend I had was in sixth grade when Andrew Garfield sent me a valentines card and gave me a lollipop, best three days of my life.” I sighed dramatically with a giggle, Fangs chortled beside me before he spoke again.

“So no guys have ever asked you out? I kinda find it hard to believe that a gorgeous girl like you doesn’t have guys drooling over you, it doesn’t seem right.”

“Like I’ve said, I’ve never been interested in dating and I’m hard work.”

“But if you found the right guy, you would be? Someone who could take care of you, love you and please you…” He trailed off and ceased his walking, I came to a stop and looked at him.

“What are you trying to say, Fangs? I don’t understand where this conversation is going.” I awkwardly shuffled on the spot and he shrugged his shoulders, releasing his grip on my hand and sitting down on the bank with his arms outstretched.

“Sit with me.” He begged and I instantly began to lower myself to the ground, settling between his legs with my back to his chest and his strong arms around my shoulders. “I guess I don’t want to share you with anyone else.”

“You don’t have to share me with anyone else.” I assured him and turned my head to kiss his jawline, running my lips over the bone structure, something that had quickly become my favourite thing to do, I loved to feel it clench beneath my lips.

“Good.”

I realised that Fangs way of approaching the subject with relationships and telling me that he didn’t want to share me, was him subtly hinting that what we had was exclusive; we weren’t fooling around with anyone else.

We sat and watched the sunset in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard was the faint noise of passing traffic and the hiss of the breeze as it caused the sea to ripple in choppy waves.

“Do you want a cigarette?” He wondered, patting his pocket.

“I’m good, I’m trying to stop. Maddy and Nadine keep going on at me, apparently, each one I smoke lessens my life by a day.” I repeated the words that Nadine had told me on our lunch break a few days ago, her and Maddy had pretty much launched an intervention.

“You’ve made me feel guilty now, I think I’ll join you in quitting.”

I breathed a short laugh, wrapping my arms beneath my jacket to shield me from the wind.

“Fangs?”

“Yes, angel?”

“Did you love Louise?” I inquired shyly, twisting in his arms to look into his tender eyes and watched as he thickly swallowed my words; mulling over them to find an appropriate answer.

“Yes, I did.” He finalised and I felt my stomach sink, the thought of him caring so deeply for someone else left a bitter taste in my mouth and I couldn’t understand why, after all, we were only physically involved and there wasn’t a chance of us being together properly. “But I also fell out of love with her.” He admitted and caressed my chin with his fingers, running them over my bottom lip.

I was satisfied with his cryptic response and decided to leave the subject there, I really didn’t want to picture him with this girl he claimed to have loved once upon a time.

I was thoroughly enjoying the scenery and calming silence, that was until Fangs phone began to ring and make us both jump. He let out a sigh but reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, looking at the ID and swiping the bar to answer it.

“What’s up, bro?”

I leant back against his chest as he spoke to whoever was on the phone and he played with a strand of my hair, twirling it around his finger while still engaging in his conversation.

“I’m out… not tonight… mmm… not tomorrow either.” He spoke in short replies over the phone and I faintly made out the sound of a deeper voice over the receiver, he seemed to be explaining something to Fangs who’s eyes were trained on mine as I gazed up at him. “Look, dude, can we talk about this some other time? I’m busy right now, it’s not a good time.” Fangs excused and mouthed an apology at me, I rolled my shoulders carelessly.

I vaguely heard Fangs hang up the phone and shove it back into the pocket of his jeans, wrapping his arms back around me and giving me a squeeze.

“Was that one of your friends?” I wondered.

“Yeah, that was Sweet Pea.” Fangs replied and traced out my collarbone, running his fingers up the side of my neck.

“Is he a serpent too?”

“He is.”

“He’s got a very interesting name, very terrifying for a serpent. But, not as scary as yours.”

“Mmm, don’t tease him about it if you ever meet him, it’s a sensitive subject.” The older man sniggered into my shoulder, pressing his lips there.

“I wish things could be different, I wish we didn’t have to sneak around.” I professed, my face dropping when I realised that the weekend would eventually end and we’d be back to sending each other sly glances across the hallway, meeting up for a quick embrace and kiss behind the locked door of his classroom, texting between classes to arrange a meeting later in the evening.

“Me too, angel.” He expressed sadly, tightening his arms around me. “When I’m with you it’s like I’ve found purpose, you’re different to any other girl I’ve ever met. You’re beautiful and headstrong, plus, you’ve got a peachy ass.”

“Fangs! You were doing so well too, I almost swooned.” I laughed and threw my head back against his shoulder, he kissed my cheek.

“I mean it, if things were different and we could be together then I’d make sure you were the happiest girl alive. Fuck, it’s so shit that I can’t wake up every day with you in my arms.”

“You already make me happy, Fangs.”

“When are you eighteen, Mills?” He abruptly questioned me, looking down at me curiously.

“Um, April fifteenth.”

Fangs stared at me as he worked something out, I could almost hear the cogs turning in his head as he thought hard.

“That’s six months away and you’ll be leaving Riverdale High a couple of months after, right?”

“Yeah, why?” My brows knitted together with uncertainty, he merely smiled at me and rested his cheek against mine as he continued to hold me between his legs and against his chest.

“Just wondered.”

“Can you tell me about your family?”

“My serpent family or blood family?”

“Your real family, your mom and dad, your siblings if you have any.” I clarified, twisting in his arms to rest my head beneath his chin.

“Okay, I don’t know my Dad, he left before I was born. I’ve only known what it’s like for my Mom to raise me and as for siblings, I have a baby sister named Mia who’s four years younger than me by some guy who Mom had a fling with. I also have an older brother called Darren and we share the same lowlife Dad, there’s only two years between us. I love Mia, she’s getting married next summer to her childhood sweetheart, Ben.” Fangs gushed, I nodded as I listened, picturing a beautiful girl with chocolate hair and deep eyes while also imagining an older brother who would probably be as daft as Fangs.

“Why did you join the serpents? Because your Dad left and you needed to feel like a proper family?”

“Not exactly, my Mom’s dated some absolute dicks over the years and joining the serpents was my way of escaping. I love my Mom, don’t get me wrong but Mia, Darren and myself didn’t have the best upbringing with the chaos she seemed to drag home.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Please stop apologising for the shit storm that’s my life.” Fangs begged with a short laugh, my face flushed at the thought of causing him offence. “Tell me to fuck off if you want, but can you tell me about your family?”

“I guess so, before my parents died we lived in Chicago. I loved it there, until the night Mom and Dad got killed by that drunk driver. My Mom was gorgeous, blonde hair and green eyes. My Dad was handsome too, I was a massive Daddy’s girl. I feel lost without them sometimes, you know? But I’m lucky to have Charlie, she’s amazing.”

“I assume you and Charlie take after your Mom then?” Fangs threw out there, I nodded sullenly.

“Charlie looks more like her than me, it’s hard to look at her somedays without seeing Mom.”

Fangs didn’t say anything or press the subject further, instead, he saved me from tears and continued to embrace me securely while kissing my hair and swallowing the mixture of sadness and burdens.

We stayed on the beach until the sun had almost finished setting, deciding that we should head back to Riverdale because it was a couple of hours drive away and we didn’t want to leave it super late.

***************************************************************************

It was a rush to get back into his apartment complex as we arrived back in our dreary town of Riverdale, we hadn’t been able to keep our hands off each other the whole way home. It was like we were desperate for each other, it was ironic because all we’d done since I’d arrived yesterday was have sex, _a lot_ of sex in multiple places in his apartment.

“How does it feel to be with a scary Southside serpent?” He teased smugly and held my chin between his fingers, lifting it up so I had no option but to look into his warm pools.

“Well, are you dangerous?” I probed against his lips, our hips and chests pressed together as he pushed me against the wall by his door firmly, the atmosphere was hot and heavy.

“Depends.” He replied and cupped the tight flesh of my ass, trying to bring me in closer even though there was physically no more space between us.

“On what?”

“If you like danger.” He finished and sank his teeth into my neck, licking the mark.

“ _I love danger_.”

“Good.” He growled into my mouth, fumbling with the lock of his apartment door only to pull away from me with a look of scepticism.

“What’s wrong?” I huffed out, pulling my t-shirt back down from where he’d had his hands shoved under it on our way up the stairs.

“I swear I locked the door, maybe not.” He shrugged but reattached his lips to mine, shoving me through the door after he’d opened it, slamming it behind us as we broke away to kick off our shoes.

I paid no attention to the fact the dog wasn’t there to greet us, I guessed that maybe he didn’t particularly care since I’d spent the night and was now familiar with me.

Fangs took my hand in his and I twirled under his palm with a giggle and he was quick to catch me before I get could get too far, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and shoved his face in my neck which caused me to giggle louder and close my eyes at the tickle from his newly grown stubble.

“Hello, my sweet boy. Who’s your friend?”

I screeched at the sound of a new voice and jolted in Fangs arms, my eyes snapped open and he jumped too, I’m not sure if it was from me almost screaming or the fact there was a middle-aged woman, who looked of a Mexican descent, unexpectedly perched on his couch with a dopey Rottweiler lay next to her who was chewing on some sort of treat she’d provided.

“Shit, Mom!” Fangs shrieked and pulled me to his side as my heart thumped erratically, my cheeks were flushed and I’m pretty sure I was close to passing out from fear. “I gave you that key for emergencies, I knew I locked the door!”

We’d been caught by his Mother of all people; it was like a bad omen to have talked about her at the beach, it was almost like fate encouraged her to show up.

I stood before the woman who was shorter than Fangs with tanned skin and her hair in a ponytail, she looked pretty young and her attire of skinny jeans made her look more youthful.

“Language, you might be twenty-five but I can still give you a clip around your ear.” She told him with a tut, standing up from the couch and walking over to us.

“What are you doing here, Mom? You didn’t call me.” Fangs asked her quickly and his words barely came out audible, she rolled her eyes at him and I noticed how much they looked alike.

“Your sister sent me, apparently you’ve been hard to get hold of and I can see why, who’s this lovely lady?” His Mom beamed at me from where I stood clinging onto Fangs with a pale face, he coughed before speaking.  

“Mom, this is my _girlfriend_ , Millie. And Millie, this is my Mom.” He encouraged me forward and introduced us, her smile never faltered and she looked over the moon to see her son with his arms around a girl, her face had especially lit up at the term girlfriend, whereas I had to force a smile because I _wasn’t_ his girlfriend; only a girl he was sleeping with, or more accurately, a _student_ that he was sleeping with.

I think it was pretty lucky that I looked older than I was, I could pass for being in my early twenties at the least.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Fogarty.” I said coyly with a smile plastered on my face and figured that she’d probably start to grow suspicious if we both looked so guilty and sinful, I held my hand out for her.

“Please, call me Khila.” She instructed and shook my hand firmly, her bangles rattled with the movement. “I didn’t know you were dating again, let alone had a girlfriend!” She declared at Fangs, pulling him in a for a tight hug and kiss to his cheek.

“Why did Mia send you?” Fangs pressed his Mom but pulled me over to his couch where I sat down with my palms pressed flat against the denim of my jeans, trying to stop them from sweating or twitching profusely.

“More wedding stuff, she said that you need to meet Ben, Darren and the other groomsmen for your suit fitting, you need to call her and arrange a day.” Khila explained and reclaimed her seat by the dog, patting his head.

“You couldn’t have just rung and told me that?” He bluntly asked and I discreetly kicked his leg for being so rude to his Mom, he winced but rephrased the question. “I mean, uh, you normally call me before you come over.”

“I wanted to see you because it’s been nearly a month and you’ve started your new job, I can’t believe you’re finally leaving that gang.” She shuddered and Fangs took a deep breath next to me, he slouched back in his seat and rested a hand on mine.

“I’m not leaving the serpents, Mom. I basically signed my life over to them nearly ten years ago when FP was the leader, but now Jughead’s taken over and things are different… not so dangerous. My job at Riverdale High is merely an extra hobby, plus it’s good pay.”

“Do you approve of this second life he leads, Millie?” She fired at me with an eyebrow quirked, I licked my dry lips as I tried to come up with a substantial reply, I couldn’t say much about his life as a serpent because I truly didn’t know much about it.

“It’s not really any of my business.” I excused honestly and Fangs squeezed my hand, silently praising me for my reply at her quick fired question.

“But it is, you’re his _girlfriend_.” She repeated the word that made my stomach twist uncomfortably, we were in deep and it was only a matter of time before more personal questions were thrown my way.

“Can I get you a drink, Mom?” Fangs interjected and Khila shook her head, eyeing us both up.

“No, thank you. I should be going, it’s getting late, I only popped by anyway and didn’t realise you’d have company.” She smiled warmly and stood up, pecking Fangs forehead and patting my shoulder. “It was nice to meet you, Millie.”

“I’ll see you out.” He told her and ushered her away from me, I heard the hushed voices of them speaking before the door to his apartment open and closed.

I let out a gush of air as Fangs rounded the corner with his hands over his jaw, rubbing it sheepishly as I hung over the back of the couch stiffly.

“We’re fucked, like actually screwed.” I chastised, my eyes wide with fear and apprehension.

“It’ll be okay.” He comforted and ran his thumb along my cheekbone, I shoved my face into his torso with a groan aimed towards the obstacle we were facing. “I can’t believe I’ve just had to sit with my Mom with a semi on the go, this is your fault.”

And within seconds, I was doubled over laughing at Fangs admission and the fact Rocky had become super excited and was jumping all over us.

**************************************************************************

It was no surprise that we continued our escapade after his Mother had left, any sexual act with Fangs was hard to pass on as I’d discovered after our first time together last night.

“Your Mom’s going to tell everyone about your new girlfriend, you know that? This is going to blow up in our faces, just watch.” I stated, peering down at Fangs who was currently sucking on my collarbone.

“If you say so.” He murmured against my skin, moving down my naked body to bite my nipple and draw rings around the piercing with his tongue.

“This is how we’ll be caught, someone’s gonna find out and you’ll lose your job.”

“Mmm.”

“Seriously, Fangs?” I groaned as he descended further down, nipping at my hips.

“Sshh.” Fangs demanded and continued to work his way down, he pressed feather like kisses up both my thighs and over the bruises until he reached my sex where he gave me a fluid lick and began rubbing concentric circles over my clit.

My head dropped back onto his pillow and I clutched his hair with one hand, dishevelling his styled quiff, and balling the sheets in the other, Fangs mouth descended over my clit where his tongue probed it.

I tried so hard to lose myself in the feeling of him between my thighs, the sensation of his stubble scratching at my skin and the feeling of two fingers breaching me.

But, as weird as it sounded; I couldn’t stop thinking about his Mother.

“Who’s she going to tell first? Your sister, maybe? Or your brother?” I began and Fangs attempted to shut me up with a swift nip at the sensitive bundle of nerves, curling his fingers at the same time I let out a whimper. “You’re not listening, Fangs.”

“I’m listening, baby.” He half-heartedly reassured me, holding my bottom half down with his hand splayed over my stomach as his tongue glided through my slick folds.

“Then what do you think? Who’s she going to tell?”

Fangs exhaled loudly and lifted his head, kneeling between my ravished thighs with a very unamused expression at my choice of timing.

“You really want to have this conversation now, Millie?” He sighed and wiped his mouth, I nodded.

“Why did you have to tell her I was your girlfriend? She’s going to expect to see me all the time, she’s gonna want know how we met and stuff!”

“Millie, just stop thinking into it too much.” He dismissed gently while adjusting the sheet to cover his lower back, leaning over me and bracing his arms on either side of my head. “Everything will be fine, I promise. It just means we’re going to have to play along with this a little harder, I’m sure we can manage.”

Somehow Fangs words of reassurance settled me and I believed that everything would be okay, but there was still a niggle at the back of my mind that he’d been so quick to refer to me as his girlfriend; like he wished it was true.

I pushed myself up on my elbows to press my lips to his and my eyes fell shut at the feeling, the way they felt against mine and how his tongue felt when it brushed over my bottom lip for entry.

I was barely aware of the sensation of Fangs arousal still brushing between my damp thighs, but that changed when I felt him push against me with the fleshy tip to gather moisture and enter inside swiftly.

I let out a surprised but feeble yelp into his mouth and clutched at his muscular shoulders, my nails dug in painfully when he hitched my leg high on his hip to move deeper.

The sudden onset of sex was doing a really good job of banishing my anxieties, it was too hard to focus on anything but the feeling of Fangs perfectly angled hips as he brushed that spot inside of me with each thrust.

“Fangs, more.” I pleaded breathlessly against his neck, desperation seeping through every open pore as he tangled a hand in the mass of blonde hair that was currently spread across his pillows. “Please!”

I was a whimpering mess and everytime his hips dipped back to meet mine, the coarse hair at the base of his engorged cock nudged the nerve that ached.

He took hold of one of my wrists, slamming my forearm into the mattress as he thrust hard, so hard that my back arched and I fell apart around him; melting into the sheets as my legs shook around his own lithe limbs.

“That’s my girl.”

Fangs didn’t let up, instead, he continued moving until he was buried as far as he could go and entwined our hands against the mattress before pulling out so the tip was barely inside, then proceeding to push back in.

I could tell by the way his thrusts changed and became sloppy that he was near to finishing, his moans low and throaty, he was preparing to spill himself inside of me.

He was inaudibly moaning into my neck, goosebumps were covering every inch of my body as I quivered in pleasure; seeing Fangs riding a wave of bliss only spurred on my desires to experience more with him.

I wanted him to claim me.

I placed my hands on Fangs chest and ran them upward over the hunch of his shoulders, taking a minute to study him in his undressed state and it was then I realised how attractive he was, the sex appeal that oozed from him; he was like a God and I was enthralled by his masculine beauty.

“Pull out, I want to watch you cum.” I ordered him nicely and he grunted softly against my shoulder before giving two more forceful thrusts and pulling back, withdrawing himself from me and wrapping his hand around his erection, moving it along himself before he gripped my leg and bowed his head; soon enough, ribbons of hot, wet and sticky cum covered my stomach and some of my chest.

I lay and basked in the afterglow of sex with Fangs, finding that my need for him had been quenched for now… until we probably had another round later.

“It’s such a turn on to see you like that.” Fangs observed and looked over my body, the way his cum had settled between the dip in my hips, over my ribs and partly over my left breast.

I smirked and swiped my index finger over the wetness on my breast, taking some on the end of my finger and bringing it to my mouth to suck on the fingertip teasingly. Fangs previously spent erection was now semi-aroused again and twitching, still glistening with the mixture of my wetness and his cum.

“Tastes good.”

“Fucking hell, you’re driving me crazy.” He groaned and threw his head back, arms tensed to hold back against my thighs but he gathered himself, moving from between my legs to flop next to me where he was careful not to get any of his ejaculate on himself when he slung an arm over my waist.

“Fangs?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Do you think we’re gonna get caught?”

_“I say this in the nicest way possible but shut up, Millie.”_

***************************************************************************

We spent the remainder of the weekend tucked up on Fangs couch under a blanket while a movie or some sort of television program played on the flatscreen, he’d been marking some essays for one of his classes and I’d scrolled through my phone and text Charlie to let her know I’d been home before dinner due to it now being Sunday.

Fangs had dropped me off at my car on Ledwych Road in the early evening but we were struggling to part, our weekend rendezvous had ended too quickly for our liking.

“I don’t want to leave you.” He murmured against my mouth, cupping my jaw and kissing me deeply.

“You’ll see me tomorrow.”

“That’s not soon enough, I want you asleep in my arms all night again.” He confessed and pecked my lips once more before reluctantly pulling away, still holding my face.

“It’s been nice to be away from everyone, I wish we could stay like it forever.” I said, rubbing my nose against his in an eskimo kiss.

“I do too, angel. Will you call me or something when you get home? Just so I know you got back safe.”

“Of course.” I replied and kissed his cheek, giving him one last deep kiss and grabbing my Never Full before exiting his car to retreat to mine.

He waited for me to start my engine and pull away before he drove off in the opposite direction, back to his minimalistic apartment.

I was greeted with the wide smile of my big sister when I arrived back at our home, she was dancing around the kitchen to Katy Perry while making us dinner.

“Hey! Did you have a good weekend with your friends?” Charlie asked after she’d turned down the music on her phone, I nodded and dumped my bag, heading over and hugging her waist.

I felt bad for lying to her about my whereabouts, but I had no choice.

“ _The best_.” I sighed happily.


	6. Chapter 6

After my scandalous weekend with Fangs a few weeks back (sadly we’d only been able to spend a few hours a day and the odd night with each other since) I’d been interrogated by Nadine and Maddy for my absence, they were highly suspicious of my whereabouts since my phone had been off the majority of the three days; I’d span some bullshit story of an emergency at Charlie’s salon that she needed urgent help with.

Luckily for me, they brought it and hadn’t mentioned it since.

Unlucky for Fangs, I’d been avoiding him like the plague all morning and part of the previous night. I couldn’t find the energy to reply to his messages, phone calls or facetime requests.

He’d done nothing wrong, nothing at all but I couldn’t bring myself to face him.

Why? Because it was October 23rd and I’d only mentioned it to Fangs because I was unsure where I’d be mentally.

The most tragic day of the year for myself and Charlie.

The shitty anniversary of the day that brought my whole world collapsing down into a pile consisting of a drunk driver, car wreckage and death.

I was a mess, my hair was shoved into a messy ponytail and my face was free from makeup and splotchy from crying in a cubicle of the girl’s bathrooms; sobbing silently because I missed my parents like mad and there was nothing I could do to fill the void.

To top the day off, I seemed to have developed either a stress headache or a migraine but I guessed it was the latter due to me wincing at the smallest bit of light and the fact my stomach was turning uneasily; a pang of nausea at the back of my throat.

I’d been sat in the toilet cubicle for over an hour and I’d missed my physics class which meant that I probably had someone looking for me seeing as I was marked present in first period this morning.

I looked down at my illuminated phone screen, ignoring the notifications and choosing to look at the time instead.

The bell for lunch was due to ring in a few minutes so I could easily slip out and decide what I was going to do, I knew that I needed to see Fangs because he was probably worrying like crazy after most of his messages were pleas for me to just let him know that I was okay and that I hadn’t done anything stupid.

I took a couple of deep breathes when the bell finally rang and adjusted my longline flannel, throwing my bag over my shoulder and emerging from the cubicle with red, puffy eyes.

I stepped out into the chaotic hallway, filtering myself through the crowds and making my way past the gym where I made a B-line for the drama classes; I was smart enough to wait for the last students to leave his class before I made my way inside where I saw Fangs balancing himself on the edge of his desk.

He was typing away on his phone, no doubt trying to send me another message in the hopes I’d finally reply to him.

I felt like every worry I had at that moment vanished the minute I set eyes on him, he didn’t notice my presence until the classroom door shut with a click.

“ _Millie._ ” He breathed with a flash relief, stepping towards me steadily as he took in my blank expression. “ _Mills, come here_.” He sighed, opening his arms out to me.

I gladly stepped into his embrace and the minute I was secured in his arms, I broke down in tears.

I exploded like a bottle of champagne, all my emotions came bubbling over, except this wasn’t over something joyous.

“I thought I could cope, but I can’t.” I sobbed, gripping on to the soft top he wore beneath a denim jacket. “It hurts so bad still.”

“It’s okay to ask for help, Millie. Needing support doesn’t make you weak or vulnerable, you need to stop thinking it does.”

“I just thought I had everything under control, obviously not.” I sniffled, wiping my eyes and resting my face under his chin as he stroked my back. “Charlie’s way to get through it is to go to work, I wish I could just ignore it like she can.”

“Stay with me tonight, I don’t want you to on your own.” Fangs demanded, tilting my chin up with his fingers. “We can get pizza and watch films, anything you want, baby.”

“Okay.” I choked and ran my nose along his jaw, breathing in the familiar smell of cigarette smoke and his expensive cologne. “You need a shave.” I observed as the mood lightened, feeling the short stubble against my skin.

“Do you not like it?”

“I do, but you’re gonna end up giving me gnarly friction burn.” I giggled lazily, pulling back to admire the shadow of facial hair that somehow made him even more handsome.

“A little friction burn never hurt no one.”

“I’ll stop getting bikini waxes if that’s the case.” I mocked.

“You can do whatever you like, I don’t care as long as there’s some indication where that pussy is.”

“Shut up, Fogarty.” I laughed quietly but I still grimaced at the pain in my head, ceasing my laughter and resting my head on his chest.

“What’s the matter?” He coaxed my head up and his face was contorted with concern, he ran his thumbs over my cheeks.

“I think I have a migraine, I’m really not feeling well so I might head home for a sleep before I see you later.” I confessed with a small yawn, covering my mouth as my eyes fluttered shut momentarily.

“Don’t worry about going home, just go straight to mine.” He instructed and dug into his pocket for his keys, pulling them out while I watched in confusion as he removed a key from the chain and pressed it into the palm of my hand. “I’ll sign you as sick in the office, I’ll say I sent you home because you were unwell.”

“I don’t have any of my stuff with me, my toothbrush or a change of clothes.”

“I have a spare toothbrush at mine, you can just wear one of my t-shirts or something tomorrow but you’re going to have to come up with an excuse for Charlie as to where you’re going to be tonight.”

I nodded and pulled my own keys out of my bag, attaching the key to my own set alongside my car keys so I wouldn’t lose it, it was strange to see a foreign key on my lanyard.

“Are you coming straight home?”

“Yeah, I’m not on detention duty so I’ll be leaving when the bell goes.” Fangs said, kissing me one last time on my pounding head.

“I’ll see you later then.” I pulled my bag over my shoulder and kept my keys in my hand, throwing a wave at Fangs as I exited his classroom and began to walk through the hall towards the exit.

I decided to send a quick message to Maddy and Nadine in the group chat, knowing they’d probably be waiting for me in the lunch hall.

**To: Maddy & Nadine  
Sent: 12:35**

**I’m going home, I feel super sick so don’t wait for me x**

Only a few seconds later I saw the three dots pop up on the screen as one of them typed a reply, my phone chimed out loud in my hand.

**From: Maddy  
Received: 12:35**

**Ok, we hope you feel better soon. I know today is hard for you, keep on going babe, we’re proud of u x**

I chuckled to myself, unable to process the thought of not having either of them as friends because they were marvellous.

“Amelia Discanio!” A feminine voice popped out from a door next to me and I jumped, my phone almost slipping between my fingers as I righted myself.

I half turned to see Mrs Lindley, the guidance counsellor, hanging out of her office with a warm smile.

“Yeah?” I asked hesitantly, she waved me into her office and I groaned inwardly.

“I just wanted a quick word with you.” She told me and shut the door behind us, motioning towards a chair next to her desk as she took hers behind it. “Amelia, I’m aware of your past and Principal Strode wanted me to talk to you about a few things.” The lady began, clasping her hands on top of the wooden desk as I slumped into the seat facing her.

“What things?”

“Your grades, your behaviour, you know, the usual. He’s concerned that you’re not coping well within the school community, especially since it’s your final year here and it’s important for your college application to make sure you’re learning hard and maintaining focus.”

I laughed quietly and sarcastically smiled back at her, I leaned forward on the desk and gripped the edge.

“I’m coping with the school environment just fine, thank you very much and I’m not going to college.”

“Look, Amelia, I’m going to cut to the chase.” She sighed heavily and prodding the middle of her glasses to push them back up the bridge of her narrow nose, she looked at me over the frames. “Principal Strode thinks it’s in your best interest to have some on-site counselling.”

My face heated up with a mix of anger and embarrassment at the thought of someone discussing my personal issues with me while they tried to act like they weren’t being paid to care.

“In my best interest? Why the _fuck_ do I need counselling? Is it not enough that I’m showing up every day and sitting through the majority of my classes?” I spat in a release of rage.

“Language, Amelia.” She reminded me with a look of annoyance.

“It’s Millie.” I corrected her harshly with a look of my own, sitting back up straight in my seat.

“Okay, Millie. I’ve taken a look at your profile and I’m pleased to see that your attendance for class has risen in the last month or so and you’ve only had one detention this school year and that was because Mr Fogarty caught you smoking. But, I think it might be worth talking to me once a week to vent.”

“Tempting, but I’ll pass.” I refused, she tutted and shuffled through some papers on her desk until she came across a booklet with ’Young minds and dealing with grief’ plastered across the front in bold print.

“Losing your parents at my age is hard, but losing them at fourteen is something I can’t imagine. I know it’s been three years but maybe it’s time to open up and talk about them, get all your frustrations out there.” She patronisingly put across and handed me the leaflet, I quickly crumpled it up and threw it back on the desk.

“Shove your counselling, I wouldn’t come to you if paid me.” I rasped and pushed the chair back, it scraped across the floor and I swung the door open.

“Amelia, we haven’t finished talking! You can’t leave school property in the middle of the day!” Mrs Lindley yelled at me as I stomped away, I froze and span around.

“Fa- Mr Fogarty signed me off and sent me home because I’m not feeling well! Who knows, maybe I’ll learn to cope with me grief with my spare afternoon!” I shouted back and Mrs Lindley was stunned, she put a hand on her hip and watched me throw the double doors open with a heap of determination.

I made my way around the edge of school and to the parking lot, weaving through the cars until I found my white Punto. I unlocked it and placed my bag in the passenger seat, climbing into my car and hitting my hands off the steering wheel.

Who the fuck were they tell me what I needed? They didn’t know me, they didn’t know I felt and they had no right to try and decide what I should be doing to deal with losing my parents.

I started up my engine and turned the radio off immediately, pushing my foot onto the gas pedal and peeling out of the parking lot with the intention of stopping off at Charlie’s salon before going to Fangs apartment.

The beauty salon and teaching school was only a five minute drive from Riverdale High, I swung my car into a parking space outside and got out, making my way through the fine rain that had begun to fall and pushing the door open. 

I was greeted by the mixed aroma of pure acetone and shampoo, Charlie was perched behind the reception desk flicking through the appointment diary and her head lifted at the sound of the bell ringing when the door had opened.

“Hey, sis.”

“Hello, trouble. Please tell me you haven’t been suspended again! Why aren’t you in school?” Charlie asked sceptically, she narrowed her sea blue eyes at my form as I leaned over the reception desk.

“I’m not feeling well, one of my teachers signed me out.”

“Oh, what’s up?” She frowned with sudden concern, taking in my unkempt appearance and lack of makeup.

“Just a bad headache, I feel a little sick too.” I revealed, scrunching my nose up. “It’s quiet today.” I noted and looked around the empty salon, all that could be heard was the whizz of a hairdryer in the back room where one of Charlie’s workmates finished someone’s hair.

“Yeah, there’s not much booked in until this evening. I have a class to teach tonight too, we’re working on acrylic nail application.”

“Sounds fun.” I muttered and rested my elbows on the counter, placing my face in my hands.

“How are you today? You know, about mom and dad.” She clarified solemnly, I breathed in through my nose and offered a small smile.

“I’ve done my crying for the day, what about you?”

“Honestly? I’m just trying to remind myself that acceptance is better than denial, I can’t change the past but I can map out the future for the both of us.” She said, reaching up to squeeze my wrist.

“School think I need counselling.”  I admitted lowly, Charlie’s eyes widened.

“Why? Do you not want to?”

“Would you want to? I don’t want to talk about my problems, it makes them harder to forget. Talking to some tight ass woman about Mom and Dad isn’t going to bring them back, is it?” Charlie shook her head as she agreed, twirling a pen between her delicate fingers.

“What did you say to them?”

“I told Mrs Lindley to shove her counselling.” I shrugged and Charlie laughed, muttering how I’d get myself a detention if I wasn’t careful.

“What do you want to do tonight? I’ll be finished later than usual but we can still hang out, ice cream and chocolate on the couch?” She offered me, one of her tinted eyebrows quirked.

“Actually Maddy said I can stay at hers tonight.” I fibbed and looked downwards, my battered Converse suddenly holding more interest than the suspicious look being tossed my way by my big sister.

“I thought you said you were ill.”

“It’s just a migraine, it’ll pass.” I brushed off, looking back up so our identical eyes locked.

“Hmmm, I don’t buy it.” She denied and stood up from the chair, stepping around the counter to stand in front of me. “Are you sure you’re not sneaking off to meet some mystery man?”

“No! I mean, uh, no.” I lied and her shaped eyebrows lifted almost to her hairline, I picked at the sleeve of my flannel due to suddenly being on edge.

“You do know that I’m an expert when it comes to reading you? I know when you’re lying and besides, I’ve definitely seen a hickey or two on your neck recently.” She folded her arms over her work uniform, a simple navy tunic and matching slim trousers.

“You’re imagining things, Charlie. Maybe it’s you who needs the counselling, I’ll ask the school and see what they can do.” I fired back and she laughed, pulling me into her arms.

“Oh, baby sister, you’re quite something.” She sang and rested her chin on my head. “Is the guy at least cute? Tall, dark and handsome?” She reeled off persistently and I shoved her away, stepping backwards to the door.

“Bye, Charlie.” I rolled my eyes, pushing the door open a crack to step out into the drizzly weather.

“Remember, use protection!” She playfully shrieked out after me and I shoved my middle finger up, thankful that her salon was empty.

                                                                 *****************************************************************************

It was a relief to make it to Fangs apartment, I pulled my car into one of his designated spaces, grabbing my belongings and heading inside to apartment 11.

The dog barked loudly the minute he heard me outside the door, I was bombarded by the heavily animal once I stepped over the threshold.

It was bizarre to use Fangs key.

“Hello, baby boy.” I cooed and scrunched his face, his tail wagged erratically from the excitement of having company so early in the day when he’d usually be alone until Fangs got home from work later.

Rocky followed me to the bedroom where I toed my sneakers off and dropped my bag to the floor, the dog jumped on to the bed and ignored my disapproving look.

I tightly drew the blinds in Fangs bedroom, coating the space in a shadow of darkness seeing as it was still bright outside at only gone 1pm.

Rocky had settled on Fangs side of the bed and was resting his head on his tan paws, his honey coloured eyes drooping shut.

I pulled my jeans and socks off so I was left in my flannel shirt, also pulling my hair tie from my blonde waves so they fell around my shoulders loosely and some of the pressure on my scalp was relieved.

I dragged the sheets back and climbed under them, resting on my side and stroking the head of the snoring Rottweiler next to me, my own eyes drifting shut as sleep consumed me.

I must have been asleep for a considerable amount of time because I was awoken by the soft sound of the bedroom door opening and the sensation of the bed dipping, I stirred at the feeling of gentle kisses being placed on my cheek as Fangs tenderly woke me up properly.

My eyelids felt heavy as the opened and I turned my head to see Fangs hovering over me, I smiled to myself and he pressed another kiss to my cheek.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” He whispered and moved back to allow me to turn onto my back, I brushed the hair from my face and looked at him sleepily. “Feel better after a sleep?”

“A little, still kinda nauseous though.” I hummed and stretched, pulling the sheets up higher and bringing one arm out to rest it on his thigh as he perched himself on the edge of the bed.

“You’ve got some colour back in your cheeks, you didn’t look great earlier.” He told me and rested the back of his hand against my cheek, feeling the warmth beneath it.

“Charming.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, _Amelia._ ” He rolled his eyes and I pinched his thigh in retaliation when he used my birth name, he snickered and grabbed my hand.

“How was the rest of your day?” I wondered with a look down at his watch, it was just after 4pm and Fangs shrugged, massaging my knuckles.

“Quiet, I had a free period last lesson so had to catch up on some marking and when I finished I popped to the store and picked up some things for you.”

“What things?”

“I’ll show you if you can manage to get up, I don’t want you to move if you’re still feeling poorly.” He unsurely said, standing up and holding a hand out.

I shook my head and pushed myself up after Rocky jumped off the bed to probably go eat or move to Fangs office, I threw the covers back and took the hand that he was offering.

He pulled me out of the dark room and I cringed at the light as my eyes struggled to adjust to it, it took a second for my head to stop its protest but I was fine once we’d reached the kitchen counter where there was a brown paper bag sat on top of it.

Fangs opened up the bag and pulled out a box of painkillers that were apparently formulated especially for migraine pain, an assortment of candy which included Twizzlers and a delicate white mug with rose gold polka dots and an ‘M’ printed on it.

“Aw, you’re the sweetest.” I gushed and wrapped my arms around his waist, he embraced me back and we swayed from side to side. “Don’t do this too often or I might fall in love with you.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” He said and I shot him a pointed look, reaching around him for the pack of Twizzlers which I ripped open and pulled one out. “Falling in love is natural.”

“So, you’re happy to fall for one of your students because it’s natural?” I retaliated, taking a bite out of the Twizzler.

“ _I already have fallen for one._ ” Fangs hurled back, I swallowed my bite of candy and offered him the rest of the treat because I suddenly wasn’t in the mood for it anymore.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” I sighed and headed over to one of the cupboards in his kitchen to grab myself a glass; filling it up with water from the faucet.

“Why?” Fangs pressured, leaning against the kitchen island with the candy in his hand.

“Because you’re making things more complicated than they need to be.” I answered him dryly and opened up the package of medication, popping out two pills.

“How am I? All I’ve said is that I’ve fallen for you, most girls are dying to hear that.”

“I’m not most girls and this isn’t your average scenario, Fangs.” I exhaled and placed the two pills on my tongue, swallowing them back with a gush of water.

“So if you weren’t my student and I wasn’t your drama teacher, you’d happily accept my feelings towards you?” He propositioned with a hard stare, my fingers clenched around the glass and I felt my patience begin to dwindle.

“You really wanna do this now? Do you not think I’ve got enough on my mind today without you confessing that you’ve fallen for me?” I hissed and shoved the glass onto the marble countertop, the liquid sloshed over the rim.

“Is there ever going to bed a good time to talk about this, Millie?”

I ignored him and left the glass on the counter, rubbing my temple in frustration.

“I’m going back to sleep.” I grumbled and pushed past him, my head felt heavy with pain, grief and utter confusion.

“You won’t sleep tonight if you do that, let me make you something to eat instead.” Fangs tried to convince me, his hand reaching out for me but I pulled back stubbornly.

“I’m really not hungry.” I whispered to him and continued to his room, stepping inside and shutting the door behind me; retreating back beneath the covers where the tears brimmed over and the lump in my throat became more pronounced.

I felt like I was trapped between a rock and a hard place, I was unsure of my own feelings because I’d never been in love with someone before. Hell, I’d never even dated someone properly before and this affair I had going on with Fangs… it was proving difficult to not find myself falling for him too.

The scary thing was, I think I already had and hard.

We hadn’t clearly distinguished what it was between us apart from that it’s was a booty call situation, there was undeniable chemistry but there was also more.

I sniffled and wiped at my eyes with the sleeves of my flannel, I could clearly hear that Fangs was outside the door and I could see his shadow from underneath it from my position in bed.

I watched for a second as he hovered outside, obviously trying to decide if now was a good time to comfort me. In the end, the door opened and the bedroom was flooded with a dim light as Fangs walked around the bed and crawled under the covers behind me fully clothed.

He took a deep breath and pulled me to his chest, burying his face in the back of my neck like he always did whenever we slept in the same bed.

“Please, don’t cry. I’m sorry if what I said upset you, I just needed to tell you and it didn’t come across how I’d have liked.” He revealed into the back of my neck in a raspy voice, I scooted back into his body.

“I know you didn’t, I’m sorry that I snapped at you.”

“I know that you probably don’t want to hear this right now, but you only have to say the words and I’m yours. I’ll quit my job at Riverdale High because after all it’s only a substitute position and we can properly be together, we can wait until after your graduation to tell people.”

I rolled over and lay my head against his chest, stroking it over the cotton t-shirt he wore.

“I wouldn’t make you leave your job for me, Fangs.”

“I’d do it in a heartbeat, angel.”

“It’s not like you quitting before the position is done would help anything, people would still know you were initially my teacher and they’d figure out we were together while you were teaching.” I pointed out and I felt Fangs shrug his shoulders beneath me, his arm came around and wrapped securely around my shoulder.

“We’d figure it out.”

Fangs and I lay quietly in his bed for awhile, he just held me and I was perfectly at ease with him there and the pain in my head had begun to subside.

“Tell me some stories about being a serpent.”

“You wanna know all of my deep, dark secrets?” He gasped and I giggled quietly, cuddling him further and throwing a leg over his under the sheets.

“I wanna know what it’s like to be a serpent, I can’t imagine you being scary.”

“I’m not scary.”

“What’s the most dangerous thing you’ve ever done?”

“You.” He smirked into the darkness, I slapped his bicep and he grabbed my hand, holding it to his lips to kiss it through his laughter.

“I’m being serious here, just give me a brief outline of your serpent duties.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard it called that before, but the stuff I do probably isn’t as high profile as you think. The shit I got up to when I was younger was more intense than it is now, I do the odd drug or weapon run when Jughead needs me to but things have been quiet lately. Back when I was in high school there was a huge feud between this rival gang called the Ghoulies, a weird bunch. But that ended and we made a truce, to be honest, I’m not sure what’s been going on recently. I’ve been enjoying my time away and I’ve barely had any contact with them, Millie.” He said.

“Why do you have so many people with weird names in your friendship group? Did your parents hate you all?”

“They’re just nicknames, but they’ve stuck hard. We have serpent jackets too, I’ve had mine since I was your age.”

“Have you ever killed someone?” I curiously asked him, he burst out into more laughter and my brow creased.

“Who do you think I am? Al Capone?” He stuttered out between chortles, my bottom lip jutted out. “You make me laugh so much, gorgeous.”

“I’m glad.” I replied and curled into his arm, resting my head on his shoulder as his laughter died down and my eyes once again fluttered shut, the faint sound of Fangs breathing soothed me to sleep.

_There was darkness, nothing but a pitch black depth that didn’t seem to end._

_I could hear muttering and whispers, they overlapped and I span around in the dark to try and find the owners of the obscured voices._

_They sounded so familiar to me, yet so unfamiliar._

_“Help me.” A single voice croaked, my eyes were wide and stretched to look into the darkness.  
_

_“I can’t find you! Where are you?” I pleaded helplessly, darting in every direction.  
_

_“I’m here, Amelia, we’re both here.” The voice told me from close proximity and I turned to face them, my heart dropped and the air felt like it had tightened. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t focus; there were two people standing before me and familiar was an understatement._

_“Mom! Dad!” I sobbed and tried to reach out to my parents, but my hand went straight through their bodies.  
_

_“You didn’t help us.” My Mother scolded.  
_

_“Why didn’t you help us, Amelia?” The aged voice of my Dad rasped, I stared up at his face in confusion, wanting to so desperately touch it and feel the warmth beneath my fingers._

_“I wasn’t there, Dad! I should have been, it should have been me.” I sobbed and fell to my knees, my head in my hands.  
_

_“It should have been.” He declared and I looked up through my tears, their faces were contorted with shame and disappointment but mostly, they were covered in a film of blood and I screamed, falling back as they hovered over me.  
_

_The darkness began to close in with the company of a car horn blaring, I was being suffocated by a whirlwind of shadows, sounds and voices. I couldn’t run and I couldn’t hide, I couldn’t do anything.  
_

_I screamed and shouted, trying to escape but I couldn’t, the darkness surrounded me and dragged me in._

_I was no more._

_Just like my parents._

“Millie! Millie! You’re having a nightmare!” A real voice protested, strong arms were around me and I could feel them fighting to stop my thrashing. 

My eyes snapped open and I could only see black, so I screamed again through my loud sobs. 

“I’ve got you, Millie! Please, calm down. I’ve got you!” The masculine voice tried to settle me, I resisted and pushed with all my strength, still trying to fight that threat of darkness. 

Suddenly, that blackness was lifted and a yellow glow dimly lit up the space. I came face to face with Fangs, his arms once again tightly around me from switching on the lamp at our bedside. 

I was shaking, my hands were trembling and so were his as he pushed the hair from my face and held my shoulders, bringing me into his chest. 

“I’ve got you, baby.” He repeated into my hair and I fisted at his shirt, cries wracked through my whole body like a train hitting a dead end. “It’s okay, I’m here.” 

I couldn’t speak, I just let my emotions overspill again in the arms of my saviour.  Fangs was wiping away my tears as they fell, he missed some and they bounced onto his sheets forcefully. 

“You’re safe, it was just a dream.” 

“It felt so real, I saw them.” I bawled, limply sitting in the bed where I’d fallen asleep not long ago. 

“It definitely wasn’t real, Mills. You’re here with me and you’re safe, take a breath.” He said and held my face still, I began to breathe deeply with his instructions. “You’re burning up.” 

“I want a cold shower.” I randomly decided, moving out of Fangs arms and throwing my legs over the bed while beginning to strip out of my flannel. “I need to shower.” I kept repeating like a broken record and Fangs was looking at me cautiously, following me when I left the bedroom and went straight to his bathroom. 

I could feel him watching me as I pushed open the glass door and turned on the water, turning the dial to a cooler setting and pulling my panties off which were the only thing left after I’d stripped in the room. 

I stepped inside and looked at Fangs, he was assessing me and I frowned sadly. 

“Get in.” 

“What?” He catechized. 

“Take your clothes off and get in with me, I need to feel your skin on mine. It’s the only thing that helps.” I requested and he nodded slowly, pulling the bathroom door closed and beginning to take his own clothes off. 

He pushed his hoodie off, then hauled his t-shirt over his head to reveal his taut torso. His unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, pushing them down his legs and kicking them off with his socks. He looked at me for a change in heart when he was left in just his Calvins and I motioned towards them with my head, he tucked his fingers into the waistband and peeled them off fluidly to lie on the pile of other garments.

He shivered when the cold air hit his skin but stepped into the cubicle with me, pulling the frosted glass door shut behind him.

“Do you want to talk about your dream?” 

“No.”

I was braced against the tiles with my palms pressed flat against the smooth wall, Fangs arms were around my waist and I moved my position, reaching one arm back to wrap it around his neck and he pressed his lips to my forearm.

I turned in his arms and sought comfort, burying my face into the crook of his neck and puckering my lips against the caramel skin.

His head fell back and I could feel that he was hard against my stomach, this encouraged me to press against him more urgently.

“Fangs, please.” I begged him, turning his head so kiss up his jaw. “Please, I need you.” I all but cried, tightly holding onto him under the spray of the shower.

“I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of you when you’re upset, Millie.” He denied, holding my face and pulling back.

He was being unbelievably considerate and cautious, he didn’t want to do anything that I might regret in my state of vulnerability.

Maybe my judgement was clouded by lust but overall, there was nothing with Fangs that I could ever possibly regret.

“You’re the one thing that can help me, please.” I tried again while gripping his wrists, Fangs thought hard about it for a moment before pushing me against the tiles of his shower and latching onto my neck, his hands ghosting over my breasts while the pads of his fingers caressed my nipples.

I pulled his face up to mine, crushing my lips against his desperately and immersing myself in the feeling. I also moved one of his hands from above my waist to between my legs and he hesitated for a second before completely giving into me, cupping my sex in his palm.

My head dropped back against the tiles when he pulled back and allowed his nimble fingers to spread my lower lips in an effort to explore, his thumb applied pressure to a place that made me buck my hips and whimper.

“Kiss me.” I urged and his head dipped but before he could meet my lips I pulled away. “Not there.”

Fangs swallowed as he processed my wish and removed his hand from between my legs, sliding down my body to his knees in the shower; he parted my legs and moved forward, connecting his mouth to me as I tugged on his hair, allowing him to bring me to a fit of euphoria in the steamy bathroom.

A few minutes later I was weak at the knees and gasping for breath, hauling Fangs up off the floor to collapse into his awaiting arms.

He helped me come down, holding me under the spray while I kept myself tucked away under his chin.

“You’re hard.” I stated the fact. 

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll be fine.” 

Once I felt like I was calm enough and steady enough on my legs, I turned around in his arms and tipped my head back under the water, allowing it to completely soak my face, hair and heaving chest.

“I’ll leave you to get cleaned up.” Fangs murmured into my ear, kissing my shoulder before sliding back the glass door and stepping out to dry himself and pull back on his boxers.

I heard him gather his other clothes and open the bathroom door, leaving it open behind him on the off chance I called for him.

I soaped myself up in his body wash, loving that the scent of him swirled around me like a sensual tornado.

I quickly washed my hair with his shampoo, swallowing my complaint of him having no conditioner and making do with the coconut scented substance.

After I’d finished showering I got myself dry and headed back to Fangs bedroom to find something to wear, dropping my dirty clothes into the bottom of my LV bag and going over to his closet.

I clutched the towel to my body as I looked through his variety of sweatshirts, t-shirts, flannels and jackets; pausing when my eyes caught sight of a sleek leather jacket curled over a hanger towards the back of the closet.

I cocked my head to the side and pulled it forward, admiring the aged leather before noticing the logo on the back.

It was made up of black, white, green and red stitching. The symbol was of an intricate green snake with its teeth and tongue exposed, the words ’Southside Serpents’ surrounded it and it was then that I recognised it as Fangs jacket, the item of clothing that tied him to the gang alongside his tattoo.

It was gorgeous and I imagined him wearing it when he was on business, this was the closest I’d come to picturing him as threatening and I’d be a liar if I said I didn’t want to see him wearing it for me in person.

I pushed the jacket back to its place in the closet and grabbed a t-shirt from the shelf above the hanging space, removing the knot in the towel and dropping it to the floor to pull the soft cotton clothing over my head where I noticed the writing across the front.

I snickered in delight and picked up the discarded towel, throwing it into the hamper by the closet before shaking my hair out and making my way out of the room to find Fangs.

He was sat on one of the stools next to the kitchen island in his boxers and nothing more, his phone was in his hand as he scrolled up and down.

He lifted his head at my presence I heard the distinctive sound of his phone locking before he placed it on the counter, I stepped between his legs.

“I see you’ve raided my closet.” Fangs chuckled with a small smile, his eyes scanning over the heather grey t-shirt I wore with ‘ _Property of Riverdale High_ ’ stamped across the front in navy writing. “Jesus, it’s been years since I’ve seen that top.”

“I think the word you’re looking to describe it as is _vintage_.” I teased and pulled on the hem of the t-shirt to look at it myself, it was well worn and incredibly comfortable.

“Screw you, it’s not even ten years old.” Fangs retorted and wrapped his arms around me, pressing a soothing kiss to my aching temple. “How are you feeling now?”

“Okay, those painkillers have helped but my stomach is still a bit uneasy but I think it’s because I’m hungry. I hate that stupid depo shot, it’s for sure what makes me get these migraines.”

“Will me ordering a pizza and cuddling the shit out of you make you feel better? I’m pretty sure that eating out I just gave you has worked magic though, babe.”

“Pizza’s fine.” I laughed and hit his bare chest, kissing it after. “Oh, remind me to give you that key back too or you’ll probably end up locking yourself out.” 

“Keep it, I already put the spare back on my key chain.” He brushed off and my eyebrow quirked, I pulled back. 

“You do realise you’ve given me a key to your apartment, you’ve barely know me two months and that’s a pretty huge step. What if I rob you?” 

“Are you going to rob me?” 

“Well, no, bu-” Fangs silenced me with a kiss before I could finish my sentence.

“Keep the key, Millie.”

**************************************************************************

Thankfully when it came to going to sleep for the night, I had no more nightmares and I’d clung to Fangs for dear life because that’s the only way I felt safe and relaxed enough to drop off.

When the morning rolled around I was nudged awake by the feeling of Fangs slipping himself out from under me and my eyes opened the minute my head fell against the pillow instead of being on his chest.

“Where are you going? Come back to bed and cuddle me.” I sleepily demanded, leaning up enough to wrap my arm around his torso as he sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his face.

I kissed the rippling muscles in his back, dragging my hand down his stomach to the edge of his boxers.

“As much as I’d like to do that, school starts in just over an hour and I need to set up my class.”

“Fuck school.” I muttered and released him, rolling over in his bed and hiding my face in the fluffy pillow in the preparation to go back to sleep.

“I don’t think so, blondie.” Fangs spoke up once he’d seen that my eyes were closed, he whipped the sheet back and I made a loud noise of protest when the cool air hit my bare legs.

Fangs climbed back on to the bed and I felt his hand begin to stroke the back of my leg, starting at my ankle and trailing over my knee where it made it’s ascent up the back of my thigh to my ass where he rubbed one of the cheeks before slapping it hard.

“Ow, Fangs! Go away and let me sleep!” I yelled and reached out blindly to kick him, he was laughing loudly at my protesting and spanked me once more.

“Get up or I’ll do it again.” He threatened and I peeked back at him, his hand was hovering over the now red skin of my backside.

“No.” I grumbled and rested my head back on the pillow, his hand hit the flesh but he rubbed it after to soothe to sting. “I can’t lie, I’m quite enjoying this now.”

“I can tell, but you need to get up or we’ll both be late.” Fangs said and got off the bed, adjusting his boxer shorts which contained his morning wood.

I huffed but rolled over and took his hand, he pulled me from the warm bed and gave me a quick cuddle so I could wake up fully; but I secretly think he just felt guilty for slapping my ass red raw.

We both took it in turns to brush our teeth and use the bathroom to freshen up for the day, I had to borrow all of Fangs toiletries and I was now raiding his closet again for something to wear as he pulled on his chosen clothes.

“You have a handprint on your ass.” Fangs piped up from behind me as he fastened his belt up and I looked at him over my shoulder, wiggling my ass a little. “Don’t do that or I’ll be forced to have my wicked way with you and we really don’t have the time.”

“Yes, sir.” I answered and pulled a grey, pullover hoodie off a hanger and threw it behind me onto the bed as I stripped off the Riverdale High t-shirt that I slept in.

Fangs handed me my bra and I slipped it on, clasping it up at the back and quickly yanking the oversized grey hoodie on over it forgoing putting a top on beneath it.

I searched for my jeans (having to go commando for the day due to not having clean panties) and pulled the skin tight, black material back on. I also put my socks and converse on, throwing my hair up into a high ponytail to keep it out of my face and disguise that I hadn’t brushed it.

“I look like shit.” I observed with a glance in Fangs full length mirror at myself.

My face was free from makeup because I never carried any spare with me and Fangs hoodie was obviously too big for me which was an obvious clue that it was borrowed, he came up behind me and wrapped both arms around my waist.

“I think you look beautiful.” He disagreed and I leant back into his chest, he was dressed in his usual tight jeans with rips in the knees, a long sleeve t-shirt (which he’d rolled to the elbow) that hugged his fit form and combat boots; his hair was also styled to perfection.

Sexy wasn’t the word to describe him.

“You have to tell me I look beautiful because you know I’d probably cry if you agreed and told me I looked ugly.” I pouted at him through the mirrored glass, he flashed me his perfect smile.

“I tell you that you’re beautiful because you _are_ and you’re not at all ugly so stop using the word, you look very sexy in my clothes and you know it.”

“Super sexy.” I snorted and rolled my eyes, pulling at the edge of the plain hoodie.

We had to rush to make sure we weren’t late but we had just enough time to have a cup of coffee together, he’d made me a fancy latte in the mug he’d purchased me and also cut me up some fruit to eat while he took Rocky out for a quick run around the communal garden since he was running low on time.

We left his apartment building in our own cars, parking away from each other in the lot as not to draw attention to ourselves but I didn’t miss the sly wink that was thrown my way when Fangs saw me head up the stairs into Riverdale High.

I hurried to my locker and flung it open, catching another glimpse of myself in the small, cracked mirror hung on the inside of the green metal. 

“Jesus.” I recoiled in horror and heard a familiar laugh from beside me, I poked my head around the locker door to see Nadine with her arms folded across her chest as she laughed at my expense. “Hey, where’s Maddy?”

“She’s with Josh, probably sucking face or dick somewhere.” Nade shrugged, I cringed and turned back to my locker.

“I can’t believe she’s still messing around with him.”

“You haven’t seen on Facebook? They’ve made it official as of last night! Maddy Collins is in a relationship with Josh Hatfield.” The brunette recited, I laughed.

“I haven’t checked my phone, I think it’s almost dead.” I frowned and briefly pulled it out of my pocket to see it was on 30% battery, I face palmed myself for not using Fangs charger and I shoved it back into the pocket of the borrowed grey hoodie.

“Fucking hell, you look like you’ve crawled out of a ditch.” Nade sniggered as she took in my appearance, I rolled my eyes and exchanged my books so I had all the ones on me for my first four classes.

“I overslept.” I lied and rubbed my face, slamming my locker shut and leaning back against it.

“In whose bed?” She asked with one perfect eyebrow raised, a hand on her hip and a smirk on her nude lips.

“ _Mine_.” I growled.

“You’re a bad liar, I know a stop out when I see one. I should know, I do it enough. Plus, you’ve been acting weird since we started back and I’m convinced it’s ‘cause you’ve got a secret boyfriend on the go.” She casually spoke, I licked my dry lips and tightened my ponytail.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh yeah? Then why are you wearing a guys hoodie? I know the smell of cologne, what is it? Dior for men maybe?” She grinned and sniffed me, I pushed her away.

“Stop being weird!” I exclaimed, she laughed and braced herself next to me.

“Just tell me who you’re seeing, I’m impressed you’ve managed to keep it to yourself for so long. Is it that cutie Liam? I saw you talking to him on the day of the charity race.”

“No, because I’m _not_ seeing anyone.” I clearly spelt out, emphasizing my words.

“What are you doing then? Have you got some sort of friends with benefits situation going on?” She questioned me, my face immediately flashed with guilt as I tried to come up with another lie. “You do! Who are you fucking, Millie?!”

“Nobody! Leave me alone!” I hissed, she hummed and looked me up and down again.

“You’re not supposed to keep secrets from your best friends, Maddy thinks you’re being weird too. You randomly disappear at lunch and then you don’t answer your phone after school, you also vanished for a whole weekend and a couple of other nights…”

“Stop trying to guilt me into telling you.”

“Ha! So you admit something’s going on!” She accused and pointed one of her red nails in my direction, her emerald coloured eyes narrowed.

“I admit nothing, Nadine!” I dismissed and sank back further into my locker as students breezed past, my eyes caught sight of Fangs heading to his class with a mug in his hand; his eyes briefly lifted to meet mine and I gulped, turning away to look at Nadine who was still assessing my appearance without knowing that I’d once again spent the night with him and it was his hoodie I was wrapped in.

Nadine was about to dish out more of the third degree, but thankfully the shrill echo of the ball buzzed through the hall and I sighed in relief, pushing myself off the metal structure.

“I’ll find out what or who you’re doing, Millie!” Nadine yelled down the hall as I hurried to my calculus class with her eyes boring into my back, glad that we didn’t share this one.

Things had just gotten so much more intense and risky, especially with Nade, Maddy and Charlie on my back about my ‘ _mystery man’_.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 It was late in the evening, school had finished hours ago and Charlie was still hard at work, probably elbows deep in perming lotion or part way through pedicures; knowing this I’d text Fangs to come over for awhile and I was laying on my bed with my MacBook in front of me with a Youtube video playing in the background on another tab.

I was scrolling down a page on a sexual health and wellbeing page; not for anything out of the ordinary, just looking at some other types of contraception and a new method that would suit me and my lifestyle.

I was only changing contraception because I couldn’t continue feeling so unwell with the migraines and breakthrough bleeding on the depo, it was also due to run out in a couple of weeks time.

I kicked my bare feet in the air, crossing them at the ankle as I continued reading, it was all very overwhelming and there was a huge chunk of information to divulge on each method.

I was midway through reading about the combined pill when my phone buzzed on the comforter next to me and I saw a message displayed across my lock screen, covering the picture I had of myself, Maddy and Nadine from the summer.

**From: Fangs  
Received: 20:19**

**I’m here, let me in, it’s cold as balls!**

I giggled out loud and imagined him shivering in the hallway of our apartment block, I paused the Youtube video and exited the tab but I left the sexual health page open and abandoned my laptop on the duvet to let Fangs in.

I padded through the apartment and skipped to the door, undoing the lock and pulling it back to reveal Fangs in his ripped jeans and a black hoodie similar to the one I’d borrowed from him yesterday.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Fangs teased when he saw me, I was dressed in a set of short, satin pyjamas in a light pink floral design with my hair thrown up into a ponytail.

“Shut up.” I replied and dragged him in by his wrist, immediately pulling him to my room after closing the front door behind him.

I shut my bedroom door behind us and locked it even though I knew Charlie wouldn’t be home for a few hours; it was better to be safe than sorry.

Fangs flopped onto my bed after he’d kicked his Vans off and I sat next to him, folding my legs beneath me.

“What are you looking at?” He asked with an intrigued expression as he looked at the screen of my laptop, using the mouse to scroll the screen down.

“I’m changing my contraception, my depo shot is due again soon but I think I’m switching to the pill instead.”

“Why?”

“I can’t deal with the migraines anymore, I’d be more in control with the pill too.”

“What’s the implant?” He frowned, his head tilting as he read over the article.

“It’s a little bar that goes under your skin in your arm but there’s no way I’m getting that, I’ll faint before they get the chance to fit it.” I explained and shuddered.

“There are so many options, what happened to just using a condom?” He quizzed in disbelief, pushing my laptop back towards me and I shut the lid, placing it on the floor.

“You’re welcome to use a condom if you want, I’m not sure I trust you enough to always remember one though.” I laughed and lay beside him with my head on his arm, he rested his other hand on my hip.

“I don’t trust myself either, the pill is probably the best way to go.” He agreed and kissed my lips, pulling me closer to him with the hand on my hip that ended up squeezing my backside.

“You can forget getting any action tonight.” I pulled back and briefed him, he pouted.

“Why? What have I done?” He whined and I burst into a fit of giggles, shoving my face into his neck.

“Nothing! But I need to keep you at arm’s length, I got a little period this morning. Like I said, my injection is running out and I start to bleed when it’s due.”

“Hey, at least you’re not pregnant.” He joked, I rolled my eyes and turned over so he could hold me.

“You don’t get to have an opinion on my period if you don’t have a womb, mine feels like it’s combusting.” I complained when I felt a pain in my lower abdomen, the Advil I’d taken wasn’t touching the cramps.

“Come here, I’ll spoon the pain away.” He decided and began to cuddle me tightly, I relaxed into his hold. “By the way, I have a proposition for you.”

“If your proposition is for me to suck you off then you can get fucked, I’m not in the mood.” I grumbled with my eyes shut and I felt Fangs body shake with silent laughter, he kissed my hair.

“That’s not my proposition but it doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” He suggested and I swiftly elbowed him, he grunted but laughed again. “I’m kidding but you’re probably gonna wish that’s what it is because my Mom’s invited us over for dinner on Saturday night and I’ve said yes.”

“ _You’ve said what?!_ ” I yelled and sat up, glaring at Fangs who looked back at me sheepishly.

“I couldn’t exactly say no to her, could I? You heard the way she guilt tripped me the other week about not hearing from me since I started work at Riverdale High! She’s invited my sister, her fiance and Darren too. Apparently, they’re really excited to meet my new _‘girlfriend’_.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Fangs!” I growled and shoved him off my bed instinctively, he landed with a thump on my floor.

“Ow, fuck, angel! I think I’ve cracked a rib!” He exclaimed from his position on the carpet, he rubbed his side and stood up.

“I’ll crack another if you don’t cancel or come up with some sort of excuse as to why your _‘girlfriend’_ won’t be there.”

“You’re mean when you’re on your period.” He muttered and flopped back down onto my bed as he eyed me wearily, I was still glowering at him.

“Fangs, we cannot go to dinner with your family! Or at least, I can’t!”

“Yes, you can! It’s just my family, they’re not smart enough to figure out what’s going on between us.” Fangs brushed off, grabbing my arms and pulling me to straddle his hips.

“Oh yeah? Well, what happens when they start questioning what I do for a living? Or how old I am? How we met?” I began to ramble, nervously fiddling with my hands.

“Then we’ll make something up, come up with a plan before we go.” He suggested and took hold of my hands, lacing his fingers through mine.

“When did you say it was again?”

“Saturday night.”

“Fangs, that’s three days away!” I shrieked after figuring out it was Wednesday, he shrugged and pulled me down so we were face to face.

“That’s plenty of time to come up with a brief.” He assured me and inclined up to peck my lips, I sighed into his mouth. “Now, I think I definitely deserve some head after that performance.”

“Kiss my ass, Fogarty.”

“Gladly.” And in an instant he was trying to shuffle me up to his chest while nipping all over my stomach and hips, I was maniacally laughing while trying to push away from him which failed because I basically ended up sitting on his face. “Damn, if you weren’t on your period right now…” He trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, I snorted and dropped back to his side.

“Well, I am. So, a night with a movie of my choice it is.” I chided, finding the remote for my TV before browsing the movie section on Netflix.

“I’m not watching anything chick flick related.”

“A comedy it is then.” I continued to browse through the movies, settling on Step Brothers before laying back down next to Fangs on my side. “I forgot to tell you, but Nade is getting _really_ suspicious about who I’m seeing.”

“What makes her think you’re seeing anyone?” He fired back and threw his arm over me, pushing it up the back of my pyjama cami and idly tickling the skin.

“You know yesterday when I had to wear your hoodie? She knew straight away that it was a guys, she could smell your cologne. Her and Maddy have also picked up on the fact I disappear at lunch and at other times, Nadine has dragged it out of me that I’m in some sort of friends with benefits situation.”

“Does she know _where_ you’re sneaking off to at lunch?” I shook my head and bit my lip, twirling one of the strings on his cosy black hoodie.

“She was convinced I’ve been hooking up with that kid Liam, the one of the track team.” Fangs groaned at the name, a flash of jealousy crossing his face.

“I hope you corrected her.”

“Of course I told her I wasn’t sleeping with him! But she’s not going to let it rest, once Nadine has her teeth sunk into something…”

“I’ve told you, just say the words and I’ll quit teaching.” He reminded me, stilling his movements up the back of my cami and resting his warm hand on my lower back.

“I’m not having this conversation with you again.” I stated firmly and Fangs sighed disappointedly but didn’t push it further, now wasn’t the time.

Although, I knew it wouldn’t lay dormant forever and we’d eventually have to face the issue of our feelings.

There was one thing I did know though, I was _his_ girl in an unspoken manner.

“I hope you like Mexican food.” Fangs spoke up randomly.

“Why? Is that what your Mom’s cooking?” I raised an eyebrow, he nodded.

“Yep, if I know my Mother then it’ll be super spicy.” He warned, pushing his hand further up my top and over my stomach.

“Is she a good cook like you?” I hopefully asked him, he looked from the TV back to me.

“Better.”

“I’m still mad at you for saying yes to dinner without asking me first but I’ll say no more since I happen to really like Mexican food.” I recited and he looked amused, kissing my nose but I began nibbling my bottom lip nervously. “I’m scared to meet the rest of your family, Fangs. Will they honestly all be there?”

“I’m afraid so, baby. But, you have no reason to be nervous because they’re going to _love_ you. I think my brother has my niece for the night too, so you’ll get to meet her.” He grinned and used his thumb to gently remove my bottom lip from my teeth, smoothing his thumb over it after.

“Your brother has a baby? How old is she? Will his girlfriend or wife be there too?”

“No, he’s recently split from his wife and they share custody of Sophia, she’s only a year and a half. She’s a real cutie, super clingy and basically still a baby.”

“Do you think you’d have started a family by now if you were still with Louise?”

Fangs shifted uncomfortably at my question but he knew I wanted an answer, I wanted to know how serious he was about her; I didn’t want to feel like a second choice or something to numb the pain of his break up.

“I don’t know, Millie.”

“Okay.” I dropped the subject, coming to the conclusion that it was probably better for my own sanity that I didn’t pry further.

We sat and watched the movie with bright eyes until I felt mine begin to droop shut and before I knew it, my face was shoved in the crook of Fangs neck as I slept and he was snoring quietly in my ear and immediately the movie became background noise.

We slept comfortably above my sheets for a good couple of hours, that was until I was jolted awake by Fangs looking at the time on his phone and swearing under his breath.

“What are you doing?” I muttered indistinctively and tried to slap his phone away, wanting to stay in my happy place on his solid chest.

“It’s gone ten, you’re sister will be back soon.”

“Stay, she won’t know you’re here.” I groggily said and lifted myself from his chest, pulling my sheets back and sinking beneath them to return to sleep.

“I can’t, what if she walks in?” He panicked, standing up to try and make an escape.

“My door’s locked, Fangs. She won’t open it, she knows I’m usually asleep around now.” Fangs looked apprehensive and hesitant as he glanced from my closed bedroom door and to me where I was buried beneath the covers and struggling to stop my eyes closing.

“Fine, I’ll leave in the morning.” He decided and began to strip, removing his hoodie, jeans and socks until he was left in only his boxers.

I expressed satisfaction when he lifted my sheets and slipped under them, I rolled over and reached for the remote to turn the TV off while Fangs set an early alarm on his phone.

I tangled my legs with his and he rubbed my exposed shoulder with his thumb, lulling me back to sleep and pressing a kiss to my lips with hushed words of _‘goodnight, baby’_.

****************************************************************************************

I awoke to a cold, empty bed and I can only assume Fangs had slipped out early this morning after his alarm to make sure Charlie wouldn’t catch him and that he’d make it home with enough time to shower, walk Rocky and get to school to set up his class like usual.

It was your average late October day in Riverdale, the weather left a lot to be desired; it was dreary and getting colder by the day.

I showered and did my usual makeup routine, throwing my hair into a half up, half down top knot and pulling on some coated jeans and an oversized sweater that hung off one shoulder and exposed a portion of my lace bralet.

After I’d finished getting myself ready for school I headed out of my room with my bag and through the apartment, intending to grab some breakfast before I needed to leave.

Charlie was sat at our breakfast area in her robe with a few sheets of paper scattered around her, she had her spray tanned hands wrapped around a steaming mug of black coffee.

“Morning.” I chided and dumped my bag on the counter, kissing her cheek and grabbing myself a granola bar to have alongside a bottle of water.

“Morning, little one.” She replied and patted the stool next to her for me to sit down, I perched on it and unwrapped my granola bar, taking a look over the sheets of paper.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing, just looking at the monthly income for the salon. We’ve made an extra thousand dollars this month!” She exclaimed, taking a sip of her coffee.

“That’s because the work you do is amazing, Charlie.” I told her just as my phone chimed in the pocket of my jeans, I pulled it out and saw a message from Fangs.

**From: Fangs  
Received: 8:05**

**Good morning, beautiful. I’m sorry that I left without waking you this morning, you just looked so peaceful x**

I couldn’t help the smile that erupted on my face and it apparently didn’t go unnoticed by Charlie because she immediately tried to grab my phone, I squealed and held it to my chest out of her view.

“Who are you texting? Your secret boyfriend?” She teased, making kissy faces at me.

“You’re so immature.” I spoke and shoved my phone back into my pocket for safe keeping, turning back to Charlie with pursed lips. “While we’re on the subject, you’ve, um, met a boyfriends family, right?” I timidly wondered and her eyebrows quirked, her lips twitching into a smile.

“Why? Because you’re meeting his parents?” She shot back and I shrugged, deciding that I could at least spill some details about Fangs without going the full way. “How come I haven’t met him yet?”

“I’ve met his Mom, but he told me that I’ve been invited over for dinner because his siblings want to meet me too.”

“Wait, are you in a serious relationship with this guy? I know you’ve been sleeping over with him but I thought it was just a fling, you’ve never had a boyfriend before.” She explained and I finished my granola bar, playing with the wrapper in my hand.

“It’s complicated.”

“Complicated how, Millie? I can’t help you if you keep things from me, I don’t even know anything about this guy you’re seeing.”

“Yeah, I know, Charlie.” I sighed and rubbed my temple, suddenly regretting even mentioning it.

“You do know that you can tell me anything, right? I’ll always be here for you.” She firmly told me and placed her hand over mine, it was considerably warm due to the mug she’d been holding.

“I know.” I smiled and rested my head against her shoulder, she kissed my hair sweetly.

“What’s this guy like then?”

“He’s really amazing, Charlie. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and I’ve never wanted to, that was until I met him.” I grinned again at the thought of Fangs, it was just a natural reaction.

“Oh my, I’ve never seen you smile so much.” She mocked and nudged me, I giggled. “Does he go to Riverdale High? College?”

“No.” I answered and her eyebrow lifted once more, I shifted in my seat and then her baby blue eyes narrowed.

“How old is this guy, Amelia Discanio?” She interrogated and I grimaced at the motherly tone she used, I figured it was probably better to come clean about his age because it may lessen the blow when she eventually found out he was my substitute drama teacher.

“Twenty-five.” I mumbled and looked at my lap, picking at a loose thread on my sweater.

“Speak up, I can’t hear you.”

“Twenty-five!” And she gasped, leaning back on the stool in shock.

“ _Twenty-five_? Jesus, he’s a grown man! What are you thinking, Millie? And I’ve been letting you sleep at his, meaning he must have his own place!” She groaned and held her face in her hands, I looked at her guiltily. “Oh my god and you’re having sex with him, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” I whispered honestly and she groaned again, lifting her head to stare grimly at me with her mouth slightly agape.

“You’re only seventeen, Millie!” She hissed.

“I’m old enough to be making my own decisions, Charlie! I know what I’m doing!”

“No, you don’t! I can’t believe this, Millie! You’re dating a guy who’s eight years older than you! Where did you even meet him? How long have you been seeing him?” She burst and I removed myself from the stool, throwing the wrapper into the trash and taking a gulp of my water to soothe my dry mouth.

“I started seeing him just after school started.”

“There’s rebelling and then there’s just being fucking stupid, I forbid you from seeing him.” She yelped and I ran my fingers through my hair, finding myself feeling minute under the stare of my big sister turned guardian.

I took a huge intake of breath, closing my eyes and deciding that screaming back at her wasn’t the way to resolve this and it would probably work in my favour to have a rational discussion with her since I’d just used the ‘I’m old enough to make my own choices’ speech.

“Look, you can’t tell me what to do, you’re not my Mom.” I ended up snapping angrily, she looked defeated and saddened by my outburst. “I love you, Charlie. But, you need to trust me and you need to trust him. He’s awesome and he’d never do anything to hurt me, he’s a really great guy.”

Charlie rubbed her face in frustration, studying me hard for a second before obviously coming to a conclusion.

“I do trust you, Millie. I just worry about you so much, you’re my baby sister, it’s my job.” She quietly remarked, sliding off the stool to abandon her bank statements and lukewarm coffee.

She stepped towards me and yanked me into her arms, I was shocked at her display of affection but I didn’t hesitate to hug her back tightly.

“I’m sorry for always letting you down, Charlie.” I whimpered against her shoulder, burying my face into the soft towel of her robe.

She pulled back and held my face, she pursed her lips.

“You’ve never let me down, Millie. I’m so proud of you, you have no idea. I’ve had the pleasure of watching you blossom into a beautiful young woman!” She defended and wiped my eyes before any tears could fall. “I understand that you’re growing up now and doing things that I might not agree with, but I need you to promise me that you’re being responsible.”

“I am, I promise.” I assured her, still clutching the material of her robe.

“Okay.” She answered back and stroked my face before dropping her hands, smoothing them down the arms of my cashmere sweater. “I want to meet this guy though, Millie.”

“Alright.”

“What’s his name?” She curiously put across, I picked up my bag from the kitchen side and slung it over my shoulder while also collecting my car keys.

“Fangs.” I sheepishly answered, she dropped a hip and half scowled in disapproval.

“You’re really not helping your case here, get to school.” She demanded and waved me away, I blew her a kiss and she flipped me off with a roll of her eyes.

“I’ll see you later.” I told her and went to walk away, pulling my phone back out of my pocket to text Fangs about my admission to Charlie and her order to meet him.

“Oh, and by the way, Millie… you might want to tell Fangs to be a little quieter when sneaking out of the apartment.” She said and my eyes widened, my jaw also dropping. “Yeah, I totally heard him leave this morning. I just wish I’d have been up to properly meet him since you won’t bring him home while I’m here or conscious. Although, it’s was probably a good job given your revelation.”

It was safe to say I left the apartment in a fluster, texting Fangs to let him know that Charlie was aware that I was seeing him but that she was still in the dark about him being one of my teachers.

                                                         **************************************************************************************

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch, I had drama second period with Fangs and I actually showed up; he was so passionate about his class and the works of poets and playwriters, that I’d actually found some enjoyment in watching him even if drama wasn’t my thing.

I rushed to the cafeteria after the bell for lunch rang, I shoved my bag into my locker and only grabbed my phone to take with me to message Fangs.

I saw Nade and Maddy at a table, she was perched on the lap of Josh as she spoke to Nade about something which caused her nose to scrunch up in disinterest.

“Hey.” I greeted them and slid next to Nadine, wanting to avoid the love fest that was currently happening between Maddy and Josh.

“Hey, I got you a diet Coke and a low fat yoghurt.” Nade immediately said, placing a can of soda, a flimsy spoon and a raspberry flavoured yoghurt in front of me.

“You’re an angel, how much do I owe you?” I wondered and broke the seal on the can, taking a swig.

“Nothing, obviously.” Nade rolled her bright eyes, picking at her sandwich.

Maddy and Josh were engaged in a make out session that could have been mistaken for them devouring each other’s faces, his hand was slipping up the back of her sweatshirt and I retched between a mouthful of Coke.

“No wonder you’re not eating.” I joked with Nadine, she looked up at them and cringed in disgust.

“They make me feel like such a single pringle, you included.” She jabbed a finger at me, I rolled my eyes at her sly comment but ignored it and began to open up my yoghurt. “It’s a no brainer how you’re so skinny, anything you eat is either low fat or sugar free.”

“Nadine, you know I can easily eat a whole pizza by myself.”

“Ooh! By the way, girls, we need to finalise what we’re wearing to the Halloween dance. It’s next week!” Maddy exclaimed after she’d succeeded to break away from Josh’s mouth, he removed her gloss from his face with the back of his hand.

“We should do something like Mean Girls!” Nade proposed, clapping her hands as I swallowed a spoonful of yoghurt. “Or Clueless!”

“How cliche, Nadine. And anyway, what’s this _we_ business?” I sniggered and swirled the plastic spoon around in my pot of dairy goodness, Maddy let out a strangled cry of displeasure.

“You’re not coming?” She asked with an over exaggerated pout, dropping from Josh’s lap to sit opposite me on the creaky table.

I’d seen the ghastly, handmade posters with ‘ _ **Riverdale High’s spooky spectacular night of boogeymen and boogying!**_ ’ taped to every available surface around the school and I’d torn the luminous orange posters down whenever I’d seen them.

“Of course not! In all the years you’ve known me, when have I ever gone to a dance? I spend enough time here as it is, I’m not about to start joining in with extracurricular activities.” I scoffed and pushed the half eaten yoghurt away from me, wrapping my hands around the can of diet Coke.

“But, it’s our last year! You need to come!” Nadine whined, resting her chin on her knuckles.

“I’m going, Millie, which means the whole football team are going and I know a few of them are interested in you.” Josh joined in with a brief glance to the left of us where a table of his friends sat in the same sports gear he was in, throwing his arm around Maddy’s shoulder.

“Forgive me, Josh. But, I can think of a million things I’d rather do than go to that dance and be felt up by your dumbass jock friends, jumping into Sweetwater River in the depths of winter is high on that list.” I rejoined to the boy who was proudly sporting his letterman jacket, he held his hands up in defence.

“You’re a let down.” Maddy grunted and continued pouting, I mocked her back but her face soon lifted the minute she caught sight of something or someone behind me. “Oooh, Mr Fuckable’s here.” She grinned and practically swooned, I turned to see Fangs had entered the cafeteria with his hands shoved into his pockets. “God, he’s dreamy, look at him in those glasses.”

“I’m literally sat right here, Maddy.” Josh sighed in annoyance which caused me to crack a smile, Nadine laughed too and the sound of her giggles caused Fangs to zone in our table and I turned back around to face Maddy.

“He could spank me good any day of the week.” Nadine quipped.

“Will you both shut the fuck up? Stop staring at him like he’s a piece of meat!”

“Oh my god, he’s totally coming over here!” Maddy squealed and I kicked her under the table, wanting nothing more than for her to shut up and stop drooling over him.

“Hello, Mr Fogarty.” Nade spoke first and I rolled my eyes, turning my neck to see that he was stood next to me with his usual friendly smile that was reserved for the school environment.

“Good afternoon, do you girls mind if I just borrow Millie for awhile? I need to talk to her about an assignment she turned in.” He lied and tapped my shoulder, I decided to play along and looked up at him through my lashes.

“I’m busy.” I said and tilted my head to the side, he swallowed and fought a smirk at my refusal.

I could feel my table of friends watching us eagerly, admiring the situation unfold.

“It’s important, but we can happily discuss it in detention this evening.” He bargained and my eyes fell into slits, I knew he’d probably put me in a detention to annoy me or for his own amusement. “Okay, detention it is.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” I disagreed and shot up, he motioned with his hand for me to follow him. “I’ll see you in bio.” I told Nadine and then waved goodbye to Maddy and Josh.

“You better hope you’ve been a good girl, Millie.” Nade winked while making a whipping motion and I flipped her off, thankful that Fangs was further ahead of me as not to hear the embarrassing comments falling from my friend’s mouths.

I followed Fangs out of the lunch hall and we turned right down the hallway, he opened up the door to a seemingly empty classroom and scanned the inside; he promptly pulled me into it and shut the door.

“Eager to see me?” I jeered and draped my arms around his neck, he held onto my hips and backed me against the wall.

“You could say that but I really wanted to talk to you about Charlie, what did she say about us?” He questioned and braced one of his hands next to my head against the wall, I played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I was asking her about some stuff, I was nervous about meeting your family and then the age thing came up, it’s safe to say she freaked the fuck out.” I confessed, Fangs head dropped and he frowned.

“Fuck.” He muttered but I touched his cheek, feeling his jaw tense beneath my hand. “I assume you didn’t tell her about me working here.”

“Obviously not and she heard you leave this morning, loudmouth.” I cursed and he grimaced but reached up to stroke my hand that rested against his cheek.

“I was half asleep when I left, I tripped on my way out.”

“Well, she wants to meet you.” I illuminated and thought about Charlie’s demand, it was crystal clear that she wouldn’t be partly okay with me seeing him until she’d met him herself. 

“Then I’ll meet her.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” I swore to him and he gave me the scouts honour.

“Listen, are you going to that Halloween dance?” He asked me and I cringed, pressing myself back against the wall as it was mentioned to me for the second time in the last ten minutes.

“You’re the second person to ask me that.”

“I am? Why? Who else has asked you?”

“Maddy and Nadine have asked me to go and Maddy’s boyfriend has told me he’d happily set me up with one of his jock friends since they’re interested in me.”

I watched Fangs’ honey coloured eyes narrow behind the frames of his glasses  possessively and his jaw tensed, I smirked back knowing that he was jealous

“And what did you say?”

“Well, I said I’d be proper up for it, obviously. You know, since I’m _single._ ” I rolled my shoulders and Fangs grip on my hips tightened.

“You better not have and you’re only single because you’re a stubborn little shit, Mills.”

“Of course I didn’t, who do you think I am? I kinda just wanted to see you get all jealous, I quite like it.”

“Can you blame me for getting jealous? I see these teenage boys gawping at you and I’m not allowed to publicly claim you, you won’t even accept my feelings for you.”

“Don’t be annoying, Fogarty.” I groaned, pushing back on his chest.

“Fine, but are you going to the dance or not?”

“Am I fuck, I can’t think of anything worse.” I replied and folded my arms across my chest, Fangs sighed.

“I’ve been asked to chaperone it, I was hoping you’d be there so I at least had something nice to look at.” He confessed, looking hard into my eyes and they narrowed back in return.

He shuffled nervously and tried to avert his stare, he was so transparent it was unreal.

“You dirty liar, you offered to chaperone it, didn’t you?!” I accused and poked at his cotton covered chest, he grabbed my hand guiltily. “Fangs!”

“They pressured me to say yes, I can’t back out now!”

“Fine, I hope you have a nice night without me.” I smiled sarcastically, pushing on his chest so I could slip out from between his body and the murky wall.

“Come back, brat.” Fangs arm shot out before I could get very far and he wrapped it around my waist, pulling me back into his firm chest.

“I’m not a brat!” I huffed sourly and tried to wiggle out his arms but he nipped at my neck, tickling my waist so I couldn’t help but giggle and squirm more.

“That’s what a brat says.” He chortled and tickled me more, I turned in his arms and grabbed his moving hands. “I love to see you smile.” He told me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and hugging me tightly.

“I love it when you don’t offer to watch hormonal teenagers grind up against each other at a shitty dance, they’ll probably be too busy checking you out to do anything else.” I grumbled into his chest, I felt him shake with laughter.

“Ah, you’re a jealous brat.” He prompted and I began to squirm again, this only prompted him to guide me back to the decorated wall again so I had no chance of escaping. “I’m joking, but it’s probably your friends that are the worst culprits for checking me out. I swear Madeline literally undresses me with her eyes everytime she’s in my class, Nadine is just as bad.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry.” I sighed in embarrassment, reaching around to shove my hands into the back pockets of his torn jeans.

“It’s okay, I’m used to it, _you_ do it all the time.” He exaggerated and made a saddened face but he never lost his boyish smile, I chuckled and squeezed his backside through the denim.

“Why would I need to mentally undress you when I can have the real thing when the bell goes?” I smartly answered him back.

“Good point.”

“Nadine told me that I better hoped I’d been a good girl or else you’d spank me.” I ran my hands down his chest and he kissed the corner of my mouth, speaking a reply into my skin.

“I’ll spank you no matter what but you’re a good girl, even if you do have a serious attitude problem. Those pretty blue eyes give you away, angel.”

“You’re ever the charmer, aren’t you? Nice try, I’m still annoyed you’re working on the night of that dance, it would have been a great opportunity for us to go somewhere without anyone seeing us.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll try and see if I can get out of it, babe.” He promised. “Mia just called me, by the way. She says she’s really excited to meet you, she can’t wait for another girl to be around.”

“ _Faaaangs_.” I exhaled and dragged out his name, looking completely unimpressed. “I really don’t think this is a good idea, especially since Charlie’s just found out that we’re together.”

“I think it’s perfectly fine, Millie. I’ll tell you what, when I come and pick you up on Saturday evening, I’ll come up to your apartment and meet Charlie.” He propositioned and cupped my face, rubbing my highlighted cheekbones with his thumbs and brushing his ring clad fingers through my hairline.

“Promise me that you won’t back out?” I pouted and gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster, Fangs nodded.

“I promise, beautiful.”

“Just for the sake of both of us, make sure your tattoo is covered.” I instructed him and motioned to his bicep where his snake tattoo was hidden beneath a denim jacket.

“Long sleeves and layers it is then, princess.”

**********************************************************************************

By the time Saturday rolled around it was safe to say I was absolutely petrified of having dinner with Fangs family, he comforted and reassured me countless time but his words weren’t enough; I was so unbelievably on edge about the whole thing. 

We’d come up with a small brief, deciding that it was better to just wing it than come up with forced responses to any questions that may arise over the dinner table because we were more likely to get caught out if we started reciting lines from a script. 

I hadn’t heard from Fangs much all day, he’d told me that he was heading to a meeting with the serpents (which I’d be questioning him about later) and that he’d be by to pick me up at 6:30pm because his Mom only lived twenty minutes away and to also meet Charlie who was half ecstatic and probably planning his murder, I’m sure.

I had just under two hours before Fangs was due to arrive and I was huddled in Charlie’s en-suite bathroom; operation ‘ _make Millie parent proof_ ’ was underway as Charlie had named my makeover session.

She’d taken the day off from work and left her salon in the hands of a colleague, Charlie had given me a manicure and pedicure with her supplies at home, she’d waxed most of my body and the more _intimate_ areas since I only trusted her to do so.

It was safe to say I was feeling pampered, it was a perk of having a beautician/hairdresser as a sister.

“I can’t help but feel like we’re overreacting here.” I said to her and looked at the counter that was covered in makeup, hair products and a hair curler that was half heated up.

“You recruited me for help and I’m giving it! Just trust me, Mills.” 

“Please, just promise me you won’t be horrible to him.”

“I promise nothing.”

“We’ll fall out if you make him feel uncomfortable.”

My phone buzzed on the counter and I picked it up, my stomach flipped at the thought that maybe Fangs had backed out of meeting my sister after all but I quickly settled when I saw it was just the group chat between myself, Maddy and Nadine.

It was a message to ask if I was wanting to go to a party at one of Josh’s friend’s house, I chose to ignore the message and refocus myself on Charlie who was running a brush through my hair in preparation to curl it loosely. 

“Have Maddy and Nadine met Fangs?” Charlie asked curiously and began to curl some sections of my hair, I began to apply my base makeup in the interest of multitasking and saving time. 

“No, they don’t know about him.” I told her and my mouth twitched at the half lie I’d told, of course, they had met him because he was also their drama teacher. 

“Why?” 

“Because I like to have an element of privacy in my life, I really like Fangs and I don’t want to mess it up before it’s official.” I sighed and powdered my face, contouring and highlighting my cheekbones while Charlie still did my hair for me. 

“You’re not official with him?” She looked at me shocked through bathroom the mirror and I shook my head, searching the counter for some eyeshadow to apply. 

“Not yet, like I said, it’s complicated. There have been talks of feelings on his end but honestly, I’m so afraid of committing to him. He’s way too good for me, Charlie.” I expressed with a hint of sadness, picking up a palette of bronze and neutral toned shadows. 

“Baby sister, stop putting yourself down.” 

“I don’t need a pep talk right now, Charlie. I just need your help, his family are gonna hate me.” I grumbled and picked out a couple of shadows, blending them out on my lid so they were soft and smokey. 

“Just be yourself.” Charlie coached but then paused, tilting her head to the side and looking down at me on the stool. “Maybe not actually, you’re kind of an asshole.” I slapped her hip with my eyeshadow brush, she laughed. 

“Go away if you’re going to be annoying.” 

“Calm down, you know I’m only playing with you.” She hushed me, wrapping some more sections of my hair around the curling wand while I applied a wispy pair of fake lashes that made my blue eyes pop after I’d filled in my brows.

I finished with a coat of mascara and a swipe of natural, nude, matte lipstick, Charlie finished up my hair and let the curls cool before she brushed them out into loose, polished waves and sprayed them with hairspray at the same time I sprayed my face with setting spray. 

“All done.” I observed myself in Charlie’s mirror, I admit that I looked considerably underdressed in my floral pyjamas but I’d soon even out my glam look with a suitable outfit for a casual dinner with his Mom and siblings. 

“Outfit time!” Charlie clapped and all but dragged me to my room, throwing my wardrobe open as I seated myself on the edge of my bed. “Now, you don’t want to look like you’re trying too hard.”

“I’ll go in pyjamas then.” I wittily remarked, Charlie put her hands on her narrow hips and looked impassive.

“You might want to lose the smartass attitude.” She advised and began to rifle through the contents of my wardrobe, humming and ahhing over each garment of clothing, she complained under her breath about the lack of colour in my wardrobe and told me I needed to branch out besides grey, blush, black and white. 

“Is jeans and a t-shirt okay?” I asked hesitantly and pointed to a pair of tight, black jeans on a hanger near her hand, Charlie tapped her chin but finally nodded and pulled them off the hanger and threw them into my lap. 

She then started looking for a t-shirt, skipping past all of them that either had some sort of band logo stamped across the front or extreme distressing. She found one in a subtle, blue toned grey shade with a scoop neck and chest pocket. 

“What about this? It’ll go with your eyes, you can put a nice, statement necklace on to match and your biker jacket.” I nodded and stood up, beginning to strip off and pull on the chosen clothing over my matching set of black underwear as she looked over my pieces of jewellery. “Ah ha! This is lovely.” She decided and held up a tarnished, silver necklace with a couple layers. 

I finished pulling the t-shirt over my head and turned around for her to fasten the necklace around my neck, lifting my hair for her to do so. 

I searched my bedroom for my pair of grey converse, slipping them on and tying the laces; Charlie then held out my biker jacket and I slipped my arms in the cool fabric, pulling my waves over the collar. 

“Do you think I look too much like Wednesday Addams?” I sceptically asked after I’d spritzed some sweet smelling perfume and looked over my appearance in the full length mirror on the back of my door, Charlie shook her head. 

“You look beautiful, Millie.” She put my mind at rest, looking proud of her work. 

I shoved some cash into my bag that was strewn on my bed, also throwing in another t-shirt, spare underwear and my bag of travel makeup that was reserved for whenever I stayed with Fangs. 

“I won’t be home tonight, just to let you know.” I said and dumped my phone into my Never Full too, stealing a quick glance at it to see I only had ten minutes before Fangs arrived and I couldn’t believe how long it had taken me to get ready in the end. 

“Hmm, I’m not too keen on that idea.” Charlie’s brows knitted together and I rolled my eyes, looking at her from my position next to my bed. 

“Well, I’m staying with him whether you like it or not.” I snarkily replied and she was just about to open her mouth when there was a knock at the door which echoed throughout the entire apartment. 

Fuck, he was early.

Charlie’s mouth clamped shut and she darted out of my bedroom with me behind her, I tried to pull her back before she could reach the door but I wasn’t fast enough and I gritted my teeth in fear when she threw the door open and noticeably made Fangs jump at the sudden and aggressive action. 

“Hi.” He stuttered nervously and rubbed the back of his head, he looked at Charlie and over her shoulder to me, a smile spreading across his face.

“So, you’re Fangs.” She spoke candidly and kept her hand on the door, she made it obvious as she looked him over for the first time. 

He was in combat boots, slightly distressed, grey jeans that were rolled at the bottom and a black sweater with his usual, thin chain around his neck and gold watch on his left wrist but he’d removed his rings and swapped his glasses for contacts. 

“Yeah, and you’re Charlie? It’s nice to meet you, I can’t believe how much you both look alike.” He politely replied and held out his hand, she shook it and stepped back from the door, waving him in where I headed over to him and hugged him tightly around the neck. 

“Hey.” 

“You look gorgeous, babe.” He complimented me. 

“Thank you.” I blushed.

“I’m just going to get to the point here, why Millie? Couldn’t you get a girl your own age?” 

“Charlie!” I hissed and her demeanour barely changed, she pushed herself back against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms. 

“Look, I know it’s not conventional or fully appropriate. But, I swear to you that I wouldn’t ever do anything to harm Millie or force her into doing anything she wasn’t comfortable with.” Fangs calmly told her and wrapped his arm around my waist, I relaxed into him like always. 

“You don’t need to explain yourself to her, Fangs.” I muttered and glared at her, he shuffled next to me.

“It’s okay, Millie.” He whispered.

“Actually, Amelia, he does because there’s a lot of unanswered questions here.” Charlie butted in louder as she tried to justify her comments.

“Sadly, as exciting as you interrogating him sounds, we need to go.” I excused and began to pull Fangs away from where Charlie was over assessing him, she shot me a look. “Fangs, I’ll meet you in the car.” I smiled and pecked his lips, he looked at Charlie and I but nodded.

“Okay, it was nice to meet you Charlie.” Fangs wished her a farewell, she made a noise in response and I waited until Fangs had left the apartment to start speaking to her. 

“What the _fuck_ was that?” I growled, she half-heartedly rolled her eyes at my hostility.

“Calm yourself, little one. I was just testing him, he coped well under the pressure.” 

“Testing him? You were vile to him! He was polite and kind to you!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved off and plopped herself down on the couch, throwing her legs over the arm. 

“So?” I pressed and widened my eyes, nodding to the door. 

“He seems nice, not what I was expecting.” She rolled her shoulders and I sighed in relief, resting my hands on the back of the couch. 

“You like him?” I grinned happily. 

“From the small time I’ve spent with him, I like him, but it doesn’t mean that I’m happy about you seeing him, he’s still considerably older than you.” She confirmed sternly. 

“I know, but I’ve told you that I’m being responsible and even he tried to put your mind at ease.” She hummed in approval and I continued speaking, realising Fangs was probably getting restless in his car. “Anyway, I need to go.” I rushed to grab my bag from the kitchen counter and I threw the designer piece over my shoulder, bending over the couch to kiss her cheek. 

“Make sure you’re safe, Millie! Fangs won’t live to see his next birthday if he gets you pregnant!” She yelled as I left the apartment, I groaned at her blunt words. 

Fangs was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel when I jumped into his car, he smiled at me and I leant over the console to kiss him deeply without saying a single word to him. 

He kissed me back immediately, tangling his fingers in my hair and giving it a gentle pull which forced me closer to his chest. I moaned quietly and forced myself away from him, resting my forehead against his and stroking his jaw while looking into his mocha coloured eyes. 

“What was that for?” He asked breathlessly. 

“That was me partly saying thank you for meeting Charlie, I’m sorry she was kind of a dick to you. But, if it’s any consolation, she likes you.” 

“She does? That’s awesome.” He expressed excitedly, I laughed at his enthusiasm and sat back in the passenger seat, pulling on my seatbelt and dropping my bag to the floor between my feet in preparation for the journey to the family dinner. 

“Yeah, but she’s going to want to talk to you again.” I warned him and he shrugged, beginning to reverse back out of the parking space outside of my apartment block. 

“That’s fine by me, as long as I get to see you I’m happy.” He said and reached over to rest his hand between my thighs as he drove. “Now, it’s time for you to meet my family.”  

“I’m so nervous that I actually feel sick, what if they think I’m a bimbo?” I burst, he laughed at me. 

“A bimbo? You couldn’t be further from a bimbo if you tried!” He exclaimed. 

“It doesn’t matter, your brother and sister might still hate me. Oh god, your niece too! I’m rubbish with kids.” I covered my face with my hands and Fangs pried them away, holding my hand as while continuing to drive. 

“Just stop fussing, they’ll love you, my Mom already does.” He eased, squeezing my fingers. “The house she lives in, it’s my childhood home.” 

“Really? You grew up there?” 

“Yeah, don’t be expecting a nice house with a white picket fence, it’s just average.” He grimaced, obviously feeling some sort of embarrassment towards it but I kissed his knuckles. 

The rest of the drive was filled with easy conversation, Fangs told me some anecdotes about growing up with Mia and Darren, about all the things they’d get in trouble for when they were only young. 

Fangs pulled into a long street that was quiet and only had a few cars parked along the sides, it looked like a normal neighbourhood albeit slightly neglected. Sure, the houses looked run down but you should never judge a book by its cover.

“Here we go.” He said and pulled up outside of a brick house with a peeling porch and red door. There was a truck parked outside with a recent plate and a ‘ _baby on board_ ’ sticker plastered on the back, there was also a black Audi parked next to it. “You ready?” 

I gulped and looked at the house in anticipation. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I decided and unbuckled my seatbelt after him, Fangs removed himself from the car and came round to open my door for me. I decided to leave my bag in the car, only tucking my phone into the pocket of my biker jacket. “Fake girlfriend mode has been activated.”

“Come on.” He urged and took my hand, guiding me up the short driveway of his childhood home as butterflies swarmed my stomach and caused a grumble of anxiety to ripple through my entire form. 

The butterflies and anxieties worsened the minute we made it to the door, Fangs didn’t knock but instead opened it and pulled me inside where I was quickly hit with the aromatic spices of Mexican food and the sounds of bustling voices overlapping one another with fits of giggles included. 

“Mom? Esteban aquí!” Fangs fluently called out in Spanish, I clung to his hand like a timid child when the voices silenced and his Mom emerged from the kitchen at the end of the narrow hallway of the house. 

“Mi hijo! And Millie, I’m so glad you could make it!” Khila declared, a bright grin on her face and she wiped her hands on a towel that she had tucked into the back pocket of some kick flare jeans. “Well, don’t just stand there! Bring Millie to meet everyone!” She ordered and Fangs chuckled, leading me through the hallway and into the kitchen where Khila had come from; the room opened up into a more open space where she’d obviously had an extension built. 

There were pots and pans boiling or sizzling away on the stove, the smell of food more pronounced. I turned to my left to see a table spread out and covered in a white, vintage tablecloth with six place settings and a gorgeous bunch of hydrangeas in the centre. 

“Everyone! This is Millie.” His Mom introduced me to the small congregation that were gathered around the table cooing over a little girl on the lap of who I presumed to be Darren, Fangs older brother. 

All eyes lifted to myself and Fangs when my name was mentioned, the girl with caramel highlights and beautiful skin beamed at me, her whole face lit up. 

“Oh my god! You actually came!” She yelped and stood up, pushing around the table and leaving the other two men behind to advance over to Fangs, Khila and I where we were against the entryway of the kitchen. “Hi, big brother!” She wrapped her dainty arms around Fangs and gave him a squeeze, he dropped my hand to hug her short frame tightly. 

“Hey, Mia, long time no see.” He replied and she huffed, smacking him on the back of the head. 

“I’ve had to hold back off wedding stuff because of you! Do you know how much I’ve got left to arrange?” She fumed at Fangs who offered her a sheepish smile, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and her eyes followed his movement. “I’m sorry, Millie. How rude of me! I’m Mia, as you know.” She informed me and held her hand out, I shook it. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mia.” and she turned back to Fangs, mouthing an impressed ‘ _wow’_ at him not so discreetly before heading back over to the table. 

“That’s my brother, Darren.” Fangs told me and pointed to a burly gentleman with tanned skin and messy curls, he waved at me with a toothy grin and I couldn’t help but give him one back. “That’s Ben, Mia’s husband to be and that’s my baby niece, Sophia.” He continued to point and his finger settled on a male with styled, black hair who smiled warmly at me and the little girl who was giggling madly at the action of being bounced on Darren’s knee. 

“Fangs, why don’t you show Millie around while you wait for dinner? It won’t be too long.” Khila suggested from her place at the stove, she had a wooden spoon in her hand. 

“Buena idea, mamá.” Fangs answered and once again tugged on my hand, taking me away from the kitchen before I could say anything. “Sorry, my family are a little chaotic.” He apologised and lead me up the stairs, the floorboards creaked beneath our feet. 

“They seem nice.” I said as we reached the top of the stairs, Fangs quickly opened the first door at the top. 

“This was my room growing up, she’s kind of redecorated since I moved out.” He told me and stepped inside but I hung back to look at some images on the walls outside.

I examined the pictures hung on the wall next to the door and tilted my head, frowning at the sight before me. It was a family photo that seemed to have been taken on a holiday or trip, Darren, Mia, Ben, Khila and Fangs were cuddled together next to a cliff edge but what bothered me the most was that Fangs had his arms around a curvy girl with blonde hair. 

Right, it was his ex Louise and at that moment, it became very apparent that Fangs had a type.

“What are you looking at?” Fangs snapped me out of my trance and I said nothing, just continued looking at the picture with a pang of jealousy. “Oh.” He muttered once he’d stood next to me, he rubbed his neck. 

“Cute picture.” I bluntly spoke and brushed past him with a bump on his shoulder, moving into the room he’d just opened the door to. 

It was a smaller room with a bed, desk and a set of drawers in. The walls were a deep, navy blue and there was a couple of old posters with Harley Davidson’s on.

“I didn’t realise she still had that picture up, I’m sorry, please don’t be upset.” He begged and I scrunched my nose up, perching on the edge of a single bed that was shoved against the furthest wall. “Seriously, Millie. I’ll tell her to take it down.” 

“I don’t care, Fangs, it really doesn’t matter.” I weakly murmured, playing with my fingers. “You were in a serious relationship with her, why wouldn’t your Mom have pictures of her in her house?” 

Fangs sat next to me and pushed the door closed, I looked at him expectantly. 

“It’s just a dumb picture, angel.” He soothed and held my knee, I looked down at his hands with slumped shoulders. “What about it has upset you so much?” 

“You looked happy, like, really fucking happy.” 

“Times change and people change, Millie. I’m not that person anymore and she’s not the girl I’m mad about, you know this.” I turned my head away to look out of the window next to us, the sky was darkening. “Millie, look at me.” Fangs demanded brusquely, taking my face in his hands and forcing me to look at him. “That photo means nothing, I’m getting rid of it and any others she might have.” 

“ _Fine._ ” I whispered in defeat and he kissed me softly, his lips lingering on mine. “So, has this room seen much action?” I teased in an attempt to mask my jealousy and displeasure for the picture of Louise and Fangs. 

“Definitely not.” He retorted and reached forward to a drawer, pulling it open and grabbing a photo album where I hoped there wouldn’t be any more old girlfriends lurking. “Here.” Fangs handed me the thick, bound album and I raised an eyebrow, opening it up. 

“Fangs! Is this you?” I immediately wondered when my eyes scanned the first picture of a very happy teenage looking boy who was perched on the seat of a motorcycle. 

“Yeah.” He answered and curled his arm around my waist, admiring the picture with me. 

“How old were you in this?” 

“Your age I think, maybe I was eighteen but it wasn’t long after I’d joined the serpents, that was my first motorcycle.” He looked at the photo fondly, I leant into his side. “Good times.” 

I flicked through the pages with him at my side and saw some of when he was a by, others when he was growing up with Mia and Darren but there weren’t many after he’d reached puberty, the only one of him as a teen was the one with his motorcycle. There were a couple of scenic ones that looked to be professionally taken, they were gorgeous. 

“What are these? Where were they taken?” I inquired and pointed to a snapshot of a waterfall, it was captured intensely. 

“I took those.” He uttered and blushed, I gaped at him and he shoved me playfully. “Yeah, I took a trip to Yosemite last year and my Mom demanded that I take a picture for her.” 

“These are amazing, Fangs.” I praised and continued to gawk at the photos, my own face reflected in the shiny paper. 

I was able to recall him telling me how he liked photography when we had our encounter behind the bleachers but I didn’t realise he was this good, he was incredibly talented in many fields.

“Millie?” 

“Yeah?” I replied and shut the book up, leaning to slip it back into the drawer that Fangs had pulled it from. 

“Can you remember me telling you how I liked to capture people the most?” And I nodded, motioning for him to continue. “Would you let me take pictures of you?” 

“What type of pictures?…” I trailed off uncertainly. 

“Anything you’re comfortable with, obviously nobody but me would see them.” Fangs made clear. 

“I’ll think about it.” I responded and rested my head against his shoulder, playing with his chain. “Will you judge me if I told you that you speaking Spanish is a huge turn on for me?” I bit my lip and looked up at under my false lashes, fluttering them at him and watching an arrogant but surprised smile grace his lips. 

“Is it now?” He conceitedly said back, twisting his body to rest his hand on the side of my neck and kiss me forcefully. 

Of course, we got a little carried away (like always) and I somehow ended up beneath him on the bed he slept in as a teenager, he was wedged between my legs with his hand up my t-shirt as I moaned softly in his ear at the sensation of his fingertips making their way beneath my bra. 

“ _Fangs, Mom says to stop feeling up your girlfriend and come downstairs because dinner’s ready!_ ” I clearly heard Mia shout from halfway up the stairs and I quickly pushed Fangs off me, sitting up with pink cheeks while Mia now giggled outside the door.  _“Let’s eat, lovebirds!”_

Absolutely brilliant. 

There was no way the blush on my cheeks would be disappearing anytime soon, embarrassed wasn’t the word.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sex!!!!!!

“Wow, this looks amazing, Miss Fogarty.” I told her and admired the different Mexican dishes that were placed on the table, there was a steaming chilli, refried beans, tortillas with some sort of soup dish and bread.

“Please, Millie, call me Khila!” She hushed and squeezed my shoulders as she passed behind me, I relaxed back into the chair next to Fangs and I was thankful the flush of embarrassment I previously held had now passed.

“Yes! My favorite!” Fangs beamed and looked at the spicy chilli, his eyes were bright and his Mom smiled happily in response from her seat at the head of the table.

“How come you’ve made his favorite dish?!” Mia complained with a huff from opposite me on the table, Ben was at her side and already filling his plate.

“Because I never seem to see him, Mia. Whereas you’re always here, I can’t seem to get rid of you or Darren.” Khila replied to her daughter, causing us all to laugh.

“Hey! Don’t listen to her, Mia, she’s just trying to compensate for him having middle child syndrome.” Darren quipped from the other space at the opposite end of the table to Khila, he was spooning some type of baby food into Sophia’s awaiting mouth where she was strapped into a high chair next to him.

“I don’t have middle child syndrome.” Fangs denied and began to spoon some food onto my plate, I quietly thanked him and he rested his hand on my thigh after he’d filled his own plate.

“That’s what someone with middle child syndrome would say.” I joined in with a smile, Fangs breathed a laugh and shook his head with a playful squeeze of my leg.

“Yes, Millie! Man, she’s one of us already!” Darren cheered which caused Sophia to copy, throwing her little arms into the air wildly which earnt another round of giggles.

“I can’t help that he’s my favorite child.” Khila shrugged playfully, tearing some bread up.

“You told us that you didn’t have favorites!” Mia gasped in horror and threw a tortilla chip at Fangs over the table, he promptly threw it back.

I watched on in amusement at their family dynamic, I was comfortable and at ease around them which shocked me because moments ago I was riddled with anxiety. Although there was a part of me that was sour and envious at them for being a real family, I couldn’t help but imagine what it’d be like if my own parents were around to watch Charlie and I grow up more.

“Behave yourselves or Millie won’t ever want to come again.” Khila scolded her bickering children, her dark eyes were narrowed in faux anger and she pointed at the three of them.

“Yeah, shut up everyone, this is my little brother’s only chance of happiness.” Darren quickly switched sides and Fangs punched his arm, calling him something under his breath which Khila tutted at.

“Enough of teasing your brother, it’s like none of you ever grew up.” Khila rolled her profound eyes and took a bite of the food, looking over at Fangs and I with her pointed chin resting on her knuckles. “So, how did you two meet?” She asked us after a couple of minutes of eating in silence, I slowly chewed my bite of food and looked at Fangs who calmly smiled at his Mom.

“It’s a long story.”

“We’ve got time.” Mia probed and I took a sip of water from my glass to try and disguise the new washes of panic I was experiencing, hoping to God that Fangs would be able to come up with something because I was firing blanks here.

“Erm…” Fangs furrowed his brow and I gave his shin a nudge beneath the table, the whole family was studying him closely apart from Sophia who was more interested in her empty bowl of food and spoon. “It was just by chance really, wasn’t it, Mills? I just remember seeing her, looking all gorgeous with her blue eyes and the minute I started speaking to her, I was met with her feisty personality. I think I fell for her there and then, even after I’d had a crap tonne of attitude thrown my way.” Fangs reeled off and reached beneath the table to squeeze my hand, I half frowned at him because he poured so much emotion into such a simple explanation and he hadn’t lied about anything, he’d only withheld the finer details.

“Love at first sight.” Khila sighed dreamily and looked at us with such adoration, I smiled back wearily and looked back down at my plate of food, pushing it around with my fork. “Isn’t it amazing?”

“It’s awesome.” Fangs responded and kissed my temple, a genuine smile spread across my face despite the whirlwind of emotions I was feeling.

“Enough of the PDA, I’m trying to eat here.” Ben whined, grimacing as Mia shoved his shoulder.

“Remember when we were that cute, Ben?”

“And how’s my grandson?” His Mom inquired.

“You mean the dog? He’s as annoying as ever, he found my limited edition copy of Beloved in my office and chewed it to bits the other day.”

“Oh, he doesn’t mean any harm, I’m sure. Have you met Millie’s parents, Fangs? I bet they put us to shame, especially with a lovely daughter like her.” Khila asked him and my heart dropped, a surge of sadness streaming through my body in waves of sorrow.

“Actually, Mom…” He began but I cut him off, deciding that it was better coming from me that my parents were deceased.

“I lost my parents in a car accident four years ago, my sister has raised me since.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Millie. I didn’t realise, I feel like such an idiot now. I hope I haven’t upset you, gosh, me and my big mouth.” She cursed and I reached over to touch her hand, she placed her other one over mine.

“You haven’t upset me, Khila.” I disclosed and she gave my hand a compassionate squeeze, we returned back to eating. “When do you guys get married? Fangs told me that you’re childhood sweethearts.” I turned my attention to Mia, she smiled warmly at me as did Ben.

“We get married next July, I might only be twenty-one but it just feels right, you know? We’ve been together since I was thirteen and Ben was sixteen, it’s like the final puzzle piece to gather before we start a family.” She expressed and kissed her fiance on the cheek, my smile half faltered when I saw Fangs looking sad and partly jealous. “You should come, Millie!” She gasped and I nervously laughed, nodding at her.

“Maybe.” I simply responded and silence fell upon the table as we finished the delectable meal that Khila had prepared to welcome me into her family unit.

After dinner was done with, there was talk of dessert but I was too full to even contemplate taking a single bite of the heavenly looking pie that his Mom presented to the table. Of course, the boys indulged in the cherry pie and Fangs happily patted his full tummy as he reclined back in the dining chair.

“I should come over more often, I forgot how much I love your cooking.” He told his Mom who collected his plate with a toothy grin, she patted his head and then his cheek.

“You’re welcome over anytime you want, baby boy, and this lovely lady.” She told us and finished collected the plates, Mia stood up to help her.

“I’m going for a cigarette.” Fangs informed us and stood up, checking his pockets for his Marlboro’s and zippo lighter, Khila clicked her tongue in disapproval.

“Asqueroso.” She clucked and wagged her finger at him, he rolled his eyes.

“Girl time in the kitchen, come on, Millie.” Mia announced and pulled Sophia from her high chair as Darren stood up with a stretch, Ben copied also.

“If you’re having girl time then we’re going outside to have man time.” Ben told her and pecked her lips, Mia shrugged and beckoned me to follow her into the kitchen while the boys departed outside.

“Can you help me with the pots, honey?” Khila nicely asked Mia, she nodded and bounced Sophia in her arms before turning to me with a hopeful expression.

“Will you hold her? She’ll scream bloody murder if I put her on the floor, Darren won’t be long.” She reassured me and I tentatively nodded, Mia held her arms out and Sophia gladly wiggled into my own, immediately fascinated by my necklace.

“My boy is smitten with you, Millie.” Khila smiled softly, turning her attention from the pots to look at me.

“Yeah, he’s head over heels for you. He deserves all the happiness in the world and with the way he looks at you, he’s already found it.” Mia interrupted her Mom, continuing to dry a plate with a brightly patterned towel.

“Really?” I asked and glanced out of their kitchen window to where Fangs was having a cigarette in the garden, he was deep in conversation with Darren.

“How do you not know, Millie?” Khila chuckled to herself and I frowned, suddenly feeling guilty for pushing him away so much because I was scared of my own feelings for him.

“He’s incredible, I’ve never met anyone like him before.”

“He’s finally back to himself after what Louise did to him, I’m sorry for mentioning her around you. That girl controlled him and then cheated on him because he didn’t conform to her standards, he lost who he was and now he’s with you, I see how much you care about him. You’re going to be very happy together, well, if that disgusting habit of his doesn’t kill him first.” Khila bleated and scowled as her middle child inhaled from his cigarette, Ben and Darren laughed at something he’d said.

“He’s supposed to be quitting.” I sighed and adjusted the little girl on my hip, she babbled to herself and then reached up to play with a curl in my hair.

“Hmmph, I’ll believe that when I see it! He’s been smoking since he was sixteen, I remember catching him with his first packet of cigarettes and he swore they weren’t his.”

After a few minutes or so, the boys returned to find us gathered in the kitchen, the washing up now finished and all the pots draining or being put away in their respective cupboards.

“Aw.” Fangs cooed when he saw Sophia in my arms, she was resting her head on my shoulder and her eyes were drooping. “Uncle Fangs loves you.” He told her and stroked one chubby cheek, she yawned and her hazel eyes shut.

“You can keep her if you like, Millie.” Darren bantered, heading over to me and his dozing baby.

“You’re alright, Darren.” I laughed and handed her over to him so he could go and lay her down, Fangs took my hand in his and smoothed his thumb over my knuckles.

“Can I steal Millie?”  Fangs wondered, Khila waved her hand in dismissal and Mia had disappeared into the lounge with Ben. “Let’s go for a walk.” He proposed and tugged on my hand.

“Thank you for the lovely dinner, Khila.” I lauded.

“You’re very welcome, honey.”

Fangs and I left his house through the back door and down the narrow path in the garden, he opened up the back gate and held it open for me to step through.

The back of his garden lead out into an open field that overlooked Sweetwater river and the ground was boggy, damp from the bad weather we’d been having.

“Are you cold?” Fangs asked when he saw me shiver, I wrapped my jacket tighter around myself then looped my arm through his as we crossed the short distance of the field.

“I’ll be fine, the breeze caught me off guard.”

“I hoped you’d say that, I don’t have a jacket to give you.” Fangs said and motioned to his thin sweater.

“It’s okay, I’m honestly fine. So, was this one of your hangouts when you were growing up?” I stepped over a muddy ditch and jogged through the long grass, feeling the bottoms of my jeans become wet from the flecked grass.

“Yeah, all three of us used to spend hours out here when it was warmer. We used to play soccer or football, we even swam in the water.” Fangs recalled and pointed to the water, there was a wooden dock that branched off and I assume it was used for fishing.

“You used to swim in there? Sounds gross, what if you caught cholera or something?”

“You haven’t lived until you’ve swum in there.” Fangs disagreed once we’d reached the dock, I stepped forward and found myself cautious of the wood that looked questionably safe.

The dock was illuminated by a single lamp that flickered every now and then like it was on the verge of cutting out, I hoped it didn’t because I didn’t feel like finding my way back to Fangs’ family home in the pitch black.

I peered downwards at the cracks in the dock, able to see the water ripple beneath us and my stomach flipped at the motion.

I tore my eyes away from the water and looked forwards in silence, Fangs wrapped his arms tightly around my chest from behind and I leaned back into him.

“What’s on your mind, angel?” He questioned and rested his chin on my head, I played with his hands as I tried to find the words that he’d probably be overjoyed to finally hear.

“Too much.” I murmured into the darkness, resting my face against one of his arms and most likely leaving some of my makeup on his sweater.

“Like what?”

“Us.” I simply answered and Fangs tensed up behind me, letting out a nervous breath.

“Do you, uh - do you not want to see me anymore?” He sadly wondered and I quickly turned in his arms, resting my hands against his chest.

“Of course I do, I wasn’t thinking about ending things with us, quite the opposite actually.” I confessed and he rubbed my back, trying to figure out what I meant. “Your Mom basically told me that you’re in love with me, Mia agreed.”

“Why do you sound so shocked to hear that? I told you myself I was falling in love you.” Fangs laughed quietly and quirked his eyebrow, I exhaled and gave him a pointed look.

“I don’t know, it just makes everything really real. Things have moved unbelievably quick between us, not that I’m complaining or anything - It’s just that… I’m scared that I’m just a phase to you, something to fill that void Louise has left.” I admitted and Fangs held me back at arm’s length, holding me by the shoulders.

“How could you ever think that, Millie? I’m crazy about you! I’m that in love with you I think I’d happily get down on one knee and ask you to marry me.” He watched my face drop with shock and quickly continued before I could interrupt. “But don’t worry, I won’t. You just need to know that you don’t ever leave my mind, you fucking live in it and have done since I met you.”

“I want to be with you, I really do, Fangs. I just don’t want to feel like an option to you, I want to be yours because you want to be with me.”

“ _Then be my girlfriend._ ” Fangs punctuated, trailing his fingers down the backs of my arms and taking both of my hands in his.

“I can’t.” I denied again and tried to pull away, he held me in place firmly.

“Why not? Because you think I’m playing a game with you?” He scoffed and shook his head, I stayed silent. “I don’t understand, Millie. You’re basically my girlfriend anyway and even my family thinks we’re together and they fucking adore you, you spend most weekends with me and you wear my fucking clothes, that’s what girlfriends do. You’re constantly smiling when you’re around me, you can’t tell me I don’t make you happy.”

“That’s not the point and you know it, Fangs. I might be head over heels for you but that doesn’t change the fact you’re my teacher and I’m your student!”

“Not for that much longer, Millie! I’m not fucking around with you here, baby. I just want to be with you, why’s that so hard for you to swallow? You know how much I care about you, stop rejecting me!” He interrogated me, sadness evident in his wavering voice.

I let out a frustrated groan and covered my face for a second before dropping my arms limply to my side, staring at him from the edge of the dock where I’d managed to pull myself from his hold.

I wanted to be logical and smart, but my usual way of thinking and my morals went out the window the minute I kissed Fangs in his car those few months back.

We hadn’t really touched on the subject of his own deep feelings since he’d laid his cards on the table the other night, in all honesty, I thought maybe he’d eventually change his mind; obviously, he wasn’t going to and with his Mom’s input it made things ten times harder.

I couldn’t deny that I wanted to be with him because I did, more than anything in the world. But things were complicated, messy and illicit.

I somehow managed to forget about my trauma when I was with him, he made me feel alive in a way that I didn’t know existed.

I trusted him and that was a hard thing for me to do in the first place, growing close to someone was a difficult task for me because I was terrified of them suddenly not being around anymore.

“Millie?” Fangs dragged me from the whirlwind in my mind, bringing me back to reality with a gentle squeeze of my waist where he’d moved back in front of me. “Why’s this such a big deal for you?”

I swallowed the lump in my throat and gazed up at him, up at the man who’d made me feel safe and secure when I needed it the most.

I owed him the truth, he needed to know why I couldn’t commit to him fully because it wasn’t just because I was his student and seventeen years of age.

“Because I’m scared of losing you.” I admitted, my eyes beginning to water and my throat tightening with a sob.

It clicked in Fangs’ mind what I was referring to, what I was so afraid of. He coaxed me into his arms, scooting us back so we were safely away from the water and that I could lay my head on his chest while he comforted me.

“You won’t lose me, Millie, not ever.” He reassured me, his arms tightly around me as he kissed my hair over and over. “You never have to worry about anything like that ever again, I promise.”

“You can’t promise me that, nobody can.”

“I know that you’ve had a real shit time, baby. But, I can promise you that nothing bad will happen to me or to you, I won’t allow it.” He dispelled my torment, banishing away those horrendous thoughts that haunted me day in and day out.

“Okay.” I simply replied, melting into him.

“ _Okay?_ ” Fangs repeated uncertainly and I nodded, a smile breaking out on my face and then as realization dawned on him, a grin also broke out on his face. “Do you have something you perhaps want to admit something to me?”

I let out a loud shriek when he suddenly swooped down and hooked one arm around my waist and the other under my knees, pulling me into his arms bridal style.

“Put me down, Fogarty!” I demanded and clung to his neck, my eyes darting from his face to the water we were dangerously close to.

“Nope.” He grinned and playfully tilted me over the freezing cold water, I scrambled into his arms and held onto him tighter. “Say the words.” He demanded and waved me near the water again, I yelped.

“No! That’s bribery!”

“No, it’s _encouragement_.” Fangs corrected.

“I swear to God, I’m taking you down with me if you throw me into that fucking water.” I threatened him and he made a face, scoffing under his breath in a bid to wind me up further. “Fangs, seriously!”

“Okay, okay.” He chortled and adjusted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist, I rested my hands on his shoulders.

“I want to be your girlfriend.” I finally declared and kissed him hard, Fangs hugged me tightly and kissed me back just as forcefully.

“You have no clue how good it is to hear you say that, you’ve made me the happiest man on earth.” He chirped and set me on my feet, I hugged his neck but realized there was now another dilemma; what the hell were we supposed to do regarding his position at school?

“What now?”

“I’ll hand my resignation in on Monday morning.” Fangs shrugged.

“Don’t, not yet.” I protested and Fangs nodded, I buried my face into his neck and tried to soak in the fact that we were now _officially_ together, we were a _couple_ , we were _exclusive_.

It was going to be difficult hiding our relationship from my friends and the fact he was my teacher from Charlie, we just needed to be smart and cautious.

“I’m sorry that I can’t give you a normal relationship, I’d love to be able to take you out on dates and parade you around in public.”

“We don’t have that long until we don’t have to hide anymore, there’s only, what? Six months until I’m eighteen? Then there’s only eight until I graduate, I’m sure we can manage to keep things under wraps until then.”

“I’m sure you’re right, sweetness.”

I was thoroughly enjoying having some privacy with Fangs on the dock, just listening to the sounds of crickets and the water crashing against the wooden planks beneath us but I was distracted when I felt Fangs begin to rock with laughter.

“What are you laughing about?” I questioned and suddenly felt self-conscious, I pulled back and he pursed his lips but laughed a little more.

“Nothing, your eyelashes were tickling my neck.” He revealed and I rolled my eyes, shoving my face back into his chest and fluttering my eyelashes against his skin so he squirmed.

We stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms for a few more minutes until my mind started to race with thoughts that were deemed unholy in such close proximity to his family and I ran my cold hands beneath his sweater, he flinched but I looked up at him with my lip clamped between my teeth.

“Take me home, Fangs, I need you.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, we left his Mom’s house in a suspicious hurry with a swift farewell to everyone but we were desperate to feel each other.

********************************************************************************

“Rocky!” I gushed and sat on the floor with the puppy who was diving all over me, he’d completely ignored Fangs when we’d walked through the door to his apartment and had begged for my attention by flooring me with his weight; I’d barely had time to remove my biker jacket and shoes or place my bag down.

“I can’t believe my dog likes you more than me, you can get up early and start walking him from now on.” Fangs huffed but stroked his Rottweilers head, I giggled when he began to play fight with me and grunt in excitement.

“You said the W word!” I cursed Fangs and tried to pry the dog from off me, Fangs muttered under his breath at his misbehaving dog and went to the kitchen cupboard where he stored dog treats, Rocky’s ears soon perked up at the sound and he ran over to Fangs who gave him a substantial treat, the dog disappeared to Fangs office to devour it in peace.

“I think I’m back to being the favorite.” He said smugly and helped me off the floor, tucking my hair behind my ears.

“If you say so, he’ll be back bugging me when he’s done with that bone.” I mumbled and kissed his rosy lips, Fangs hands dipped under the back of my t-shirt where he rubbed my lower back and I sighed against his mouth, gripping the bottom of his sweater and pulling it up over his head.

“You’re eager tonight.” Fangs commented and started to hike up my own t-shirt, dropping it behind us on the couch.

“We haven’t had sex in like a week, I was horny as fuck on my period and now it’s finished, I’m making the most of it.” I candidly referred to the short period I’d endured and pulled his hips to close to mine by his belt buckle, feeling the outline of him through the sturdy denim.

“Then I won’t make you wait any longer, baby.” He vocalized and swung down to grab the backs of my legs, throwing me over his shoulder and making his way to the bedroom.

“Oh my god, put me down! I’m heavy! This is the second time tonight you’ve picked me up, you’ll put your back out!” I worried.

“You weigh like a hundred pounds, Millie.” Fangs slapped my ass, strutting into the bedroom and kicking the door closed behind us before throwing me onto his sheets and climbing on top of me.

“Fuck.” I breathed shakily when his lips were on my neck, kissing behind my ear and working their way down to my pulse point; he bit my neck but not hard enough to mark it.

His nimble fingers worked on unbuttoning my jeans and he had a little trouble peeling the material down my legs since they were basically a second skin, we sniggered against each other’s mouths and I helped him remove the troublesome clothing.

“You’re so perfect.” Fangs disclosed and I sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on my hands as he caressed my jaw and lips, I kissed his thumb and sucked the end which made his coffee colored eyes darken to black.

He smashed his lips against mine and gave my breasts a firm squeeze through my bra, I struggled to undo his belt with him being curved over me but I somehow managed to work the contraption and rip his jeans open.

I pushed my hands beneath the material of his jeans and palmed him through the material of his Calvin Klein boxers, giving him a squeeze and purposefully running my fingers over the tip of him.

I broke away from him and held his hips, guiding his jeans down his legs, I was just about to tuck my fingers under the waistband over his boxers but he stopped me and motioned with his index finger for me to turn around on the bed.

I did as I was told and turned on my knees in my set of matching underwear, dropping my palms into the sheets and scooting forward when I felt him kneeling behind me.

His hands curled around my thighs and up over my hips, he paused to play with my navel piercing before reaching upward to grope at my covered chest and I felt him move around to my back to unclasp my bra, it fell down my arms and I lifted myself up to throw it to the floor.

“Give me those tits.” He cupped my breasts, rolling my nipples between his thumbs and paying close attention to my piercing while he pressed hot, open mouthed kisses on my shoulder.

I whimpered when the hand that he’d moved to hold my hip, ghosted over the crotch of my wet panties and applied pressure against me. I reached back and shoved a hand into his restricting boxers, feeling the dark patch of coarse hair tickle my fingertips as I wrapped my fingers around his girthy cock.

“Bad girls don’t always get everything they want.” He uttered into my ear, pressing one finger against my clit through my panties and rubbing a circle around it.

“I’m a good girl and good girls know exactly how to get what they want.” I disagreed and pulled him from his boxers, flicking my wrist and pumping him.

“Is that so?” He was mildly amused at my quick witted response and took hold of my wrist, pressing a palm to my upper back and forcing my chest to arch into the mattress. My nipples brushed against the sheets and I felt Fangs glide his fingers up the back of my right thigh and to my panties, pulling the crotch aside as he kissed down my spine. I moaned into the sheets when he finally began touching me, he groaned in approval when he felt how wet I was and his teeth sank into the right cheek of my ass.

I gasped out loud when I suddenly felt his tongue flick against me and I felt too exposed in my position of being on all fours, I tried to move forward but he gripped me in place and continued to work his tongue against me.

“Relax.” He said and stroked the cheek he’d bit, his tongue licked up and down between my folds. “Jesus, you taste so good.” He moaned against me and I cried out, fisting the sheets while he continued to feast on me from the new position.

Fangs _loved_ giving me oral, I always felt incredibly selfish because he gave it out more than he received it. But, he always reassured me that no matter how good it felt when my lips were around his cock, he just loved to feel me cum against his face.

He continued this until my thighs were quivering and I was purring like a kitten but I could tell that he was in a mischevious mood and he wasn’t going to let me finish yet, I was correct in my prediction because he pulled away and looped his fingers into my panties and dragged them over the curve of my ass.

“That wasn’t a nice thing to do.” I glared and turned over onto my back, he pulled my panties off my feet and shimmied out of his boxers so he was nude too.

“I thought you said good girls know how to get what they want.” He jeered and spread my legs by resting his hands on my knees, settling between them and moving to touch himself to try and ease his painful looking erection.

“Let me taste you.” I begged and licked my lips, Fangs smirked and shook his head.

“No way, pretty girl, you’ll make me finish.” He refused and tapped the pulsing head on his cock against my neglected clitoris, I bucked my hips and tried to get him closer to me by digging my heel into his ass but he was too strong for me to achieve my goal. I flopped back in frustration and stretched my arms above my head, Fangs watched as my ribs worked and my hips jutted out, his face turned all serious for a split second which concerned me.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just still can’t believe you’re mine, it’s surreal.” I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, running my hands through his hair. I latched onto his neck and sucked on his collarbone, easily marking the skin and he pushed me back quickly to stop me.

“Girl, you’re in trouble.” He cussed me and rubbed at his chest where I’d sucked on the protruding bone, I innocently pouted up at him with my eyes all big and blue. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you haven’t left a mark.”

“I haven’t left a mark.” I giggled and looked at his neck, very clearly seeing two small hickeys that were purple and fresh but I knew they were going to be easy for him to cover. “I’ve left _two_ marks.” I told him and his eyes narrowed, he pounced on me and I laughed into his mouth.

Two of his fingers moved low between my legs, pushing into me and curling in an effort to prep me more. My back arched and he smiled against my throat, his teeth threatening to trap my jugular.

“Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, Fogarty.”

After a few stolen kisses, we moved under the top sheet of his bed and he held himself over me, stroking my hair and kissing down between my breasts with his tongue swirling around my nipples until I couldn’t ignore the burning desire between my thighs for any longer.

“Be rough with me, Fangs.”

“Not tonight, sweetheart, I want to make love to you.” He sexily purred, lifting his chocolate hues to meet my own ice blue stare and all I could do was nod.

Normally, the phrase ‘ _make love_ ’ would make me gag and recoil in horror but it was different when Fangs said it to me.

Fangs repositioned himself beneath the sheets and spread my legs, hitching them around his waist before using one hand to guide himself into me after he’d grazed the firm tip against me.

“Mm, Fangs.” I gasped into his shoulder and clutched his back in rapture, his breath hit my collarbone and fanned out against my skin as he began to move his hips against mine. “Please, don’t stop.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, angel.” Fangs hooked one of my lean legs over his arm and pounded harder, there was still an element of making love but things had progressed to a more determined vibe.

With each thrust, we became closer, mentally and physically. My hands were desperate to grab anything and ended up twisting at the pillowcase beneath my head, tangled in my own hair and also Fangs’until they came to rest on his backside where I brought him in close to worship his flawless skin.

“I’m going to take such good care of you, nobody will ever hurt you, never ever.” Fangs pledged and kissed my throat, moving back onto his heels and lifting my hips to change up the position.

He reached down and began to touch me, knowing exactly where to pay attention which caused me to whimper and sing in fulfillment between the lazy circles focused on my clit and the passionate thrusts Fangs was delivering.

I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t focus and I barely registered the praise from Fangs when I reached my peak, finding myself tipping over the edge of a metaphorical cliff and falling downwards in a blacked out state. 

We continued to enjoy each other for a short period of time, my name falling from Fangs’ mouth like sweet nectar as he came inside of me, filling me with adrenaline, glee and satisfaction.

Fast forward a few minutes, after we’d half cleaned up, we were lazily exchanging kisses and pressed chest to chest under the sheets with me lay on top of his sweaty body. He was rubbing my back rhythmically and repeatedly kissing my bottom lip, I couldn’t get enough of his intoxicating taste.

“What did you do with the serpents today? I forgot to ask earlier.” I broke away to quiz him and he tucked my hair behind my ears, moving to rest his palms on my bottom.

“Nothing much, I just hung down at the bar, to be honest. I’ve had Jughead and Sweet Pea on my back for not being around, apparently I’m testing loyalties.” He rolled his eyes and I frowned, playing with the chain around his neck.

“Are they mad at you?”

“Not mad, per say, just confused. I don’t think they realize that I’m not a teenager with so much free time anymore, I have my own life, a proper job and I have you to worry about.” He explained.

“Why do you need to worry about me? I’m an angel, you even say so yourself.”

“You _are_ an angel, you’re _my_ angel.” He squeezed my backside and I rested my chin on his chest, combing my manicured fingers through his black hair.

“Do they know why you’re so preoccupied?” I wondered.

“They know about my job, obviously, I had the shit ripped out of me for going back to high school but they don’t know about you.”

“When the position at Riverdale High ends, what are you going to do? Join back with them on a full time basis? I worry about you, I don’t know half of what your time with them has involved and I’m too nervous to pry.”

“You mean, once I resign? Probably, I have no choice but to go back to them, sweetness. The serpents are my sustenance, I moan and complain but I’m shit at everything else.” Fangs claimed, I shifted on top of him so I was straddling his hips and he held my waist. “I’ll figure something out.”

“You’re incredibly talented, Fangs, I hate to inflate your ego but you’re an amazing teacher. Maybe you could teach somewhere else, or start your own photography business, selling your prints or something.”

“How would you know? You barely pay attention in my class and when you have done, you’ve told me it was _boring_. That first day I met you, you left and told me you’d rather have detention than sit through the lesson.” Fangs snorted.

“That was because you annoyed me, I thought you were a self entitled asshole.” I mumbled and picked up the pendant on his chain, rolling it between my thumb and middle finger.

“Maybe I am, but at least I’m your self entitled asshole.” Fangs eyes twinkled in devilment and he leaned up on his elbows to kiss me, I cupped his face and responded fervently.

I felt him harden again between my legs and I rolled myself over him, coating him in a mixture of residual wetness and partly his own semen.

“Can you go again?” I asked and he nodded, I was just about to sink down onto him when there was a buzzing sound radiating throughout the room and it seemed to be coming from the pocket of his jeans that were piled on the pale carpet.

“That’s my phone, just ignore it.” Fangs instructed and grabbed himself, pushing into my body from below.

Thankfully, the buzzing stopped and we were allowed some more time together as we became entwined all over again. Our foreheads were resting together and my hand still cupped Fangs’ jaw, the other held onto the moving headboard for support. Kisses, quiet sighs, whispers and low pants were shared and sung in harmony.

The euphoria was short lived because no sooner than I was feeling myself get close again, the buzzing started once more and Fangs’ chest reverberated with a guttural sound of indignation.

“Just answer it.” I wheezed and dismounted him reluctantly, rolling onto my stomach under the sheets while Fangs got out of bed with a glistening hard on, and dug his phone out from his pocket.

“What?” He hissed at the person over the receiver, running a hand through his hair and touching his crinkled forehead. “Callum Peplow? You couldn’t have told me this earlier? Now? No, I’m busy.”

I wondered what Fangs was talking about with the mysterious contact and I studied him closely as he listening intently then rolled his eyes after looking at his watch, searching around on the floor for his boxers. He balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled them back on, tucking his semi-hard dick away and depriving me of further contact for tonight.

“Fine, I’ll be there soon.” He gave in and hung up, tossing the device to the bed and looking at me apologetically from where I was resting my cheek against my folded arms. “I need to go back to the bar, there’s an initiation happening and every serpent has to be present.”

“What’s an initiation?” I sat up in bed and pushed the sheets away from me, sitting up and brushing my tousled, blonde hair back.

“Every potential serpent has to go through three stages of an initiation before they’re welcomed into the group, it tests loyalty, strength and resilience.”

“You can’t leave me here, Fangs.”

“I won’t be too long, Mills.” He said and sat next to me to swipe his thumb over my cheekbone, I grabbed his wrist.

“Take me with you, I’ll be good, I promise.” I swore and crossed my fingers over my heart, giving him my best pleading look.

“I don’t believe you one bit, Millie. There’s no chance you’re coming, a girl like you doesn’t belong in a bar like the Wyrm.” He answered and scoffed, my eyes fell into slits at his patronizing choice of words.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that it’s a grotty bar which is full of rowdy men in leather jackets, I don’t want you tainted or involved with the serpents.” Fangs corrected and got back up after tapping my chin, he pulled a clean, black crew neck from his closet and tugged it over his head to cover the scratches on his back, bruises on his neck and his tattoo.

“Please, I’m already involved.” I pouted my lips and he shook his head again, flicking through his clothes to find his jacket which was still shoved at the back of the closet on a hanger, he threw it next to me on the bed and grabbed his jeans.

“Don’t think you can just pout at me and I’ll give into you, angel.” Fangs firmly said and pulled his jeans up, I pouted even more at him and reached out for his shoulders, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my naked body against his clothed one, he hesitated. “Okay, fine.” I grinned in victory and moved away from him, collecting up my underwear.

“Sucker.” I snickered as I fastened up my bra, adjusting myself in the cups.

“I’m going to have to get used to giving into you all the time now that we’re dating, aren’t I?”

“Yes, although it shouldn’t be hard, you let me have my way all the time.”

“Tell me about it.” He mumbled and sat on the edge of the messy bed, pulling his socks back on.

I got myself dressed again and decided to borrow the black sweater he’d worn to dinner, pulling it over my head and forgoing wearing my jacket.

“Do I get your serpent approval?” I did a spin and motioned to my all black attire, Fangs didn’t look impressed that I wasn’t going to drop going.

“Yes, you look beautiful, too beautiful.” He complained and I smirked, resting my hand on my hip.

“Too bad, let’s go.”

********************************************************************************

The journey to biker bar was filled with Fangs giving me a set list of rules for when we arrived, I’d barely listened and he’d cursed at me constantly which only made me laugh.

“Seriously, Millie, what did I just say?”

“ _No leaving your side, no speaking to anyone that isn’t you and no attitude._ ” I grumbled when we’d pulled into the parking lot next to a congregation of motorcycles and a couple of battered cars that were illuminated with streaks of green, red and neon shades of light, Fangs gave me the nod of approval and reached for my hand, kissing it as a way of saying ‘ _sorry for kind of being a dick’_.

Part of me wanted to tell him to do one, purely because I hated it when people told me what to do. Instead, I swallowed my pride and chose to follow his rules, he knew better than me when it came to these guys; they were notorious and dangerous, just like Fangs deep down, no matter how much of a sweetheart he was to me.

“Okay, come on.” I got out of the car and quickly grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers through his and hesitantly following him to the door. There was a couple of older men having a smoke, they wore tatty leather vests with the same logo that Fangs displayed.

He gave them both a nod in greeting and their eyes ran over me from top to toe, I hid behind Fangs and found myself intimidated, regretting that I’d clung to Fangs and begged him to bring me with him, I’d made a huge mistake and felt out of place.

“Do you think anyone here will know me?” I nervously spoke up just before Fangs could push open the door, he turned his head slightly.

“I highly doubt it, sweetheart.” He pushed on the door and the sound of heavy metal flooded my ears with an echoing thumb, he directed me in and my Converse stuck to the floor that was covered in spilled beer and liquor. I was pummeled with a waft of hard liquor and the stench of body odour, perhaps Fangs was right, a girl like me didn’t belong here.

All I could focus on was the waves of leather and overlapping of voices, the room seemed to spin and I couldn’t understand why Fangs enjoyed being here. He pushed through the sea of leather wearing males and females, barely uttering a greeting as each person eyed me and our entwined hands.

Suddenly, Fangs topped in his tracks and I peered around his arm to see that we were stood on some steps, there were only two and they lead down to a pool table that was occupied by a man who easily reached 6′3 and another male with dark curls and purple bags beneath his eyes; they both wore serpent jackets as you’d expect.

The man who towered above everyone straightened up at the sight of Fangs and I quickly noticed the tattoo on his neck, it was the same as Fangs’, only a couple of sizes smaller.

“Ah, so Judas has finally returned. We don’t see you for weeks on end and now you’re gracing us with your company twice in one day? Lucky us, Callum’s been thinking we’d have to postpone his initiation.” He spoke and sarcasm dripped from each word, his voice deep and threatening.

The other male who was previously curled over the pool table lifted his head after taking a shot, I unintentionally jumped at the clanging of the balls hitting one another and flying across the table into a pocket.

“Fangs.” He greeted and braced his weight against the pool stick.

“When’s it starting? I’ve got shit to do.” Fangs told them both and they scoffed simultaneously, the intimidating male with the neck tattoo stepped closer and Fangs instinctively pushed me further behind his back and tightened his hold on my hand to the point it almost hurt.

“Things to do? You mean that bimbo you’re hiding?” He bit back and lowered his gaze to me, the other man looked too and soon I held the attention of all the serpents who were crowded around the pool table, there was an eerily drop in volume throughout the bar.

“She’s not a bimbo.” Fangs snarled and I bit my tongue, allowing him to jump to my defence since he’d instructed me not to speak to anyone but him.

“What is she then? A clingy hookup? Hell, we all know you’ve been busy but blowing off the serpents because you’ve been getting your dick wet is a slap in the face.” He spat aggressively and continued to stare at me, I moved around Fangs with pissed off expression.

Screw Fangs’ rules, there was no chance in hell that I was going to allow this poor excuse of a man insult me to my face without getting it back.

“I’m no bimbo, I’m sure I could easily make some quick and untrue observations about you.” I burst angrily and stepped forward, Fangs jumped into action and dragged me back to him, his arm tightly around my waist so I was unable to move further.

The shorter male’s eyebrow lifted to his hairline and he half smiled, resting both hands on the green felt as he watched the scene unfold.

“Who’s the girl, Fangs?” He demanded to know and continued to glare at me, his eyes raked over me again.

“This is my girlfriend, Millie.” Fangs revealed and all the serpents looked at him curiously. “And Millie, this is Sweet Pea.” Fangs motioned to the burly man and I dropped my glare, it dawned on me that I recognized his name; he was the guy that had called Fangs when we were on the beach after spending our first night together.

“Hey.” I spoke up shyly and he frowned, looking between Fangs and me with his pool cue held tightly between his long fingers.

“Girlfriend? Since when have you had a fucking girlfriend?”

“Sweet Pea, you’re not giving off a good first impression.” The serpent with dark circles said and advanced from behind him, stepping around the pool table and shrugging his leather jacket comfortably on his slim shoulders. “Jughead Jones, leader of the serpents.” He introduced himself and held out his hand, I reached out and shook it while taking note of the wedding ring on his finger.

His skin was considerably paler than Sweet Pea’s or Fangs’, he was lanky but also muscular. He stood at around 6′0 and his hair was midnight black with a curl at the front, it was unruly but looked purposefully made that way, almost as if he’d done nothing but ran his fingers through it when stressed. Jughead was wearing black jeans with suspenders hanging around his hips, a t-shirt with an ‘ _S_ ’ imprinted on it and his jacket thrown over the top.

“Millie Discanio and I know who you are, Fangs has mentioned you a couple of times.” I quietly informed him and he smiled, he was less scary than the other man whose name was deceptive and misleading.

“Hold up, what the fuck is going on? You show up to an initiation for Callum and you bring your girlfriend with you, I bet you’re from the Northside too, aren’t you?” Sweet Pea fired and placed the pool cue down, folding his arms across his wide chest and narrowing his menacing eyes.

“Don’t even start, Sweet Pea.” Fangs chided, removing his arm from around my waist after he’d discreetly checked for any potential threat and returning to holding my hand. “I didn’t realize I had to give you a minute by minute log of my life.”

“You don’t, but you’re my best friend and I thought you’d tell me when you started dating again.”

“I don’t owe you an explanation.” My boyfriend pronounced with irritation.

“Alright, let’s not get our dicks in a twist over Fangs’ new broad, let’s just get this initiation started before Callum loses his bottle.” Jughead interjected, stepping between Fangs and Sweet Pea with a roll of his blue eyes, “Fangs, go and take Millie to meet Toni, she can stay with her behind the bar while we begin.”

I was ushered back in the direction we came from with one last glare in Sweet Pea’s direction, Fangs leaned down to press his lips near my ear.

“I’m sorry about Sweet Pea, he’s territorial but harmless. He takes serpent stuff seriously, always has.” Fangs explained in my ear, I hummed and looked around again.

The lights were low and dimmed, the music had started to lower in tone and I saw Jughead climb onto the stage against the back wall opposite the bar.

Fangs lifted the opening in the bar and shoved me back, I almost bumped into a petite girl who reminded me significantly of Nadine with her height, she may have even been shorter than her despite her heeled boots.

“Fangs!” I yelped and narrowly missed the short girl, she steadied me by my elbow and raised her bold brows at my sudden appearance.

“Hi?” She laughed and I righted myself, glaring at Fangs who innocently smiled back, closing the gap in the bar so I couldn’t get out.

“Millie meet Toni, and Toni, meet my girlfriend.” He rushed to introduce us and leaned over the bar to peck my lips, cupping my face. “Don’t even think about moving, angel. Toni, don’t let her out of your sight.” He warned and kissed me once more before backing up and disappearing into the crowd of serpents who were facing the stage, the green and red embroidery of his jacket was the last thing I saw.

“Ah, so you’re Fangs’ distraction?” The girl smirked up at me, twirling a piece of her pink highlighted hair between her fingers. “Toni Topaz.” She held her hand out and I let out a puff of air, finding myself returning her pearly white smile.

“Millie Discanio, is Topaz your real last name?”

“It is indeed, you won’t find anyone in this bar with a normal name. Well, not one they use anyway.” She peered around for any customers that were demanding a drink and when she saw that all the serpents attention was on Jughead, she looked relieved.

“Interesting.”

I felt someone staring at me from afar and my eye caught sight of Sweet Pea who was pressed against the wall with his arms folded, an unreadable expression on his face as he watched me carefully. Fangs was next to him but his attention was focused on Jughead and the blonde boy next to him whose hands were trembling at his sides, I was unsure if it was from fear or adrenaline.

“I see you’ve met Sweet Pea.” Toni chuckled when she followed my direction of focus and I dropped our eye contact, relaxing my tense shoulders and turning my full attention to her.

“Yeah, he’s a real dick, no offence.” I replied and she shrugged, shifting on her platform boots.

“None taken, he _is_ a real dick.” Toni agreed and tucked a rag into her back pocket after she’s wiped away some remnants of condensation from a beer bottle. “Don’t worry about him, I think he’s lowkey jealous that Fangs won’t be his wingman anymore, it’s tragic really.”

“He seems to have a huge grudge against me for being from the Northside of town, I didn’t realize it was such an issue.”

“You’d think he’d have dropped all that bullshit since we left school, nobody even cares that much anymore.”

I didn’t have time to reply to Toni because no sooner had the lights almost completely cut out, the sound of Jughead shouting into a microphone filled my ears.

“Serpents! We’re gathered here tonight to hopefully welcome Callum into our group since he’s finished taking care of Hot Dog and if he survives part two of the initiation, he’ll be one step closer to being a Southside serpent.” Jughead hollered and the crowd cheered, the floor trembled beneath my chucks. “Callum, recite the laws!” He demanded and pointed to the wall on the left side of the room, Callum took a deep breath and an expression of determination spread across his youthful features, he couldn’t be much older than me. 

My eyes followed the rules as he repeated them to Jughead, he was screaming into the microphone and I grimaced at the sight of spittle flying from between his lips.

I looked over the italics that were printed boldly onto a plaque made from steel with six separate laws engraved into the metal, I recited each one in my head at the same time as Callum with a small smile of disbelief on my lips.

**1\. A Serpent never shows cowardice.**   
**2\. If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of.**   
**3\. No Serpent stands alone.**   
**4\. No Serpent is left for dead.**   
**5\. A Serpent never betrays his own.**   
**6\. In unity, there is strength.**

“Wow, these guys take this stuff seriously.” I muttered under my breath, imaging Fangs saying each one aloud when it came to his initiation.

Callum successfully recited each law and within minutes, he and Jughead were stepping down from the stage and back to the main level of The Whyte Wyrm. The crowd parted down the middle and a covered object that stood at around four feet tall was in the middle, Jughead patted Callum on the back and I observed curiously, unable to guess what was contained under the dust sheet.

“And now, for the final act of the initiation before you’re required to do the gauntlet.” Jughead rumbled, clutching the sheet and pulling it away to reveal a snake tank with a hissing viper, a knife stabbed into a wooden log within the tank. “Retrieve the knife without getting bitten.”

I gasped at Jughead’s task, my hands flew to cover my mouth and I felt Toni press her hand against my lower back in comfort.

“Please tell me this is a joke.” I begged frantically, Toni cringed and shook her head. “Did you have to do this?” I tore my eyes away when Jughead lifted the lid of the tank, I heard the clear sound of the viper hiss in protest and expose it’s sharp fangs when Callum’s shaking hands entered his home.

“No, what I had to do - what all the women have had to do is _way_ worse.” She nodded her head towards the stage and I followed her line of sight, seeing a shiny pole. “I’ve been trying to get the law changed but misogyny dies hard. Of course, all these men are going to refuse to let a female do anything but strip and dance around the pole. Don’t get any ide- oh shit!” She gasped and I turned to see that the crowd had stepped back from Callum and Jughead, the young boy was gripping his hand and I could almost see his eyes fill with tears from the bar.

“Toni, get the first aid kit!” Jughead yelled over the crowd, she nodded and sprang into action when Callum and he headed over to us.

Callum was clutching his bitten hand, a look of agony and disappointment in his eyes, his application to become a serpent denied. I looked down and saw droplets of blood falling to the floor, a stream of crimson also ran down his wrist. There were two deep puncture marks in his porcelain flesh, they oozed the red substance in a large mass.

My stomach twisted and I breathed through my nose, shaking my head and lifting the opening to the bar.

“ _I’m out_.” I choked and pushed through the crowd, ignoring Toni calling out for me to come back, my vision already beginning to distort. I searched the space feebly until I saw a passageway with toilets, I clearly made out the outline of a fire exit at the end of the poorly lit hallway and I sprinted towards it.

The cold air was welcomed against my flushed face and I pressed my palms against the brick wall, my seafoam blue eyes clamped shut and I tried to count to ten in an attempt to distract myself from the sickness swirling in my stomach; I really didn’t feel like throwing up the meal Fangs’ Mother had cooked or passing out on the concrete.

It dawned on me that I’d taken a _huge_ step onto serpent territory, a step that I wasn’t sure I should have initiated in the first place and it wasn’t openly welcomed by everyone. Fangs’ world outside of drama classes and family gatherings was a whole lot different to mine, we could pretend that our relationship was normal and vanilla, but behind closed doors, he was still a serpent and from what I’d seen tonight, it was absolutely terrifying.

I was so engrossed in distracting myself from fainting that I didn’t hear the fire exit open and close, I wasn’t alerted to a presence until I heard a dark laugh.

I looked up and was met with Sweet Pea, he looked delighted at my distress and I turned around so my back was now flat against the cool brick.

“The Northside princess not able to handle a little blood? Why are you even with Fangs if you don’t like the serpents?” Sweet Pea confronted, leaning against the wall next to me with an arrogant scowl that made me want to slap his face raw.

“Me being from the Northside has nothing to do with not liking blood, you jackass. As for me being with Fangs, it’s none of your business. I didn’t say one thing about not liking the serpents, I’ve only been here for what? Half an hour at the most? You’ve span that one yourself.” I seethed and he looked taken back that I’d spit such venom at him, he pursed his lips and pulled a carton of cigarettes from the pocket of his jacket.

“You’re the reason Fangs hasn’t been around.” He claimed and placed a cigarette between his lips, pausing before he lit the end. “The serpents will always come first in his life, loyalty over love.”

“Do you hear yourself when you speak?” I laughed dryly and pushed back from the wall, squaring up to him. “Give me that.” I demanded furiously and grabbed the cigarette and lighter from him, placing it in my mouth and sparking the cherry.

 **Fuck** the smoking ban, I blamed the giant serpent for stressing me out to the point I needed a cigarette after doing so well.

“The cheek of you.” He muttered and got out another cigarette, taking his lighter from my outstretched palm.

“Look, I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but I won’t allow you to talk to me like shit. Just because you’re in a gang with a brand on your neck, it doesn’t make you superior to me. I haven’t come here for you to make rude remarks to me, I can easily give you them back.” I threatened and his shoulders straightened, his eyes holding a lethal yet respectable tinge. “I’m not sure what misconceptions you have about me being from the Northside but maybe go and share them with somebody who gives a shit, because I sure as hell don’t.”

“Northsiders have been dumping on us for years, we get blamed for crimes that we don’t even commit.”

“I’m not your enemy, I couldn’t give a shit what you do. I’m just a teenage girl who -“ I quickly cut myself off and Sweet Pea’s eyes widened at my slip up, my hand slapped over my mouth.

“Teenage girl?”

I couldn’t formulate a reply and just as I stumbled over my words, the back door to the bar opened and Fangs revealed himself clumsily as he searched for me. He looked between myself and Sweet Pea uneasily, our eyes still locked but blown wide, I think he guessed what had been said.

“What’s going on? Are you okay, Millie?” Fangs pushed Sweet Pea out of the way to get to me, he grabbed my face and scanned my body for any sign of me being hurt. 

Sweet Pea continued to stare at us incredulously, his cigarette half hanging from his gaped mouth and the ash threatening to fall and burn his clothing. 

 _“_ Dude, are you banging one of your _students_?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sex!!!!!!!!!!!!

_“Dude, are you banging one of your students?”_

Sweet Pea’s chestnut brown eyes could only be described as being about to fall out of his head while his eyes tilted, Fangs and myself were stuttering like idiots, trying to come up with some sort of valid excuse or lie; it was too late though and I threw the half burnt cigarette to the floor with a sigh. 

“Sweet Pea…”  Fangs began and Sweet Pea cut him off, removing his Virginia Slim from his parted mouth to flick away the embers. 

“You are, aren’t you?” Sweet Pea bluntly responded, cutting Fangs off and shaking his head at him with a mixture of disappointment, concern and pure astonishment.

“Yes, Millie happens to be one of my students.” Fangs mumbled and looked at me, I exhaled again and turned to face Sweet Pea. “But, that doesn’t change the way I feel about her!”

“You can’t tell anyone, please.” I begged and clasped my hands towards him, he looked me up and down then scoffed. 

“I knew there was something weird about you, I thought it was ‘cause you were a Northsider but no, it’s cause you’re underage.” He sneered and finished his cigarette, blowing a tight stream of smoke in our direction. “You’re a cradle-snatcher and she’s jailbait, you know that?” He asked Fangs and jabbed his tattooed thumb in my direction, Fangs straightened his shoulders and half stepped in front of my tense form to block me from Sweet Pea’s accusing finger. 

“There’s not much age difference.” Fangs defended and Sweet Pea burst out into astounded laughter, shaking his head incredulously.

“Yeah, right! You can’t be older than eighteen.” He confronted, looking at me from around Fangs’ arm which I’d taken to gripping to in fright. 

We were in over our heads here (we had been from the moment we began seeing each other) and I was unsure of Sweet Pea’s loyalty to Fangs, I had no idea if he was going to tell everyone about our secret, illicit and unlawful relationship. We’d only been officially dating for two hours and we were already in deep shit, I kicked myself for not being more careful with my words and allowing Sweet Pea to irritate me enough to slip up. 

“I’m seventeen.” I confessed and Sweet Pea glowered at Fangs, leaning back against the fire exit of the bar and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his huge hands. 

“Fangs, what have you done?” He groaned in frustration, brushing his fingers over his creased forehead like the revelation was causing him pain but I’m positive it was because he cared about Fangs, they were best friends. 

“Nothing, Sweet Pea!” Fangs growled, his hands turning into fists at his sides. 

“It doesn’t look like nothing to me! You’ve been deflowering one of your students!” Sweet Pea hissed, I stepped back around Fangs looking unimpressed at his choice of words. 

“If it makes the situation any better, I wasn’t a virgin.” I pitched in, rubbing my arm sheepishly. 

“That really helps, babe.” Fangs uttered sarcastically behind me, placing his hands on my hips and rubbing circles. 

“You two are fucking insane, _you_ are fucking mental.” Sweet Pea directed his anger at Fangs who let out an exasperated sigh, resting his chin on my shoulder. 

“Maybe, but love makes you do crazy things.” 

“I’m two seconds away from punching you in the face, maybe it’ll knock some sense into you.” Sweet Pea said bitterly, dropping his arms limply to his sides and dropping the uptight posture. “You’re playing with fire, how do you even expect to hide this?” He waved his hand towards us both, Fangs and I looked at each other with a roll of our shoulders.

“We’ve done okay so far, apart from me accidentally spilling it to you and Fangs’ family finding out but they don’t know my age or how we met, neither does my sister.” I answered Sweet Pea, taking Fangs hands and lacing my fingers through his.  

“Whatever you say, blondie.” 

“Just be happy for me, dude. I haven’t felt this way in a long time, we know we’re taking a risk here. But honestly, it’s worth it.” Fangs pronounced, looking down at me with adoration and I cuddled back into him. 

Sweet Pea was just about to throw another snarky comment our way when the door opened and hit him, he stumbled forward with a grunt and Toni popped her head out to see who she’d hit before bursting into laughter. 

“Ah, you found her.” Toni noted through giggles when she saw Fangs and myself, I forced a smile and nodded at her. 

“Yep, just needed some air.” I told her and she nodded knowingly, cringing as she recalled the blood coming from Callum’s wounded hand. 

“I totally get it, girl.” She agreed and showed herself further, half hanging around the door as Sweet Pea, Fangs and myself tried to hide the awkwardness from her. “Why don’t you all come back inside? The pool table is looking very lonely.” She sang at Sweet Pea, Fangs shot him a look and he quickly tried to feign enthusiasm. 

“Sounds good, fancy a game?” He asked Fangs, trying to forget about the new information I’d thrown at him. 

“You’re on.” 

The four of us entered the bar once more, Fangs and I trailed behind Sweet Pea and Toni, whispering to each other until Fangs pecked my lips and told me “Don’t worry, he won’t say a word”.

The bar was bustling with life but Toni was right, the pool table was looking very lonely and Sweet Pea made a dash for the gaming area to prepare the balls for his game with Fangs. 

“Why don’t you play with Millie?” Toni suggested and nudged me forward, Sweet Pea shook his head and continued arranging the balls on top of the snake etched, green felt. 

“What’s wrong? Scared a girl is gonna whoop your ass?” I ridiculed, placing my hands on my hips and Sweet Pea dismissed my comment, grabbing a pool cue and shoving it in my direction. “Game on, you break.” I pointed to the table and Sweet Pea leant down, lining up his shot. 

“Can you even play?” Fangs whispered in my ear, watching as the balls spread around the table after Sweet Pea had broken the balls. 

“You’ll see.” I smirked and stepped forward, bending down and taking a shot which pocketed a ball straight away. “Oh, would you look at that.” I bit my lip at Sweet Pea’s expression, he looked back at me with a scowl. 

“Beginners luck.” 

“How about we make this more interesting? Twenty dollars says I can pocket all these balls in two minutes.” I challenged and stood chest to chest with the male who towered over me, he looked from me to the pool table with a grin. 

“Go for it, I can’t wait to be twenty dollars richer. Fogarty, time her.” He clicked his fingers at Fangs who looked nervous for me to be betting against his friend, but I innocently looked back at him and winked at Toni. 

By the time I’d settled around the left side of the table and sank another ball into a pocket, Jughead had joined us with a cold Budweiser in his hand, he leant against a high table next to Fangs and Toni who mouthed ‘ _girl power_ ’ at me.

“What’s going on?” I heard him investigate when he saw a couple of other serpents gathered around me, I was too busy concentrating to answer him myself. 

“Fangs’ missus bet me twenty dollars that she can sink all the balls in two minutes, I can’t see it happening myself.” Sweet Pea scorned in a self-assured manner, but I noticed his lip twitch nervously when I only had three balls left to hit. “How long does she have left?” 

“Forty seconds.” Fangs answered with a wavering edge and I moved to the other side of the table, knocking two more balls into their pockets until there was only one left. 

“What the hell?” Sweet Pea complained as he watched intently through squinted, chestnut brown eyes, shifting on the spot.

There was a tense silence as I aligned my final shot, steadily knocking it with the white ball and apprehensively watching as it rolled into a pocket. 

The crowd erupted into cheers and I stood against the pool cue, holding my hand out towards Sweet Pea who seemed to be a loss for words at my achievement.

“Pay up.” I directed and waggled my fingers, Fangs hopped off the stool he was spectating on and wrapped his arms around my waist excitedly while Toni and Jughead whooped as Sweet Pea dug into his back pocket for a crispy bill. 

“Impressive.” He nodded tightly, handing me the money that I had no intentions of keeping for myself. 

“Thank you.” I replied and turned in Fangs’ arms, throwing my own around his neck while he hugged me tightly before I held the money up to Toni. “Put this in the charity fund on the bar!” I demanded selflessly and waved it, she hopped over with a wide smile. 

“Thanks, girl!” She exclaimed and pecked my cheek, skipping off back to the bar to deposit my winnings. 

“Dude, your girlfriend is pretty fucking cool.” Jughead endorsed and slapped Fangs on the back, taking a swig of his beer which I could only guess was needed after the failed initiation for Callum. 

“I know.” Fangs replied, kissing me proudly in front of his friends until they burst into catcalls. “How did you learn how to do that? Nobody has ever won money from Sweet Pea before, especially not a girl.”

“My Dad used to love to play, I’d spend hours with him on a weekend just playing on the table we had in our garage back home.” I explained with a soft smile, reminiscing over the fond memories I’d been lucky enough to share with my Dad before his death. 

“You’re amazing, Amelia Discanio.” 

*****************************************************************************

It was Monday afternoon, I’d attended all of my classes and just finished in Biology with Nadine. We were huddled at my locker while I dumped my books before we went to meet Maddy and Josh for lunch, her hand roaming the abyss like contents of her backpack as she searched for something, my assumption was either for her lipgloss or her phone.

“What are you looking for?” I questioned when she let out a noise of frustration, still shuffling in her bag for her misplaced item but coming up empty handed with a huff and a puff.

“My chemistry notes! I can’t find my notebook anywhere!” She groaned and gave up searching in her backpack, throwing it back over her shoulder.

“Have you looked in your locker? Your car?” I suggested with a quirked eyebrow, knowing that she’d probably looked in her bag and assumed they were lost forever.

“I’ll go check now, I’ll meet you in the cafeteria with Mads.” She told me and pivoted on her heels, toddling down the hallway towards her locker as I laughed at the way she ran in her heeled boots, wondering why she didn’t just swallow her insecurities about her height and just wear some flat boots instead.

I’d just finished changing my books for after lunch when I felt my phone buzz, I quickly grabbed it from my jacket pocket because I knew it would be Fangs. I hadn’t seen him all morning and hadn’t spent last night with him, we’d had a brief conversation on the phone before I went to sleep though.

**From: Fangs  
Received: 12:34**

**Come and meet me behind the bleachers, I might let you steal a kiss or two x**

I giggled and swiped my fingers over my lips as I imagined the tingle of his lips back on mine, I loved to feel his mouth move against mine like they were made for each other. Just meeting him was crossing a line, but doing anything like kissing or any sexual act with him was a whole other ball game and the prohibited aspect of it was a huge turn on for both of us, especially on school property.

**To: Fangs  
Sent: 12:34**

**I’m coming x**

I hastily grabbed my bag which was filled with my Geography and free period notes, I slammed the rickety door of my locker shut and began the journey through the double doors and around the building to the bleachers where Fangs was waiting for me.

I made the effort of having a quick look to make sure that nobody was around before I ducked under the metal structure and walked to the more concealed part where I’d made it my hideout when I wanted to skip a lesson or meet Fangs.

“Quitting is going swimmingly well, I see.” I grinned as I saw Fangs braced against the wall with a cigarette placed between his lips and one leg pressed again the wall, he beamed back at me and held his arm out for me to tuck into after I’d dropped my bag onto the floor.

“Hey, I’ve cut down.” He swore proudly and inhaled from the Marlboro, blowing the smoke out away from me since I’d not smoked since the few drags I’d had of the stolen cigarette at the bar on the weekend and obviously he didn’t want to jeopardise my achievement.

“I’m not sure how I feel about you stealing my hideout.” I pursed my lips and looked up at him while slipping my hands underneath his white t-shirt, he initially jumped at the cold temperature of them but ran his finger down my cheek adoringly.

“In all fairness, it’s not really that secret.” He chuckled and finished the cigarette, throwing the butt to the floor to extinguish it with the scuffed toe of his combat boot.

“Is it secret enough to do this?” I questioned and leant up to press my mouth against his, he quickly grasped my face and deepened the kiss.

We kissed intimately for a second or two before I pulled away for air, wrapping one of my arms around his neck and the other still rested beneath his top as he rested his hands on my hips to keep me aligned with him.

“I wish it was secret enough for a quickie.” He admitted and rolled his thumbs over my hip bones, I grasped the hair at the nape of his neck.

“You can give it to me long and hard later.” I said seductively, pressing myself against him suggestively.

“Yeah, about that…” He began and looked at me timidly before continuing on. “I can’t see you tonight, I’ve been recruited by Jughead to do a drop off with Sweet Pea.”

“But, I didn’t get to see you last night either! What type of drop off are you even doing anyway?” I narrowed my eyes at him and tilted my head, searching his face.

“You know what type of drop off, I don’t know why you’re even asking me.”

“You’d rather deliver drugs than deliver some good sex to me?” I joked and he laughed, leaning down to barely brush his lips against mine.

“I’ll make it up to you, princess.” He assured me and kissed me hard, bringing one hand up to tangle in the back of my hair and urge me against him harder.

I gently bit down on his bottom lip and tugged on it, licking it after and he groaned out in sexual frustration, giving my ass a firm squeeze in return.

“ _Oh my fucking god._ ” A voice of disbelief came from around two meters away from us, I broke away from Fangs in fright to see the shocked face of my best friend as she watched us jump apart. “ _No way!_ ” 

“Nade! This isn’t what it looks like!” I quickly tried to excuse, brushing my hair down and stepping towards her.

“It isn’t what it looks like? You were practically dry humping our drama teacher while he had his tongue down your throat!” She shrieked in horror, Fangs and I hushed her loudly.

“Keep your voice down!” I whisper yelled and caught her arm, dragging her under the protection of the bleachers.

“Please tell me he’s not the guy you’ve been sleeping with?” She begged me, her green eyes flickering between the both of us while Fangs paced the space nervously. When I didn’t reply she gasped and covered her mouth, a shudder running through her petite body. “That’s so wrong, Millie! What the fuck are you doing?”

“I don’t know, Nadine. But, I do know that you need to keep your god damn voice down before someone hears!” I spat quietly, Nadine scoffed and shook her head.

“You’re disgusting, preying on her like that.” Nadine told Fangs pointedly, he quit pacing and shook his head at her.

“I’m not preying on her, Nadine.” He defended, holding Nade’s icy stare while my stomach was in uncomfortable knots.

“Oh, please!”

“How did you even know where to find us, Nade?!” She turned her attention to me, disgust still displayed over her face.

“I followed you because I saw you sneaking off when I was coming back from looking in my car for my chemistry stuff, I wanted to finally see who you were meeting and honestly, I wish I hadn’t bothered!”

“Please, you can’t tell anyone you saw us!” I panicked and Fangs wrapped his arm around my waist, giving it a squeeze and Nade scrunched her nose up.

“You told me and Maddy you hated him, you called him a dick! Fuck, I knew I didn’t imagine him checking your ass out! _Duh!_ He obviously chose you for that race because he’s been balls deep in you! And it explains our lack of sleepovers, the times you’ve come in late wearing a guys hoodie. You were sleeping with him!” She ranted and threw her hands up in despair, I shrunk into Fangs.

“You called me a dick?” He chuckled and I glowered at him.

“Now’s really not the time, Fangs.” I reminded him and his smile dropped, he turned his attention back to Nade.

“Please, don’t tell anyone.” He pleaded with doe eyes.

“Fuck you, you can’t tell me to do shit!” Nade beseeched him, her fiery temper coming out to play. “You might be able to control her, but not me.” She glared at him before throwing a disappointed look in my direction, opening her mouth to say something before shutting it, pushing between us both to storm away wordlessly.

Fangs and I looked at each other in a startled fashion, I began to chew the skin on my thumb anxiously and he rubbed his jaw.

“Fuck, this isn’t good.” Fangs exhaled, looking back towards where Nadine had left.

“You think so?”

I didn’t see Nadine after the incident and she wouldn’t reply to my messages, we didn’t even have any classes together for me to corner her in, it was like she’d vanished into thin air after she’d scurried off. I mean, it was understandable, she was in shock; she’d just caught her drama teacher and best friend slap bang in the middle of their affair.

My main concern was her telling Maddy, but I hoped she valued our friendship enough to hold off, at least wait until I could tell her myself.

**From: Nade  
Received: 15:04**

**Meet me at Pop’s ASAP, we need to talk.**

****************************************************************************

My heart hammered against my chest when I pulled into the parking lot of Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe after speeding over just minutes after I’d received Nadine’s message, I’d rushed to find Fangs and show him the text to which he seemed unnerved but also relieved that she wanted to talk it over.

Nade’s convertible was parked up already and I could see her silhouette seated at a booth next to the window when I slowly advanced up the stairs and into the diner, the bell chiming to notify Hector, the owner, of my arrival. 

“Good afternoon, miss!” Hector Tate enthusiastically greeted and I managed a small wave, turning to see that Nadine was watching me carefully from her seat next to the window. 

“Hey.” I sheepishly said and slid into the booth too, she quietly said the same back but her eyes were now drawn to the metal surface of the table instead of my face. “Look, Nade -” I began but she abruptly cut me off, holding her hand up. 

“I don’t want to hear any excuses from you, I know what I saw and you both practically admitted it to my face.” She snapped and I sat back like a scolded child, almost afraid of her. “I ordered you a coffee, by the way.” She notified me when I saw Hector heading over to the booth with a spring in his step and a tray of two cups balanced on his palm, they were steaming hot. 

“A caramel latte with an extra shot?” He held up a ceramic, red mug and Nade pointed to me, he set the cup down and I uttered a ‘ _thank you_ ’. “And a skinny cappuccino for you.” He set an identical mug down in front of Nade, she flashed a smile at the younger gentleman who had taken over the shop when his Grandfather, Pop Tate, passed away of old age. 

He backed away with the empty tray tucked under his arm and once he was safely at a distance, I faced Nadine with a look of determination, ready to explain myself. 

“I’m in a relationship with Fangs aka Mr Fogarty.” I babbled, the creamy foam on my coffee holding more interest than the look Nadine was serving. 

“I know you are, kid. But what are you even doing with him, Millie? You’re both in completely different stages in your life, you’re just finding yourself and he’s probably thinking about settling down, marriage and having kids.”

“We just work, he hasn’t mentioned anything about the future or what he wants in life but I’m happy, Nade. He’s incredible and he likes me too, I never imagined I’d feel like this about anyone.” I emphasized with a little smile, looking down into my frothy coffee.

“You’re batshit crazy, what if you get caught? He’ll lose his job!”

“You don’t think we know that?!” I hissed back and took a glance around to make sure nobody was listening to our private conversation.

“When did this start, Millie? When did you start sleeping together?”

“I don’t know, we started seeing each other just after school started, we didn’t start having sex until a few weeks after. Can you remember that weekend you couldn’t get hold of me on my cell and I said it was because Charlie needed help at the salon?” I wondered and Nadine frowned with a nod, taking a sip of her skinny cappuccino. “Well, that’s when we first did it.”

“How on earth does Charlie let you see him? There’s no way she knows he’s your fucking teacher.” 

“She’s met him once but she doesn’t know he’s my teacher, she’s also in the dark as to him being a member of the Southside serpents…” 

“This just gets better and better, are you tapped in the head?” Nadine looked like she was about to kill me and I’d never seen her look at me with such dissatisfaction, especially since it was always here choosing the wrong guys to hook up with. 

“No! He’s my boyfriend and that’s all I see him as - not as a serpent and not as my teacher, Nadine, that’s all there is to it.” 

“Fangs is literally your first boyfriend, I know you like older guys but wow, he’s way older than the college guys you’ve been with in the past.”

“You make it sound like I have Daddy issues, Nade.”

“You’re a true minx, Amelia Discanio.” She clicked her tongue, offering me a genuine smile over her cup and all of my anxieties evaporated, dispelled completely.

“Are you going to tell anyone?” I quizzed her with my bottom lip clamped between my teeth, she set her mug down.

“What kind of a best friend would I be if I didn’t keep your secret? I’ll even overlook the fact you didn’t tell me and I had to find out by turning into Sherlock Holmes, the image of you getting off with our drama teacher will forever haunt me.”

“You won’t tell Maddy?”

“I won’t tell Maddy.” She confirmed and reached across the table to squeeze my hand, I sighed in relief. “But _you_ should, it’ll be a disaster if she catches you with him like I did.”

“Yeah, but I know she’s gonna freak out, you know how she’s been about him since he started.” I cringed at the same time Nade did, both of us recalling all the remarks Madeline had made about Fangs.

“I’ll tell her with you if you like, it’s probably best to do it in a setting where there isn’t anyone in a hundred mile radius, she’s gonna scream.”

“Don’t say that.”

We both chuckled quietly and sipped at our coffees, watching the sky darken and world pass by until Nadine broke the silence. 

“Hector! Can we get some chilli fries and a margarita pizza, please?” Her voice raised a couple of octaves to get his attention, he gave her a thumbs up in response. 

“Coming right up, girls!” 

I was almost certain that Hector fancied Nadine because our food arrived in ten minutes, which was half the time it usually took whenever you ordered anything from here. 

I was happily digging into the chilli fries we were sharing, my stomach almost bursting with the number of carbs I was consuming, when Nadine spoke up again. 

“Since I’m hiding your deepest and darkest secret, do you think you could do me a tiny favour?” Nadine sweetly inquired and fluttered her eyelashes at me, I was all too familiar with that look because I’d taught it her and I used it on Fangs whenever I wanted my own way.

“What do you want?”

“Well, since you asked - The Blue and Gold team are putting together the prospectus for any new students already and they need some pictures taking, I offered because it’ll look ace on my college application. Anyway, I need to take some pictures of the Vixens…” She began and confusion overtook my complexion, I finished my bite of chilli fries.

“What’s that got to do with me?”

“None of the Vixens look _cheerleady_ enough.” Nadine scrunched up her nose and paused to take another small bite of her greasy pizza slice, I waved my hand to hurry her along. “The thing is… _you do_.”

“I do what?”

“You look like the perfect cheerleader and it’d be a huge help if you posed in the uniform for me!” I scoffed and immediately shook my head in protest, she made a loud noise that drew attention from other customers and I apologetically looked their way. “Please, Millie! If you’re not coming with us to the dance then this is the least you can do.”

“No way! Ask Maddy! She _is_ a cheerleader!” I pointed out and continued eating, my friend clasped her hands together in a prayer motion and jutted her bottom lip out. “Stop it, I’m not being your dress up doll.”

“Come on, just a couple of photos for the prospectus! All you have to do is wear the uniform, pose for me and that’s it.” Nade swore and I exhaled in frustration, throwing my head back and slumping against the cool, red leather of the booth. “Pretty please?”

“I don’t have the uniform though, Nade. Because you know, I’m not a fucking cheerleader.”

“I know, you can just borrow Maddy’s.” She brushed off, I grunted in defeat. 

“Just a couple of pictures?” 

“Just a couple of pictures.” She promised and held out her pinky out, I linked mine with hers and gave her my best serious face. 

“If these pictures end up anywhere then I’ll kill you, remember that.” 

     ********************************************************************************

On Friday night, while everyone was enjoying themselves at the dance, I was shut up in Charlie’s salon where I was finishing up taking a log of her earnings and filling out some tax forms to save her doing so; I didn’t mind, after all, I’d be doing her accounts for a living once I’d left school. 

We’d had some Chinese food delivered and had eaten while catching up on the latest gossip circulating through the salon, most of it idle and uninteresting. It was nice to chat with Charlie, even if it was over the lives of her collegues. 

“I can’t believe you’re here doing extra maths instead of having fun with your friends. It’s your last dance, Millie! You’ll be graduating soon and I think you’re going to regret missing out on all these milestones, you’re only young once.” Charlie tutted and swept away some stray hair from the tiled floor, collecting it up into a pile to get rid of in bulk. 

“A Halloween dance at school hardly counts as a milestone, sis.” I laughed and stamped some numbers into the calculator app on my iPhone, jotting down the figures behind the desk. 

Nadine and Maddy had sent me a couple of Snapchats of them getting ready for the dance, I wasn’t sure what Maddy was wearing but I knew that Nadine was dressed up as a cat, clad in a dress that definitely broke the school dress code. 

“I’m surprised you’re even here, where’s that boyfriend of yours tonight?” My blood ran cold at the mention of Fangs and I had to work quickly to come up with a valid excuse as to why I wouldn’t be with him until later, unable to disclose that he was chaperoning the dance as we spoke. 

“Busy.” I simply responded, trying to focus on the mathematics that seemed to be jumping off the paper at me. 

“’Hmmm, are you going to be at home tonight? You’re hardly ever there anymore, you practically live with Fangs.” 

“Stop being so dramatic and no, I’m sleeping at his and spending the weekend with him.” I said, she hummed to herself and rested her weight on the wooden handle of the broom. 

“I hope Fangs isn’t interrupting your studies, these next few months are very important to your education. I know you want to work here but still, it’ll be nice for you to have the option to go to college.” I looked up at my sister and dropped the pen to the paper with a dull thud, reclining back in the chair. 

“He’s not interrupting them, he’s very _encouraging_ …” I almost cringed when referring to his involvement in my education and current school scenario, Charlie muttered a ‘ _yeah righ_ t, _maybe in human reproduction_ ’ under her breath and abandoned the broom, beginning to disinfect the surfaces of the salon with a strong, lemon scented bleach that made my eyes water. “And anyway, I haven’t even applied to any colleges and I don’t plan to. I’ve made my mind up and I’m staying here, I don’t want to go to college.” 

“I just want you to have a life, a big career and stable home. Hell knows we’ve both been through some tough shit but look at me now, I have this place and that’s through hard work and determination. You could have something like this too, Mills.” Charlie reminded me. 

“I know, Charlie. But it’s not for me, just because college and beauty school worked for you, it doesn’t mean the same rule applies to me.” 

“What about going to Greendale college, they’ll have you for sure! You can even stay at home with me then, it’s only a twenty minute drive away.” She brightly smiled and I still sat in the same position, agitated beyond belief at her attempts to encourage me to college despite agreeing that I could work here with her. 

“Nadine is applying for Greendale.” 

“There you go, it’s a sign.” 

“I’m done speaking about this with you, get back to being a skivvy, Cinderella.” I played along and she glared, throwing up a manicured finger my way. 

“Keep talking to me like that and I won’t do your hair, asshole.” 

“Did I mention that you look nice today?” I joked and she cracked a smile, pointing to a station where she wanted to cut my hair before I left to meet Fangs.  

Charlie cut my hair in silence and I was afraid to break her concentration but as she trimmed my hair I felt my phone vibrate in my lap and the screen lit up to display a message from Fangs telling me how much he was missing me and how he couldn’t wait to see me.

“You two are intense.” Charlie commented when she peeked over my shoulder to read the message. “He really likes you, I can tell.” 

“You can?” I wondered and she nodded her head, snipping off the dead ends of my hair. 

“Yeah.” 

“We’ve lived here for nearly four years now and you haven’t been on a single date, why’s that?” 

“I’m too busy taking care of you to even entertain the idea of a boyfriend, you’re a lot of work.” She answered and combed through my hair, it swept down over shoulders in gentle waves. 

“You’re not doing a very good job, I’ve run off with an older man.” I jeered. 

“I have scissors in my hand, Amelia. Don’t make me give you a shitty haircut, I’ll do it, don’t test me!” She threatened and snapped the scissors in her hand, waving them dangerously close to a section of my hair. 

I figured that I didn’t want to leave the shop with a mullet, so behaved myself while Charlie finished cutting and straightening my hair.

“I’ll see you Sunday.” I reminded her on my way out of the door, she was heading towards the back to finish off her daily cleaning routine.

“Remember what I’ve told you, be safe and smart. Also, I’ll transfer you some money to your bank account for helping out.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Have fun, baby sister.” She waved me goodbye and I hurried to my car, not wanting to get my newly styled hair wet under the light drizzle. 

I didn’t feel like going to Fangs’ empty apartment with an hour left of the Halloween dance and he had told me he missed me, so going to pay him a little visit wouldn’t hurt, right?

I drove back in the direction of Riverdale High, not feeling sour as I pulled into the same spot I’d been parked in during the day, there was a swarm of butterflies in the pit of my stomach when I pulled down the visor in my car to check over my makeup. 

I was still wearing the same outfit as what I wore this morning because I hadn’t been home to change; my chucks, denim skirt and knotted, Metallica raglan were hardly appropriate for a dance with a spooky theme but I didn’t care, I was only here to see Fangs briefly. 

It felt strange to be in school so late and when it was empty, all of the students gathered in the gym for the Halloween dance and it would be a relief when all of the horrible posters were ripped down. 

I headed to the gym, adjusting my outfit just outside of the double doors and pushing them open to be met with the sight of bright lights, strips of orange and black fabric, a multitude of costumes and the sound of Bobby Pickett blaring through the speakers. 

I concluded that I definitely wasn’t missing out and began my hunt for my friends, pushing people out of the way until I spotted them in the corner. But as I was about to make my way over, a solid body stepped in my way and I walked into the person with a grunt. 

“Ow! Watch where you’re going, motherfucker!” I cursed and rubbed my arm, looking up to see who it was and immediately recoiling when I saw it was my vice principal with his wrinkled face contorted in fury. “I’m sorry, Sir?” I offered with feigned politeness and gave him my best innocent smile, smoothing out his crumpled tie with a pumpkin pattern. 

“What are you doing here, Amelia? You’ve never shown up to an extracurricular activity in your life, which means you’re here to cause trouble.” He explained and I shrieked in shock horror, placing my hand over my chest in mock hurt. 

“Me? Cause trouble? I’d never dream of such things!” I defended and he grunted back at me, I peered around his shoulder to see Fangs stood behind the punch table looking bored until he felt me staring; his face lit up when he saw it was me studying him from afar. “I’m just here to grab some books I forgot and to see my friends, I’ll be leaving straight after.” 

“My eyes are on you, Discanio.” He warned and pointed at me, I saluted him. 

“Yes, Mr Morris.” I obeyed and stepped around him, my face dropping into a neutral expression as I momentarily ignored Fangs and headed over to Maddy, Nadine, Josh and a couple of his friends. 

“Millie! You came!” Maddy giggled and stumbled over to me, hugging me sloppily and I could smell the scent of cheap rum on her breath, no doubt purchased from the off licence that I could buy cigarettes from underage or stolen from her Dad’s liquor cabinet.

“Are you drunk already? How is that even possible?” She giggled again and lifted the hem of her tacky Batgirl costume, flashing me the hip flask she had attached to a set of silky, black hold ups. “You’re a genius.” I mocked and gave her a thumbs up, palming her back over to Josh who was dressed as Batman; they’d obviously gone down the route of couples costumes. 

“Millie! Looking as hot as always, beautiful!” Daniel Costello hollered down my ear, throwing his arm over my shoulder roughly. “How about a date?” 

Dan was also a senior who had shown an interest in me on multiple occasions and he was what you’d describe as a typical fuckboy, he was athletic and full of himself with no consideration towards anyone who deserved respect. 

“In your dreams, Dan. I don’t date guys who still struggle to count to ten, it’s off putting.” I spat and removed his arm from around my neck, ducking away from him. 

I could very clearly feel Fangs watching me from his place behind the refreshment area, I could imagine his hands in tight fists and his jaw clenching in anger when he saw Dan dare to touch me. 

“Don’t be like that, Millie. Why don’t you come to my party tonight? Maddy and Nadine are coming, it’ll be sick.” He grinned, pervertedly locking his eyes on my bare legs and I had to really resist punching him in the face. 

“There’s no chance in hell I’d ever come to the poor excuse of a gathering you call a party, it’s social suicide.” I crinkled my face in disgust and he shrugged, muttering something lowly before I lost him in the crowd.

“Loverboy looks pissed.” Nade commented and her moss green eyes flitted away from my face and focused over my shoulder, I barely turned my head and saw that Fangs had his arms folded across his firm chest in a way that made his biceps bulge, there was a threatening vibe radiating from him and it was directed towards Dan who seemed to have gotten over my rejection by bothering another girl in our year.

“Pissed or jealous?” I quipped with a roll of my eyes, continuing to observe Fangs’ stature until he dropped his glare and caught my eye with a smirk, I knew that he was imagining some unholy thoughts regarding the both of us in his bed, probably to calm himself after watching Dan drape himself all over me.

“Jesus, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. I don’t even want to know what you’re both thinking, but by the looks of it, it’s the same thing.” Nadine retched, withdrawing away from me when I arrogantly returned Fangs’ smug look and motioned with my eyes towards the gym doors.

He discreetly nodded and I saw him tap the shoulder of Mr Morris, telling him something which he nodded at and gave him a thumbs up. Fangs left the side of my vice principal and dodged the bodies of students, easily making his way out of the gym and into the corridor.

“I’ll see you both soon, be careful tonight.” I commanded and pointed towards the girls who blew me kisses and continued to dance, still sneaking sips from the metal flask Maddy had removed from the garter on her thigh.

I weaved through the dancing teenagers, my arms tight at my sides to avoid being touched by sweaty bodies. I jogged the last couple of feet to escape the garish dance, successfully shutting it out behind me once I’d stepped back into the brightly lit hallway of Riverdale High.

I rounded the corner where I assumed Fangs to be and an arm quickly shot out to grab me, I squealed and fell into the chest of my boyfriend who had been leaning against the wall as he waited for me to join him.

“Don’t do that!” I shrieked and hit his bicep, stepping back to pull my skirt down my thighs where it was exposing a little too much skin.

“You’re such a diva, but what can I help you with? I was quite enjoying watching all those rowdy teenagers grind against each other to god awful music.” I scoffed and began to walk past him, beckoning him to join me.

“You don’t seem to be doing a very good job of chaperoning the dance, I mean, you’ve already ignored the fact that Maddy is tipsy from sneaking booze in and you’ve been seduced by one of your students…” I trailed off, looking at him from over my shoulder and chewing my lip when I saw his eyes attached to my ass.

“I don’t really care about Maddy being drunk, that’s not my problem. But you? How do you expect me to resist you when you look so damn good? I’m not the only one who thinks so apparently.” He grumbled the last part, slyly referring to Dan.

“Are you jealous, Fogarty?” I provoked in the attempt to get a rise and pulled him by both of his hands, smirking as I jerked him towards me and in the direction of the locker rooms near the gym.

“I just don’t like watching these teenage boys drool all over you like a piece of meat, especially when you’re mine.” He growled, following my lead until I paused and pulled away from him to crack the door of the girl’s locker room. I listened carefully for any sign that someone may be in there but luckily all I was greeted with was an eerie silence, so I grabbed Fangs’ wrist and dragged him inside.

“Did you ever fool around in the locker rooms when you were in high school?” I wondered and draped my arms around his neck once we were safely inside and hidden from everyone, the music coming from the dance only faint through the peeling, ivory walls of the locker room.

“No, but I’m sure that I’m about to.” He replied and ducked his head to kiss me, his hands sloped down my sides and over my ass, his palms flat against the backs of my thighs as we heatedly made out, my tongue sweeping over his bottom lip for entry.

I could just about remember my way around the locker room from the times I’d braced gym class and hid in here when I’d got myself in trouble for skipping class, we stumbled back until we hit a wall that I knew to be around the corner from a set of three dingy cubicles.

Fangs’ mouth had left my own to begin assaulting my neck, he’d swept my straightened, blonde hair over my shoulder for better access as I hastily unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his red flannel to reveal the expanse of his chest.

I moaned quietly when he found my pulse point and bit gently, I threw my head back against the wall and cupped his face to drag his lips back to mine.

Fangs pressed his hips against mine and I could feel his erection through the denim just begging to be released, I wanted nothing more than to have him buried inside of me but I was smart enough to realise we needed to move from the exposed section of the locker rooms.

“Fangs, stop for a second.” I begged against his plump lips when he began reaching up the tunnel of my distressed skirt, I grasped his forearm to stop him before he could reach up into my panties. “We need to move in case someone comes in here.” I informed him and pushed on his chest, stepping around him and leading him around the short corner into one of the stalls, locking the door behind us.

I barely had time to turn around the cubicle before Fangs had begun to hike up my denim skirt, bunching it up at my waist where he then dropped to his knees and began roughly yanking my damp, ruby coloured panties down my legs in his aroused state.

I steadied myself against the wall of the cramped stall when I lifted each foot for him to remove the scrap of lace, he tucked them into the back pocket of his jeans and I knew I wouldn’t be getting them back any time soon, this fact made the heat pool in my lower stomach as did the exhilarating motion of us having sex in public.

I was revealed to his hungry eyes; pink, wet and more than ready for him. Fangs gripped my ass and brought me to his face, urging me to drape one leg over his shoulder as he pressed my lower half against his face.

I mewled quietly when his tongue flicked against the sensitive bud, he nipped at it with his teeth and I whimpered again which made Fangs pull back and look up at me daringly.

“You need to be quiet.” He warned and I hazily nodded, gripping his hair and needily tugging him back to where he was previously feasting.

I was murmuring curse words and squirming as his skilful mouthed worked against me, he had every spot that made me weak at the knees memorised from the copious amounts of time we’d spent having sex over the last two months.

I ground against his face and I knew I was extremely wet but he happily savoured everything I gave him, I clutched at his hair and covered my mouth to muffle the moans when he pressed his tongue flat against me and licked firmly, my face contorted in bliss.

I was unbelievably close to cumming when he pulled away and placed my leg back down, I was trembling and he got back up to a standing position, holding my face and kissing me so I was able to taste the tang on his tongue.

My hands went to his belt and unmethodically began to undo it, eager to tear his jeans open so I could push them down his thighs with his boxers just enough to expose him. He was hot, undeniably hard and looking as delicious as ever. If we didn’t already run the risk of getting caught then I’d have dropped to my knees instantly and began to pleasure him like he’d done with me, sadly, we didn’t have enough time.

He gripped my hips and spun me around, encouraging me to bend slightly at the waist as he rubbed his tip against me teasingly. I bucked my hips back and he slipped inside my snug entrance, I tightened around him and his head dropped into the curve of my shoulder with a groan of relief at being inside of me.

“Your pussy feels incredible, angel.” He whispered into my ear, biting my lobe and sinking inside of me fully until his hips pressed against my ass.

I reached one arm up and snaked it around his neck when he began to thrust, his own hands ascended up my midsection and to my chest where he pushed my knotted raglan up to expose my chest, he then dipped his fingers into the cups of my bralet and pulled the triangular cups down beneath my breasts.

My body clamped down on him when the head over his engorged member brushed and stimulated my g-spot, he grunted and tightly squeezed my chest.

“Fuck, you gotta stop doing that or I’m not going to last.” Fangs breathed into my shoulder, slowing his thrusts down and dropping one hand between my legs to toy with my clit.

“Oh! I can’t - I can’t help it!” I exclaimed quietly when he delivered a forceful thrust at the same time he pinched between my legs, I clenched down on him unintentionally and pulled the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Millie!” He cursed and had to stop moving immediately, using a bruising grip on my waist as he tried to calm himself down so he wouldn’t finish before I did.

“Fangs, keep going.” I whined and pressed back into him, unable to take the stillness any longer and Fangs reluctantly began moving again but he was cautious of not diving straight into it.

“You have no idea how good you feel around my cock, angel.” He grunted and picked up the pace when he was sure he wouldn’t finish, my hands clenched into fists against the stall wall and it was a struggle to stay quiet.

A loud moan escaped my lips and Fangs quickly lifted his hand from my waist to over my mouth, muffling the noises that I couldn’t contain as he simultaneously rubbed two fingers against my clit while delivering short thrusts which brushed the nerve inside of me every time.

The pressure of him inside of me was too much to endure, I stiffened and fell apart in a fit of scorching heat, the stall was spinning around me as I came around him and coated his cock in my release. Fangs breathed in through his nose as he helped me through my orgasm, still withholding his own as I twitched then slumped against his body.

When he was sure I wouldn’t make any more noise, he removed his hand from my mouth and kissed my neck. He withdrew from me and I protested, but he guided me back to face him and rushed to hitch my shaking leg around his hip to enter inside of my quivering channel again.

“Oh my god.” I panted and clutched his shoulders beneath his opened flannel, Fangs’ fingertips dug into the flesh of my thigh as he fought to reach his own orgasm.

“I’m really close.” He spoke in short breaths, leaning down to connect his lips to my chest where he sucked on the swell of my breast and left a bruise.

“You need to pull out, Fangs.” I decided when I thought about the impracticality of him finishing inside of me, I wouldn’t be able to clean up like I could when we were back at his or my place.

“Why?” He questioned and held me closer, his thrusts becoming sloppy and out of rhythm.

“Because it’s going to get messy if you don’t, you can finish in my mouth.” I told him and dug my nails into the skin of his back, he groaned again and bit hard on my chest which caused me to yelp in pain.

“Shit, I’m cumming.” Fangs divulged and hurried to pull out before he finished, I dropped to my knees and pushed my hair from my face as Fangs held my jaw still and I opened my mouth, he wrapped his hand around himself and focused on working himself to finish. Soon enough, the pearlescent substance was falling onto my tongue in streaks and droplets, Fangs watched through lascivious eyes as his semen collected in my mouth. “Swallow, baby.” He commanded with a heaving chest once he’d reached the peak of his climax, I closed my mouth and swallowed back the salty fluid in one gulp, making sure to bring my lips around the spent tip to clean off to last beads of ejaculation.

I pressed a single kiss to the tip and took Fangs’ outstretched hands, he lifted me back to my feet and helped me pull my skirt back down over my thighs. I buttoned back up his flannel while he put my bralet back right, he then situated my raglan back to its original position.

“That was really good.” I giggled when he began to tuck himself back into his boxers, zipping his jeans back up and buckling his leather belt.

“There’s something about having sex where you’re not supposed to that makes it feel a hundred times better.”

“Do you have a public sex kink?” I beamed and tugged him to me by his belt loops, easily able to go for another round with him if we had the time.

“I like it but it’s not a kink and before you ask, no, I don’t have a Daddy kink.” Fangs laughed when he saw the thought cross my mind, I huffed and shoved my face into his neck. “With the way you’re pouting, I’m starting to think that you wish I did.”

“A Daddy kink can be fun.” I casually retorted, trailing a finger down his chest to distract him so I could grab my panties but he caught my hand before I could reach into his pocket. “Can I have my underwear back?” I pouted and he grinned, shaking his head and patting his back pocket where they were stuffed.

“No, I’m going to tie you up with them later.” He darkly responded and smirked, running his thumb over my bottom lip as he lowered his lips to my ear. “So, if I were you, I’d go back to my place and take all your clothes off. I want you naked and I want you ready for me when I get back, no cheeking me. Okay?”

“Okay.” I uttered with a flush to my cheeks, he kissed behind my ear and chuckled.

“Good girl.” He praised and smacked my backside before disappearing out of the bathroom stall to chaperone the last half hour of the dance, leaving me with a new dampness between my thighs and desire that needed to be quenched.

    *****************************************************************************

I was in the middle of a deep sleep within the confines of Fangs’ arms with my face tucked into his neck, the sound of his gentle snores in my ear and the sensation of his breath blowing into my hair when I was startled awake by the hugely irritating noise of my phone vibrating against the oak side table.

My eyes strained to the darkness and I disentangled myself from the hold of Fangs, turning over to slap the surface of the nightstand to grab my phone which continued to buzz erratically, subsequently waking Fangs up too.

“Hello?” I slid the bar across the bright screen without checking the caller ID and winced, just about able to hold the phone to my ear to mutter the greeting to whoever was testing my patience and inappropriately calling me in the middle of the night.

“I need your help, Mills.” I heard the voice of Nadine half slur into the phone, I rubbed my heavy eyes free from sleep.

“What with, Nade?” I sighed quietly, looking over at Fangs who was staring at me with half open eyes.

“Maddy and Josh had this _huuuuge_ argument and she drowned her sorrows in many, many glasses of cranberry and vodka.” She lazily told me and I vaguely heard Maddy giggling in the background, shouting a hello to me.

“And what’s that got to do with me? It’s two in the morning!”

“Can you please come and get us? Madeline is a liability right now and obviously, everyone’s been drinking, there’s no way I can walk her home, the girl can barely stand.”

I couldn’t allow them both to wander the streets of Riverdale in the early hours of the morning, drunk and vulnerable. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to them, we were best friends and we always had each other’s backs no matter what. 

“I’m coming.” I groaned and held the phone between my ear and shoulder, removing the sheets from my body and searching around in the dark for the leggings that I’d stuffed into Fangs’ dresser as a fresh change of clothes if I ever needed them. “Where are you?” I asked and hopped into the cotton garment, yanking them on over my underwear and deciding that I’d just go and get them in the oversized ‘ _Property Of Riverdale High_ ’ t-shirt that I’d stolen from Fangs when we fell asleep after he’d stayed true to his word and tied my hands above my head with my panties.

“Well, I’m not too sure.” Nadine told me and I rolled my eyes impatiently, collecting my car keys from my bag that was dumped in the corner of Fangs room. “Wait, Maddy says we’re on Westbury Avenue, a couple of blocks from Dan’s house.”

“Right, I’ll be there in ten minutes, don’t move.” I ordered and hung up, shoving my phone into my pocket and kneeling on the bed next to Fangs.

“Where are you going at this time?” He rasped groggily, curling up further into the soft sheets and hiding away from the chill in the room.

“Maddy and Nadine are drunk, I’m going to get them and take them home.” I told him and gently pressed my lips against his, he kissed me back. “I won’t be long.”

“Mmm, okay.” He half-heartedly replied, already falling back to sleep when I left the room to pull my shoes on to get to my friends.

In my haste to leave, I forgot to put a jacket on, my whole body trembling from the brisk air as I dashed out of Fangs’ apartment building in the pitch black to get to my car where I promptly put the heater on once inside, throwing my hands in front of the vents.

I drove down empty streets and through derelict neighbourhoods to get to Westbury Avenue, finding myself becoming more and more envious of those who were tucked up in their beds, dreaming of pointless things.

“Why can’t my friends have limits?” I pondered out loud when turning onto Westbury Avenue, my eyes momentarily closing when a yawn escaped my parted lips. They were barely open again before my car suddenly jolted in the road and made a very interesting noise of damage, I gasped and looked in my side mirror, groaning when I saw a deep pothole. “That sounded expensive.”

I kept my eyes vigilant and alert, slowing my speed down to keep an eye out for the girls where I eventually found them under a dim streetlight in what only could be described as a battle.

I threw my car into park and unfastened my seatbelt in a rush, wanting to get out of the vehicle to relieve Nadine of Maddy’s full body weight which she seemed to be struggling to hold up, she looked thankful when she saw me get out and head over to them.

It was freezing cold out and I was only in a t-shirt with leggings, the girls must have been nearing developing a case of hypothermia with their skimpy dresses and bare legs.

Nadine had abandoned her cat ears and her whiskers had smudged off her face, I also noticed she’d ripped her false lashes off and her heels were nowhere to be seen. Whereas Maddy was still going strong in her patent stilettos, her legs wobbling and threatening to give out any second, it was like watching Bambi learn how to walk.

“You’re a mess.” I told Maddy when I hooked her arm around my shoulder and gripped her waist, Nadine let out a loud breath of relief when Maddy’s dead weight had left her 5’3 body.

“In the words of Ron Swanson, I regret nothing!” She yelled obnoxiously and I hushed her, clamping my hand over her mouth and staggering over to my Punto so I could shove her in the passenger seat in the effort to get her back home before she woke up the whole neighbourhood.

“Where am I taking you both?” I questioned Nadine who was collecting their clutches from the sidewalk, tucking them under her arm and tiptoeing to the other side of my car to climb into the back.

“To Maddy’s, her parents are on a business trip in Japan. My folks will kill me if I go home in this state, especially if I take loudmouth with me.” Nade grumbled and I groaned when Maddy literally fell asleep before I’d fully got her into the safety of my car, her whole weight now forced upon me.

“A little help here!” I seethed at Nade who rolled her eyes, stepping around the car and coming to me where we made it a team effort to get a passed out and paralytic Madeline into my hatchback.

I slammed the door shut when we’d finally got her settled into the fabric seat and buckled her up, I just hoped to God that she didn’t spew all inside.

“Erm, Mills? We’ve got a problem…” Nadine sheepishly spoke up when she went to resume her task of getting into the backseat, I huffed and pushed my honey coloured hair from my face, looking at Nadine in question; she pointed to the rear, drivers side tyre of my Fiat Punto.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” I growled angrily while throwing my hands up in the air, staring at my tyre which was deflated and looking offset, I could only assume it was from the pothole I hit when speeding over.

“Can you change it?” Nadine asked and looked from the flat tyre and then to my face, chewing her cherry stained lips.

“Do I look like I can change it, Nadine?” I threw back incredulously and she shrugged, stumbling on the spot. “Can you change a tyre?”

“I can just about spell my name, Millie.” She scoffed and swayed some more, drunkenly giving up and plopping herself on the damp pavement.

“You’re about as much use as a soggy tampon, girl. What the fuck am I supposed to do? It’s the middle of the night! There’s no way Triple C will come out until the morning.” I groaned and threw my hands up in frustration, looking around me to see nothing but parked cars and houses with their lights off.

“You’re gonna have to call someone to help.” Nadine told me.

“Like who, Nadine?” I hissed sharply and she shrugged again, laying back on the pavement.

“I don’t know, Fangs maybe?” She suggested and I groaned again, palming my face as I realised I had no choice but to call him to save us because I wasn’t camping out all night.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and unlocked it, finding Fangs’ contact and finding myself distracted when Nadine began laughing from where was sprawled on the sidewalk.

“Nadine, what are you even laughing at?” I frowned and pressed the dial button, listening to it ring between bursts of my best friend’s laughter.

“Those funny Kermit memes I keep seeing on Twitter.” She retorted and smiled dopily to herself as I tried to stifle my own giggles, she began closing her eyes just as Fangs answered the phone.

“You okay, baby?”

“I have a flat tyre.” I expressed with irritation, covering my face and I heard Fangs shuffling over the speaker.

“Where are you?” He yawned, no doubt already out of bed and pulling some clothes on to come to my aid.

“Still on Westbury Avenue.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes, don’t go anywhere and wait in the car until I get there. Make sure the doors are locked too, angel.” Fangs demanded, suddenly sounding more awake when he referred to my safety and the current situation of me standing on a sidewalk in the early hours of the morning with two other intoxicated girls. 

“Fangs is on his way, I hope she doesn’t wake up and see him.” I whispered to Nadine and pointed to Maddy who was slouched against the window, her mouth open as she snored inside my car. 

“She’s out for the count.” Naddy giggled and sat up when I situated myself next to her, she wrapped her arms around me for warmth. “Hey, what happened to your wrists?” She abruptly inquired, examining the ligature marks that had been left from the friction of my lace panties rubbing the skin when I was having sex with Fangs when he got home from the dance. 

“You don’t want to know.” I mumbled and a shiver wracked through my body, Nadine tightened her hold on me as we both trembled. 

“Ew.” She gagged when she realised the raw marks were a product of a sexual adventure between her friend and our drama substitute, I couldn’t help but laugh at her distaste. “Thanks for coming to help us, Mills, I’m sorry that we had to get you out of bed and Fangs.” Nadine apologised and suddenly seemed soberer, I kissed her cheek in a friendly fashion. 

“You’re my best friends and that’s what best friends do, what did Maddy and Josh even argue over?” 

“Oh! So you know Hannah Wells?” Nade began. 

“That stupid skank in my drama class?” I frowned and Nade nodded, continuing her story. 

“Well, she was getting pretty handsy with Josh even though she knew that he was with Maddy. So, Maddy obviously flipped out and threatened to slap the bitch but then Josh defended Hannah.” 

“Oooh, wrong move on Josh’s part.” 

“I know right, then Maddy told him to go to hell and threw her drink all over Hannah.” Nadine snorted and I laughed too, pursing my lips and nodding appreciatively at Maddy’s fiery temper. “I think they’ll probably make up tomorrow, they’d both had quite a bit to drink already.” 

“I hope they do, they make a nice couple.” 

“There’s talk of her applying to Alaska Pacific University to be with him, I’m not sure if she’ll do that though.” 

“Seriously? She must really like him.” 

“She does, now I just need to find myself a man. Has Fangs got any hot friends?” She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I shoved her, she wobbled but cackled. 

We sat on the sat walk for what felt like forever until I saw the headlights of Fangs’ Corsa approaching and pulling to a smooth stop behind my car, I stood up and pulled Nade with me. 

“You’re a magnet for trouble.” Fangs observed when he got out of his car, wrapping his arms around me when he saw me quivering. “Jesus, babe, you’re freezing.” He noted and began to unzip his hoodie, pulling it off and wrapping it around my shoulders securely. 

“Thank you.” I stuttered through chattering teeth, slipping my arms through the fabric and pointing to my burst tyre. 

“Do you have a spare?” He crouched down and pressed his palm to the rubber, shining the light from his phone to try and locate the puncture but coming to no avail. “You’ve fucked up the alignment as well as puncturing the tyre, what did you even do?” 

“I drove over a pothole.” I confessed. 

“A pothole or a crater?” He scoffed incredulously and wiped the dirt from his hands, returning to my side. “I can’t do anything about it, right now, it’s going to have to be towed and taken to an auto shop.” He reported. 

“Who am I supposed to get to fix it?” 

“Lucky for you, Sweet Pea owns the auto shop near Sunnyside, I can give him a call in the morning and see what he can do.” Fangs said and I breathed a sigh of ease at the new information, knowing my car would be in good hands if Sweet Pea was going to be working on it. 

“And my solution for right now? Maddy’s passed out and I need to get them both home.” 

“You’re going to have to get in my car, I don’t know how we’ll explain it if Madeline wakes up but that’s the only option at this moment in time. Also, she’s going to have one hell of a hangover when she wakes up in the morning.”

In the end, Fangs helped me transfer Maddy from my passenger seat to his backseat without her so much as stirring, I clipped in her seatbelt and Nadine hopped in next to her while I rode up front with Fangs. 

“Have you guys fucked in here?” Nadine asked and stuck her head through the gap in the seats, I scowled at her. 

“No.” 

“Not yet.” Fangs answered at the same time as me which earnt him a scowl too, I slapped his thigh. “We’ve never had sex in my car, Nadine.” 

“Oh right, but you’re cool with boning in school when there’s a dance happening?” 

“How did you know about that?” I gasped while Fangs drove, following Nade’s brief directions as to where Maddy lived. 

“It was super obvious.” She shrugged and I slumped in the seat, looking out the window for the rest of the journey. 

Fangs and I managed to haul Maddy into her empty house with no problems, I helped Nadine settled her in bed still in her costume before slinking away to return back to Fangs’ apartment where we could sleep for the rest of the night.

It was safe to say that we were out the moment our heads hit the pillows, we were barely able to remove our clothes before crashing into his bed clumsily. 

*****************************************************************************

Like a blow of deja vu, Fangs and I were once again awoken by my phone buzzing against the nightstand, I angrily growled and flipped over in Fangs’ bed, feeling like we’d only managed an hours rest despite the clock displaying that it was just before noon. 

“I’m going to give your phone to Rocky as a new chew toy, or better yet, throw it into Sweetwater river.” Fangs grumbled and rolled over under the sheets, I sighed myself and reached over to the nightstand on my side of the bed, grabbing my phone, squinting at the screen and also the sunlight now flooding the room between the slats in the blinds. 

“It’s Nadine, she wants to facetime.”

“I’ll go make us coffee then, lots of strong coffee.” He yawned raspily and rolled out of bed just as I sat up to answer the call, propping myself against the fluffy pillows, making sure that the only scenery visible to her and Maddy since she was staying at hers, was the headboard of Fangs’ bed as I accepted her request.

“Hey.” I greeted tiredly and avoided looking at myself in the corner of the screen, Nade’s slightly dishevelled appearance flashed across the majority of the screen anyway. “Hungover?” I chuckled when I noticed the makeup smudged under her eyes and the curls that were previously sprayed into place now tangled into a high ponytail.

“I can confirm that I’m hungover as fuck, it feels like I’ve been hit by a freight train.” She groaned and flopped back against the comforter in Maddy’s room, I took note of the fact she didn’t seem to be in the room with our friend.

“Where’s Maddy?”

“She’s had her head in the toilet for the last three hours, she could be dead on the floor for all I know.” Nadine shrugged.

Fangs bumbled around the room looking for something to wear so he could take Rocky outside to go to the bathroom and have a cigarette while he waited for the coffee to brew. He settled on just pulling his sweatpants on over his boxers and going without a shirt despite it being the first day of November, he was huffing under his breath as he looked for his glasses to also put on since he only wore his contacts when he really needed to.

“Fangs is grumpy because you woke him up.” I teased and peered at him from over my phone while biting the insides of my cheeks, he glared at me and then reached beneath the covers to grab my feet.

“Tell Fangs to get the fuck over it and be glad he’s not hungover.” Nade bickered and I kicked at Fangs grabbing hands, squealing when his cold fingers wrapped around my ankles.

“Fangs wanted to sleep in since his awful driver of a girlfriend decided to mount a pothole in the middle of the night and wreck the tracking on one of her tyres then proceed to call him to rescue her, now he has to ask a friend to fix it and probably help.” He spoke up and released my feet, tucking my legs back under the covers and shoving his glasses on his face.

“Hey, fuck you, I didn’t see it!” I defended childishly and tossed a pillow at him, he rolled his eyes at my shitty aim and left the bedroom to sort the dog out. “I wouldn’t have fucked my car up if it wasn’t for you and Maddy, you couldn’t have just watched how much you drank, could you?”

“It was an easy mistake to make, you’d know if you drank and had fun.” 

“You call stumbling the streets at two in the morning fun? You’re delusional.” 

“I’m sorry, we _looooove_ you.” She pouted at the screen, shoving her lips to the camera at the same moment Maddy entered the room in the background looking pale, weak and fragile. “The beast has returned.” 

“How you feeling, Maddy?” I stifled my laughter in my fist, she made a noise of discomfort and placed herself next to Nadine. 

“Like a massive bag of shit, I can’t believe how much I drank last night. I’m never doing that again, I’m going to become teetotal like you.” She informed me, rubbing her eyes sleepily. 

“Blame Josh for the liver damage, I don’t think you’d have consumed that much if you didn’t fight with him.” Nadine said to Maddy, I hummed in agreement. 

“Hannah’s dead when I get my hands on her, maybe Josh too.” She seethed, laying down behind Nade as we continued our idle chat. 

We’d been talking for around ten minutes when the bedroom door cracked open and Rocky let himself in from coming outside, jumping on the bed and coming to greet me by shoving his head under my arm. 

“Your Daddy is going to tell us off if he sees you on the bed, but you’re so adorable that I think he might let you off.” I giggled at the Rottweiler, stroking his head. “Wanna see something cute?” I pressed Nadine and she nodded, I tilted the screen to show her Rocky which also prompted Maddy to sit up. 

“When did you get a dog?” She gawked while Nadine cooed at the dog who snuffled the camera, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

“That dog better not be on the bed!” I heard Fangs yell from the kitchen and I burst out into laughter, Rocky howled at Fangs and tried to hide beneath the comforter. “I can fucking hear you laughing and the dog making noises!” 

“He’s not _on_ the bed, he’s _in_ it!” I corrected Fangs, lifting the covers for Rocky.

“Hold up, who the hell are you talking to?” Maddy wondered and I forgot she was there, she snatched the phone from Nadine who looked awkward as she kept my secret. “Are you with a guy, Millie?” 

**Busted.**

“Yeah, I’m staying with a guy.” I admitted finally, she pumped her fist with an exclamation of ‘I knew it’. 

“Who? We both knew you were seeing someone but you’ve finally admitted it! Who are you with?” 

“It’s a long story, Maddy. Do you think you can manage to meet me at Pickens Park in about an hour? By the children’s playground, bring Martie too because Rocky will appreciate a playmate.” 

“Can you not just tell me over the phone? I’m literally dying here.” She whined, holding her thumping head. 

“I really need to talk to you in person, please? I did come and save you last night.” I bribed and she reluctantly nodded with a little persuasion from Nadine, I looked at her thankfully. 

“One hour.” I reminded the girls and hung up without another word, hopping straight out of bed since I was running tight for time. 

I hurried myself to the bathroom and stripped off to replace my panties, I brushed my teeth and scrubbed my face to wake myself up. I was midway through my makeup when I saw Fangs leaning against the doorway with his arms folded, looking me over in approval. 

“Looking good, baby.” He noted and surveyed my almost nude state, licking his lips and moving to hover behind me. 

“Are you unable to maintain any self control and keep your hands to yourself?” I laughed when his hands reached around my front to cup my breasts, his thumbs running over my hardened nipples.

“You try and resist touching a hot girlfriend while she’s topless and in nothing but a scrap of string.” Fangs retorted and moved to ping the side of my g-string, I yelped when the elastic snapped against the skin of my hip hard enough to sting.

“If I was on the hunt for a hot girlfriend then I don’t think we’d be together and for your information, I’m wearing leggings again and I didn’t want any underwear lines.” I referred to the poor excuse of flimsy underwear and continued applying my makeup, working around Fangs’ curious hands until it came to doing my mascara. “I’m gonna poke myself in the eye if you don’t stop, go and make yourself breakfast or something!” I cursed and Fangs grumbled in protest into my shoulder, taking his hands away from my bare body and disappearing out of the bathroom after pecking my cheek.

I was allowed the time to finish up my makeup and hair without the added distraction of Fangs but I did hear him speaking to someone on the phone about my car, I presumed that it was Sweet Pea and I could almost imagine his vexation when he realised he’d have to fix it. 

I decided to steal a flannel from Fangs’ closet seeing as he wasn’t exactly falling short with them and his clothes were the comfiest to wear, I pulled a red one on after fastening up my bra, I still had half an hour to spare until I needed to set off so forwent pulling on my leggings just yet and decided to enjoy a coffee with Fangs.

He was leaning next to the counter on one elbow, focusing on his phone after his call and shovelling a spoonful of granola into his mouth. I approached him from behind and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my cheek against his back and humming in comfort.

“You want some?” Fangs asked and pointed to the bowl of granola, yoghurt and banana in front him.

“I’m good.” 

“Sweet Pea is going to tow your car to the auto shop but I’ll have to drop him the keys off later, you gonna come?” 

“No, I need to meet the girls, I’m going to tell Maddy about us before she finds out like Nadine did.”

“I’ll give you a ride.”

“No, it’s okay - I’m meeting them at Pickens Park. I’ll take Rocky with me and walk him, it saves you doing it then.” I told him and pressed a kiss between his unclothed shoulder blades, his muscles tensed beneath my mouth and he grabbed my arm to bring me around to his front. He pressed a kiss to my bottom lip and I tasted the lingering sweetness of compote, a mixture of minty toothpaste and the usual taste of Marlboro’s.

“You sure?” He asked and I nodded, playing with the drawstrings on his sweatpants. “Okay, but be careful and watch he doesn’t pull you over, he gets pretty excited on a walk.” Fangs warned me and kissed my temple, I nuzzled into his chest happily and cuddled his waist further. “I’m going to need to go shopping and buy more clothes if you keep raiding my closet.”

“I’ll let you take it off me later.” I murmured when his hands dipped low on my back and under the flannel, he squeezed my ass and fiddled with the side of my g-string again.  

“What about now?” He whispered back and ran his nose along my jaw, pressing kisses beneath my chin and down my throat, his breakfast now forgotten about.

“We don’t have time.” I said sadly and pushed him back, holding his shoulders and giving into the temptation of feeling his skin beneath my mouth while I assaulted his neck.  

“We have time.” He disagreed when my mouth descended lower down the smooth planes of his bare chest, kissing his pecs and abs as I simultaneously palmed him through his Nike sweatpants which evoked a guttural groan in response. “Don’t be a tease.” He breathed when I shimmied down his body and to my knees on the hard tiles of his kitchen floor, I looked up at him through my lashes and licked a stripe along the waistband of his sweatpants.

I could see that Fangs was aroused under the restraint of his grey sweatpants, it wasn’t a task to get him in the mood, he may be in his mid-twenties but he has the hormones and insatiable appetite for sex of a teenage boy.

“Do you think you can be quick?” I inquired with a smirk, barely looping my fingertips into the sides of the material while still kissing along his rock hard abdomen and over his V lines teasingly.

“Oh yeah, for sure.” He assured me and I grinned, fully hooking my fingers into the sweatpants and his boxers, peeling them halfway down his thighs so his previously confined erection could spring free before my eyes.

My hand wrapped around his thick cock and worked him, his hips bucked into my hand and a dribble of pre cum leaked from the tip, it glistened and I couldn’t help but run my tongue over it. Fangs let out a throaty moan and used one hand to brace himself against the edge of the counter, the other hand went straight to my hair where his fingers tangled between the blonde strands.

I wrapped my lips around the flushed tip, sucking gently and only taking a couple of inches until it got too much for Fangs, he pushed himself further into my mouth. He was watching me intently and I peered up at him, half smiling around the girth and allowing him to hit the back of my throat.

“Just like that, baby.” He exhaled through his nose and I took him deep again, hollowing out my cheeks and gliding one hand up his thigh. I removed him from my mouth and licked from base to tip, swirling my tongue around the sensitive head. I tongued the vein along the underside and his fist tightened in my hair, urging me back up to envelope him completely. “Get up here and let me fuck you, angel.”

“No.” I answered cheekily once I’d removed my mouth from him again, running my mouth up the length of him and teasing the tip until a warning growl rattled through his body. “Calm yourself.” He glared at me and pulled my hair hard enough to warn me that he was losing patience, I rolled my eyes at his desperation and began the process of bringing him to climax, reaching up to fondle his balls until he mewled out my name and stiffened in my mouth, spilling into the back on my throat in three strokes of cum.

“You’re going to kill me with that mouth.” He puffed and untwisted his boxers and sweatpants, pulling them back up while I got to my feet and smoothed out my hair, wiping the corners of my mouth.

“Good, I need to go get my shit together.” I smiled innocently and grabbed the cup of coffee he’d made me, licking my bottom lip and flipping my hair over my shoulder, leaving him recovering from his orgasm and heading into the bedroom to pull the remainder of my clothes on.

******************************************************************************

“Rocky, stop pulling me! Every squirrel you see isn’t a threat!” I wailed and broke out into a slow jog to keep up with the stupidly large dog that I still didn’t believe to be a puppy, as he barked at a little, grey squirrel who lacked interest in him and continued to bury a nut in the dirt. 

I instantly got a faceful of regret for offering to take the dog with me when I set a single foot out of the apartment door because Rocky went crazy the minute he was on his leash, I failed to believe that he was well behaved whenever Fangs took him out. 

“I give up!” I yelped and caught his collar once I was close enough to where I was meeting Nade and Maddy, letting Rocky off his leash to have a run around the field. 

I relaxed and looped the leash over my shoulders, taking a slow walk down to the play area while keeping an eye on Rocky who was ploughing through a pile of leaves and chasing the poor squirrel he’d spotted earlier. 

I whistled for him when he got a little too far from me and he sprinted over as fast as he could, sticking by my side as I descended down a set of stairs into a more secluded area that Maddy and Nadine were already gathered in. 

Maddy had a bobble hat on with a hoodie bundled around her, sunglasses pushed high up her nose even though it was overcast and this must have been to block out any light due to her raging hangover. Nadine had taken a more relaxed approach in loungewear and a thick, woollen scarf was bound around her neck which Maddy’s French Bulldog was also hiding in. 

“Hey!” I waved my hand to them and they returned the action, Nadine switched to sit next to Maddy so I could settle opposite them on the bench and she placed Martie on the floor where he started to yap at Rocky harmlessly. 

“So, whose is the dog?” Maddy cut to the chase, I laughed and watched the dogs play together around the climbing frame that had yet to be occupied by any children. “Don’t just laugh, spill the beans.” 

“Fine.” I exhaled and nervously wrang my hands together, she had the audacity to tap her wrist like she was needing to be somewhere. “I’ve been seeing a guy since just after school started, the dog is his and his name is Rocky.” 

“The dog or the guy you’re seeing?” 

“The dog is called Rocky, not the guy, dumbass. Although his name isn’t any better, it’s _Fangs_.” Nade told her and my eyes widened at the same time hers did, she’d just unexpectedly dropped us both in it. 

“How would you know, Nadine?” 

“Look, Maddy - she knows about Fangs because she caught me with him… There’s a reason why I’ve been so secretive towards this guy and my relationship with him, it’s not your average boy meets girl scenario. I’ve been - I’m seeing Mr Fogarty, but obviously it’s Fangs to me.” I prattled in a rush, barely able to take a breath between each word as they tumbled out of my mouth. 

Maddy looked at me blankly behind the dark lenses of her cat eye glasses, probably waiting for me to burst into laughter and yelled ‘ _pranked!_ ”

“Mr Fogarty as in our drama teacher _Mr Fogarty_?” 

“Yes, please stop calling him that, it makes me cringe.” 

“Are you fucking with me because I’m hungover?” Maddy narrowed her eyes, looking at me sceptically and I exhaled loudly while pulling my phone out from my jacket pocket; I unlocked it and went to my stored photos, selecting one and handing her it over the bench.

There was a picture of myself and Fangs in bed together from a night I’d stayed at his awhile ago, it was innocent even though we were naked beneath the covers, his face was shoved into my shoulder as he spooned me in bed (it was too cute to not take a snap of).

Maddy lifted her sunglasses and examined the picture as Nadine also did the same, her mouth dropped open and she scrolled through a couple more of us and some of Fangs that I’d taken when he was shaving, cooking us dinner or just looking cute, with the same gobsmacked expression.

I felt a wave of embarrassment while she studied the pictures and I focused on the dogs who were both chewing on a girthy stick, their size difference humorous.

“Yeah, don’t scroll much more.” I warned and stopped her when she began to delve deeper, quickly remembering that there were some more risky photos on there that I definitely didn’t want them seeing, Fangs and myself often sent each other racy images if we were apart and in need of sexual fulfilment.

“No way! What the fuck! You’re _fucking_ our drama teacher?”

“No, Maddy, she’s not fucking him, she’s dating him.” Nadine corrected, sarcasm tinting her voice as she showed disapproval towards my hidden relationship with Fangs.

“And you knew?” 

“Well yeah, I’ve only known for a couple of days because I caught them both about to do it under the bleachers.” Nade casually threw in and I kicked her beneath the table, she yelped. “Okay, I caught them kissing but it looked like they were about to do it.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I can keep a secret!” Maddy looked hurt, her dehydrated eyes dampened with sadness. 

“Madeline, you’ve been eye fucking him and telling me your sexual fantasies since he started working at Riverdale High. All you’ve gone on about is how you’d like him to take you to bad and treat you like a bad girl, I almost feel bad for crushing your dreams.” I said and called Rocky over to me, Martie followed and Nadine lifted him back into her lap. 

“Oh fuck, I forgot about that.” She recoiled in embarrassment, cupping her cheeks as she thought about all the crude remarks she’d made about Fangs with me present. “How long have you been together?” 

“Pretty much since school started, that’s what? Nearly two months?” I frowned and counted back, it felt like I’d known him a lifetime. 

“Really? That long?” Maddy seemed surprised that I’d managed to keep it hidden for so long. “It makes sense now, you know. Thinking back to all the times I’ve seen him look at you in the halls, or how you’d disappear at lunch or on the weekends and suddenly cancel our sleepovers.” She added and patted her knee for Rocky to go to her, he rested his head in her lap and she stroked over the wrinkles on his head. 

“I feel awful for hiding it from you but I’ve had no choice, Fangs can get in a lot of trouble for what he’s doing and I don’t want that.” 

“I understand, Mills. You deserve to be happy but it’s so weird that you’ve found it in one of your tutor’s, especially with all the hot guys in Riverdale.” 

“How serious is it?” 

“He’s told me he’s in love with me, then right after he gave me a key to his apartment.” The both looked bewildered. 

“Has he actually said the L word yet? Do you love him?” Maddy quizzed, Nadine looked intrigued as she hadn’t asked me this question herself and I was glad that it hadn’t previously come up.

“I think so.” I timidly responded and my face heated up, my cheeks turning pink from the admission and not the sharp cold. 

“Did you know that he literally carried you to bed last night? You were hammered and Millie had to call him to rescue her after she fucked her car up.” Nadine reminded Maddy while I watched on in amusement, shoving my cold hands between my legs to try and defrost them. 

“I thought I was dreaming because I opened my eyes a little and saw him but I thought I was so drunk that I was hallucinating! God, I’m mortified.” Maddy exclaimed a little too loudly, both of the girls wincing with the pain radiating through their skulls. “I’m never going to look at him the same again, especially not after knowing he’s boning one of my best friends.” 

“Why do you have to say it like that?” I sighed. 

“What? He _is_ boning you, show Maddy your wrists.” Nadine demanded and I shook my head in denial, she reached over the wooden slats in the to grasp my wrists. “Looks like someone is into bondage.” She winked and shoved the sleeves of my hoodie up, once again examining the marks on my wrists with me struggling. 

“He’s not into bondage, he just tied me up with my panties.” I defended like it was nothing and yanked my arms back, pulling my sleeves over my numb hands. 

“Kinky, you wouldn’t think so to look at him. Have you had sex in his classroom?” 

“Maddy, I don’t ask you what you and Josh do behind closed doors. So, don’t ask me what Fangs and I do.” I retorted. 

“Ha, you totally have.” Nadine mocked and elbowed Maddy, they both immaturely giggled among themselves. 

“No, we haven’t, we’ve only done it once on school property.” 

We stayed and talked about Fangs for another twenty minutes after I’d made the decision to message him and ask if he’d come and pick me up, figuring that I could drop my car keys off to Sweet Pea and I was too lazy to have the dog drag me back to his place. Both Nadine and Maddy knew more about my relationship than I’d have liked but it couldn’t be helped; they were both inquisitive and the nature of it was very interesting to them. 

“You both won’t tell anyone, right? I really like Fangs and I just need to make it to graduation with him until we can finally be together, I don’t want to lose him.” 

“Of course we won’t tell anyone, Millie.” Maddy reassured me, both of them bringing me in for a group hug, poor Martie squished between us under Maddy’s arm.

We stood and waited in the wintery environment for Fangs to arrive, the girls planned to go back to Maddy’s to continue recovering from their hangovers which seemed like the best idea since they both looked like they’d been dug up.

“Don’t be weird.” I hissed at them both when Fangs pulled into the parking lot and into a free space, I headed over to his car with both of them trailing behind me.

“Hey, gorgeous.” He acknowledged once he’d cut the engine and got out, Rocky seemed pleased to see him and Fangs took his leash from me to put him in the back of the car. 

“Hi.”

“Oh wow, okay, you guys are really doing it.” Maddy shifted uncomfortably and observed as Fangs proceeded to hold my waist and kiss me gently, pressing his lips to my temple after. “This is really fucking weird.”

“Should you guys even be doing that in public?” Nade asked, we ignored her and I wrapped my arms around Fangs’ waist to steal some of his warmth beneath the fleece lined, hooded parka he wore. 

I had no concerns about being spotted by anyone, Fangs was unrecognisable in his coat, beanie and glasses.

“What’s the problem? There’s nobody around.” Fangs shrugged, draping his arms over my shoulders lazily. “I’m surprised both of you managed to get out of bed, you were especially a state last night, Madeline.” 

“Funny.” Maddy candidly replied to him, no amusement on her face at all but seemingly at ease around him.

“Anyway, you ready to go, babe?” He focused on me, pushing my hair from my face. 

“I’m ready.” I confirmed happily, unable to bring myself to unwrap my arms from him just yet and I saw the girls share a smile, it was then that I was certain I didn’t want to be without Fangs. 

I _loved_ him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

It was another average night for Fangs and me, it was the Monday following the Halloween dance. Fangs had come over after he’d finished detention duty, he’d collected an order from Pop’s and we’d eaten dinner together. We were now both immersed beneath the blush, pink sheets in my room with rock ballads playing quietly from the TV, the air hot and humid, my headboard jamming against my wall hard enough to mark the paint from where we’d been engaged in sexual activity for the last twenty minutes due to my Sister working a late shift for a night class.

“Fangs.” I breathed unsteadily and clung to him like my life depended on it, our skin pressed so impossibly close that we were almost one being. “I’m _really_ close.”

“I know you are, angel, I can tell. Just relax and I’ll get you there.” He promised me through pants and pressed a hot kiss against my neck without slowing down his movements.

I was captivated by each drawn out thrust and meaningful kiss we shared, my body at his will and his own at mine. I savoured the ripple in his back and the clench of his ass when he moved each time, my back arched off the mattress and my nails left divots in his shoulders, they matched the ones on his firm backside. Fangs gave me that extra push to finish when his hand dropped low and caressed between my thighs, I cried out loudly and was thankful for it being just us home. We came in unison and Fangs groaned next to my ear into the fluffy pillow, his hold tightened behind my knee and he stilled in rapture as he climaxed intensely.

We were both at complete ease after our simultaneous release, our bodies covered in a light layer of sweat where we were pressed together relishing the tranquillity. Fangs withdrew from me slowly but didn’t move from between my legs, he rested his weight on one forearm next to my head and brushed my damp, golden hair away from my face to soothe me while I tried to regulate my breathing to soothe my heaving chest, my lungs begging for extra oxygen.

“God, you’re so good at that.” 

“And you’re so perfect.” He whispered and brushed his nose against mine, still stroking his thumb over my hairline lovingly.

“I think the sex has turned your brain to mush, Fogarty.” I replied and he laughed quietly, pecking my lips and pulling back to study me again. He looked at me in a way that made it clear he had something on his mind but couldn’t quite figure out how to express it, I cupped his jaw and searched the depths of his eyes for a clue. “What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?” I pressed him and he leant into my palm, shifting to rest his weight on both forearms.

“Have you ever felt incomplete, like you’re missing something or someone in your life but you’re not sure what or who it is? I felt like that - I felt that way until you walked into my class with a smartass mouth and eyes to die for. And honestly, I can’t begin to imagine my life without you. I’m so in love with you, angel. I love you, Amelia, I can’t express how much.” He professed gently and my heart fluttered, not from the previous activity but from his unexpected confession. I couldn’t figure out what to say, I’d never had anyone actually tell me they loved me apart from Charlie or our parents before their passing. But I was sure of my feelings for Fangs, I knew that I returned his feelings without needing to think about it even after such a short period of time together.

I could see that he was nervous and it felt like ten minutes had passed instead of ten seconds, I stroked his jaw and pressed my lips against his to gain the confidence to tell him back, to let all of my walls come crashing down to let him in fully.

“I love you too, Fangs.” I murmured against his bottom lip and there was no mistaking the breathtaking smile I felt against my mouth as soon as the words came out, Fangs kissed me hard and his body lost all tension.

“Jesus, I’ve been dying to properly tell you that for what feels like forever.” He chuckled after he’d broke our kiss, pressing one to my temple and then rolling over my legs to lay next to me with the sheets bunched around our sticky bodies. “And to hear you say it back, fuck, I’m so happy.” He continued and I giggled, turning to my side and resting myself on his outstretched arm. I twisted the small pendant on his chain and he grabbed my hand, bringing my knuckles to his lips. 

I was unbelievably happy and matching Fangs’ smile but after a sudden thought, the smile left my lips and I looked up at Fangs with an unsettled frown.

“You love me even though there are things I can’t give you right now?” I blurted and he returned my expression, my knuckles still resting on his lips.

“What do you mean? What things?”

“I don’t know - a normal, grown-up relationship. I know that you’ve probably got your whole life planned out, you most likely did before you met me and I don’t know where I fit in with those plans.” I said and he drank in what I was insinuating, pressing another kiss to my hand before bringing it to rest against his chest under his own hand.

“I can’t say I wasn’t expecting you to say something like that or at least something along those lines, Mills. You need to know that my future now revolves around you, no matter what I want two months from now or two years from now. I’m considerably older than you, I’ve had more time to think about things but I’d never abandon you or make you do something to coincide with those plans.” He reassured me and his thumb stroked my shoulder, I nuzzled further into his chest.

“When I was talking to Nadine the other day, she mentioned how we were in different stages of our lives and that you were probably thinking about settling down, getting married and having kids.”

“I mean, it’s true - we are in different stages and those are things I do want eventually, but I’m a patient man, gorgeous.” I scoffed and he quirked an eyebrow, peering down at me with a devilish smirk that was identical to mine. “Got something to say, have you?”

“That’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told, you couldn’t be less patient of a man.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re high maintenance.” He suggested with a teasing grin, I gasped and leant up. 

“I am _not_ high maintenance!” I denied and he threw his head back, laughing maniacally while I pouted in protest. 

“And that’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told, babe.” He jested and I hit his tattooed bicep, rolling away from him and out of the bed. “You’re sexy when you’re moody with me.” He smirked and rested his arms behind his head, watching me pull his discarded t-shirt over my naked torso. 

“What about when I’m high maintenance?” I retorted and he laughed again, slipping down the bed with the sheets held to cover his lower region. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down on top of him, holding me tightly as I giggled at the action of his fingers jabbing into my sides up the material of the t-shirt. “Stop, jerk!” 

“Not until you admit you’re high maintenance.” He tickled me faster and I was a heaving mess, I tried to squirm away from him but he was way too strong. “Admit it!” 

“I’m high maintenance!” I exclaimed and he immediately stopped, choosing to hold my waist instead while I gasped for breath. “I really don’t like you.” 

“You love me, you just told me.” He mocked and tucked my hair behind my ears, kissing my nose. “What are the chances of going again?”

“Hmm - slim to none, look at the mess you’ve made.” I pointed to the wet patch on my sheets and there was no need to guess what the stain was, I grimaced at the identical and uncomfortable dampness between my legs. 

“You made that mess, not me.” Fangs insisted, still covered by the sheets while I chose to stand up. 

“It’s your cum.” 

“It was in you, therefore it’s no longer my responsibility - unless I knock you up, then that’s kind of my responsibility.”

“You’re a funny guy, Fogarty. I need a shower, feel free to change my sheets, there are some fresh ones under the bed.” I peeled up the hem of Fangs’ t-shirt and threw it on the stool in front of my vanity. “And once you’ve done that, feel free to join me in the shower and maybe I’ll help you get cleaned up.” I flirted and slowly retreated out of my room completely naked, Fangs beamed and quickly hopped out of the bed in all his glory while I made my way to warm up the shower, eagerly awaiting his arrival.

Later that night, after an eventful shower involving my boyfriend and his constant need to be pleased, we cuddled beneath my clean sheets with the television on and fell asleep earlier than usual since it was a weekday night. 

I was in a light slumber when I heard Charlie come back from work an hour ago, which was later than usual and I take it was because one of her classes ran over. Sadly, I wasn’t able to draw sleep back upon me and I didn’t want to disturb Fangs since he’d set an early alarm to leave for school before I did so he could prepare his class. He was breathing deeply behind me with his arm thrown over my waist to keep me pressed against him and I slipped myself out from under his hold, he shuffled onto his back from the disturbance and loss of my warmth but continued sleeping soundly. 

I decided to get myself a glass of water and I adjusted my short, satin, navy pyjamas and tugged on the Thrasher sweatshirt that Fangs had come over in before padding out of my room and clicking the door behind me. 

I yawned and covered my mouth, rubbing my eyes as I curled around the corner into the main space of the apartment and I got the fright of my life when I saw Charlie sat on the fuzzy rug of the living area with only her phone acting as light. 

“Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!” I wailed and held my thumping chest, Charlie smiled sadly and it was then that I saw what had captured her attention. There was an array of pictures, in colour and monochrome, scattered across the floor and I recognised them as the collection of snapshots we had of Mom, Dad and our grandparents. 

“I just needed to see them, you know?” She was grasping a picture of our parents that was taken back in the eighties, they were young and I can only guess it was just before Charlie was conceived. 

“I haven’t looked at these in ages.” I commented and knelt beside her, the need for a glass of water no longer present as I admired the pictures that I’d seen many times before. 

“Why are you up? Is Fangs here?” She wondered and I nodded, picking up a picture of Mom and I that had ‘ **2003 / Isabella and Amelia** ’ scrawled across the back in thick, black, marker pen. My Mom was holding me on her hip and an identical smile was on our faces, which meant I couldn’t have been older than five. 

“He’s asleep, did you not see his car parked in one of the bays?” 

“I didn’t notice.” She shrugged and searched through the stack of photos, pulling some more out of an old tin. “Remember this? You used to love that park.” Charlie giggled and handed me a picture of Dad pushing me on a swing with Charlie next to me on the adult swing, the ten year age gap evident between us. 

“Oh my god, yes! We used to go every weekend, I’d always cry when Mom tried to get me to feed the ducks, they were terrifying.” I laughed and leant into Charlie’s side, the unhappiness and sorrow of Mom and Dad’s absence weighing me down. 

“You look so much like Mom, it’s unbelievable.” Charlie held a picture of Mom taken on her prom night next to my face, her eyes darting between the polaroid and my features. “I think she was your age is this, she’s literally your twin.” 

“I always thought you looked more like Mom.” I disagreed, sifting through more pictures and taking a further trip down memory lane. 

“No, you’re Mom’s double.” Charlie contradicted.

“I miss them so much.” I burst and my shoulders slumped, giving in to the grief like always. 

“Me too, Mills, me too.” She sighed heavily and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, resting her temple against mine. 

Somehow, I knew that Charlie would always have my back, our bond as sisters stronger than ever. And I hoped, that when the time came, she’d accept Fangs and mine unusual relationship, that she’d let us be happy because I didn’t want to have to make that brutal choice. 

                                                               ******************************************************************************

On the second half of our lunch break the following day, Nade and I were gathered in Fangs’ classroom while she set up a blank background towards the back of the room for her latest photography project which just so happened to be me. Unfortunately, Nadine hadn’t forgotten that I’d promised to wear the bold Vixens uniform and pose for her, the final images then being printed in the prospectus for new students joining. 

Fangs had agreed to let us use his class for the pictures since it would be empty and was big enough for Nadine to set up her equipment, he was also on his lunch break and no doubt in the staff room eating his lunch while listening to the bland tales the older teachers were telling.

I was awaiting Maddy bringing me the uniform to wear and supervising Nadine assembling her tall tripod, her laptop set up on a nearby desk which would display the pictures once she’d taken them. 

“Delivery!” Maddy clumsily burst through the door to the drama classroom with her uniform folded neatly and a bow lay on top of the pile, I groaned from my place behind Fangs’ desk, the reality of having to wear a uniform, for a school I didn’t like, suddenly looming over me like a bad dream. 

“Why can’t Maddy model for you? Her uniform is tailored to fit her, _not_ me.” I grumbled to Nadine and took the clothes from Maddy, the canary yellow and cobalt blue uniform heavy in my hands. 

“Because Maddy doesn’t owe me a favour, you do.” 

“Yeah, Nade didn’t catch me fucking our drama teacher.” Maddy sniggered and played with her phone, texting who I guessed to be Josh since they’d kissed and made up after the events of the Halloween party involving too much vodka and Hannah Wells. 

“I wasn’t fucking him, we were just kissing!” I disagreed defensively. 

“Tell that to my scarred brain, it was hard to not pour bleach in my eyes after I saw you both humping.” Nadine retched dramatically, Maddy breathed a giggle and looked over her shoulder at the petite brunette still battling with her tripod. 

I reluctantly began to pop the button on my ripped, skinny jeans until I remembered where I was, I snapped my fingers to gain Maddy’s attention.

“Keep an eye on the door, I don’t want Mr Morris walking in and catching an eyeful.”

“You _do_ have form, you’ve already taken your clothes off for one teacher.” She mumbled and got up to stand guard, her back pressed against the door and a piece of her red hair caught around her finger. The blind had already been pulled down but I still didn’t trust anyone to try and get in, it was one of the reasons Fangs and I had started to meet beneath the bleachers at lunch. 

“You’re such a jackass, Maddy.” I burst out into loud laughter, unable to control myself at her cleverly thought out, quick comeback. 

I kicked my chucks off and peeled my jeans down my legs, folding them next to the pile of new clothes that were essentially a costume to me. I was left in just an oversized, Pink Floyd t-shirt that I’d knotted at the waist. 

“Can I borrow that top?” Nade hopefully asked me when I began to hike it over my head, replacing it with a modest, long sleeve undershirt, the Vixens, cheerleading top and mini skirt. 

“No, you can’t. One, because this is Fangs’ and two, because you never give me my stuff back once you’ve finished with it.” I said and shoved my feet back into my Converse, I didn’t need to wear the proper undergarments for the uniform since I wasn’t dancing, only posing. 

“Yeah, I do!” 

“No, you don’t. If you do, then where are my Levi shorts I let you borrow in the summer?” I asked pointedly and she sheepishly stole a glance at Maddy, I glared at her. “You have them, don’t you?” I accused and before she could reply or even attempt to lie, there was a knock on the door. 

“Occupied! Who is it?” Maddy called to the other side of the peeling door, she rested her ear against it in anticipation. 

“Mr Fogarty.” And I sighed in relief, motioning for her to open the door to my boyfriend and allow him into his classroom before closing the door again. He stepped past Maddy when she’d opened the door and checked my attire out, seeming to approve, I’d have waved at him but I was too preoccupied with pulling my blonde waves up into a ponytail and fastening the blue bow around it. 

“You look different.” He assessed and I quirked an eyebrow, making the ponytail looser much like how Maddy wore hers when she was cheering and actually using the uniform for its purpose. “A good different.” He quickly added when he saw the girls grimace at his compliment, Maddy busied herself with her phone again and Nade finalised her set up to perfection. 

“Put some gloss on.” Nadine chucked me her compact mirror and a tube of pearlescent gloss, I just about caught them and applied a coat of lipgloss to my rosy lips. 

“I hate to toot my own horn but I make a fantastic cheerleader, I look awesome!” I exclaimed and looked myself over in Nade’s compact mirror, adjusting my ponytail again with a playful pout.

“You certainly look the part, how flexible are you?” Maddy played along with a thoughtful look and smoothed out the creases on the uniform, clapping her hands excitedly.

“Very flexible.” Fangs interrupted and both of the girls heaved with a groan which made Fangs chortle happily, I glared at him then flipped him off with a hint of pink to my cheeks.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” I pressed Fangs, resting my hands on my hips as he perched himself on the edge of his desk and leaned back on his hands, setting down a ceramic mug of coffee down next to him that he’d brought from the staff room.

“Nope.” He simply answered with a smirk, scanning my body in the too short skirt and my hair in the high pony that was completed with a blue bow.

“Go away, Fangs.” I whined and he laughed, shaking his head.

“And miss this? No chance! And anyway, you can’t kick me out of my own classroom, that’s like kicking Satan out of the fiery depths of hell.” Fangs stated matter of factly.

“Millie’s sensitive when it comes to the mention of Satan, he actually kicked her out when he realised she was a raging asshole.” Maddy bantered with Fangs, both of them laughing as Nade also shared a snicker from her place behind the white backdrop where she was securing it.

“Wanna know something else that’s getting kicked, Maddy? Your ass.” I casually responded in the same light and airy tone, she narrowed her eyes and faked a fighting stance.

“Bring it, Discanio.”

“And get your blood on my lovely, new cheerleading uniform? I think not, Madeline!”

“You mean _my_ uniform?” 

“It’s mine now.” I countered. 

“Hey, do I get extra credit for this like Millie and Nade?” Maddy curiously wondered to Fangs, he folded his arms at her and tutted at her boldness.

“No.”  He simply shot back, she scrunched her nose up. 

“Then what am I doing here?” 

“Nothing but crowding my class and texting, much like you do in my lesson.” Fangs declared to Maddy, she glowered at him. 

“I’m going to meet Josh, I’ll see you both in our free period later.” She told us, her hand wrapped around the doorknob. 

“I’ll walk with you, I’ve left my camera lens in my locker. I’ll be right back, Mills!” Nade gushed to me, following Maddy out of the classroom and slamming the door behind them, leaving Fangs and I alone. 

We both shared a look of yearning, hunger and need. Fangs was clean cut and beyond handsome in his smart clothes today, the glasses, white shirt and tight trousers making me need to clamp my thighs together. He had a meeting to attend to discuss the final months of the term, Christmas break was fast approaching and when we all returned, both teachers and students had to knuckle down. 

“Get your ass over here.” He commanded and held his arms out for me, I slowly stalked towards him and his chestnut eyes didn’t leave my revealed legs, a hidden thirst present. “Fuck me, you look really sexy and innocent.” His stare was dark and lustful, an animalistic expression on his face. 

“A cheerleader does it for you?” I smugly inquired and ran my hands through his hair, he pulled me to straddle his knee by invading my pleated skirt with his calloused palms.

“ _You_ do it for me.” He corrected lowly and connected his lips with mine, applying gentle pressure to my backside and bringing me down to press against his thigh with a gasp, he repeated the action so I was essentially grinding against the material of his work trousers with an uneven breathing pattern. “Well, those noises are very reminiscent of the ones you were making last night when you were cumming on my tongue and begging me to fu -“ I cut him off by pressing my hand to his mouth, he grinned behind my palm and his eyes were full of perversity.

“Keep the filth contained until the bell goes, Fogarty.” I warned and he kissed my palm, still mischievously smirking. “Can you stay over again tonight after your meeting?” I coaxed and played with the top button on his shirt, pouting and peeking at him from under my eyelashes.

“I’ll have to stop at home to sort the dog out and get changed but yeah, if you want me to, angel. I’m not going to say no to a night of having you in my arms, you know I love sleeping next to you.”

“You’ve got me, you don’t need to keep charming me, you know.” I laughed and reached around him to pick up the mug of coffee he’d brought in with him from the staff room, I took a small sip and immediately regretted my decision. “That’s vile! What coffee do they use? It tastes worse than those protein shakes you make.” I heaved and placed the awful tasting coffee back down, swallowing back my saliva and hoping that the bitter taste would soon dwindle away.

“There’s no fancy coffee machine here, babe, only instant shit. And my protein shakes are delicious, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“They taste like sand.”

“How would you know what sand tastes like? I hardly believe you’ve been to the beach and decided to have a munch on the ground.” Fangs chortled and I slapped his chest, silencing him with another kiss until the freshly applied gloss has been smooched away and was on his lips more than mine. 

When Nadine reentered the room I turned around between Fangs’ legs and straddled his thigh, resting back against his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist and his fingers locked to keep me where I was.

“You both look like you’re from a bad porno, teacher meets cheerleader.” Nade commented candidly, attaching the lens to her camera, a Canon 4000D DSLR.

“If you weren’t here then it would be a porno.” Fangs said back and high fived me, Nadine wisely chose to blank us and fix the settings on the camera. 

Fangs began to nibble at my neck and ear while Nadine was distracted, I giggled and squirmed on his lap, trying to push his face away, this only encouraged him more and soon his stubble was brushing against my neck in my ticklish spot. 

“Knock it off!” I laughed and writhed in his hold, unable to free myself from his arms. 

“I’m not doing anything.” He teased me and nuzzled into my skin further, I sighed merrily and turned to meet his face, rubbing my nose against his. 

“I love you.” I whispered quietly, my lips barely brushing his where we faced each other nose to nose.  

“I love you too, angel.” 

“If you two are quite done with your love fest and flaunting your weird relationship in my face, then can you make yourself useful? I’m ready.” Nadine ridiculed, I groaned again and stood up from Fangs’ lap, dragging my feet over to Nadine and standing in front of her grumpily. “I need a test shot, smile, blondie.” She encouraged, I lifted my finger and flipped her off just as the flash went off. 

“Put that in the prospectus.” I encouraged, Nadine took another shot, frowning at the outcome. 

“I won’t be putting anything in the prospectus at this rate, I can’t get the settings right!” She whined, fiddling with the camera. 

“Let me help you.” Fangs offered selflessly and took the camera from her, she peered over his arm while he pressed some buttons. “You don’t need to use flash since we’re inside, the light from the window is enough as is the background. Also, use one of your hands to hold the lens and keep the other around the body, hold it close to you and you’ll avoid camera shake.” He talked her through some tips and demonstrated what he meant, taking a picture without flash and holding the camera properly. 

“Wow! That’s so much better!” She gushed and appreciatively looked at the picture he’d just taken of me, I caught a glimpse of it when it went straight to her open laptop. 

“You can probably edit it a little when it comes to it but only for the colours, everything else looks perfect.” 

The way Fangs worked with a camera was phenomenal and he seemed so at ease with the way he effortlessly snapped pictures, bringing the camera back to check the lighting and focus on the digital screen.

“Are these the types of pictures you envisioned taking of me?” I smirked at Fangs after he’d taken another picture, Nadine watched in the back of the class for tips on what he was doing since she wanted to study photography at Greendale College.

“Not quite, but you’ve just reminded me that I want to.” He replied with a knowing smirk, he snapped another picture. 

“You can this weekend.” I told him and he seemed pleased, excited that I wanted to explore photography with him and I could only predict that a little less clothing would be involved.

“Eugh, you guys are disgusting.” Nadine uttered behind Fangs, stepping forward to stand next to him and check that I was properly posed, the uniform correct and not a hair out of place. 

There was a sequence of light knocks on the door and all three of us looked towards it, wondering who it was and what they wanted. 

“Come in!” Fangs called and handed Nadine her camera, the door creaked open to reveal our vice principal, Mr Morris, looking as mundane as ever.

“Ah, Mr Fogarty, I just wanted to check in and see how things were going, Nadine told me she was taking pictures of our troublemaker for the new prospectus and that you’d allowed them the use of your class.” He said and Nadine took another picture of me, shooting me a look that said ‘ _act natural_ ’, my face obviously showing tension from being in the same room as my drama teacher turned boyfriend and our vice principal. 

“Yeah, it’s all good here. Nadine’s doing an excellent job, the pictures are going to look great.” Fangs gave him a thumbs up and Mr Morris hummed, straightening his tie. 

“Good to know, I’ll let you get back to supervising. One thing, keep a close eye on her.” Mr Morris pointed to me with narrowed eyes. “She’ll probably burn down your classroom, she’s a slippery one and I wouldn’t put it past her.” He finished and Fangs hid his laugh with a cough, smiling towards the ground.

“Hey! Stop talking about me like I’m not here! And anyway, I only almost burnt down a classroom once and that was Mrs Clough’s fault for giving me flammable chemicals and a bunsen burner!” I defended. 

“I can’t wait for you to graduate, my risk of having a heart attack has tripled since you started here.” Mr Morris told me and I mocked him back, stopping to stand still when Nadine made a noise. “Thanks again, Nadine.” He said to her, she smiled and he then left the room, closing the door behind him.

“You and Mr Morris have such a weird relationship, you’ve literally gotten into so much shit since you joined Riverdale High and he doesn’t even bat an eyelid anymore.” Nadine laughed with Fangs. 

“I think he’d definitely have something to say if he found out about us.” Fangs replied to her, I nodded frantically. 

“I think you guys will make it to graduation, you’re both smart enough to.” 

“You think so, Nade?” I asked graciously. 

“Yeah, if you’re both careful, obviously! That’s a wrap, Mills, by the way.” She insisted and placed her camera down on the desk Fangs was braced against, I moved away from the backdrop and searched for my clothes, desperate to get out of the uncomfortable uniform. 

“I can’t wait to not have to sneak around anymore, it drives me crazy.” Fangs exhaled, watching as I pulled the form-fitting top off and the undershirt, replacing it with his Pink Floyd one. 

“We’ve only been doing it for like two months, baby.” I grimaced and wiggled out of the skirt after I’d quickly toed my chucks off, yanking up my skinny jeans and replacing my shoes once more. 

“I know, I just want to be able to take you out on a proper date. You deserve more than to be camped out in my apartment all the time, it sucks so bad to not be able to take you out.” He grunted and began to help Nadine disassemble the white backdrop, rolling the plastic material into a roll and securing it with a gigantic, elastic band. 

“Why don’t you just hand in your notice?” Nadine wondered aloud, shortening the legs on her tripod so it would fit back in her locker or the boot of her convertible. 

Nadine seemed to be establishing a normal friendship with Fangs, whereas Maddy definitely came across as awkward, she still hadn’t quite come to terms with our relationship which was fair enough seeing as we only told her a couple of days ago.

“Ouch, I’ve just helped you and you’re trying to get rid of me?” Fangs chuckled to himself, I pulled the bow and ponytail from my hair, letting my thick waves fall free over my shoulders in a tousled style. 

“I didn’t mean it nastily but surely if you just handed in your notice, quit teaching, then you could be together without any problems.” Nadine suggested, squinting between us like we hadn’t thought on the idea ourselves. 

“Millie doesn’t want me to quit, I did offer.” Fangs shrugged and this time I sighed, looking at him pointedly and diverting my attention from folding Maddy’s cheerleading uniform to him. 

“You shouldn’t have to quit your job for me, it’s not fair.” 

“We’ll talk about it.” He waved it off and then tilted his head, staring at my top. “Wait, is that my t-shirt?” 

“I’m borrowing it.” I lied with a cheeky smile, he scoffed at my half-assed response.

“Borrowing means to give it back when you’re done with it, you seem to have a different understanding of the word.”  

“And you say that I don’t give you your stuff back! You’re just as bad!” Nadine shouted. 

“Shut up, Nade. I’m allowed to steal his clothes, that’s what girlfriends do.”

When Nadine had finished tidying away her tripod, laptop and camera equipment, we restored Fangs’ classroom back to its original state in preparation for his next class. 

The bell for afternoon classes rang; I helped escort Nade and her equipment to her locker, helping her unload the bits and pieces before scurrying back to my own locker to shove my workout leggings, sports bra and loose tank into my bag ready for the gym class I had next. Luckily I had the class with Nadine and she’d told me that she would meet me by my locker after she’d collected her workout gear from her car since my locker was closest to the gym. 

I was midway through searching the shelves of my locker for my leggings when someone approached me from behind and broke through the crowds of students to get close to me. I plucked my leggings from the very back of the containment and dropped them into my bag, heaving it over my shoulder and mentally preparing myself for an hour of volleyball with girls who took the class way too seriously.

“Hello, gorgeous.” A voice mused from behind the door of my locker and I instantly recognised the drawl, slamming the door shut and turning to face the boy who reminded me of a leech, something that latches on and you can’t seem to get rid of.

“What do you want, Dan?” I sighed and he moved closer, looking me up and down in a way that had the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. “What are you looking at?”

“I’m checking you out.” He stated in the most cringeworthy way, I looked around to see if my friends were near or at least someone that I could pass off as a friend; sadly, I came to no avail. 

Trust Nadine to not be in a rush. 

“Subtly is key if you don’t want to end up alone and I’ll tell you one more time, I’m not interested.” I spoke slowly like he’d actually get the point but he didn’t seem to be understanding or accepting of my rejection because he shifted and pressed himself over me, successfully trapping under his arm against my locker. “I told you no at the dance and I’ll give you two seconds to get yourself away from me before I kill you.” I spat and pushed on his chest, he didn’t move an inch and only grabbed one of my wrists in a steel clasp. 

“Don’t be like that, Millie. Come on, just one date.” He begged in an undignified projection, causing me to back further against the metal structure for any amount of distance I could get from him.

“Take the hint, Daniel, she’s just not that into you.” I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I heard Nadine’s bored voice sounding from the broad form of Dan where she’d arrived in the nick of time, he kept his arm next to my head and dropped his hold on my wrist but turned his own to looked back at Nadine.

“Oh, hey, Nade. You can join us too if you like, I’ve always wanted a threesome.” He leered and returned his stare to my revolted face, I growled and pushed on his torso.

“Get away from me.”

“I will if you go on one date with me.” He bargained, ghosting his lips near to shell of my ear and I pushed him harder this time, he moved back an inch.

“Why the hell would I go on a date with you? All you do is harass girls and beg them to go out with you, you’ve basically just threatened me unless I go out with you.”

The atmosphere changed quickly, becoming venomous and tense, soon everyone was in the hallway was gathered near us to listen in close proximity.

“Do you know what your problem is, Discanio? You’re down to tease and flirt but a date is out of the question? Fuck, you should have just said you’re more into a friend with benefits situation!” He turned to Nade and closely examined her, deliberately allowing himself to stare at her sweater covered chest. “I’ll gladly have a threesome with you both, you’re hot as hell!” He beamed and reached out to touch her face, she caught his wrist.

“You’re a pig, Dan. Leave us alone!” Nadine forcefully pulled on his captured wrist and in retaliation he swung his arm back out of her grasp, the motion caused his elbow to come flying at my jaw with a deafening crack from where I was trapped behind him.

“Ow!” I yelped and held my face in unbearable pain, the crowd gasped and so did Nade, Dan turned around in bewilderment and his face paled when he saw me crumpled against my locker. 

“Millie - ”

“Daniel Costello, get yourself away from her right now!” Mrs Lindley broke the uncomfortable silence in the jammed hallway, the crowd parted and revealed her and also Fangs who had heard the commotion, both of them rushing down the centre to diffuse the situation. “What on earth is going on here?!” She wailed and caught Dan by the edge of his jacket, she managed to overbear his athletic body and guide him away to the other side of the hall. 

“Everybody get to class! Anyone in my drama class, get out your books and start reading until I get back!” Fangs bellowed and students began to scurry to their allocated lessons with intrigued looks over their shoulders, leaving Nade, Dan, Fangs, Mrs Lindley and myself alone.

“Jesus, Millie!” Nadine whimpered concernedly, trying to pry my hand away from my face at the same time Fangs came to examine me. 

“I didn’t see what happened, did he hit you?” Fangs pressed me for information with a snarl and scowled at Dan over his shoulder, his hand was raking through his parted hair and Mrs Lindley was quietly screaming at him for details. 

“I didn’t hit her!” He barked and Nadine scoffed, keeping my trembling arm held to my side so Fangs could assess my face. 

“Then who did? I watched you swing your elbow into her jaw when we both demanded you leave us alone, you fucking liar!” Nade’s fiery temper came out to play and neither Fangs or Mrs Lindley dared to scold her for her colourful language. 

“It was an accident, I swear!” He promised desperately and tried to step near me, Fangs blocked his way and Mrs Lindley caught him again before he could get near me. 

“You’re coming with me, boy. Nadine, you too. I want statements and I need them now, I will not tolerate this in school Just wait until Principal Strode hears of this!” Mrs Lindley’s shrill voice bounced between the walls, throbbing in my ears and the blood came rushing to my injured face. “Mr Fogarty, take Amelia to the medical room and get her some ice for her face. Amelia, I’m going to need a statement from you too, sweetheart, Mr Fogarty will take one for you.” She told me sympathetically and I could only weakly nod, Fangs was assessing me with a pained look on his face and I assumed it was from having to keep up the professional act when all he wanted was to make sure I was okay and that Daniel was sufficiently punished. 

I was accompanied tot he medical room with Fangs at my side and still keeping up the innocent teacher act, his hand didn’t leave my lower back until we got into the once again empty room and the door was shut behind us. 

“Sit down.” He commanded and I did as he directed, placing my bag on the gurney and lifting myself up onto it also, much like when we were in here together last after I hurt my arm in biology a couple of mere months ago.

Fangs was disgruntled and livid, he made it perfectly clear by the way his jaw was clenched and nostrils flared, his posture was rigid and I could see it had taken a lot of restraint for him not to shove Dan up the lockers and serve him payback for hurting me like he did. If his job wasn’t already at risk with him seeing me, then his position at Riverdale High would be no more if he battered a student to a pulp, even if Dan was eighteen and aware of his actions.

“You can’t protect me from everything.” I said gently while Fangs dug around in the first aid freezer for an ice pack, by now my jaw was throbbing and I could feel it swelling slightly.

“I can at least try, this stupid job stops me doing too many things and I’m starting to loathe even agreeing to teach.” He harshly spat in an unfriendly sneer, his voice laced with venom and spite. He found an found an ice pack and began wrapping it in some paper towels in the effort to protect my skin.

“Oh, sorry.” I whispered sullenly and dropped my head at the same time my heart sank, a rush of guilt hit me and I suddenly felt like I was holding him back and that he regretted getting involved with me.

“That didn’t apply to us, I’m just angry that I can’t do anything to teach him a lesson. He had no right to fucking touch you, I want to kill him, Mills.” He seethed and lifted my head with a finger beneath my chin, pressing the contained ice against my developing bruise.

“Don’t worry about it, Fangs. I think it was an accident anyway, he wasn’t looking what he was doing.”

“Don’t defend him, Millie! How can it be an accident when he’s done that to your arms too?” Fangs pleaded and took hold of my forearm, the edge of my jacket had ridden up to show off the marks that were in the recognisable shape of Dan’s fingers, the fact I now had a lasting mark on me from him made my skin crawl.

“I’m not defending him but what are you going to do? You’re going to expose us and lose your job if you don’t cool it!”

“He hurt you, babe!” He argued back, keeping his tone low and deadly in the effort to mask our private conversation from anyone who may possibly be lingering outside.

“Believe me, I know, Fangs!” I pointed to my jaw that was being cradled by Fangs’ hand, the ice numbing the pain successfully, hopefully preventing the area from bruising significantly. “You just need to calm down, you’re no good to me if you end up in Shankshaw for slaughtering him.”

“You’re so frustrating.” He let out a sigh of exasperation, pecking my temple and running his thumb over the marks on my left wrist.

“I’m right.” Fangs chuckled against my hair and pulled back to peer down at me, his eyes much softer now and pupils less dilated.

“You’ve just been hit in the face and you’re still managing to give me attitude.” He grinned and I puckered my lips into a pout, he kissed me softly and then pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth with a stroke of my opposite cheek.  

“I need to take a statement, have you got any paper or anything?” He wondered after a moment and I nodded, taking over from him to hold the ice pack with a flex of my aching jaw.

“There’s a notebook in my bag, just tear a page out.” I pointed to my Never Full, my beloved seventeenth birthday present from Charlie. Fangs rifled through a couple of books in the depth of my bag until he found my marble printed notebook, flipping it open to find a clear page that didn’t have any mathematical equations on or scribbles from sheer boredom in my geography class.

“Am I going to find any cute things about me in here?” He teased and tore a page out, I scoffed. “Maybe there’s a little _I love Fangs_ memo in here somewhere?”

“What kind of a girl do you think I am, Fogarty?”

“A high maintenance one.” He mumbled loud enough for me to hear and I resisted launching the cold compress at him, he laughed at my vexation and put my notebook back in my bag.

“Stop calling me that, I’m not high maintenance.” I replied in irritation, reaching my leg out far enough to gently tap his thigh much like I had when he was bandaging me up a couple of months ago.

“Okay, hormonal then.” He shrugged and pulled a pen out from where it was tucked behind his ear instead of his usual Marlboro, his smirk was enough to tell me he didn’t mean it and loved to see me bite back at his constant jabs.

“Keep talking, Fogarty.”

“It’s Mr Fogarty to you or Sir, maybe Daddy, I don’t mind.” He kept up his jokes until I cracked a smile, unable to stop my lips from twitching upwards. “Ha, gotcha.” He beamed and kissed me again, starting to write out the statement for the incident which Mrs Lindley demanded. 

“Basically…” I began and ran through the story to my boyfriend, he wrote down every last detail and paid great attention to me while I was reciting what had happened, the clench in his jaw coming back at full force. 

“Right, I’m gonna go and give this to Mrs Lindley for you. Sit here for a little bit and keep that held to your face, if you want another ice pack then there’s one in the freezer. You can go back to class after but check in with me after school before my meeting.” He instructed when I’d finished and signed the slip of notebook paper, giving the pen to me to do the same before taking it back and tucking it behind his ear, folding up the slip of paper. “Where’s your next class?” 

“I have gym class but the girls and I have a free period after.” 

“Yeah, it’s not a good idea for you to be doing gym class after a hit to the face. Mr Smeade should be fine with you sitting it out and maybe just studying something else, if by chance he’s not then just swing by and I’ll write you a note.” He rattled off and I nodded, swinging my legs. “I’ll see you later.” He promised and I pouted my lips, he kissed me quickly and made his way out of the room, leaving me behind with a scowl and pulsing jaw.

I got bored and restless after fifteen minutes of staring at the blank walls of the medical room and listening to the hum of the air conditioning, finding that the pain in my face wouldn’t be improving even though the area was effectively numb now. I replaced the ice pack in the freezer and collected my bag, steadily leaving the cramped room and strolling down a corridor or three before I made out the sound of two familiar voices involved in an intimate discussion within the staff room. 

I crept up to the door quietly and listened to Fangs and Mrs Lindley, my back rested against the wall and face peering around the doorway. I remained silent, and my breathing was barely a whistle above the sound of their combined voices, they were both muttering about what had occurred. 

“Principal Strode is dealing with the incident now, he’s livid with Daniel, it’s not the first time he’s harassed a girl in these halls. Nadine and Millie’s statements match up perfectly, Daniel just spouted endless lies and tales about both of them, it wasn’t hard to distinguish whose telling the truth.” Mrs Lindley exhaled and brushed her full bangs from her eyes, Fangs nodded and braced himself against the fridge. 

“What’s going to happen now? Millie’s face is already starting to bruise and I can tell he caught her hard enough to almost cause a fracture, he should be out on his ear.” Fangs decided and Mrs Lindley reached up to play with one of her tasselled earrings, mulling over his words. 

“I don’t think he’ll get any punishment higher than a three day suspension.” My mouth gaped and my hands curled into fists at my sides, Fangs laughed humourlessly at the ridiculous revelation. 

“What? That’s crazy! The kid laid his hands on a young girl and according to you this isn’t the first time, and all he gets is a couple of days off school while Millie walks around with bruises to her wrist and to her face!” 

“I know, I know. There’s nothing I can do about it apart from offering him some guidance when he returns and hopefully, we can nip this behaviour in the bud before he graduates.” She explained and took a pause, Fangs rubbed his jaw in resentment. “Amelia is in your drama class on a Tuesday and Thursday, right?” Mrs Lindley asked him and my ears perked up at the mention of my name, I moved closer to the wall and listened further with a thrumming heartbeat that threatened to expose me.

 “I - er, yes.” Fangs stuttered and I heard the shuffling of mugs, Mrs Lindley hummed and I dreaded whatever was going to leave her mouth next. 

“How is she in the lesson? Disruptive, snarky and an overall menace, by any chance?”

 “Millie’s fine in my class, I’ve never had a problem with her apart from the one detention I gave her when school started.” Fangs calmly answered and my brow furrowed, why was she quizzing him about me? 

“Oh right, interesting.” 

“Why do you ask?” My boyfriend pressed her.

“The topic of counselling has come up with her before and many members of the staff believe that she could use guidance also, she does have a sharp tongue and maybe baited Daniel without realising it, she has lots of pent-up feelings. I just think that she needs closure - you know, to help her move on from the death of her parents, I certainly think she’s just a menace because of what she’s been through.” The female shrugged and I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain and instead focusing on her discussing my private life so openly. 

“Millie’s not a menace, troubled maybe, she only lost her parents a few years ago, you can’t expect her to be okay and normal.” Fangs added and I tensed more, my hurting jaw now on the floor and I shook my head in disbelief, scampering away from the doorway loud enough for them to hear me. 

How dare he say that? _Troubled_? The term troubled was used to describe kids who lashed out for no apparent reason after maybe sufferings years of abuse or neglect, not teenagers who lost their parents at the age of fourteen. 

I was grieving still.

“Amelia!” Mrs Lindley called from the end of the corridor, I ignored her and turned the corner with a trembling bottom lip, the hurt crushing my lungs.  

“I’ll deal with this.” I heard Fangs vaguely inform her and begin to chase after me, I walked faster and tried to decide where I could go, the sobs threatening to escape my heaving chest. “Millie, wait!” 

“Go away.” I replied and continued walking, Fangs caught up with me and his hand wrapped around my elbow. I tried to thrash out of his grip and pry my elbow from his fingers but he easily kicked open the door to an empty science lab and shoved me inside, I stumbled in with him and the door was promptly locked behind us. 

“Now, Millie - ” He tried to rationally explain with a woeful expression, by now I was fully crying and it was clear that he knew I’d heard what he’d said. 

“I don’t need counselling.”

“I didn’t say you did.”

“Of all the words you could have used to knock me down you chose _troubled_? Really?” I cried and my words made it out in a whisper, the tears freely tumbling down my cheeks in quick succession.

I wanted to scream at him, I wanted him to know that what he said was wrong and that I wasn’t troubled. 

“Millie, I didn’t mean it.” He protested and reached out to wipe away my tears, I slapped his hands away and pushed on his chest. “Babe, please.”

“Why not go the whole hog and call me _damaged goods_ , huh? What about _orphan_? Or maybe _screwed up_?” I hissed and wiped at my face, Fangs looked devasted and at a loss as he heard me describe myself like I was nothing. “You promised me that you’d never hurt me, yet here we are. I was just a game to you, I should have known better than to listen to the bullshit you rattled off. Of course, you’d say anything to keep me around, you’re having sex, _amazing_ sex, with someone nearly ten years younger than you. Two months down the drain, all the sneaking around and lies for nothing!”

“The word just came out, Millie. I didn’t mean it, I swear to you!” He promised and I laughed bitterly, smiling and shaking my head before looking him dead in the eyes.

“Do you have any idea how horrible it is to hear someone you love confirm everything you believe about yourself?” I whimpered and sniffled, Fangs took a step forward and my back hit the wall of the lab. “I know I’m troubled, I don’t need you or anyone else to tell me that.”

“I don’t think you’re troubled, I just think you’ve been through a lot and I didn’t think before I spoke.” He explained and finally managed to touch me, he cupped my face and swiped away my tears with his thumbs.

“You wouldn’t have said it if you didn’t think it.” I disagreed with a manic sob and Fangs rested his forehead on mine, still trying to capture my tears. “I let you in and you knew how hard that was for me to do, you told me you loved me. Fuck, I even said it back!”

“I do love you, angel! Please, forgive me for my horrible choice of words.” He begged and cupped my face harder, searching my hazy and pained eyes.

“If I’m so troubled then why don’t you back to Louise? Apparently, she seems to be everything I’m not. Why don’t you see if she wants you back?” I spitefully wailed at him, hysterically crying. 

“Stop it, you can’t revert back to her everytime we argue. There’s a reason she’s not in my life and out of the two of us, you seem to be thinking about her at every available opportunity. I’m with you because I’m crazy about you!”

Since I’d been with Fangs and started our short-lived romance, I’d managed to push most of my insecurities aside apart from a couple of setbacks when I saw the picture of him and Louise at his Mom’s house or on the rare occasion when she popped up in conversation.

“This was a mistake, a _huge_ mistake.” I murmured bleakly and held his wrists, Fangs eyes scanned my face frantically. 

“Don’t do this.” He pleaded in cognizance and I pushed him away, stepping around him and dodging his attempt at trying to encircle me in his arms. “Millie, please.”

“We’re done, I don’t want to see you anymore.” I bravely decided and wiped under my eyes, removing the smudged make up so I looked presentable enough to leave the school with minimal attention.

Who were we kidding? A relationship between a teacher and student was doomed from the very start, and as hard as it was to admit, we were foolish to even begin it.

“Angel, please.” Fangs was desperate to stop me from leaving, I could see remorse and guilt on his face.

“Just stay away from me, Fangs.” I demanded and opened the door, leaving a devastated Fangs inside the classroom as I scurried my way through the hall with my head down and heart in tatters.

I didn’t expect to feel an ounce of regret for choosing to be with Fangs, but here I was, backing away from all of my problems like it was the only way I knew how to deal with them.

I had no intentions but to keep on walking, to get as far as I could away from Fangs, from school and the prospect of me being troubled. With my car still in the garage and being fixed by Sweet Pea, I had no option but to roam the streets of Riverdale in the cold drizzle, my clothes quickly becoming dampened just like my mood. 

The rain mixed with my tears and with each wipe of my eyes, smudged mascara and salty teardrops coated my quivering fingers. 

This was the appropriate ending for a shitty day and I didn’t care that the right side of my jaw was beginning to turn purple, the pain in my face was nothing compared to how Fangs had made me feel, it was a true stab in the back to hear him confirm my beliefs and self-doubts. 

I wasn’t overreacting, I had every right to be angry with him and the sinister emotions I was currently experience had been encouraged by his little chat with Mrs Lindley. 

I was still adamant that I didn’t want counselling, hell, I probably needed it but vulnerability wasn’t my style and dishing out my deepest and darkest secrets seemed like a treacherous game to play.

I drifted through Pickens Park mindlessly and an hour turned into two, then two into three and before I knew it, the sun was beginning to set over Riverdale. The school day had ended and by now Charlie would have been made aware of the incident with Dan, me skipping the end of school and the fact my phone wasn’t on for her to contact me.

Metaphorical storm clouds hung over my head and it was like I was recreating that iconic scene in Forrest Gump, when Forrest runs and runs with no ideal direction or clue as to where he’s heading. My mind was pretty blank as you would expect, but there was still the niggle of hurt and betrayal from Fangs.

I couldn’t blame every misfortune in my life on the fact my parents were cruelly killed but the event certainly contributed to my unwilling demeanour and cold temperament, which is why Fangs’ adjective hit a sore spot in me and why it riled me so much. I’d spent three years building a series of walls that were strong enough to keep my true sensitivities at bay, but weak enough for me to let Fangs in, to let him love me in a way that I didn’t love myself.

Fangs had crushed every belief I’d possessed that I’d never find someone to care about or who would return those feelings for me, he’d walked into my life at a time I’d least predicted and in a place that I’d least expected. He had the power to break me and shatter my newly loving heart into a million shards of broken hope, utter humiliation and disappointment. Granted, he’d certainly cracked me a little but the more I thought about it, I very quickly came to regret calling things off with him, the devastation in his eyes matched mine when I struggled to get the words out to finish our relationship like it didn’t mean anything to me.

There was no doubt he’d continued calling me or texting me even with my phone off, I’m sure Nadine and Maddy were now in on the whole ordeal and probably blowing up my phone, at this point, I was thankful I’d turned it off and discarded it to the bottom of my bag. I didn’t need the distractions, I just wanted to walk until my legs were numb, until I wasn’t feeling anything anymore.

**Closure.**

**Closure.**

**Closure.**

The words of Mrs Lindley repeated in my head over and over like a vinyl jammed on repeat, I couldn’t stop hearing them, especially not closure, it bounced between my eardrums loudly and worsened my stress headache.

I thought I’d got closure when Charlie and I scattered the ashes of our parents in a tulip field back home and just before we moved to Riverdale or even when we donated all of their clothes, the furniture in our old house, that was the day I vowed to move on from the trauma and leave it far behind me.

I guess I didn’t do such a good job of it, there’s a significant difference between closure and sweeping something under the rug in the hopes to forget about it, I couldn’t forget about it, I didn’t want to forget them and I assumed that giving myself closure would mean I wouldn’t remember them anymore, that I wouldn’t see them in my dreams or be able to randomly hear the voice of my Mom or Dad saying a specific word in their warm voices. 

When it was fully dark and the streets deserted, I found myself on the bridge that linked the North and the Southside together, the cold and murky waves of Sweetwater River ran beneath it. 

I don’t know what prompted me to place my bag on the floor and climb on the railings until I overlooked the water, but I did just that and I stood there with a compulsion to feel something. 

I smiled to myself and teetered closer to the edge. 

My plan had worked; I wasn’t feeling angry and I wasn’t feeling hurt anymore, I positively wasn’t feeling suicidal, I wasn’t feeling anything much at all.

My eyes were closed and dry lips parted, the strength of the breeze more forceful than being lower down. I liked the feeling of my hair whipping to the side and the sensation of the air beneath my clothes, my fingers twitched where they’d previously been limp at my sides.

I was at peace and enjoying the state of being tranquil until the screeching of car tires sounded against the cement road, a dark vehicle with its headlights on full blast breaking the darkness. 

I squinted at the car and my heart dropped, I knew the registration of the black Vauxhall and I soon came to regret being out in the public and on a well used road.

“Are you fucking insane? Get down!” Fangs roared from behind me, scrambling to get out of his car as quickly as possible and getting half caught in his seatbelt in the process; he must have seen me, thrown the car into park and tried to get out immediately. “Amelia! Please! Don’t move.” He was begging me, approaching me slowly and it dawned on me that he thought I was going to hurt myself.

“Relax, Fangs. You hurt my feelings but not enough to make me jump, a little risk taking never hurt no one.” I snorted a laugh that lacked any ounce of humour and moved away from the edge, I made no move to get down though and looked at Fangs daringly.

“Get down.” He repeated and took wide strides towards me, one arm outstretched and eyes trained on my planted feet. 

“No, leave me alone.” 

“Get the hell down before you hurt yourself!” In a flash, Fangs had stepped close enough to the railings to grab me by the backs of my knees and haul me over his shoulders. I screeched and hit his back in rage, flailing my arms until he set me down on the sidewalk, the lights of his car illuminating the area. 

“Feel free to leave.” I said candidly and straightened out my clothes, a shiver running up my spine when a breeze rippled through me. Fangs made no effort to grant my wish and there was an unmistakable surge of relief at finding me. “Fine, I’ll leave.” I shrugged and picked up my bag, barely turning ninety degrees before my hand was encased in Fangs’.

“No, I’m not letting you walk away from me again. I’ve been worried sick about you, why the fuck did you turn your phone off? I’ve spent the last five hours looking for you, as have Maddy and Nadine, your sister knows you’re MIA too.” He told me and I groaned, I really didn’t want to have to be dealing with Charlie’s angst over me taking some time away. “You’re so cold, your lips are going blue, you could catch hypothermia.” Fangs panicked and rubbed my arms, I didn’t realise how cold I was until he mentioned it and then the trembles for warmth began. 

“Go away, I don’t want to talk to you.” I said again and stubbornly pushed him away. 

“Just let me take you home.” He begged again and I thought about it, nodding slowly. Fangs was thankful for my quick defeat and ushered me to his car, he was unable to provide me with a jacket since he’d only worn his smart clothes to work. 

“How was your meeting?” I asked quietly when he began to blast the heaters, trapping the warmth in the car and allowing it to surround me soothingly. 

“I didn’t go, I left when the bell went and told everyone it was a family emergency, I rallied up Nadine and Madeline then we all parted ways and tried to find you.” He informed me and I swallowed, rubbing my palms together to create friction and added heat. “You scared me, Millie. I didn’t know what you were going to do when I saw you, I was so scared you were going to jump and all because I didn’t think before I spoke.” Fangs hit the steering wheel and rubbed his jaw, I instinctively reached over the console to take his hand and brought it to rest in my lap. 

“I wasn’t going to jump, I was just being reckless.” I twisted his lion head ring around his thumb, the feeling having returned in my own fingers by now. 

“I’m so sorry, Millie.” He said again with a tap to my chin and this time, I accepted his apology. I was unable to muster up the energy to push him away or reject him again, I just wanted everything to be okay between us once more, I’d had my meltdown and I wanted to forget about it, to put all of the past where it belonged in the rearview mirror of his Corsa. 

“It’s okay.” I whispered, leaning into his warm and calloused palm.

“It’s not okay, Millie. I promised I wouldn’t ever let anyone hurt you and I did, I broke my promise to you and I’m pissed at myself for it.” Fangs angrily cursed, his eyes darting between the road and me. 

“I just want to move on, Fangs. Today’s sucked, I want to forget it.” 

“Whatever you want, angel.” 

“I don’t want to go home, Fangs. Take me back with you, I want to be with you tonight like we planned.” I confessed, craving normality. 

“Okay, but make sure you call everyone to let them know you’re okay, your sister has been worried sick, I gave Maddy and Nadine my number in case they found you, so one of them told Charlie you went missing after what happened with Dan.” 

“I’ll call her when we get to yours.” 

Fangs and I continued the short drive through the Southside of town and to his apartment complex, his arm was tightly wrapped around my shoulder to keep me pressed into the warmth of his body as we went inside, my lips now back to their normal rosy and blushed colour. 

Rocky greeted us like always and barked loudly, jumping up and down on all fours with his tongue hanging out, his squeaky, toy pig forgotten about on the couch.

“Puppy, I missed you.” I cooed over the Rottweiler and hugged him around the neck, nuzzling my face into his firm head and sighing contentedly on the floor with him. 

“I’ll make us some dinner, you look like you’re about to pass out.” Fangs said from the kitchen area and peered in the fridge, rummaging through the contents. “I need to get some groceries in so there’s not much, is vegetable stir-fry okay?” He wondered and I nodded, my stomach growling on cue. 

“I’ll call Charlie now.” I decided and dug my iPhone out from the bottom of my bag, pressing the lock button until the apple logo appeared and soon after, an influx of messages, voicemails and missed calls.

**12 missed calls from Nade.**

**8 missed calls from Maddy.**

**22 missed calls from Fangs.**

**18 missed calls from Charlie.**

I skimmed over the messages beforehand, seeing that everyone truly was worried sick.

The ones from Fangs ranged between _‘call me’_ or _‘answer your phone, angel’_ or  _‘please, just let me know you’re safe’_ and the others from Charlie, Nade and Maddy were a little more aggressive. 

I typed out a quick reply in the group chat I had with Maddy and Nade, just letting them now I was safe and sound with Fangs at his apartment, also telling them I’d see them tomorrow. 

Finally, it came to calling Charlie and I reluctantly pressed the facetime dial on her contact, heaving myself up and padding over to the counter to sit on a stool while Fangs cooked. 

Charlie picked up after three rings and I winced immediately, she yelled a couple of choice words at me before shrieking over the screen manically. 

Her ice blue eyes were wide with fear and apprehension, the corners of her eyeliner had been smudged away like she’d been rubbing her eyes which was something she did when she was stressed or anxious. 

“What’s the fucking point in having a phone if you don’t answer it? Where have you been, Millie?” She screeched and I guiltily looked down into my lap, picking at the edge of my denim jacket that I had yet to remove. 

“I needed to get away from everyone.” I excused and she snorted. 

“Then text me or your friends, or even Fangs! Don’t you ever disappear like that again, Millie. I thought something had happened to you, I thought you -” Charlie was practically screaming and the tears pooled in her eyes through the screen, I felt my own chest tighten. 

“I’m okay.” I assured her, she nodded and wiped under her eyes, the familiar backdrop of our apartment behind her. 

“Where are you?” 

“I’m with Fangs, he’s making us some food.” He briefly looked up from where he was chopping a bright, yellow, bell pepper. 

“Show me your face, Mrs Lindley called me and told me what Daniel did. He’s been suspended for a couple of days, Mills.” Charlie revealed and solidified what Mrs Lindley had predicted to Fangs, the punishment was unfair and the scoff Fangs produced was enough to tell me that he wasn’t happy. 

I tilted my face to the light and held the screen close enough for her to see the splotchy bruise on my jaw, I was surprised myself at how quickly it had developed already and I knew it was to get worse before it got better. 

“It’s not that bad…” I tried to defend, grimacing when I pressed the tender skin a little too hard with my fingertips. 

“It is bad and you know it, stop with the excuses.” Fangs piped up and tossed the pepper into the scolding wok with a sizzle, taking his frustrations out on dicing an onion. 

“You look horrendous! That’s awful! God, I’m going to kill the little shit if I ever find him! I’m not letting him get away with it! Have you put ice on it to keep down the swelling?” 

“Yeah, a teacher helped me.” I said and Fangs nervously looked over, I discreetly shook my head and motioned for him to calm down. “I’m staying with Fangs tonight, I’ll be home tomorrow after school.” Charlie sighed but nodded, now calmer than before when she appeared on facetime looking frazzled. 

“Have a good night together, text me in the morning and send me another picture of you face when you wake up.” Charlie demanded. “Goodnight, say thank you to Fangs for me.” 

“Night, Charlie. I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby sister.” She blew me a kiss and I hung up, placing my phone on the counter with a sigh of relief. Fangs let all the chopped veggies sit in the oiled pan and came behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders and massaging the skin. 

“That feels so nice.” I groaned and rolled my neck, the knots caused by the cold in my shoulders undoing beneath his moving hands and fading away. 

“Does you being here mean that we’re back together?” Fangs inquired timidly and rested his chin on my head, I leant back into his chest and brought his arms to wrap around my chest. 

“We never really broke up, I just said it to hurt you.” I admitted. 

“I love you so much, angel. I can’t ever lose you, I can’t imagine a life without you now.” 

“You don’t have to, Fangs, I’m yours.” He kissed my head happily and finished up cooking us dinner, we ate in silence with his hand captured between my knees under the breakfast bar, the dog lay at our feet for any leftovers. 

After dinner was done with, Fangs suggested that I take a hot bath as a way of relaxing and warming up. I agreed and began to run myself the bubbliest bath with the hottest water I could stand to be in, I scrubbed the leftover makeup off my face and started to strip off until I was left in only my red panties and that’s when I hit another rough patch. 

My insecurities came back to haunt me with full force and I hadn’t lacked confidence in a long time, I’d always been pretty content with how I looked. But at that moment, seeing a weaker version of myself, I found the darkest insecurities coming from the corners of my brain to plague me and make me question why the hell Fangs was with me. 

The image that faced back at me in the mirror resembled that of a dug up corpse, a gaunt, lifeless and paled face with a developing bruise, arms and legs that verged on the side of being skinny, a nipped in waistline and blonde hair that had been rained on, then left to dry in beachy and tangled waves. 

The picture I’d seen of Louise had been engraved in my head from the moment I saw it, the ugly jealousy I felt making my knuckles tense around the edge of the sink. She was gorgeous, a curvaceous blonde with a womanly bosom, my own chest nothing and unlikely to grow unless I gained weight, had enhancement surgery or bore a child. Louise looked to be peppy and full of life unlike me right now, I knew I shouldn’t be comparing myself to her after what Khila had told me about her being controlling but I couldn’t stop myself. 

The tears started again and rolled down my bare cheeks, falling to the counter with a plop one after the other. My body started to wrack with breathless sobs and quickly, the door to the bathroom was pushed open and Fangs was yanking me into his arms. 

“Don’t cry, angel. We’ll get you sorted, it won’t be like this forever, I promise.” He promised with desperation, I sobbed into his chest and clung to him.  

“I feel so lost, I don’t know where I belong and I’ve got people trying to tell me what I need, but I don’t even know myself. I’m an outcast, I don’t drink and I don’t want to party like everyone else my age. I’m not going to college and I feel like the biggest failure in the world, why are you with me? Why?” I choked and cried against him, he helplessly held me to him. 

“You’re none of those things, Millie. You’re so much more than you think, you’re wonderful, kind and a fucking badass.” He listed and the last one made me laugh quietly into his neck, the fact he was able to get a giggle out of me at such a horrible time was incredible, I needed him in my life forever. 

“Please, don’t leave me.” I begged and he recoiled back, holding the sides of my head. 

“I won’t _ever_ leave you, angel.” He promised and kissed me sweetly, holding me for a couple of minutes until the tears stopped cascading and the tub had finished filling. “Come on.” Fangs hooked his fingers into the sides of my panties and dragged them down my legs, throwing them to lay with my other soggy clothes and collecting them up for his laundry basket. 

“Thank you.” I uttered when he helped me into the tub and watched me lower myself down, I lithely sat there and pulled my hair into a bun as for it to not get wet, I couldn’t be bothered with the task of washing it right now. 

“Call me if you need anything, those are clean towels.” He pointed to the rack and then pressed one final kiss to my temple, leaving me alone to bathe and unwind after my traumatic day. 

I cleansed my skin until it was red raw, the blood rushing to the surface and plumping up. I felt revitalised when I’d finished in the tub, draining out the lukewarm water and stepping out onto the bobbled bath mat, I grabbed a towel and began to dry off with the glug of the emptying bath behind me.

I patted my skin dry with the towel that had been warming on the rack and willed away the goosebumps from the transition to the cold environment out of the confines of the bathtub, my skin was left feeling supple and flushed.

I wrapped the fuzzy, grey towel around myself and tucked the knot above my chest, shaking my hair out of the hair tie and letting it bounce around my shoulders freely, the tension on my scalp relieved. 

When I stepped out the bathroom, the steam escaped behind me and I noticed that the light was on in Fangs’ office meaning he was probably catching up on some marking, school stuff or replying to emails. I went straight to his bedroom and shut the door behind me, stepping around his bed and resisting the urge to climb straight beneath the tempting sheets, sleep suddenly calling my name.

It didn’t take me long to find something to wear and I quickly sought out my favourite t-shirt of Fangs’ to wear; the Riverdale High one and I slipped it over my head after throwing the wet towel into the laundry hamper. The cotton t-shirt wasn’t providing me with enough warmth after spending so much time out in the sharp weather, so I also grabbed one of his zip-up hoodies and forewent wearing any underwear even though I knew he had quite the collection since I always left clothes here for him to wash.

I craved the comfort of Fangs and my long legs carried me out of the bedroom, straight to the left and down to his study where the door was cracked ajar. I knocked and pushed the door open to see that Fangs was immersed in the screen of his laptop, his hand raking through his hair like he was stressed or having a deep, internal battle with himself.

“Hi.” I murmured timidly and pulled the sleeves of the hoodie over my hands, a habit that I’d developed when I was feeling nervous or tense. Fangs lifted his attention from the computer and to me, his signature smile spread over his lips and he held his hand out for me to join him.

“Feeling better?” He asked and pulled me down into his lap, I tucked myself against him and he rubbed the exposed skin of my thighs, easily providing me with more warmth and ease.

“Yeah, what are you doing?”

“Principal Strode sent me the minutes from the meeting since I missed it, just includes all the mundane bullshit on class schedules and how we need to meet the needs of the students since the countdown to the seniors graduating will be starting before we know it.” 

“I can’t wait to graduate, I’m so sick of that school.” I grumbled to him and he laughed, shutting the laptop down and reclining back in the chair with me curled against him. “You’re the only good thing about Riverdale High.” I said and undid a couple of the buttons on his shirt, pushing my hand beneath the material and resting my palm over where his heart was hidden, it hammered in steady pulses.

“Well, aren’t you a sweetheart.” He jeered and I rolled my eyes, kissing his cheek and then yawning right after. “Okay, bedtime, it’s only just after nine but you look exhausted.” 

Fangs took Rocky out into the communal garden to use the bathroom before we all settled down for the night and I think he probably had his last cigarette before bed, I chose to shed the hoodie and climb under the welcoming sheets of Fangs’ bed, the fresh smell of detergent filtering up to my nose. 

When Fangs came back and began to undress to his boxers for bed, I quickly swallowed the contraceptive pill that I’d collected before climbing under the duvet and felt proud that I’d remembered to take it. 

“Mmm.” I shivered cheerfully when Fangs climbed into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me, he yelped when my cold feet brushed against his bare leg but then grabbed them and shoved them between his knees to heat them up. 

“I stink like an ashtray, I’m sorry, I’ll shower in the morning before school.” Fangs apologised randomly. 

“It’s okay, I like it, the smell curbs my own craving.” I breathed in the smoky scent of Marlboro’s and nuzzled into his neck to kiss the stubbly skin on his jaw, pulling back after. “You’ve been chain smoking up a storm, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, I got through a whole pack today and I don’t have any now, I had my last one when I took the dog out.” He admitted sadly, his need for a cigarette evident by the twitch in his fingers.

“Maybe now you can quit too, you can go cold turkey.”

“Let’s not get too ambitious.” He snorted. 

“I guess it’s a lot to ask if you’ve been smoking for nearly ten years, I was able to do it because I picked up the habit just after moving here.” 

Fangs and I cuddled in a comfortable silence in the cosy bedroom, my head tucked under his chin and his fingers tracing out the alphabet on my hip under the t-shirt. 

“I know where you belong.” Fangs unexpectedly blurted out and I jumped at the broken silence, the abruptness of his voice making me jolt ever so slightly.

“Huh?” I scrunched my face up and my brow was stitched with confusion, I had no idea what he was talking about.

“Earlier you told me that you don’t know where you belong - and I know where you should be, you belong here - with me - us together.” He cleared up and rubbed the skin of my elbow, I nestled into him. “I don’t want you to ever think that you have no place, because you do, here’s your place, this is essentially your second home, _I’m_ your home.”

“It’s not that comforting to know my home is in bed with you.” I laughed quietly and drew a line up Fangs’ bare side, he shivered and caught my hand, holding his palm flat for me to rest mine against it and lace our fingers together, he brought our conjoined hands to rest high on his chest near my head.

“I didn’t mean it like that, smartass.”

“I know, I know. It’s easy for you to say that right now but what about when all of this comes out? When everyone knows about us? My sister? Your family? The other serpents?” I rattled off and finished quietly hushed me from rambling until I fell silent.

“I don’t care how complicated this gets, I’ll still want you and nothing will ever change that - nobody will ever change that.” The way he said it restored faith that he’d never leave me, he wouldn’t run away when things got tough and I was reminded of one of the serpent laws I’d read when at the bar; _a serpent never shows cowardice_. “I love you, Millie. And because of that, I’m handing in my notice and I’m leaving Riverdale High. I can’t watch you carry this massive weight of us being forbidden from being together on your shoulders, it’s hard for me too, if I leave then we can start to slowly let things progress without fear of getting into trouble.”

I pushed myself up from the mattress and eyed Fangs, he looked so serious and stern. I crossed my legs beneath me and his hand came to rest on my thigh, now was the time to put my big girl pants on and have this discussion with him; he was right, everything he said was true and would be outlined on bold ink if written on paper.

“Fangs, if you quit teaching for me then I’m going to feel like the biggest enabler around. You’re at Riverdale High because you like teaching and you’re good at it, you can deny it all you want and tell me they approached you because they were desperate. I don’t want to be the person who stops you doing what you love, I can’t sit back and watch you throw your passion away for me when we’ve only been seeing each other for a couple of months.” I rejected firmly and he squeezed my leg, I could see that he was ready to disagree with me the minute I opened my mouth but he politely let me get my points across before interjecting.

“Millie, _you’re_ my passion. I don’t care how long we’ve been together, I don’t care about all the superficial bullshit! You’re my life now, drama teacher or not, I want to be with you.”

“What are you going to do if you quit? What job are you going to do? I don’t want you falling back in with the serpents and contributing to our future together by being a hooligan!” I stressed at him and he sat up in bed, moving the covers away from us and pulling me into his lap so my legs rested on either side of his body.

“You know how you waited in the car when we dropped your keys off to Sweet Pea on Saturday morning? Well, I spoke to him about wanting to hand in my resignation and he told me that he was thinking about hiring someone to help out at the shop. I mean - he’s offered me the position before but I didn’t want to do it at the time, things are different now and I sure as hell am happy to take being a mechanic over a substitute teacher any day.” He revealed and stared into my eyes, searching my emotions and trying to read me like a book.

“Fangs…” I began uncertainly, biting down on my lip until Fangs stopped me and gently tugged it from my teeth with the pad of his thumb, rubbing the pierced spot soothingly.

“You’re my ride or die, baby.”

“Cringe.” I teased back, the dampened mood lifting to one of a playful nature.

“You’re a real piece of work, Amelia.” He grumbled and yanked me down to his chest, cupping my jaw and kissing me deeply, the duvet coming up to skim over our heads and allowing us to lose ourselves in each other.

I could only hope that my life with Fangs would become easier, I was tired of having to hide in the shadows and Fangs seemed to be too. I just wanted a life consisting of simplicity and normality with _my_ boyfriend, _my_ lover and _my_ Southside serpent.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sex!!!!

“Swipe right, swipe right!” I exclaimed when Nadine shoved her phone in my face, the image of a young man with hazel eyes and warmth in his hair reflected back at me and I desperately tried to swipe on the Tinder app in her favour.

“No! He looks weird!” Nade dismissed and snatched her iPhone back, scrunching up her nose and swiping left to move onto another male.

“And by weird you mean normal, right?” I chuckled and turned my attention back to the December copy of Cosmopolitan that was spread before me.

“ _Boring._ ” She corrected and I rolled my eyes, reaching into her lap and diving into the bag of gummy worms, searching for one and bringing it to my mouth.

It was Saturday evening, school had finished for Christmas break a couple of days prior and I was sleeping at Nadine’s since Fangs had been preoccupied all day with his sister and at the final fitting for his, Darren’s, the rest of the groomsmen and Ben’s suit, her wedding plans nearly complete apart from her own dress fitting and a couple of issues with her chosen decorations.

I’d somehow managed to convince Fangs yet again to hold off on giving in his notice, this time we’d compromised and he said he’d wait until the new year began. 

Nadine was trawling through Tinder and sluggishly swiping left, right and centre to a multitude of men. Maddy was giving our sleepover a miss since and going out with Josh on a date night, it was understandable and I wasn’t going to put up a fuss since I’d abandoned a girly sleepover many times to be with Fangs.

“Why are you even back on Tinder? You have zero interest in looking for something serious so don’t lead anyone on, don’t waste your time searching so hard if all you want is a quick hookup.” I told her and flipped through the magazine, moving to lay on my stomach and continue reading an article on gender equality.

“Because I’m lonely! You and Maddy both have boyfriends and I’m here, single and quite frankly, deprived of attention!”

“You’re not lonely, you’re just emotionally unavailable.” I replied and Nadine hummed in agreement, not bothering to defend my point. “Don’t look for a boyfriend just because your friends are in relationships, don’t succumb to peer pressure.”

“You’re a fine one to talk, you succame to peer pressure when Maddy and I lost our virginities. You grabbed the first college guy you found and popped your cherry, Discanio.” She snorted and I shuddered, the memory of losing my virginity last year suddenly coming screaming back to me.

“That’s different, I just wanted to get losing my virginity out of the way.” I defended and looked at her pointedly, she waved me off with a flick of her hand. “My point is, if you just want to hook up and have fun then do that! You don’t need to get in a relationship just for the sake of it and if you want one that badly, then I don’t think Tinder is the correct way to go about it, there are some real creeps online.”

“That’s easy for you to say, Fangs just appeared and swept you off your feet without you even looking for a relationship. Nobody wants to date me, you said it yourself - I’m the epitome of emotionally unavailable.”

“Only you can change your life and your prospects, your goals are set by you, Nadine.” I reminded her and she grumbled under her breath, still choosing to disregard what I was saying and looking for a better match on the dating app.

“Quit giving me lectures, I don’t even know how you’ve ended up being the Mom of the group when you’re the youngest.” She jested and slapped my backside, I shrieked and smacked her back with the glossy magazine.

“It’s because I’m the sensible one and it’s not my fault you and Maddy were born before me, it’s stupid that I’ll have just turned eighteen when you both turn nineteen in the summer.” I complained and huffed, pouting at her.

“Sucks to be you, Mills.” She pouted back mockingly, squidging my cheeks together and making kissy faces at me. “And anyway, you were the ambassador of unavailability before you met Mr tall, dark and handsome. Tell me, what exactly did he do to get you to date him? Don’t think I’ve forgotten the oath you made to never date, you always said you didn’t have any interest in caring about anyone.” Nadine grinned and released my cheeks, I flexed my now healed jaw and rolled onto my back, the copy of Cosmopolitan falling to the carpeted floor of Nadine’s bedroom.

“Fangs and I didn’t start properly dating for a while after we met, Nade. I mean - we slept together after only knowing each other a couple of weeks. As for being official... it came up a few times and he told me he was in love with me not long after we slept together. Things escalated quickly but I don’t regret it, meeting Fangs and being with him has given me a different outlook on life. He’s so important to me and I never expected to feel this way, I just wish things weren’t so complicated and on the verge of blowing up all the time.” I sighed and Nadine listened intently, playing with a lock of my hair.

“He’s good for you, Mills. You’re so much more mellow these days, before it was like you were constantly on edge and waiting for something bad to happen. It’s like he’s taken all of your anxieties and locked them away in his own mind, he’d literally take a bullet for you.”

“It’s intense, I know. Maybe it’s because he’s a serpent, they’ve had it drilled into them that they need to strong, always prepared and ready for anything.” I thoughtfully suggested to Nade, taking another piece of candy and chewing it slowly.

“How would you want to get engaged? What’s your dream wedding like?” Nade randomly asked and I choked on my candy, coughing at the abrupt question tossed my way without a second thought.

“Why are you asking me? When have I ever expressed interest in marriage? I just don’t see myself getting married or anything.” Nadine wiggled her nose and lay next to me in an identical position, both of our heads of hair dangled over the bed in a mix of deep brown and golden, blonde waves.

“Never - but you’re with Fangs now, you always said you wouldn’t date yet here you are. I’m just _hypothetically_ speaking right now and Fangs is totally thinking about this stuff FYI, but if he was to ask you to marry him and you said yes, how would you want him to propose and what would your dream wedding be?” She elucidated and I suspiciously side eyed her, scrunching my brow and actually thinking about it.

 _Simplicity_. That’s what I wanted in every aspect of life.

“Something simple and unexpected.” I told her and she leant up on her elbow, rolling to her side and stretching her legs out. “As for a wedding, I don’t know, maybe some boho themed. Nade, I’ve been with the guy for four months, please can we stop planning out my future? I’m seventeen, I don’t want to be thinking about this right now and it’s way too early to even be talking about marrying Fangs. What if we break up next week?” 

“You’re _so_ not going to break up, like _ever_. We’re literal opposites, I want everything big and dramatic. And if my future husband doesn’t get me a ring with a diamond the size of Mars, then I just won’t be happy.” She snobbily informed me and admired her bare, left hand. 

“You won’t find any marriage material on Tinder.”

“Maybe I should trawl the classrooms of Riverdale High instead then.” She quipped and I shoved her, trying to push her off the bed and to the floor. 

We wrestled for a good couple of minutes and of course, she obviously ended up pinning me to her sheets, her fingers digging into my sides until I couldn't breathe through the laughter, my face red and mouth dry. I was midway through begging for mercy and screaming at her to stop when my phone began to ring, I pushed her off me and hoped it was Fangs since I’d hardly heard from him all day apart from a couple of pictures he’d sent of him looking handsome in a black, fitted suit. My face brightened when I saw Maddy’s name and picture flashing on the screen, I picked my phone up and put it on speaker for Nadine. 

“Hi, traitor. What’s up? Is Josh being boring and you suddenly want to join our sleepover? That’s too ba -” I began to greet her and she cut me off almost immediately, an urgent, panicked and distressed shriek coming over the receiver. 

“Mills, have you been on Facebook?” She asked quietly and I heard the buzz of traffic in the background, she must have left the restaurant she was at to call me in private and away from Josh. 

“No, why? I’m just sat with Nade, I haven’t been on Facebook all day.” I replied. 

“You need to look now, Millie. The neighbourhood watch for the Northside just put a post on their page about a huge fight.” Maddy informed me and I frowned, confused as to why I’d need to look when I showed zero interest in what was happening in town any other day. The neighbourhood watch page usually just posted complaints about loitering, sad vexations and inquiries for landscapers. 

“So?” I pressed and shared a puzzled look with Nade, my phone still in my hand and hovering between us. 

“The fight was with the Southside serpents, a big group of them near the bridge that overlooks Fox Forest just by that fancy neighbourhood with the big houses.” Maddy described the location and my heart sank, my stomach became unsettled and I tried to gain composure. 

“Why are you telling me this, Maddy?” 

“Because it’s looking likely that Fangs was involved, there’s police scouring Riverdale as we speak and he’s going to end up getting hauled in. Have you heard from him? Do you know where he is?” 

“He’s been at a suit fitting in the city for his sister's wedding, I haven’t heard from him since lunchtime.” I began to panic and Nadine looked at me, worry on her face too. 

“You need to call him, Millie. Do you know where he might be?” Maddy questioned me and I shook my head even though she couldn’t see me. 

“What about his apartment? Or the bar?” Nadine suggested and placed her hand on my knee, my eyes widened in realisation. 

“The bar! He’s probably at the Whyte Wyrm with the other serpents.” I thought about it and if there’s one place he’d be when on secret serpent duty then it would be the grimy bar on the Southside of town, it was stupid if he was since the police would go straight there if they knew about the fight involving them. 

“Go find him, Millie.” Maddy directed and I hastily bid her a farewell, my blood immediately began to boil and the rage flooded my body from the tips of my red, shellac toes to the matching colour on my fingers, they flexed around my phone. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” I spat angrily and heaved myself up from the bed, searching around for my clothes to change into while Nadine kept her place on the other side of her bed. 

“Where you going?” She asked and watched me tear off my pyjama cami and the matching shorts, replacing the set with my creased t-shirt, skinny jeans and denim jacket. 

“Down to The Whyte Wyrm, come with me if you like, you might be able to stop me slaughtering my boyfriend and his dumbass friends.” I laughed dryly and sat on the edge of the bed to lace up my Vans, my hands shaking with adrenaline. 

“I can’t come like this!” She disagreed and motioned to her bubblegum pink, striped pyjamas that were from Victoria’s Secret, the whole aesthetic of her sleepwear the opposite vibe of the decrepit, biker bar on the Southside. 

“Then get changed, Nade!” She jumped at my harsh tone and began to frantically rifle through her closet, getting changed in record time into some tiny shorts, tights and a cropped sweater that hung off her shoulder, she added her usual combat boots to finish the look.

“Thank god we haven’t taken our makeup off yet.” Nadine praised and locked up her empty house, I made my way to my car and began the engine while waiting for Nade to get in. “It’s a good job my folks are on a cruise until Tuesday or I don’t know what excuse we’d use to explain where the hell we’re going, saying that though, if I did tell them the truth I don’t think they’d believe me.” She said and fastened her seatbelt, I started to reverse out of the driveway.

“Do me a favour when we get there, don’t mention anything about Fangs being our teacher because nobody but Fangs’ best friend knows about our whole situation.” 

“Of course, Mills.” 

I blasted Joan Jett the whole way to the bar and broke every speed limit I passed, it was a miracle that there were no undercover cops out or any random officers still searching for the serpents. 

I could see Nade begin to visibly tense up the closer we got to the Southside and she was stiff as a board by the time we reached the centre of the land where all the buildings were peeling with paint, graffiti covered most of the landscape and the streets were littered with rowdy teenagers from the rougher parts of the neighbourhood. 

“We’re here.” I told her when the bar came into view, the green lights acting like a lighthouse that emitted light to sailors on the choppy waves. In this case, though, it acted like a beckoning to serpents all over. 

I parked up on the carpark and was relieved to see Fangs’ Corsa parked up a few cars down, the car park was unusually busy as most of the bikers abandoned their motors to drink and gamble until the early hours of the morning when Jughead kicked them out. 

“I’m actually a little bit terrified of you right now, Millie.” Nadine confessed when I slammed the door to my car and locked it up, strutting through the car park with a blank expression and adrenaline flooding my veins like I’d just injected a lethal dose of heroin. 

“Believe me, Nade - it’s not you who needs to be scared.” I snorted with disgruntlement and started to head to the door, a couple of serpents were outside and didn’t speak a word to me, they knew I was Fogarty’s girl. “Stay close.” I directed Nadine when I pulled open the heavy door and grabbed the edge of my jacket, taking my command a little too literal and virtually hopping onto my back when we began to filter through the crowd and saunter towards the bar. 

I saw Toni serving a regular and when she saw me heading over I saw her begin to look shifty, I leant over the bar and she nervously smiled at me. 

“Hi, Millie. Hi, Millie’s friend.” She greeted me nonchalantly over the pounding bass music and waved at Nade, Toni leant on her elbow and fiddled with the rag that was stuffed in her front pocket, I cut to the chase.

“Where’s Fangs?” I leered at Toni, my knuckles white from gripping the edge of the bar. Nadine was still hanging on the edge of my denim jacket, shuffling nervously and not letting her eyes leave one location for too long. 

“Out the back with Jughead and Sweet Pea, why? Oh - no, wait!” She caught herself when she realised what I knew and how my temperament matched my sharp tone, she tried to scramble over the bar when I began to drag Nadine towards the back of the swarming establishment and down the rear corridor to where Fangs had shown me that Jughead’s office was located and where all the serpents had their official meetings. “Millie, wait!” Toni begged when I approached the closed door where there were a plethora of voices coming from behind it, I all but kicked the door open with Toni and Nadine following behind me anxiously. 

Fangs, Jughead and Sweet Pea were huddled around a scuffed table, their knuckles bruised and bleeding except for Fangs’ whose were only a little inflamed, their clothes ruffled and eyes wild. Three sets of eyes lifted in shock when I loudly made my entrance, Fangs’ face dropped in fear and I stormed over to him with nothing but determination. 

“You’re dead, Fogarty, you jackass! What have you been doing?” I seethed and shoved his chest, he stumbled back but caught my wrists. 

“Angel, I can explain.” He proclaimed calmly and tried to formulate some sort of lie, it was too late for him, I already knew the deal with the serpents since it was plastered all over social media and had reached every Facebook timeline in the expanse of Riverdale.

“Can you? Go on then! Explain to me why it’s all over Facebook that a bunch of Southside serpents and some other guys have been scrapping on the bridge!” I growled and yanked my wrists from his hold, pushing on his chest again. 

“It was just a stupid brawl over territory, Millie!” He reprimanded in defence, trying to grab my thrashing arms before I could shove him more. 

“Why could you not have just stepped away from it? I told you that I didn’t want you falling back in deep with the serpents! You promised me! Why are you even doing this? Are you bored since school finished?” I was furious and my whole body was shaking with adrenaline, everyone was watching us and I saw Sweet Pea alongside Jughead trying to inch out of the room. “Don’t move!” I demanded and they froze, shuffling on the spot like scolded children awaiting their punishment. I vaguely heard Nadine and Toni share a snicker at me telling Jughead, the leader of the serpents, what to do. 

“In all fairness, it was nothing compared to previous battles and Malachai started it, that Ghoulie bastard caused all of this by breaking our truce.” Jughead tried to disagree which irked me greatly and I let out an audible growl, Fangs didn’t say anything or attempt to rectify with me and I shoved him once more, storming away from him and pushing Nade aside. I stomped down the corridor and to the fire exit, stepping outside to calm down fully after realising that it was like talking to a brick wall and I could probably have a more intellectual conversation with a blade of grass. 

I kicked the wall next to the door and took in a deep intake of breath, the sharpness of the air doing wonders to calm me down. 

What irritated me the most was that he’d ignored every plea I’d made for him to stay safe and gone behind my back with the aim of keeping the fight from me, he wouldn’t have told me about it and I’d have looked like an idiot. 

Fangs’ safety was unbelievably important to me and he knew how anxious I was about losing him, more anxious than he could comprehend.

“I’ll let you punch me in the face if it’ll make you feel better.” 

I looked to the left and saw Fangs had followed me, he gripped the door and offered me a smile that usually had the power to get him out of my bad books.

“You not being a sneaky fuck would make me feel better.” I gave him a humourless smile and he sighed, stepping around the heavy door with Nadine and Sweet Pea on his heels. 

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d be pissed at me.” 

“You were supposed to be with your family and you’ve been MIA since the fitting, I don’t like being lied to!” I was practically screaming at him at this point, Sweet Pea and Nadine were awkwardly spectating from a safe distance. 

“I made a promise to the Serpents, Mills! I did this for them, we’re a family!” 

“No, Fangs, you did it because you wanted to.” I laughed with a brisk shake of my head, dragging my hands through my hair, basically ready to tear it out. “I have no idea what you’re trying to prove but I don’t want any involvement in it, I don’t want to be constantly worrying what you’re doing behind my back. I know you’re a serpent and I know there are things you might do that I don’t agree with, I can respect your privacy. But, seriously? Fighting in the open like a bunch of fucking thugs?” 

“Mills, come on.” Fangs groaned and dragged the heels of his hands down his face, exhaling through his nose and reaching out for my hand. “I had to stand with my family, a truce was broken and we had to act fast.” 

“I don’t care, Fangs!” I yelled and he winced, rubbing a circle on the back of my hand, any other time the act of affection would have calmed me down immediately but I was so angry with him that his touch felt like a red, hot poker. 

“You can’t be that pissed at me.” 

“Wanna bet? I need some space, don’t follow me.” I commanded and we stared each other down stubbornly for a moment before he gave in, releasing my hand from his.  

I had no idea where I was going to go and wandering through the Southside of town in the darkness wasn’t that appealing, yet it was better than arguing with Fangs. 

I only got a couple of feet away from him before he spoke again, changing his mind and approaching me from behind, using my waist as leverage to spin me around. 

“You know what, no, I’m not giving you space and I’m not letting you walk away from me when we’re fighting. I’ve made that mistake once already, Amelia.” 

“I don’t know what you expect me to say, there are cops after you and the others.”

“They won’t come for us, Millie. It’s the neighbourhood’s word against ours, the Northside are quick to blame us for most things and the cops are used to it by now. There’s no photographic or video evidence that puts us on the bridge, just word of mouth from some hoity-toity, rich folk.” Fangs reassured me and smoothed out the wrinkles in my forehead with his thumb, bringing it down to my cheekbone, then over my lips. “I’m sorry - I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you where I was and I’m sorry for fighting.” He was being sincere and not trying to impress his best friend who was watching us, I conceded and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

“Promise me that you won’t lie to me again, that you’ll keep me informed and tell me more about the serpents.” I wished desperately and my words were muffled into his jacket, the strong scent of buffed leather and cigarettes filtering up my nose. 

“I promise, angel.” Fangs swore and I nodded, cuddling him tighter and ignoring the mocking coming from Nadine and Sweet Pea. “Do you still love me even though I’m a thug?” Fangs teased and pouted dramatically, I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck instead. 

“Yes, I do.” 

“Good, because I love you too, even if you are an animal and eat mayonnaise with everything.” My boyfriend said back and pinched my hips, I rolled my eyes. 

“I like mayonnaise, leave it out.” I kissed him and he began to back us into the wall, the kiss becoming a little too heated and enthusiastic for such a public place like the Whyte Wyrm. 

“Okay, can we cool it? I’d like to not have my dinner revisit the outside world.” Nadine hollered across to us and held her stomach, I pulled away from Fangs. 

“Just go inside with Sweet Pea, I’ll be in soon.” I promised her and she shrugged, pointing to the serpent to show her the way and as they went inside, I didn’t miss her hungrily staring at his backside and practically drooling over him. “Jesus, Fangs, not here.” I groaned when he began to try and slide his hand up my top, his hips pressed against mine, he was oblivious to our setting.

“Then let’s get out of here.” Fangs began to kiss my neck, nibbling my jaw and then at my earlobe. 

“I think you’re forgetting I brought Nadine here with me and I’m supposed to be staying at hers tonight, it’s because of you I’m at some grim bar instead of in her nice, warm bed watching Bridget Jones.” I complained with a wavering voice, my pitch loosening a couple of octaves when his chilled hand cupped my breast through my thin bralet. 

“Fuck sleeping at Nadine’s, you’re coming home with me tonight, I’ll make it up to you.” He murmured into my neck, sucking on the skin of my throat and probably leaving a mark that I’d have to dig out my highest coverage concealer for so that Charlie wouldn’t see it and then call Fangs out on it. 

“You’re joking, right? After the stunt you’ve pulled today, there’s nothing that can make it up to me, not even your dick believe it or not. I have every right to impose a sex ban since you’re the one who fucked up, that can be your punishment.” I replied smartly and pushed on his chest, slipping out from between him and the wall. 

“You wouldn’t do that.” He challenged and narrowed his eyes, I lifted my head and jutted my chin towards him. 

“Wouldn’t I?” I retorted with a scoff and quirked an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest and smirking. Fangs lip curled up and he stepped back towards me, pulling my wrist from my chest and spinning me around so quickly that I choked on my breath. He guided my hand to the wall and my palm pressed against the surface, Fangs’ body was firmly against my back. 

“Come on, don’t be a brat.” He whispered in my ear and then brushed my hair over my shoulder, exposing my skin to his awaiting mouth. 

“Mmm, Fangs.” I sighed and rested my head back against his shoulder, unable to resist his stupidly good mouth that he could certainly use to make it up to me. However, I was still holding on to some residual anger and wanted him to stew for a while longer. “Hands off, bad boy. I’m being serious, I’m not sleeping with you tonight.” I pushed him back and he groaned in frustration, I beamed at the tent in his jeans and the annoyance in his eyes. 

“You’re really putting me on a sex ban?” He moaned and brushing a hand through his styled hair, pushing a strand back into place and also adjusting himself in his pants. “Sex is our thing! We always have sex, like _always_.” He emphasized and I cocked my head, giving him a daring look. 

“Oh, so you’re saying our relationship is based solely on sex?” I challenged. 

“You’re putting words in my mouth, our relationship isn’t just based on sex.” Fangs protested and I laughed wildly, walking backwards from him. 

“If that’s the case then this won’t be a problem for you, will it?” I asked and gripped the door handle to the bar, shooting one last playful look at Fangs who was making a point of dramatically lighting up a cigarette and glaring into the night sky. “Good luck, Fogarty.” I blew him an innocent kiss, fluttering my eyelashes.

“This is gonna be hard for you too, Discanio!” He shouted back when I entered the bar for the second time tonight, this time in a calmer and less aggressive fashion, my state of turmoil gone.

I didn’t need to look too hard for Nade and found her talking to Toni near the gaming area, Jughead was with them too and Nadine seemed at ease around him, she was less intimidated then earlier. 

“Hey.” I greeted and Jughead crossed his arms over his chest, he was smirking at me. 

“Popped a valium and calmed the fuck down yet?” He asked me and the girls laughed. 

“Good one.” I gave him a thumbs up. 

“Since you booted my door like you were reenacting a scene from The Terminator and dented it, you can take over on present wrapping duty and give my wife a break.” Jughead commanded and motioned with a wave of his bloodied hand to the pool table which was covered in a plethora of children's gifts, an abundance of wrapping paper, gift tags and ribbon. “Toys for Tots, we do it every year.” Jughead briefly explained when I looked dazed. 

There was a pile of stacked gifts all neatly wrapped and a blonde’s head emerged from behind them, she was hidden out of view and I was almost startled, she waved at me with a friendly grin that had the ability to light up a whole room. 

“Hi! I’m Betty, you’re Fangs’ girlfriend?” She introduced herself and I stepped forward, we shook hands. 

“Last time I checked.” I laughed quietly. 

“He’s spoken a lot about you, Jughead told me you wiped the floor with Sweets the first night you came here, I’m sad that I didn’t get to see it.”

“It was quite spectacular, one of my greatest achievements.” I effortlessly joked with her, she didn’t exactly look like she fitted in here with her pastel sweater and neat ponytail, yet there was respect all around for the woman who was married to the leader of the serpents, she was the queen, his queen. 

“Well, we could definitely use another blonde around here and especially one that knows how to stand her ground.” She winked and was referring to watching me storm the bar with an axe to grind, she’d probably heard me kick off at the men too.

I laughed nervously and she stepped around the table, stretching out her back and cracking her knuckles, she jumped into Jughead’s embrace with a skip and a flick of her ponytail. 

“Get to work, loudmouth.” Jughead apprised and also pushed Nade forward, we looked at each other and Nadine had an expression that told me I’d be buried six feet under if looks could kill. 

We made ourselves comfortable on two stools behind the out of use table and began to wrap gifts, I assigned Nade ribbon and tag duty since I didn’t have the patience for the task.

“I never thought I’d be curling ribbon in The Whyte Wyrm on a Saturday night.” Nadine commented and ran the blade of her scissors along the strip of thin, gold ribbon, a perfect ringlet forming. “And I bet you never thought you’d be boning your drama teacher and confessing your love for him, life is fucking crazy.” 

“Are you seriously still not over it? It’s been two months since you found out, get a grip.”

We sat and wrapped an array of gifts and Nadine was surprisingly at ease in the bustling bar, she sat quietly and I saw her oggling Sweet Pea again. 

“Tom Holland, Chris Pratt and Patrick Swayze - you gotta kill one, fuck one and marry one. Go!” Nade randomly demanded and I laughed, working my way through wrapping up a set of coloured pencils and crayons in reindeer paper.  

“Tom Holland looks twelve, everyone knows Chris Pratt is a literal angel and Patrick Swayze is already dead. Therefore, I’m not playing this game with you.” I chuckled and Nadine leaned back in horror, a look of shock plastered on her face. “What?” I asked wearily and eyed her, unravelling a line of sellotape to secure the flap of open paper down around the gift. 

“Patrick Swayze is dead?” She cried cluelessly and I nodded like it was obvious, she dropped her scissors and piece of ribbon, picking up her phone typing some things into Google. I ignored her and finished curling the ribbon Nadine had abandoned, Sweet Pea came wondering over with a beer bottle in hand and the usual cocky smile on his face. 

“Oh look, our very own sweatshop.” Sweet Pea remarked and I humourlessly laughed, we pulled a face at each other. “Your car still good? Not accidentally mounted another pothole?” He snippily wondered and I nodded, ignoring his harmless jab. 

Sweet Pea had fixed my car within a week of me messing up the tracking and then kindly waved the bill since I was dating Fangs, I’d protested greatly and begged him to let me pay him but he’d had none of it, so I reluctantly gave in. I guess you could say that we were friends now, I’d seen quite a bit of him since being with Fangs and he hadn’t told anyone about my age or the fact I was Fangs’ student. 

“Nope, it’s fine, must be your great mechanics.” I said back and then Nadine made another disgruntled noise, drawing Sweet Pea’s attention. 

“Patrick Swayze really is dead!” She exclaimed and waved her phone in my face, I slapped her hand away and she pouted sadly. “I think ripping off one of my acrylic nails would hurt less than this conversation.” 

“He’s been dead for like ten years, how did you not know that?” Sweet Pea wondered with a grin, she shrugged at him and put her iPhone back on the table, snatching up another piece of metallic ribbon and resumed her curling of it, albeit more aggressively this time. 

“I don’t know, I don’t watch the news!” She argued with him just as Fangs came over, he pushed the sleeves of his jacket back and perched himself on the edge of the pool table next to me. 

“What’s going on? Why’s Nadine having a meltdown?” 

“Blondie’s jailbait friend didn’t know Patrick Swayze died, can you believe that?” Sweet Pea said and jabbed his thumb at my best friend, she waved her scissors at both of them.

“Somehow, I can.” Fangs muttered and I burst into laughter, the type of laughter that comes from the belly and makes your abs hurt the next day. 

“Okay, fuck you all and for your information, I’m eighteen and not jailbait.” 

“Could have fooled me.” Sweet Pea poked fun at her and continued speaking. “You both got any summer plans yet? You’ll be graduating soon.” 

“I need a job for over the holiday, college starts in September.” Nadine casually tossed in and Sweet Pea thoughtfully drank her in, mulling over the information. 

“I’m sure there’s some bar work going here, that’s if you want to be a skivvy.” 

“Really? That sounds awesome!” Nade clapped. 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to Toni about it later.” 

“Cool! Actually, Mills, I’m thinking another road trip is due this summer before college starts and Maddy leaves, Miami is on the cards.” 

“Can’t this summer, got things keeping me in Riverdale.” I responded and looked up at Fangs, he beamed back and tapped my chin. 

“Jesus, you can’t go a week without dick for a last chance road trip with your besties? Whatever, I’ll go with my other friends.” Nadine sniffled and I snorted at her, rolling my eyes.

“You don’t have any other friends.” 

“I do! My friends... erm... Jess and Morgan.” She lied terribly and even the boys laughed, she tossed a bow in Fangs’ direction. “Fine, I don’t have any other friends beside you and Maddy. Wait, does my Mom count as a friend?” 

“Fiona doesn’t count as a friend.” 

“Yeah, she do - ” Nadine was cut off when Jughead came storming back through to the main section of the bar with an angered face and Betty following behind him, she looked at me nervously and my brow furrowed until Jughead looked at Fangs like he was about to throttle him. 

And then it dawned on me...

 _Holy shit, he knew._  

“Serpent meeting! Inner circle only, you know who you are!” He bellowed and span in a circle, making his command known to everyone. The older serpents began to file out of the bar in a disorderly fashion and drinks were left half finished at the demands of the boss, nobody questioned him and I gulped. 

Within seconds only Sweet Pea, Fangs, Nadine, Betty, Toni, Jughead and I remained. Jughead slowly approached the pool table and Fangs pulled me up from my seat, pushing me back and behind him when Jughead stopped dead. 

“Juggie...” Betty started and he shook his head at her, staring Fangs down menacingly. 

“So funny story, Betty was looking for Millie on Facebook, she’s friendly and likes to keep serpent girlfriend’s close.” Jughead told us and circled the table, Nadine was frozen and I saw Sweet Pea step beside her in the same protective way that Fangs was doing to me. “And she found her, no problem. But do you know what else she found? Well, I’ll tell you. Amelia Discanio here was born April Fifteenth.” He chuckled with malice and I stiffened, Fangs did too and Toni looked confused. 

“So what, Jones? She’s a spring baby, big deal.” Toni said carelessly and Jughead chuckled louder, stepping close to Fangs and perching himself on the edge of the table. 

“She was born in ‘01, Topaz. And guess what? Do you all really want to know the best bit of this? Millie attends Riverdale High, coincidentally the same school that Fogarty here teaches at.” Toni gasped and Betty looked at me sympathetically, Jughead looked at Fangs expectantly. “Not going to deny it, Fogarty?” 

“That makes Millie seventeen! Is this true, Fangs?” Toni confronted, aghast at the news.

“You were all going to find out at some point, Betty just hurried the process along.” Fangs shrugged recklessly. “So yeah, I did meet Millie at school and now we’re together.” 

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled from behind Fangs, Jughead dropped his blue eyes to mine and cocked his head. 

“For putting Fangs’ neck on the line?” 

“Yes.” I answered him and he licked his bottom lip, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb and then he turned to face Sweet Pea who was still covering Nade. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t got something to say about this, SP.” Jughead remarked accusingly and Sweet Pea shifted on his heels, the piercing and arctic stare reducing him to a scared child. 

“It’s none of my business, Fogarty can do what he wants.” 

“You knew.” Jughead identified and after a minute, he could only nod at him in response. “You’re a fucking idiot.” He apprised Fangs and relaxed, Nadine, Sweet Pea and I exchanged a side glance. 

“I know and we’ve got it figured out, I’m handing in my notice in the new year. Come January I’ll no longer be Millie’s or Nade’s teacher, I’ll have no association with Riverdale High.” Fangs defended and I moved around Fangs, sitting back down with my hands between my knees. 

“Nade is seventeen too?” Jughead wondered and Nade shook her head, a whisper leaving her lips that barely sounded like ‘ _no, eighteen_ ’. “Well, at least I have one legal girl in my bar. Jesus, Fogarty! What’s gotten into you?” Jughead ran his hand through his hair and tugged on his midnight curls, Betty came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder, his own came up to link with hers and it was something magical how in tune they were; it was like Betty absorbed all his indignation. 

“If you want to kick me out then do it, I’ll happily leave the serpents to be with Millie. I don’t care what you or anyone has to say about this, it’s my life and for the first time in fucking ages, I’m happy and nobody will stand in the way of that.” Fangs stood up to Jughead and there was a glimmer of respect in Jughead’s eye, both men faced off before Jughead caved in and stood up, his hand outstretched towards me. I stared at it until Jughead shoved it towards me again and this time, I reached out and he took my hand in a firm handshake. 

“Welcome to the family, you’re serpent adjacent now whether you like it or not. I expect the same dedication from you as I do my other serpents, you’re aware of the rules.” He said and I stuttered in response, he let go of my hand and slapped Fangs on the arm. “Tread carefully and keep your head down, I don’t want to see this blow up on you both.” And with that, he wrapped his arm around Betty and they retreated, then descended the staircase that lead to an attic space in the bar, disappearing out of view with the dull slam of a door.

There wasn’t an ounce of noise and you could probably have heard a pin drop, Fangs let out a breath of solace as did I. 

“Fangs Fogarty, you’ve watched way too much porn. Drama teacher and student, really?” Toni burst into a chortle and even we cracked a smile, Fangs wrapped his arm around me and Nadine relaxed, squeezing my hand on the table. “My night has been made, who’d have thought you had it in you to nail one of your students and then fall in love with her. You saucy bastard!” 

“Craziest night ever.” Nadine mouthed to me and she was right, tonight had been fucking mental but at least the serpents were aware of Fangs’ involvement with me and our fiasco. 

Now, just Charlie to go, she was the last remaining person whose opinion could potentially have an unfavourable effect on our relationship, the complexity a lot to take in.

FML.

We didn’t see Jughead or his adorable wife for the remainder of the night, Fangs and I got cosy on a high table to watch Nadine try and play darts with Sweet Pea. 

So far, it wasn’t going well and it wasn’t because Sweet Pea was a stress head, it was justified since Nade’s aim was to be feared. She’d already planted her three darts into the wall and sunk them a foot away from the board, Sweet Pea was now collecting them and she shuffled confidently when he handed her them back with a glare. 

“Now, what type of grip do you need?” He asked her and she pondered over it, looking at the dart between her fingers. 

“Solid and relaxed.” Sweet Pea nodded in approval and stood behind her, he pushed her shoulders down and she kicked her feet a small distance apart, resting her weight on her front foot.

“Okay, try again.” He encouraged and stepped back when she went to aim, we all winced when the dart left her hand and the four of us shrieked in unison at the exact moment it landed in the centre of a sign near Hog Eye’s head. 

“What the hell?” He grumbled with a scowl and scratched his balding head, looking up at the dart embedded into the ‘ **No bar tabs** ’ poster, it had missed him by narrow inches. 

“I’m so sorry!” Nadine called and covered her mouth with the hand that had no darts in, Sweet Pea promptly confiscated the remaining items from her and retrieved the one in the wall, patting Hog Eye on the back and he glowered at her. 

“No more darts for you, you’re banned.” He strictly told her and Fangs was hiding his laughter pretty well, I was having a hard time disguising mine at the fact Sweet Pea had been reduced to a ball of anxiety over a game of darts with my best friend. 

“Holy shit, that could have been a disaster, she’s a liability.” Fangs said and I agreed, watching Sweets bicker with Nade who was trying to defend her aim on the fact her hands were unsteady. 

“Your hands aren’t unsteady, you’re just exceptionally shit and someone is going to lose an eye if I continue to let you play!” 

“I’m not! Come on, just teach me something else if you’re that adamant I’m dangerous.” She begged him and he scratched his head, looking around for something to occupy them both since the pool table was still covered in half wrapped gifts. 

“I suppose you can’t do any lasting damage with cards.”

“You’d be surprised.” I heard her mutter when she followed him to a table in the corner, they sat themselves on the chairs and Sweet Pea dug out a stack of cards from his pocket, laying them on the table and quickly leaving her side to get a piece of paper and pen from the pool table that had been used to write tags. He returned and she listened intently to his instructions, he explained each card to her and demonstrated how to play whatever it was that he’d chosen. 

“They seem to be getting on well.” Fangs perceived Sweet Pea and Nade laughing together, she shoved him in the shoulder when he made another joke about her playing skills. 

“A little too well.”

Fangs and I observed as Nadine grabbed the marker pen off the pool table, turning her body back to Sweet Pea and yanking up the sleeve of his denim jacket. My eyes narrowed when she pulled the cap off the marker with her teeth and brought the ink to his forearm, I clearly made out numbers in a sequence that matched her phone number. Sweet Pea didn’t stop her and merely watched with a smirk, Nadine finished writing her number down and put the cap back on the marker, tugging his sleeve back down and returning his arrogant smirk. 

“No, nuh-uh, not happening.” I began to disagree, I hopped down from my seat and tried to step forward only to be dragged back by Fangs, he wrapped his arm firmly around my waist and brought his lips to my ear.

“Just let them get on with it, we’ll look like the biggest hypocrites if we try and take the moral high ground.” He murmured to me and held me against him, I still wasn’t content with Nadine trying her luck with Sweet Pea. “If it’s a senseless fuck she wants then she’s gone to the right place.” Fangs added casually and I gasped, elbowing him in the stomach sharply. 

“Fangs!” 

“Leave them be, angel.” 

I reluctantly obliged Fangs and spent some much needed down time with him, he filled me in on Mia’s final weddings plans and where the wedding was being held, the date and the time. Of course, I’d be attending under her request as Fangs’ date and I was dreading having to pour myself into a formal dress but needs must. 

By the time I’d finally dragged Nadine away from the clutches of a certain serpent, it was nearing 2am and the bar had almost emptied under Toni’s numerous commands. 

“You sure you don’t want to drop off Yoda and come sleep with me? My bed feels empty without you there, I don’t like it.” Fangs told me and pressed my body back against the driver's door of my car, his breath showing in the cold air and Nadine was complaining behind us at the temperature drop.

“I don’t like it either.” I sadly admitted and cuddled him, the leather of his motor jacket also freezing cold and almost stinging my skin to touch. 

“If you two are going to continue professing your undying love to one another then can you _please_ unlock the car, Millie? I’m fucking freezing!” Nadine feebly whined through chattering teeth and dithered on the spot, yanking on the door handle until I pressed the unlock button on my key fob. “Thank you, as you were!” She chimed and got into my car, shutting the door behind her and leaving me in peace with Fangs. 

“I’ll call you in the morning and we can make some plans, we can go out of town for the day or something.” He suggested hopefully. 

“Sounds good, baby. Now, I’ll text you when I get home, I’m so tired.” I yawned and Fangs nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. “Stay out of trouble, Fogarty.” 

“I will, dream of me?” Fangs requested and opened the door to my Punto for me, he stroked my jaw. 

“You know I will, I love you.” I told him, the words coming naturally. 

“I love you too, angel.” 

                                                                            **************************************************************************

With only six days until Christmas, Charlie was pulling out all the stops and showcasing her lack of baking skills while I spectated, watching as she conjured up a concoction of sugar cookies which definitely hadn’t been made following a recipe.

“So, what are Fangs’ plans for Christmas?” Charlie curiously asked and put the second batch of raw cookies into our oven, beginning to tidy up the flour and sugar that littered the counter I was perched at with my phone in my hand, I was intermittently texting Fangs who was helping assemble some furniture for Darren at his place and scrolling through Facebook. 

“We’re spending Christmas Eve together and probably having some Chinese food, then he’ll be over at his Mom’s for Christmas day because his whole family will be there for dinner, he said he’ll come over on the night to exchange gifts with me, we’re welcoming in the new year together too.”

Fangs and I had gone over these plans just before school finished for break, I’d already purchased his gifts and I was pleased as hell with my choices; I’d got him a new Zippo lighter in a gold finish with his initials engraved and an early publication of Carrie, I thought it was a nice nod to his directing back when he was in high school. 

“Sounds fun.” She replied and started to whip up some icing sugar and water, a thick consistency of icing forming in the bowl. 

“Why don’t the three of us do Christmas Eve together? It’ll be a nice way for you to get to know him more, you barely speak to him.” I suggested to her, locking up my iPhone when Fangs text me to let me know that he’d finished up at Darren’s, was now on his way over and would see me soon. 

“I’m not third wheeling.” She laughed, icing some of the cooled cookies she’d left to cool before she’d put the second batch in to cook. 

“You won’t be third wheeling, I just really want you guys to get along and Fangs is willing to make the effort, unlike you.” 

“I am willing to make the effort, Millie. I’m just still getting used to having him around, the age gap still makes me feel weird.” 

“That’s understandable, but it won’t seem weird forever. What about when I’m twenty and he’s twenty-eight? Or I’m twenty-two and he’s thirty?” I pointed out and she still didn’t seem convinced, the aspect of me being with an older man was still an uncomfortable topic for her.

“It’s bizarre, I just can’t fathom how of all the guys in Riverdale, you ended up with him.” She stated incredulously, wiping down the countertop that had been splattered with flour, icing sugar and cookie mix. 

“I love him, Charlie - and he loves me too, it’s not weird for us.” I proudly replied and she muttered something that I didn’t catch, abandoning the bowl of icing next to me so that I could indulge in the leftovers. 

I helped her tidy up while I waited for Fangs’ arrival and when I finally heard the knock on the door, I shoved Charlie aside and excitedly went to open the door, all but jumping on Fangs when the door opened. 

“Hey! Did you miss me?” Fangs teased when my arms were thrown around his neck, I nodded into his chest and happily allowed him to walk us into the apartment and shut the door behind him, he kissed me tenderly. “Hey, Charlie.” He greeted when I finally let him go and she looked up from her finished batch of cookies, offering him a smile. 

“Hey, want a cookie?” She inquired and I sat back down, shaking my head at him in a warning that he ignored with a confused frown, picking out a cookie that wasn’t as burnt as the others.

“Sure.” He took one and I held my breath when he took a bite into the overdone, baked good. 

Oh well, it’s his funeral.

Almost immediately I saw the regret flash in his eyes and I hid my smirk with the icing spoon, swirling it into the white substance and licking it off. 

“Good?” Charlie pressed and he was struggling to swallow it, the cookie staying in his mouth with no sign of heading into his stomach. 

“Yummy.” Fangs lied with a badly hidden grimace and I laughed around the spoon, Charlie huffed and pushed him aside. 

“They’re not that bad!” She defended and grabbed one for herself, taking a huge bite from the snowflake shaped cookie and chewing carefully. “See? Delicious.” She mumbled through her mouthful with a look that matched Fangs’ as he discreetly spat the cookie into a piece of kitchen towel, throwing it in the trashcan. 

“Who are you trying to convince, Charlie?” I inquired and licked some more icing off the spoon, dipping my finger into the sickly, pink substance and holding it to Fangs’ mouth. He swiped the treat from my fingertip with a suggestive look in his eyes that only I caught, Charlie was too busy discarding her cookie into the trash with a grumble. 

“There’s gingerbread men in the cookie jar if you want one.” Charlie told Fangs and he hesitated, looking between her and the polka dot jar.

“Did you make them?” He asked suspiciously and she shook her head.

“No, I got them from the store.”

“Okay, I’ll have one then.” He decided and I laughed, Charlie scowled at him.

“My cooking isn’t that bad.” She disagreed and Fangs made a face, taking a bite of a miniature gingerbread man and humming in delight at the taste.

“No wonder our neighbours don’t like us with you feeding them your cookies, have you never thought to taste them yourself before sending them out?” 

“My cookies have nothing to do with the fact our neighbours hate us - the fact that you both make a racket when I’m at work does.” Charlie glared and my mouth dropped open, Fangs choked on his own saliva in mortification. “Yeah, I know about your sexual activities. Mr Sharp across the hall has complained to me twice now and I’ve taken the wrap for you, it was a little bit funny the first time but not now.” She glared daggers at us. 

“Shall I send him a Christmas card and some of your delicious cookies?” I proposed and couldn’t stop myself trying to use my humour to get out of the awkward situation, my sex life with Fangs not something I was up for discussing. 

“You’re not funny, Amelia. I don’t want to be hearing of your disruptions from the neighbours, it’s so gross!” She shuddered and I shrugged it off, Fangs remained silent. “I’m going for a shower while those cookies finish baking, keep an eye on them for me.” She commanded.

“No, I’m going to watch some TV in my room with Fangs.” I told her and hopped off the stool, taking Fangs by the hand. 

“But they’ll burn!” My sister shrieked. 

“So? Maybe the charcoal will improve the taste.” I mocked and began to retreat towards the hallway near my room and my bathroom, Charlie cleared her throat and I turned around with a huff. “What?”

“Keep the door open, I think you’ve defiled my baby sister and stolen her innocence enough.” She pointed at us both and narrowed her eyes at Fangs, he rubbed the back of his neck and avoided looking at her, I flipped her off and dragged Fangs to my room, making sure to slam the door behind me for effect.

“Sooo...” Fangs wiggled his eyebrows and encased my waist, hauling me against him and trying to kiss my neck. 

“No chance, Fogarty, I’m still going strong.” He held his hands up in defence and sat on the edge of my bed, creasing up my neat comforter. 

“My balls literally ache, Mills.”  He bleated and pointed to his crotch, I sniggered and turned my back to him to shed myself of my jeans, obviously making sure to bend down a little more than needed so he’d receive a spectacular view of my ass in some barely there panties that he’d told me were his ‘ _favourites_ ’.

“That’s not my problem.” 

“You started this sex ban!” 

“I think you’ll find that you prompted me to do so, Fangs. You’ve got a hand, use it.” 

“Yeah but it’s not as good as your hand or mouth... or pussy.” He winked at me and I was unphased, his shoulders slumped. 

“Maybe if you hadn’t lied to me and acted like a thug then we’d be having sex right here, right now.” I flirted and licked my bottom lip, brushing past him fluidly to grab something comfortable to wear.

“Come on, Mills! I’ve learnt my lesson, please can we just have sex? I’m dying here!” 

“It’s been Five days, sex fiend.” I laughed at him and dug out some leggings from my closet, slipping them off the hanger, 

“Five days too long, we never go this long unless it’s shark week.” 

“And you say I’m hard work.” I mumbled under my breath, now rummaging through the contents of my closet for a big and cosy sweater. 

“Hmm, what was that?” Fangs perked up and I hid my grin, shrugging innocently. 

“Nothing, Papi.” 

“I knew teaching you Spanish was going to come back and bite me in the ass, I’m so sexually frustrated that it’s not even funny.” He complained and dramatically flung himself back on my bed, the edge of his t-shirt riding up enough to reveal his chiselled abdomen and I’d be lying if I said my mouth didn’t water; the lack of sex and intimacy was getting to me too. 

“The struggle is real isn’t it, Fogarty?” I teased him and tossed my chosen clothes to the side, pouncing on him and straddling his waist. 

“I think I could look at you like this for a couple of minutes and spunk in my pants, no lie.” He stated and held my thighs, pulling me forward which caused me to roll my hips against his and we both moaned quietly. Fangs did it again and within seconds I was moving on my own, the friction of his denim jeans and hard on rubbing against me through my underwear had me shuddering. “Feels to me like you’re conceding, angel.” Fangs teased me and watched as I bucked against his denim covered hard on constantly, I’d be leaving a wet mark if I wasn’t wearing underwear. 

“I’ll make you a deal.” I proposed and he peered at me, I quit my movements and traced the line of his silver chain. 

“I’m listening.” 

“I’ll end the ban if you promise never to put yourself in danger, serpent business or not, nothing is worth risking your life.” 

Fangs thought about it carefully, his allegiance to the serpents more than just a half ass promise but he also had me to think about now, he’d made it known that I was the most important thing in his life. 

“Deal.” He replied and flipped us over, I tittered and reached to tug his t-shirt up his torso and over his head. “You can get pretty loud in the moment, babe. Are you sure Charlie’s not going to hear over the shower?” He asked between firm kisses and shoved a hand up my raglan, giving my left breast a squeeze over the moulded cup of my bra. 

“Of course not, her room and en-suite are on the other side of the apartment.” 

I fought to undo his belt buckle and risked breaking a nail in the process, it was clearly going to be a case of pushing Fangs’ jeans and boxers down enough to expose his cock, then either literally ripping my underwear off (which he’d done before without much warning and earnt himself a few choice words from me) or pulling them to the side so he could bury himself inside of me without waiting an extra ten seconds to fully remove them properly with minimal damage. 

“I want you so bad.” Fangs whispered sultrily into my ear and ground into me, I whimpered when he slowly began to tease my pierced nipple, twisting and tugging.

“I want you too.”

We were so immersed in the moment that we failed to hear the approaching footsteps and voice heading down the hallway straight to my room, we didn’t even have time to jump apart or cover ourselves before the door flung open and Charlie revealed herself. 

“Hey, Mills, have you got any deep conditioner, I’ve run out - oh my god!” She looked up from her phone where she’d been selecting a playlist to shower to and caught us in the moment, Fangs and I in a compromising position and state of undress. 

“Charlie! Get out!” I squealed and tried to yank my top down, Fangs scrambled to find his t-shirt and do his belt up but it was far too late. 

I watched as her normally cool blue eyes turned a menacing shade of midnight, they were focused intently on Fangs’ arm, or more accurately, the bold and intricate serpent tattoo. 

“Get dressed, right now!” She seethed at us both, pivoting on her heels and slamming my door shut behind her so forcefully that the few picture frames on my wall shook and my bottles of perfume rattled on my dresser. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” I chanted and hopped into my jeans, buttoning them up in a rush of panic. 

“How the fuck do we explain this one?” 

“How can we? She’s seen your tattoo, we can hardly lie!” I exclaimed and found myself struggling to think of an excuse, we weren’t going to be able to talk ourselves out of this one. “Just let me do the talking.” I commanded and opened the door, Fangs followed me to where Charlie was pacing the living area, she looked up when she heard us and there was a wildfire in her eyes. 

“It never rains with you does it, Millie? No, it fucking pours!” Don’t think you can even try and worm your way out of this one, madam! I know that symbol, everyone does.” She yelled and pointed at me, I sank back wordlessly. “Just how long have you been a Southside serpent, Fangs? How the hell did you think you could hide it from me? How dare you drag my sister into your back alley life!” Charlie’s rage was directed at Fangs now and he shuffled nervously, trying to find a reply that wouldn’t anger my sister further.

“I’ve been a serpent for nearly ten years, I don’t have much involvement these days. And I swear that Millie has no involvement with it either.” He tried to reason and Charlie snorted, raking her blonde hair back so roughly that I saw her wince. “The serpents aren’t as bad as you think.” 

“Are you fucking serious? Do you think I’m an idiot? I had a client wittering on about a fight that happened just recently, an altercation between the serpents and a rival gang. And let me guess, you were there! You’re nothing but a ruffian and I don’t want you near my little sister, I don’t want you to date her, talk to her, look at her and I definitely don’t want you in her bed.” Charlie skulked our way, I stepped in front of Fangs defensively.

“Leave him alone, Charlie. He’s right, the serpents aren’t bad people, the fight was over a truce, nothing else. They’re good people, they’re peaceful guys and so is Fangs.” 

“He’s brainwashed you and you were stupid enough to let him!” Charlie screeched at me. 

“He hasn’t brainwashed me, Charlie!” I squawked back and Charlie shook her head, laughing to herself. 

“You’re deluded, girl. I’ve been lenient, I’ve let the age thing slide and I’ve let you get on with it, but this? Dating a gang member? No, I won’t allow it.” She decided. 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” I replied and her features hardened again, Fangs continued to be a bystander to the fight. 

“I think you’ll find I can, Amelia.” 

“No, you can’t.” 

“I’m your legal guardian, Amelia! By law I’m required to take care of you!” 

“There’s a difference between taking care of me and controlling me, Charlie!” 

“Mom and Dad would be so disappointed in you.” Charlie spoke, I flinched like she’d just tossed boiling water at me and my chest ached, there were no words more hurtful than what had just left her mouth and she didn’t look remorseful for saying them. “You’re a stupid little girl.” 

“Fuck you, Charlie.” I hissed and pushed her backwards, my temper flaring. “I fucking hate you, why the fuck would you say that? That’s a low blow.” I whimpered and tears began to cloud my eyes, my vision becoming distorted. 

“Because it’s true.” She brutally sneered with no emotion and I swallowed back the lump in my throat, stepping backwards and wiping my nose. 

“I’m leaving, I’m not staying here with you.” Those were my final words to her and she wasn’t phased, she didn’t reply to me or even try to get me to stay and instead, she marched to her room and slammed the door, Fangs and I remained in the open space, Fangs seemed stunned. 

“Babe...” He began but I held my hand up, brushing past him and going to my own room, quickly picking up my bag and charging around to find some clothes to pack. “What are you doing?” He asked when I haphazardly began to stuff a couple of clean tops, a pair of jeans, underwear and socks into my Never Full. 

“I’m not staying here, I just told you that. I’ll crash with Maddy or Nadine, I’ll even sleep in my car. I don’t give a fuck, I’m not staying here with her.” 

“No you’re not, you’re staying with me.” He told me firmly and I didn’t argue, I only continued gathering up some belongings with clouded eyes and a tight chest. 

“Why would she say that? Am I really that bad? Am I really disappointing them?” 

“Of course you’re not, baby! Charlie was just angry, she didn’t mean it.” He tried to comfort me and brushed my hair from my face, wiping some stray tears away with his thumb and pulling me to his chest. 

“I want to leave now, I don’t want to be here.” I mewled against him and he whispered an okay, picking my bag up for me and making sure I had everything I needed to stay with him for a few days, I collected my jacket and scarf, bundling myself up in them and using the material to wipe my streaming eyes.

I left the apartment and left Charlie to be on her own, her words had cut deep and Fangs could see that. I couldn’t stop overthinking them and assessing every decision I’d ever made, especially in the last three years that Mom and Dad had been dead. 

I didn’t bother taking my car and we left in Fangs’ Corsa, if I needed my car then I’d have to brave coming back to get it but right now, it was the least of my worries. 

“Ssh.” Fangs eased and rubbed circles on my hand with his free one, I was sat in the passenger seat in hysterics, sniffling and choking over the sobs. 

“She’s right, I am a disappointment.” I choked and Fangs was still attempting to console me, he was struggling to concentrate on me and the road at the same time. 

“Don’t say that, you’re not a disappointment.”

“Yes, I am! Look at me, seventeen years old with nothing ahead of me, no family, no future plans.” I sobbed loudly inside the car, the scenery passing by in a blur. “I lose everyone, it’s only a matter of time before you leave too.” 

“Millie, stop it - stop plucking these horrible thoughts out of thin air, you’re not helping yourself.” He demanded, sending me into another fit of cries and whimpers. “We’ll sort this, angel.” He promised me and I struggled to find faith, I wasn’t sure that this could be resolved, Fangs’ optimism sickened me.

The short journey was then filled with mostly silence and a few sniffles, Fangs kept his arm tightly around my shoulders when we were making our way up the staircase in his complex, the bright light in the hallway burnt my eyes and the sound of Rocky barking inside the apartment caused a thump inside my head.

Fangs guided me inside and I toed my shoes off after dropping my packed bag to the floor, I stalked over to the couch and plopped myself face first onto the furniture while Fangs busied himself with feeding the dog so that I could be his priority. 

I lay there feeling extremely sorry for myself and I literally wallowed in my self-pity, it was quite pathetic.

“Why is my life just one, big, black hole of shit and more shit? I live in a world that seems to be repeatedly imploding and the abyss has yet to swallow me up and put me out of my misery.” I grunted bitterly into the couch cushions and dug my nails into the delicate fabric, I felt Fangs pat my head and I sat up to allow him to sit beside me. He wrapped his arm around my hunched shoulders and pulled me against his body, I slung my arm over his waist and rested my forehead against his cheek. 

“Can you remember what I told you that day on the beach, the day we had our first date and sat together to watch the sunset?” He asked me and I managed a bleak nod, knotting the fabric of his t-shirt between two of my fingers and twisting it. 

“That I had a peachy ass?” I mumbled back and Fangs let out a rumble of laughter, kissing my forehead and smiling against the skin. 

“I did say that and I’m glad you remembered I did so, but no. I told you that things always happen for a reason and that life has everything planned for you, remember?” He clarified and I pulled back an inch, seeing the day reflected in the warm pools of his eyes. 

“I remember, Fangs.” 

“So, this fight with your sister is just another obstacle that you’ll overcome and wanna know why? Because you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met and you can deal with anything life throws at you, angel.” His words were so genuine and adoring towards me that it was hard for me to seek out my reply, my love for Fangs clouding my mind. 

“I don’t ever want to lose you, I can’t lose you.” I was frantically clinging to him and drinking in his features like he’d be snatched from me at any moment, our relationship done and thrown away like a crumpled piece of paper. 

“I’ve told you that you’re not going to lose me, calm down.” He hushed and stroked my hair, I relayed my head back onto the dip in his shoulder. 

“What if Charlie never speaks to me again? She’s my only family, she’s the only blood I have left and without her, I’m on my own.” I began to shake in his arms and a sob escaped me, my well-built walls started to decay and crumble. Rocky looked alarmed when I began to bawl and sat upright on his legs, watching the exchange between myself and his primary owner. 

“You and Charlie are sisters, that bond will never be broken. Tomorrow, when tempers have stopped flaring and you’ve had some space from each other, you’ll both start to think more rationally and we can talk to her properly about my involvement with the serpents.” Fangs talked me down and I wiped the smudged mascara that rimmed my eyes with my sleeve, my lashes were clumped together with sizeable tears that had yet to drip onto my flushed cheeks. 

“You’ve seen me cry too much already, Fogarty.” I sniffled to him and soon Rocky was edging his way over to the couch with his ears flat, his back dipped. “Hi, puppy.” I greeted sadly and he whimpered, nudging my knee with his wet nose. 

“He knows you’re sad, he doesn’t like it when his Momma is upset.” Fangs said and patted his knee for Rocky to put his paws up, the Rottweiler did as Fangs asked and tried to crane his neck to lick my face. 

“No! No face licking!” I shrieked and tried to push him away, Fangs let out a groan when Rocky jumped up completely and trampled him to get to me. “Sit down!” I giggled and shifted him in my lap so he was cradled in my arms like a small child, Fangs chuckled when Rocky gave me the cutest look he could muster. “How is it that when I started seeing you, I somehow adopted a dog too?” 

“We come as a pack, you have to look after us both.” Fangs grinned from ear to ear and also matched Rocky’s puppy dog eyes, giving me a pout. 

“You’re both annoying as hell and it should be you looking after me, that’s a man’s job.”

“Well he’s supposed to be a man’s dog, you’ve made him soft. Look at him, it’s shameful.” Fangs tutted at his pet, the overgrown puppy cradled to my chest on his back. 

“He was already soft, he’d be a useless guard dog, he’s also really heavy.” I groaned, shifting the dog in my lap.

“He’s chunky but funky.” Fangs corrected and I managed a smile, simple words managing to change my whole mood. 

That night, I struggled to sleep and found myself restless as hell. I couldn’t get comfortable and even the texture of the sheets was irritating me, I dozed in and out of sleep until I finally managed to drop off in the early hours of the morning, only to experience another nightmare. 

_Fangs and I were walking along the beach in the small town that we’d previously visited on our first date, the breeze was gentle and the waves whistled with each crash against the pebbled shore._

_I was happy and content, I only needed to be near Fangs to experience these feelings._

_I sighed happily and hugged my jacket closer to my body, staring out into the sunset as I followed Fangs’ lead to the other end of the beach, only for him to abruptly stop in front of me which sent me straight into his back with a grunt._

_“Fangs?” I questioned when he made no move to continue walking, I frowned and stepped around him when I got no response. “What’s wrong?” He was still frozen on the spot and I looked up at him, his line of sight straight over my head and his face seemed blank. “Fangs?” I pressed again and tugged on the edge of his jacket, this time his head dropped and our eyes met; his usually enchanting eyes were deep set and fully black with no pupils whatsoever.  
_

_His usual cheeky grin and kissable dimples had vanished, his face was set in stone, so emotionless and cold towards me._

_At that very moment, just as I was about to question his hostility, his head snapped to the side of me and I mimicked him, only to see a huge and terrifying wave of water heading in our direction, ready to swallow me up just like I’d wished in real life, the abyss closing in and taking on the form of a tsunami._

_My mouth opened in a silent scream just as the tsunami enclosed around us, washing me away with someone pretending to be the love of my life and securing my future with a fatal ribbon._

_No, I didn’t want this._

_I wanted everything to be okay again._

I awoke in a startle and kicked my legs out, covering my face and trying to regulate my uneven breathing, my heart was thundering against my ribs and the back of my neck was damp with sweat, a case of claustrophobia kicked in.

My heart clenched at that feeling of loneliness and the disconnection made a swirl of sickness curse through me, my skin was clammy with deprivation and my chest felt empty, my argument with Charlie was weighing heavy on my mind and contributing to my overall distress, the isolation was killing me.

I had to take a minute to ground myself, to remind myself where I was and who I was with.

I squinted through the darkness and looked at Fangs who was sleeping beside me and I hadn’t disturbed him, his arm was curled next to his head and his other was between us, the sheets were pooled around his hips and his chest rose and fell with each breath he took in his deep slumber. He looked so peaceful and at ease, yet in my dream his face was blank and I felt so far away from him. He was here though, he was next to me and he was fine. I pressed a kiss above his heart, letting out a sigh of relief at the rhythm and I started stroking his jawline, the coarse stubble tickled my fingertips. 

The last few days of not being intimate with him were really wreaking havoc with my body, my mental state and apparently my dreams too. I missed him even though he was asleep next to me, I missed the way his touch felt and the way he felt inside of me - his fingers, his manhood, just everything. 

I shifted and bit my lip, unable to wait until a reasonable hour when I could wake him and beg him to have his way with me since we were unable to finish what we started earlier. I moved my hands under the sheets and found the sides of my cotton panties, I hooked my fingers into the material and dragged them down my legs, dropping them to the floor carelessly. 

I moved around and felt between my legs, I was more than ready for him and I kneeled up carefully without making too much movement, carefully changing positions under the sheets until I was straddling Fangs, my thighs encasing his and I was able to dip my head to kiss his exposed throat. 

Fangs stirred when I gently bit his neck and rolled my glistening arousal against the bulge in his boxers, he let out a throaty moan and I knew that he’d started to wake up by the way his eyelashes fluttered over his cheekbones.

“Baby, what are you doing?” He croaked and barely opened his eyes, he was disoriented and half asleep, not understand why I was sucking on his collarbone and working my way down his chest to his hardening dick. 

“I need you.” I whispered against his abdomen and he shuffled under me, lifting his head and brushing my hair from my face to look at me. 

“Right now?” 

“Right now.” 

“It’s the middle of the night, angel.” He told me cautiously like I didn’t know I was being ridiculous but I was more than aware of the time, my own body needing sleep and I wasn’t going to be able to welcome it unless I was soothed by Fangs. 

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want me.” I replied and hooked my fingers into the elastic waistband of his boxers, Fangs didn’t protest and instead lifted his hips to allow me to drag the material to his knees, his rigid erection laying against his stomach. I licked up the length of him and he twitched on his abdomen, a drop of precum leaking out for me to lap up greedily. 

“I definitely want you.” He said and quickly fell silent when I took the hardened flesh in my hand and began to stroke him, my lips barely brushing the head. 

He held my tangled hair out of my face for a spectacular view of me cocooning my lips around him and pulling my cheeks inward in a motion that had him squirming, I stroked what I couldn’t fit in my mouth and let out a short hum when I somehow managed to reach the base. 

I was conscious of not bringing him close to the edge by giving him head for too long and I gave him a final kiss to the tip before moving upwards to straddle his thighs one leg at a time.

Fangs helped me situate myself so that I could easily sink down onto him and he tugged my t-shirt over my head to toss to the floor with my underwear, I began to move and greeted the stretch of him filling me, the sensation mind blowing after nearly a week of no sex. 

Fangs looked like he was experiencing a slice of heaven, my silken walls fluttered around him and he lifted his hips under me, pushing in completely. 

I connected my palms with his and brought them to rest on the pillow next to his head, our mouths joining after a heavy sigh of satisfaction and soon my tongue was slipping past his lips, the headboard of his bed rocking against the wall noisily while I rode him desperately at first. His neighbours probably heard us at the ungodly hour and poor Mrs Winkleman most definitely got an earful since she was his immediate neighbour, I hoped that old age had lessened her hearing. 

Fangs let out a hiss when I bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to pierce the skin and in return I sucked it in my mouth, soothing the small wound after. 

“You feel so good.” I professed and my head toppled back, the length of my hair falling back to tickle his thighs. 

“Please don’t stop, don’t stop, fuck!” Fangs cursed and looked down to see himself disappear inside of me over and over, his fingers embedded into my hip bones, mine clawing at his chest.

We had fast, urgent and sloppy sex, the act not lasting as long as usual but we both found our release and were left fulfilled. I collapsed back into bed with my face pressed into Fangs’ bicep, wordlessly getting comfortably with a stickiness between my legs and leaving Fangs baffled at my sudden need for attention, stability and security.

With the feeling of being whole again, it wasn’t hard for me to fall back to sleep and I was spark out the second my head hit the pillow, my body and mind at ease. 

When the morning came and I began to gain consciousness, I felt the uneasiness of Fangs staring at me while rubbing my arm with feather like strokes. 

“Stop staring at me.” I grumbled with my eyes still pressed shut and shoved his face away, he chuckled and cuddled me into his side where I could rest my head on his shoulder. 

“I’m admiring you.” 

“No, you’re staring at me.” I groggily contended with him and I felt his chest shake with proper laughter, I hid my face in his neck and fluttered my eyelashes so they’d tickle the sensitive skin, he let out a feminine giggle and tried to turn his face from mine. 

“Actually, I’m wondering why you woke me up in the middle of the night to jump my bones, then proceed to screw me and then just go back to sleep like nothing ever happened, especially when you’ve made such a fuss about us not having sex to explore different areas of our relationship.” Fangs divulged and I scrunched up my face, rolling over and away from him. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“That’s too bad, babe. Tell me, is there something wrong?” 

“Nope.” I tried to shut the conversation down and I didn’t feel like telling him how I felt last night after my dream, I didn’t want him to laugh or make me feel embarrassed about it. 

“You can tell me anything, Millie.” He reminded me and I felt the mattress dip under his weight when he turned on his side, he pressed his naked body against mine and curled his arm around my waist. 

“There’s nothing to tell, drop it.” I evaded and he sighed loudly, pressing his lips to the back of my hair, the golden strands flitted when his breath hit. 

“You’re upset about your sister, you’re hurting after what she said.” 

“Will you stop? I’ve just said that I don’t want to talk about it!” I snapped at him and pushed him away from me, tucking the covers under my chin and ignoring his presence. 

“She’ll come around, she was just angry that she had to find out about me being a serpent in the way that she did.” 

“She was a bitch to me, stop taking her side and quit grilling me about it.” I growled at him and tossed the covers back over him, slipping out of bed and picking my underwear up off the ground, shimmying them up my legs. 

“I’m just trying to talk to you about what happened last night, Millie.” He persevered with my awful attitude and also got out of bed, pulling on his boxers which he must have properly removed after I’d gone to sleep. 

I childishly blanked him and went straight to the bathroom with him on my heels, the dog bombarded us for attention but I stepped around him, entering the bathroom and slamming the door in Fangs’ face. 

“Leave me alone, Fangs.” I demanded when he knocked and tried to speak to me again, I turned the shower on to drown out the noise of his pleas to talk to me and started to brush my teeth with enough force to make my gums bleed. 

I scrubbed at my face until my cheeks were blotchy and red raw, then removed my panties once more to step into the steamy shower, pulling the frosted glass shut behind me and successfully blocking out the outside world where I could be left alone with my thoughts. 

Fangs was correct about what he said and I was hurting from what Charlie had said, her words had cut into me like a rusty blade and left me bleeding out with a stab of reality. The loneliness, disgrace and detachment I’d felt regarding our argument had translated over to my relationship with Fangs and I needed to feel something physical in a last ditch attempt at numbing the agony from fighting with my sister.  

Charlie’s the only person in the world who fully understands the emotional trauma from losing our parents and she’s the one person I had left in our family, no grandparents, no distant aunts and uncles, cousins or anyone. 

She’d been there for me over stupid things like my first period, my first kiss, she’d given me the dreaded talk just before losing my virginity, she’d even helped me get my driving licence and purchased my car for me which granted me a heap of independence. 

I’d betrayed her and the harsh words and spat we’d had over Fangs being a serpent wasn’t even the half of it, she had yet to find out about his current role as drama teacher at my high school. 

I washed myself and my hair, then I sat on the floor on the shower for longer than I needed, I was putting off facing Fangs for a while longer, not wanting to be badgered by him to profess my feelings about last night. 

When I finally hiked up the courage to get out of the shower, I purposely took my time in getting dry and brushing out my wet hair. I wrapped a towel around myself and darted to the bedroom, closing the door behind me and I vaguely heard Fangs go into the steamy bathroom only minutes later to commence his own shower. 

I got dressed in clean underwear, a cosy sweatshirt and leggings. I left my hair to dry naturally since I really didn’t have the patience to battle with the knots at the minute and I was lacking the energy to whip out my straighteners. 

Fangs entered the bedroom just as I began to apply my makeup and he brushed by the end of the bed without a single word or so much as a glance in my direction, he ruffled his damp and yet to be styled hair with his hand and opened his closet for something to wear. 

I peeked at him from over my compact mirror and chewed the end of my powder brush, he was still silent with his back to me and he dug out some clean underwear, Nike sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

He dropped the towel around his waist and pulled on his boxers, I looked away when he turned around and finished dressing, I was too nervous to meet his hardened features. 

He tossed the wet towel into the laundry hamper and got some socks out of his dresser, sitting on the edge of the bed near my feet to put them on. 

“You’re giving me the silent treatment now?” I plucked up the courage to ask him and I rested my hands in my lap, giving him my full attention when he let out a puff of air. 

“I can’t win with you, can I? You told me to leave you alone and I am, I don’t know what more you want from me. I’ve tried to talk to you and you’re not having it, you need to stop pushing me away the minute you start to feel something.” He rasped and turned back to look at me over his shoulder, I pursed my lips and had to swallow back the attitude that was threatening to make another show. 

“Fine, then get out and sulk somewhere else.” I stubbornly pointed to the door and his chestnut brown eyes rolled at me behind his glasses in exasperation, he stood up and exited the room at my request, leaving me alone to finish my makeup. 

My heart broke for him and I hated myself for speaking to him how I had done, I did need to stop pushing him away but I was so used to dealing with my problems myself that I couldn’t quite get out of the habit of doing so. 

I completed the task of applying light and natural makeup, throwing my still damp hair up into a bun and packing away all of my products. I sprayed myself with perfume and braved leaving the safe haven of the bedroom, the dog was wrestling with a pillow on the couch even with Fangs cursing at him and telling him to quit it. 

I didn’t want to stay in the apartment when tensions were high between Fangs and me, the atmosphere was suffocating and I needed some extra time to calm down, to process things and allow myself some fresh air until I came back and was ready to talk to Fangs, to kiss and to make up like we inevitably would.

“Rocky! Walk!” I whistled and jangled his leash on the coat hook, he abandoned the chewed cushion and dashed over the back of the couch towards me, I shoved my feet into my Converse and laced them up. 

“Where are you going?” Fangs asked when I began to pull my biker jacket on, I bundled my scarf around my neck and clipped the leash on Rocky’s collar when he finally sat still for me to do so. 

“To walk the dog.” 

“I’ll do that later, it’s freezing outside.” I carelessly shrugged at him, unphased by the bitter weather outside. 

“I’ll be fine.” I told him and promptly left his apartment with Rocky, taking my time with each step and relishing in the peace that surrounded me once I got outside of the building, I’d left my phone in Fangs’ bedroom to charge and didn't need to worry about anyone interrupting my walk with the dog. 

The streets were empty and scarce of people, they were all sheltering inside from the cold and the path that lead to Pickens park was also free of human life which was a relief, I didn’t need to force a smile at the usual people I bumped into whenever I walked Rocky for Fangs. 

I purposely avoided any swampy areas that could get Rocky muddy and stuck to a long path that wound around the circumference of the park, the long walk would tire Rocky out, allow him to do his business and also gave me the chance to lick my wounds.

I debated calling Charlie or even texting her when I got back and had access to my phone, I didn’t want to leave things hostile and after much deliberation, I decided that maybe Charlie didn’t mean what she said and that it was prompted by her discovering that Fangs was a serpent, it was understandable. 

After an hour of walking with Rocky, he began to get tired and slow down, I found a shorter route home and I think his eyes lit up when we reached Fangs’ apartment complex, he all but dragged me up the three flights of stairs to the apartment.

“There we go, that was a good walk, wasn’t it?” I cooed and wiped my shoes on the mat, kicking them off and removing the layers that had successfully kept me warm. 

Rocky licked my hand after I unclipped his leash and headed to go have a drink from his water bowl, I chuckled to myself and started to sing Wham in my head, seeing everyone’s Christmas decorations had put me in a chipper mood and I remembered just how excited I was to give Fangs his gifts.

I locked the door and prepared to face Fangs, only to receive the shock of a lifetime when I turned around to walk into the open space of the apartment after hanging up Rocky’s leash.

Charlie was sat at the kitchen with a mug sat in front of her and Fangs was stood on the opposing side, leaning back against the cupboards with his arms crossed over his chest, both of them were staring at me.

“What the fu - “ 

“Look, before you kick off, I took her number from your phone when you were walking the dog and asked her here.” Fangs quickly got his words in when my eyes narrowed and fists clenched, Charlie looked between us and I sneered back at her. 

I cursed myself for not noticing her car parked next to Fangs’ when I was outside, the sleekness of her BMW eye-catching and made the vehicle hard to miss. 

“You’ve come for round two then I assume, right?” I laughed dryly and faced her, she swivelled on the stool when I stepped closer to her. “Why did you even accept his invitation when you slated him to the ground last night?

“I didn’t come here to fight with you - either of you and I’m more than aware that what I said to you last night was awful, I didn’t mean any of it. I’m so sorry, Mills. You’re not a disappointment and you never will be, you’re amazing.” She clarified calmly, relenting.

“Hmm, you sure were quick enough to say it.” I snarled with bite, Charlie looked down at her mug shamefully. 

“I know, I know.” She whispered and I waited for her to continue, I rested my back against the fridge stiffly. “I’ve been unsavoury towards your relationship and I know that I’ve treated you like dirt, Fangs. I’m sorry for calling you a ruffian and disrespecting you, I know that the serpents are blamed for things that aren’t your fault.” 

“I understand.” Fangs replied. 

“I just don’t want Amelia dragged into your criminal pastimes, Fangs. She’s so precious and she’s been through a lot, you know that.” Charlie delicately put out and glanced towards me, I looked away at once. 

“She won’t ever be dragged into serpent stuff, I promise you.” Fangs promised her and she was satisfied, she also knew that Fangs (nor anyone else) had the power to make me do something that I was unwilling towards. “I’ll always take good care of your sister, she’s my whole world and I think everyone knows that.” 

“Millie, do you forgive me for what I said?” Charlie questioned me and behind my resisting demeanour, I managed a reluctant nod. 

“What you said was shit and even though you’ve said sorry, I’m struggling to believe that a part of you truly doesn’t feel that way. I know my relationship with Fangs isn’t something to be savoured with the age gap, but you need to start accepting that his world isn’t like ours and he’s not going to put me in danger, Fangs and me are solid.”

“We can talk about it more tonight, Millie.” 

“I won’t be home tonight, I’m staying here for awhile, I’ll come home on Christmas Eve.” I enlightened Charlie and stepped away from the fridge and around the counter to get to Fangs. I turned my back to Charlie and wrapped my arms around Fangs’ waist, burying my face into his chest. He responded to my silent apology for being an asshole to him and his own arms came to rest around my shoulders, squeezing me. 

“Why?” Charlie sounded hurt after assuming we’d made up but there was still an awkwardness and the weight of the remaining lie lingering like a bad smell, I wasn’t ready to go home yet and wanted to be with Fangs. 

“Because that’s what’s best for now then we’ll be at each other's throats, I can’t be bothered to deal with the cold shoulder at the minute.” I mumbled and Fangs stroked my back, kissing my forehead and cheek repeatedly. 

“If that’s what you want, I can’t force you to come home until you’re ready. I’ve learnt the hard way that telling you what to do never works out for me, I’ll save my breath and let you make your own decisions from now on, you’re old enough to.” 

“That’s fine by me.” I said in response to her and there was a pregnant pause, Charlie fussed Rocky when he came and rested his head in her lap, the new face an excitement for him and he was curious. 

“Do you want to stay for brunch, Charlie?” Fangs kindly proposed to her as she stood up, brushing down her tunic to rid herself of the dog hairs.

“I can’t, I need to get down to the salon. I’ve left Mariah in charge so that I could come here and I’m afraid that if I leave her for any longer, there might not be a salon for me to return to.” Charlie declined with a laugh, finishing off the remnants of her tea. “Thank you for the offer though, some other time maybe. Also, Fangs? Thank you for being honest and making the effort to fix things, I appreciate it.” Charlie gratefully said to him and brought him in for a hug, I moved aside and Fangs seemed taken back but embraced her all the same. “I trust you to take care of my baby sister, don’t make me regret saying that.” 

“You won’t ever regret it.” 

“And you, give me a cuddle.” She demanded and held her arms open for me, I slumped into her arms and she held me firmly, her chin rested on my shoulder and she kissed my cheek. “I love you, remember that.” 

“I love you too, I’m sorry for keeping so many secrets.” I shamefully added and ducked my head, Charlie lifted it back up with her hands on my face. 

“Sometimes secrets are worth keeping, especially for the right person.” She murmured and I saw her peer at Fangs, she locked eyes with me. “Be good, I’ll see you in a few days. You know where to find me if you need anything and you can come back whenever you want.” She reminded me and I softly smiled, Charlie did too and released my face. “Bye, Fangs.” She waved and collected her keys, slipping her flats on and leaving his apartment with a goodbye to Rocky who escorted her to the door. 

“That went better than I thought.” Fangs piped up when the door clicked and I swallowed, also licking my dry lips. 

“How long was she here before I got back?” I quizzed him curiously. 

“About twenty minutes.” 

“And what did you talk about while you waited?” I questioned him and he shrugged, plucking a crisp apple from the fruit bowl and swilling it under the faucet. 

“Just things.” He answered simply, shaking the remaining water from the piece of fruit and taking a bite. 

“Things?” I quirked an eyebrow, advancing over to him. 

“Things.” He confirmed in the same tone and smirked behind the apple, chewing his bite slowly. 

“Interesting.” I suspiciously replied, watching him intently. 

What things could he have possibly discussed with her?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I hope you enjoy!

The days passed, it was now January, the month to kickstart the new year and the countdown to graduation had already begun. But what came with the new year was a whole other level of stress, a stress that made me feel sick to my stomach and a stress that involved Fangs and our forbidden relationship. 

I was cramped up in the bathroom in my section of the apartment I shared with Charlie, my fingers tightly gripped the edge of the marble countertop in a way that made my knuckles turn white and fingers physically hurt. My eyes flickered between the calendar app that was pulled up on my phone and the neglected box of tampons that were supposed to be opened five days ago, at least that’s what I’d worked out from the time of my last period. 

My heart was in my throat and my stomach swirled with worry, not only regarding my current unknown predicament but also surrounding how I’d bring it up to Fangs when he’d only just handed in his notice and given Riverdale High a months warning before his departure to work with Sweet Pea. 

There could be multiple factors that contributed to the lack of getting my period such as the stress of school, my illicit relationship and maybe even still residual grief.

I rubbed my face carefully as not to smudge my makeup which I’d caked onto my face in an attempt to hide my dark circles and dehydrated skin, I hadn’t slept well last night which was when I’d first thought about my absent period and then mapped out every inch of my life like it was for sure that I was with child, I’d tossed and turned over the nightmare that was quickly becoming my reality. 

How could we be so careless and thoughtless when we knew we were in a sticky situation already? I wanted to kick myself, I knew better than to test the limits when it came to unprotected sex, being on birth control or not.

“Millie, stop beating your face, you’re going to be late for school!” A rapid formation of knocks on my bathroom door made me jump and sent my phone hurtling to the floor, I sighed and held my hand to my chest to cover my thumping heart. 

“I’m ready anyway.” I shouted back to Charlie who retreated back into the kitchen or her own bedroom, I reached down to pick up my phone and stole one last glance in the mirror, plastering on a smile as I left my bathroom. 

“Finally! I thought you’d drowned in the shower.” Charlie remarked when I rounded the corner with my bag in tow, she handed me a brunch bar and bottle of water which somehow weren’t appealing to me this morning. “You good?” She inquired thoughtfully when I rejected the cereal bar and only shoved the water in my bag, I nodded and flashed an Oscar worthy smile. 

“Yeah, just knackered from the studying I was doing last night, I have a history exam coming up and I want to ace it.” I lied convincingly and she brought it, sharing an anecdote of how she flunked the majority of her exams in senior year. “I’ll see you later, I’m cutting it fine.” I noted when I saw that I only had ten minutes to get to school before the bell rang and morning classes started, I quickly shoved my feet into a battered pair of grey Converse and bundled myself up in my biker jacket and cashmere blend scarf. 

“Have a good day, text me if you’re going to stay with Fangs tonight!” Charlie demanded as I slipped out of our apartment with my keys in hand and iPhone in the other.

I pulled up the daily, morning text I always received from Fangs unless I’d spent the night with him; it was the usual message and he wished me a good morning, told me he’d catch me at some point today and hoped that I’d be spending the night with him. I couldn’t bring myself to reply and did the asshole thing of leaving him on read, my mind was too preoccupied with my current health issue and I knew I’d cave and take the cowards way out of telling him I thought I might be pregnant over text. 

I didn’t hurry to school and took my sweet ass time driving, I rolled into a parking space next to Nadine’s car just as the first bell rang and I reluctantly grabbed all of my belongings and dragged my feet through the parking lot to the entrance, I reached my locker and started to organise my books which proved to be difficult when all I wanted to do was skip today altogether. 

“Millie! Millie!” I barely heard the screech of Nadine’s voice ricochetting through the corridor and it wasn’t until I was literally tackled against the hard structure of my locker that I became fully aware of her presence. “Morning!” She chirped and released me, I mumbled an incoherent reply under my breath and shut the door to my locker a little rougher than I intended. 

“Morning.” I replied flatly and we moved through the emptying hall, making our way to our shared biology lesson that was located on the second floor. “Why are you so chipper?” I asked suspiciously after taking note of the skip in her step and broad smile on her face, her shoulders were confidently held back and head held high. 

“I got into Greendale, they offered me an unconditional offer! I know it’s just a community college but I still did it, I got in and they loved all of the pieces of photography that I submitted with my application!” She gushed and I gasped happily, halting our ascent up the stairs and pulling her to the side of the stairwell, wrapping my arms tightly around her. 

“Oh my god, well done! I’m so happy for you!” I squealed and Nade laughed, hugging my waist. 

“I’m happy for me too!” She shrieked and I squeezed her tighter, overcome with pride and excitement for Nadine and her upcoming college adventure. “It’s going to be awesome, Mills! College in the day and still working at the Wyrm on the night if Jughead keeps me on after I start in the summer, it’s brilliant that I’ll see you every day still.” She said after we broke our embrace. 

“It just sucks that Maddy will be leaving us for Alaska with Josh after the holidays.” I complained, recalling how Maddy and her boyfriend had broken the news last week that they’d both been accepted to Alaska Pacific University, I was overjoyed for the both but knowing that Maddy was departing from our friendship group and going to study miles away, it was heartbreaking and I knew that Nade felt the same. 

“Yeah, it’s shit.”

“I know but thank god for the invention of Skype, right?” I joked to her, although as happy as I was for the success of my friends, I was still distracted by own problems. 

“Only six months left and we’re done, Mills.” Nade reminded me when I started to drag my feet to Biology, debating skipping the lesson and convincing Nadine to aswell. 

“Six months.” I repeated with a mumble, the time frame feeling like a lengthy jail sentence with added time. 

Thankfully, when my third lesson hit it was time for a free period since I had one pencilled in, Maddy and Nade also had one and it wasn’t unusual for the other seniors in Riverdale High to use theirs to leave school or piss around and avoid doing actual work. 

I texted the group chat from my locker and had an instant reply from Nade who informed me of her location, she was in the gym with Maddy and watching her practice for an upcoming football game. It was lucky that the gym wasn’t in use or the girls would be turning blue from practicing their high kicks and backflips outside in the low temperature. 

When my bag had successfully been abandoned in my locker for the hour, I commenced my journey to the busy gym and made sure to avoid the drama department until I had no choice but to face Fangs in my next class. 

There was pop music playing from a portable speaker provided by one of the Vixens and you could barely hear the music over the sound of Melissa, the cheer captain, shouting out directions and encouragement to her working girls. 

“You okay, Mills? You look a little peaky.” Nadine wearily asked when she saw me stroll over to her where she was sat at the very bottom of the stands as she observed the Vixens along with Maddy stretch out for another round of practice, I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket and perched next to her with a grim expression. 

“Golden.” I answered and admired how Maddy was able to bend her back in a graceful way, leaning down to touch her ankles at the same time. “I’m just tired.”

“Why? Did Fangs keep you up all night?” She playfully nudged my side and I shook my head, crossing one leg beneath me as I turned to look at her blankly. “Mills, you’re scaring me, what’s up?” She pressed, clasping her hand around my forearm while searching my face for any clues to my weird behaviour. 

“I’ve really fucked up, Nade.” I whispered bleakly, my bottom lip trembling uncontrollably. 

“Why, Millie? What have you done?” Nadine investigated, I licked my dry lips and swallowed some saliva to coat my scratchy throat. 

“I’ve missed a period, I’m late.” I revealed quietly, Nadine’s mouth dropped open and she leant back on the stand with bugged eyes. 

“Holy fuck, Millie!” She yelled under her breath and looked at me incredulously, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to come up with a supportive response. “How late are you?”

“Only five days but I’m way later than just a messed up cycle, I’ve never been more than a day or two out.” I lowly cried and Nadine rubbed my arm comfortingly, I briefly saw Maddy look our way in confusion as to why we looked so shifty. 

“Are you and Fangs not careful? I thought you went on the pill when your depo ended…” 

“We’ve never needed to use anything, we’ve always just relied on my birth control. I admit this is my fault, I’ve definitely missed a couple of pills and we haven’t bothered to use a condom when I’ve done that.” Naddy tutted and we both sighed, looking over the side when we felt someone approaching us. 

“What’s going on? Why do you guys look like you’re planning to end the world?” Maddy mocked and reached for her water bottle that was next to Nadine’s feet, she took a long swig as we tried to come up with a lie but it was unfair to keep it from her, I’d already saved her until last to tell her about Fangs. 

“I think I might be pregnant.” Maddy choked on her water, spluttering and drawing attention to us. 

“How do you know? Have you told Fangs?” She rambled, talking too loudly for my liking. 

“I don’t know, not yet anyway. I only figured out that I was late last night, Fangs doesn’t know anything yet, I’ve avoided his messages and stayed away from the drama department but I have his class next.” I grumbled, rubbing my aching forehead in a bid to soothe the pain. 

“Well, are you going to tell him? He’ll probably be a help in this situation, but maybe you both should have used something aside from just relying on your pill, especially given the circumstances.” 

“I really don’t want to, he’s so stressed and a little more irritable than usual, he’s quitting smoking.”

“He’s your boyfriend, Millie, you have to tell him.” Maddy was right, I did need to bring it up but what if I was worrying over nothing? There was no point sending him in a panic driven oblivion too, not when he already had so much going on. “How often do you guys even have sex? Because when you think about it, there are only a few days out of the cycle when you’re actually fertile.” She chimed in hopefully and I sheepishly looked down, playing with the blunt edge of my scarf. 

“If we’re together then we’re probably having sex, which is basically every day and sometimes it’s more than once.” I admitted guilty and her face dropped, Maddy looked at me disapprovingly and if I wasn’t so exhausted, I might have cursed at her for trying to mother me. 

“You both need a hobby, there are other things you can be doing besides from each other.” I snorted and began to fiddle with the bangle secured around my wrist, my Christmas present from Fangs, a beautiful, rose gold bangle from Michael Kors which he’d pick out all by himself when he’d gone Christmas shopping. 

“Just take a test.” Nadine quipped. 

“Not yet.” I refused, not wanting to deal with the embarrassment of having to go to a drugstore and buy a pregnancy test. 

“Then how do you expect to settle this?” Maddy was in disbelief at my ignorance. 

“I just need time to process it, Maddy.” I defended, nibbling at my thumbnail. 

“Process it or ignore it, Millie?” Nade jabbed at me, both of my friends knew me too well. 

“A bit of both.” I established, shifting to lean forward with my elbows on my knees and my face resting in my plams. “I’m so screwed.” 

I had nobody to blame but myself... and maybe Fangs. 

When the Vixens had finished their practice and our free period was up, it was time for me to part ways with the girls and go to my locker then trudge over to the drama apartment for my lesson with Fangs. 

I paused when the classroom was in sight and saw two vending machines beside me near the stairs that lead up to the art classes, I darted into the tight space and barely tried to convince myself that I needed to attend the class. 

It was a struggle to concentrate in all of the classes I’d had already and I’d spent all of them staring into space or chewing the end of my pen. I couldn’t face sitting in Fangs’ drama class when I knew I wouldn’t be able to put on a good enough front to deter him from knowing there was something up, I especially couldn’t be around all the bores in the class. 

I eventually decided not to attend drama and instead go to the student lounge where I could either study for another subject or catch up on sleep, it was easy to come to a decision as to which I was going to be picking. 

When most students had finished going to their respective classes and the halls were near enough to being empty, I left the space under the art department stairs and began my journey away from the drama classes and to the lounge. 

When I was quite literally near the room, I saw none other than my Principal strolling towards me, his lips pursed mid whistle and I audibly groaned when he stopped whistling, it meant that he’d seen me and wanted to know where I was going, why I wasn’t in class and if I’d thought any more about the option of counselling that was shoved down my throat at the end of last year. 

Principal Strode reminded me of Pierce Brosnan, only not handsome in a James Bond way and sadly missing the nice accent too.

“What are you doing wandering the halls, Amelia?” He sighed when he reached me and stopped me in my tracks by outstretching an arm, blocking my way entirely. “You should be in class by now.”

“I didn’t want to do drama and decided to use my time to study for something else instead.” I shrugged honestly, stepping around his arm and trying to walk away in the direction of the student lounge. 

“You can’t just pick and choose what classes you attend, you’ve been doing so well with your attendance and behaviour, don’t spoil it for yourself when you only have a few months left.”

“I’m not going to drama, you either let me study something else or I’ll go home.” I bribed, not willing to listen to him today, I didn’t care if he was my Principal. 

He thought about my options and eyeballed me, he knew I was serious about walking out and he’d never been able to stop me before. 

“Off you go.” He said to me when he’d made up his mind, his jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to the student lounge. “Don’t be making a habit of it, I’m only letting you off because I can see that you’re not in a good mood and maybe some time out will improve that.” Principal Strode assured me. 

“Maybe.” I gave him my most angelic smile and skipped around him, my face fell once I was away from him and I closed myself away in the lounge. 

I flopped onto the couch and curled up with my scarf as a makeshift pillow, I dug around in my bag and found my phone and headphones, I plugged the jack in and pressed shuffle on Muse’s _The Resistance_ album. 

I allowed myself to take a moment and relax, my brain felt like it was overworking itself and I was feeling worse for being so exhausted.

The hour for lessons passed so fast and by the time the bell for lunch had chimed, my eyes were closed tightly and my face was pressed into the soft material of my cashmere scarf, the music playing through my headphones was enough to almost lull me to sleep and I had to fight sleep by focusing on the Muse lyrics swirling in my brain.

I was rudely interrupted from my trance when my headphones were yanked out of my ears roughly and my blue eyes snapped open to stare into a set of darker ones which I distinguished as Maddy’s, I exhaled in weakened fright when I realised she’d guessed I’d be here. 

“Don’t do that again.” I breathed and sat up, unplugging my headphones and shoving them into the inside pocket of my Never Full. “Where’s Josh?”

“Football practice and I called your name a couple of times but I think your music was too loud, that or you were ignoring me, I can’t be too sure.” She shrugged and perched herself on the coffee table in front of me, her phone clutched in her hands as she probably texted Nadine to tell her we were in the student lounge and not in the cafeteria. 

“I couldn’t hear you, sorry.” I apologised and yawned behind my hand, the tiredness beginning to take over me like a wave. “Maddy?” I asked hopefully when an idea came to mind, the remaining hour of our lunch break proving to be a handy time slot for a proper nap since I had no desire to see Fangs. 

“What?” She groaned when she heard my tone, I fluttered my eyelashes and patting the space on the couch. 

“Spoon me?” I begged. 

“Ask Fangs to spoon you, you do need to talk to him still.” She replied sensibly and I cringed, another wave of worry dancing over my skin and swirling in my stomach. “Don’t pull that face, you can’t keep it from him forever.” Maddy stated and plopped herself next to me when she saw the sadness wash over my ghostly complexion, she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. 

“I’m scared, Maddy.” I sniffled and she rested her head against mine, she rubbed the edge of my shoulder comfortingly. 

“I know you are, Mills.” She whispered sympathetically to me and pecked my temple in the same way my Mom used to when I was little and hurt myself when falling over, the simple term of affection made me sadder. “Come on, I’ll spoon you.” She teased and my face lit up, we somehow managed to manoeuvre ourselves on the narrow space of the couch so that we were successfully spooning with her behind me, our legs hung off the arm of the couch since we were both blessed with height, unlike Nade. 

We were both tucked up and my scarf was still acting like a pillow over Maddy’s arm, she’d draped the other one over my waist and was breathing into the back of my neck. I’m pretty sure she was nearly asleep herself when the door to the student lounge was swung opened and Nadine stepped inside, her phone attached to her hand like she’d die without it and when she saw us, she paused to assess us and then held up the device, I heard her snapping some pictures and I knew they’d end up on Facebook or some other social media platform, not that I’d see them since I deleted my Facebook account after Betty discovered my age. If anyone in Fangs’ family would have been smart enough to search me on the page, then the consequences wouldn’t have been as good. 

“Do your boyfriends know that you no longer require them?” Nade snickered, she flopped down in the armchair and propped her feet up on the vintage looking table that Maddy had been perched on. 

“We’ll let them know later.” Maddy grumbled without opening her eyes, she tightened her arms around me and I sighed contentedly. 

“Maddy’s probably a better big spoon than Fangs, it’s nice not having a boner shoved against my backside.” 

“I’m willing to adjust my sexuality a touch so I can do this with you every night.” She swore so seriously that I also contemplated the idea, I wasn’t willing to sacrifice my relationship Fangs for anything or anyone though, not even if I was pregnant and he didn’t want any involvement in my yet to be determined pregnancy. 

Nadine was besotted by her iPhone and every few seconds I noticed her sneak a grin before hurriedly typing out a message, hitting send and awaiting a reply. It wasn’t hard to guess who she was texting and Maddy was also aware, the thing was that Nade was too proud and secretive to admit she was messaging Sweet Pea because she knew she’d be the target of countless jibes from us. 

Maddy wasn’t particularly impressed that Nadine had found herself tangled with a serpent, especially since I was skating on thin ice with Fangs and as it was going, I was threatening to break through the surface and plummet into the freezing territory. 

“Hey Maddy, ask Nade who she’s texting.” I teased and Maddy tittered behind me, she lifted her head to look at Nadine over my head who had stiffened in anticipation for our teasing. 

“Nade, who are you texting?” Maddy repeated my question and Nade didn’t break eye contact with her electronic device, she typed out a few words and replied to Maddy without an ounce of remorse in her brave answer. 

“Your Dad - he says to come over after eight because you’re sleeping at Josh’s and your Mom is working a late shift. Only your neighbours will have to deal with the noise, I can’t wait to get down and dirty with him.” She winked. 

Maddy gasped right down my ear and I winced, shifting away and trying to sooth the ringing in my nearly pierced eardrum. 

“If I wasn’t so comfortable then I’d come over there and punch you in the face, stop picturing my Dad naked.” She threatened. 

“Then stop being nosey and I can’t help that your Dad is an absolute DILF, I’d bang him any day of the week.” Nade shrugged carelessly and locked her iPhone, probably scared one of us was going to pounce and steal it to read the messages exchanged between her and Sweet Pea. 

“Here’s some life advice for you, get help.” I uttered jokingly. 

“And here’s some for you, try using a condom when you fuck Mr Fogarty and you won’t find yourself in this situation again anytime soon.” She quipped back, flipping me off. 

“You know I fucking despise it when you call him that.” I growled with indignation. 

“I know you do, why do you think I say it?” She smirked and this time, I stuck up my middle finger to which she only rolled her eyes at. “By the way, I’m due in with your sister tonight for my fingers and toes, I don’t know what colour I want.” Nadine whined and waggled her fingers in front of her face, looking at the still flawless set of nails my sister had done only two weeks prior. 

“I wish my biggest worry was what colour to have my nails painted, want to swap lives?” I bargained. 

“Not really, your life seems kind of shitty at the minute, no offence.” Nadine rejected and I scoffed, closing my eyes and finding myself agreeing with her. 

“Nade! Show some compassion.” Maddy cursed, obviously taking Nade’s reply a bit too seriously since she had a habit of speaking before she thought. 

“She knows I’m only playing with her.” She defended with a wave at Maddy. 

I should have known that Fangs would come looking for me when I didn’t show up to his class without so much as a text to tell him why, if I was going to skip drama then I usually told him beforehand. While the girls and I exchanged idle gossip, discussed the latest fashion trends and other typical stuff, the door to the student lounge opened and in walked my boyfriend. 

“Oh, shit.” I whispered so only Maddy could hear, Fangs shut the door behind him and narrowed his eyes at me, the girls shifted in their spaces. 

“Ah, nice to see you. I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Has your phone broke or are you purposely ignoring me?” Fangs was quick to ask, he walked over to me and I sat up, Maddy copied me.

“I got distracted.” I told him. 

“Yeah, right. Where have you been all day?” He wondered, stepping around the coffee table and knocking Nadine’s legs out of the way to which she hit him in the side with her phone. 

“Around.” I answered and he looked at me strangely, cupping my face and I couldn’t help but lean into his touch, the warmth of his hand soothing me and soaking up my angst.

“You okay?” Fangs pressed me, studying me a little too closely and Nadine saw the panic on my face, she quickly interjected with a distraction. 

“Fangs, what colour should I get my nails done tonight?” Nade quizzically questioned Fangs and he gave her a look that expressed he had no interest or intention to give her a proper answer. 

“Black.” 

“Mm, no, too gothic.” She scrunched up her face, sticking her tongue out. 

“Orange then.” 

“I don’t want orange, it’s still winter.” 

“Don’t ask me what colour you should have if you’re going to turn your nose up at every suggestion I give, ask Sweet Pea, your nail decision is his problem.” Fangs said, holding his hand out for me to take.  

“Whatever.” 

“You told us that you weren’t seeing him!” Maddy yelped. 

“I’m not! We’re just friends.” Nadine denied once more, still not dropping the act even though they’d looked to be a little more than friends the last couple of times she’d accompanied me to the bar. 

“Yeah, with benefits.” Fangs shot back and she did nothing but scowl at him, we all cheered at her defeat. 

“For your information, I haven’t slept with him, not even kissed him. I’m testing the water, I want to see how interested he is.” She told us. 

“And how’s that working out for you?” Maddy demanded to know, Nadine cracked her neck and then her lips curled into a vexatious smile. 

“Very well indeed.” 

“Grim.” 

“Anyway, I’m stealing Mills for the remainder of the break. Bye, shitheads.” Fangs smiled sarcastically at my friends, they flipped him off in synchronisation but they knew he wasn’t being malicious in any way or form. 

“Text us.” Maddy demanded, using her eyes to communicate and it was clear that she was telling me that I had to tell him about the pregnancy scare while I had the chance. 

“Will do.” I replied, grabbing my bag and dropping Fangs’ hand the second the door opened and we were back in the corridor. 

It was a relief to be in Fangs’ classroom and I had to really force myself not to cry when he closed the door behind us, sectioning us off from the rest of the school and allowing us some time together. 

I had no idea how to approach the subject, I didn’t want him to freak out on me or be angry for forgetting my birth control more times than I could count. 

“Come sit down.” He ordered when he took his seat behind his desk, he patted his lap expectantly. 

I dropped my bag on one of the front desks, adjusting my clothing and easily dropping into his lap, my face came to rest in his neck and I fiddled with one of the buttons on his brushed cotton, dress shirt. 

“How was your class?” I asked him, cringing when the question came out because it was unlike me to show interest in anything he was teaching and Fangs knew this. 

“Since when do you care about my class? You’ve just skipped it, you’re being so weird today.” He came outright and said it, he moved me back in his lap to look at me, his eyes met mine, melted chocolate and arctic ice mingled. “Amelia, what’s wrong?” He huffed, growing frustrated since I was usually quick to come out with my issue any other time. 

“Nothing.”

“Something’s up, I can tell and I don’t understand why you’re being so secretive!” Fangs burst, I sat upright on his knee and he continued to try and encourage me to talk to him. “Can you just tell me what’s wrong with you so that I can help? You’re never this quiet.” He noted more gently and peered down at me, I swallowed thickly and picked at the edge of my oversized sweater, a strand unravelled at the wrath of my fingernails.

“I’m fine.” I simply answered, staring out of the window next to us, it overlooked the sports field.  

“In my twenty-five years of being on this planet I’ve learnt that when a girl says she’s _fine_ , she’s definitely _not_ fine.” I allowed a small laugh to escape my lips before frowning, I lifted myself from his lap and moved away from his desk, taking a seat atop the one which held my bag. 

I needed space if I was going to finally tell him.

“You’re very diligent, Fogarty.” 

“And you’re hiding something from me, what’s up, Millie?” He asked again, following me and kneeling, almost begging me this time as he reached up and placed a comforting hand on my thigh. “You can tell me anything.”

“You’ll be mad.” I insisted. 

“How could I possibly be mad at you, angel?” He caressed my chin. 

“I’m late, Fangs.” I admitted shakily, I watched as his face went blank and I quickly turned away to not have to witness him coming to terms with my disclosure. 

“Late like _late_?” He phrased and I nodded, looking out of the window at the empty, green field. “How late?” He asked me, I shrugged and whipped my head back to look at him. 

“Just under a week.” 

“Fuck.” He exhaled shakily, looking like he’d been winded and his face was looking paler than five minutes ago. “You think you might be pregnant?” Fangs stuttered nervously, having to use the edge of the desk and my knee to heave himself to his feet. 

“I can’t be sure, I’m just never this late and I know we haven’t exactly been safe lately.” 

“I know.” He covered his face with his hands and his reply came out as a grunt, I barely made out the words and when I came to try and comfort him, there was a formal sounding tap at his classroom door. 

“Jesus Christ!” I hissed anxiously and we shared the same panicked expression, we knew it wasn’t Nade or Maddy which meant it was probably another student or faculty member, Fangs put some distance between us and tossed me a book on 21st century poetry. 

“Come in!” Fangs yelled out in the direction of the door and we watched as the brass handle twisted, the peeling door opened to reveal my Principal and my heart fell into my stomach, I was sure we’d been caught. “Principal Strode, how can I help you?” Fangs gave him a friendly smile when he looked between us, one of his bushy eyebrows raised when he saw me sat on the desk with the well-read book in my grasp. 

“I just wanted a quick word but it can wait if you’re busy, Mr Fogarty.” He said and stepped into the classroom, the door still ajar behind him. “Amelia, what have you done now?” He sighed. 

“She skipped my class, I thought it was only fair that her lunch break was cut short to catch up on what she missed. Isn’t that right, Millie?” Fangs acted and I nodded, lifting the book to show Principal Strode who looked satisfied for me getting my comeuppance for ditching class. 

“I did tell her earlier but she didn’t listen.” He clicked his tongue and there was a heap of awkwardness in the room, Fangs and I were trying too hard to act normal. “I’ll leave you to it.” Principal Strode smiled, motioning between us. 

“I can come back later or stay after school for detention.” I suggested, eager to escape the classroom and Fangs now that he knew I might possibly be pregnant with his child. 

“Oh, thank you, Amelia.” Principal Strode told me sincerely when Fangs tried to pipe up and protest, obviously wanting to resolve our situation. 

“Bye, sir.” I avoided Fangs’ wide eyes and gathered up my belongings, handing him the book back. “Thank you, Mr Fogarty.” The words sounded strange leaving my mouth and it was a task to stop myself cringing, he tried to silently communicate with me but I was too quick for him and I scurried out of the classroom, going back to the student lounge. 

Maddy and Nadine were exactly where we’d left them, they were basically ignoring each other for their iPhones and they lifted their heads when I made it back into the room. I didn’t give them a chance to question me before I spoke, my sentence coming out in a flurry of jumbled words. 

“Want to skip and got to Pop’s?” I was hopeful and they looked at each other, an element of concern for my flustered state and lack of Fangs’ company. 

“Hell yes.” They responded simultaneously, picking up their bags and heading towards me. 

“I’ll drive.” Maddy decided when we started the route of leaving the building through the back exit, my legs moved faster than usual since I was in a rush to get away from school and leave Fangs to process the news.

 The three of us piled into her little car and began to drive to Pop’s diner, the radio was on low and neither of them questioned me on what had happened or why I was in a rush... they saved their interrogating until we arrived at the vintage establishment and were safely tucked away in a booth at the back of the restaurant with a huge, toffee sundae to share and three glasses of orange soda. 

“ _Soo...._ ” Nadine started the conversation, she was seated beside me in the booth and Maddy was perched opposite me with just as much curiosity. 

“I told him.” I informed them both, rubbing my temple. 

“And?” Maddy pushed. 

“He looked scared shitless and then Principal Strode decided to make an appearance.” I grumbled quietly, they both gasped. 

“Did he catch you together?” Nade questioned, the green in her eyes stark and enthralling, she tried to act casual and ate a spoonful of ice cream even though she was living for the drama. 

“Of course not, we bullshitted our way out of it and Fangs said that he was keeping me through lunch because I skipped his class. Thankfully, he brought it because I don’t think I could have dealt with that drama today.” 

“Why don’t we just weigh up the pros and cons of you being knocked up?” Maddy suggested smartly, Nade made a noise of agreement and they sat up straight.  

“Do we have to?” I whined.

“Yes, Millie!” Nadine agreed after another scoop of the sundae. 

“Fangs would take care of you, I think he’d be an excellent Dad.” Maddy made the first point, she waved her spoon at me. 

“Yeah, he loves you unconditionally and there’s no doubt that he’d support you as best he could.” Nadine agreed quickly.

“He’d hate me if I got an abortion.” I sullenly whispered, resting my chin on the palm of my hand. 

“That’s what you’d do?” Maddy seemed taken back by my abruptness and quick decision making, I was a headstrong, young woman who had every right to make any decision regarding my body. Having a baby was a challenge that I wasn’t ready for and I was uncertain if I ever would be, I couldn’t picture myself with a family when I’d suffered nothing but heartbreak within my own unit. 

“I’d definitely consider it.” 

“Wow, okay.” Maddy stuttered and her brow fell into two lines, the corners of her mouth scrunched with uncertainty as to how to approach my problem. “Fangs wouldn’t ever hate you, he’s so in love with you.” 

“Does it matter? You should have seen his face, he looked terrified.” I groaned loud enough to draw attention from the other customers but that was the least of my concerns, I slumped back against the leather padding of the booth and soon after felt a trickle above my lip. 

I lifted my fingers to feel under my nose and was met with the feeling of wetness on my fingertips, I brought my fingers up to my line of sight and saw crimson smeared across them, it was evident that I had a nosebleed.

“Well, fuck.” I groaned with annoyance, this was the last thing I needed. 

“Millie!” Nadine yelped when she saw that my nose had begun to gush, Maddy jumped into action too and shoved a tissue at Nade who quickly placed it against my face and forced me to tilt my head back. 

“You’re having a really bad day, aren’t you?” Maddy commented and I couldn’t see her face, only the white ceiling and red lights that hung from it. 

“Yep.” I confirmed although it was incoherent under the bundled up tissue. 

“I bet you’re gutted that it’s your nose that’s bleeding, can you not tell your body to move the drainage a little more south?” Nadine spoke above me, applying more pressure to my nose. 

“Nadine!” Maddy shrieked loudly and tried to smack her arm, I couldn’t help but snort under the pressure of the tissue, despite being at wits’ end, I was unable to stop myself laughing at her contribution. 

“What? You can’t tell me off, she’s laughing!” Nadine defended and Maddy huffed in exasperation, completely giving up on scolding Nade when her only way of helping me was to make me laugh. “On a serious note though, the sooner you have confirmation, the better. You’re going to make yourself ill, girl.” 

“Tell me about it.” I forced a chuckle, contemplating the other positives of having a baby, such as the pay if I were to apply for the next season of Teen Mom. 

We managed to get my leaking nose under control and the bleeding eventually came to a stop, but what started next seemed a whole heap worse. My phone buzzed against the tabletop and made a squeal on the metal, I winced and we fell silent when we laid eyes on the caller ID for the incoming call. 

“I bet he’s pissed you left.” Nadine told me and I chewed my lip, it was the next part of me to start bleeding from the stress. “Are you going to answer it?” 

“Nope.” And I didn’t, I let it ring through until the screen returned to black, only it didn’t stay black for long because soon enough there was an influx of text messages that did, in fact, confirm Nadine’s prediction of Fangs being annoyed at my disappearance. 

I skimmed over them, growing more agitated with each message;

**Where are you? We need to talk.**

**Answer your phone, we can’t leave it like this.**

**Are you safe? Who are you with? I saw your car still in the parking lot.**

**I have a class now, message me when you want to talk to me. I love you, don’t doubt that...**

“Wow, he’s desperate to talk to you.” Maddy said when she’d finished analyzing the list of messages with Nadine, I nodded and sipped my drink, the sundae had now been forgotten about and had melted sorrowfully, the ice cream formed a ring around the base of the glass, it was pitiful (just like me).

“I’m not going back to school until it’s finished, fancy going to the mall or something?” I asked them, still completely up for the idea of ignoring my problems for a little longer. 

“Sure.” 

“Let’s go.” 

After settling the bill and getting back in the car, we made our way over to Greendale who luckily had the best mall and shopping complex. Of course, the journey wasn’t smooth sailing and Nadine had gone by her own initiative and actually googled how much the girls on Teen Mom made each month. When she’d casually told me their monthly income, I’d undone my seatbelt and climbed into the backseat to shove her and smack her around the ear which caused Maddy to scream at us both when her car swerved between the lanes. 

***********************************************************************

An hour after school finished and had cleared out, the parking lot was left completely empty aside from my Punto and Nadine’s convertible, we arrived back in Riverdale and it was time for me to face Fangs again.

With some finals words of encouragement from my nearest and dearest, I started the journey to Fangs’ apartment and made sure to take the longer route to give myself more time to think of what I was going to say. 

I was shitting bricks by the time I arrived and pulled into the parking space next to Fangs’ Corsa, I collected my bag and slowly made my way up the stairs to apartment 11. I used the key he’d given me and twisted it in the lock, pushing open the door as I entered and I was greeted by the bounding footsteps of Rocky and his heavy breathing. 

“Okay, okay.” I resisted and tried to stop the overbearing force that was 45kg of purebred Rottweiler. 

“Rocky! Stop jumping on her or you might hurt her!” Fangs snapped at the dog and I looked over to see him sitting on the couch, a game of Fifa paused at my awaited entrance. 

The dog sadly bowed his head when he was told off by Fangs and he skulked away to his bed near the TV, Fangs stared at me and I noticed that he was still in his work attire. However, his shirt had been mostly unbuttoned, the sleeves were bunched at his elbows and it was looking a little more creased. 

“Hi?” I offered.

“Would it have killed you to answer your phone, Amelia?” Fangs scowled after lifting himself off the couch and I chose to momentarily ignore him while I removed my outerwear and shoes.

“I was only with Nade and Maddy.” I murmured and pulled my sleeves over my hands, rubbing my arms while hesitantly making my way to Fangs who wore a thunderous expression, the atmosphere almost stifling between us even though it didn’t need to be. 

“You could have still answered.” He reasoned, taking a few strides towards me until he was able to capture me in his arms and hug me tightly. “You can’t just drop news like that on me and do a runner, I was worried about you.” He mumbled into my hairline and I rested my cheek against his clavicle, my arms curled against his chest. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, how are you feeling?” He wondered and I wasn’t sure, I just knew the paranoia was eating me alive. 

“I’m fine, Fangs. What about you? I know this is big news and probably a lot to take in, I lay it on you at the worst time with everything happening with your job.” 

“Hey, calm down.” He hushed me and went back to stroking my hair. 

“What happened with Principal Strode?” 

“He wanted a word about my notice, he begged me to stay on until the senior's graduate.” Fangs chuckled.

“And are you going to?” I inquired, he cradled my face between his calloused hands. 

“Maybe.” Fangs replied and shrugged his muscular shoulders, they seemed to be just as weight down as mine. “Look, on the way home... I - I called at the drugstore and picked up a pregnancy test.” Fangs confessed to me after some hesitation and he pointed a finger to the kitchen counter where a paper bag lay on it. 

“Oh.” I croaked, suddenly thinking that we still had to confirm it. “Thank you.” I praised and we stared at the bag, I battled with myself about when to do it and if even to take it in the first place, I could probably continue waiting for my period. Although knowing my luck, I’d be waiting another nine months and still denying each day that I was pregnant until I eventually popped a child out. 

“Maybe you’re not pregnant, maybe there’s another rational explanation.” 

“I have the worst luck in the world, Fangs.” 

“Do you want to take it now? Together?” 

“What? You’re going to contribute your urine too?” I teased him and he scowled again, he pulled me over to the counter and started to get the box out of the bag. “You got one of those expensive ones?” I saw the pale, blue box with _Clearblue_ stamped on the front with a picture of the pregnancy test that was hidden inside. 

“Yeah, I thought it’d be the most accurate.” He rubbed his jaw and tossed the bag into the recycling, the box was left unopened in my hand. “Go take it, angel.” Fangs ordered bossily and pushed on my lower back encouragingly, I delayed the moment for a second longer. 

“I don’t need to pee.” I fibbed even though the orange soda and the bottle of water I’d consumed at the mall had built up in my bladder, I definitely needed to pee. 

“You’ll just have to squeeze some out.” Fangs remarked and all but shoved me through the apartment to the bathroom, I tried to object but it was useless and I ended up conceding. “Take it.” He repeated, looking desperately at the packed box. 

“Not with you watching, I’ll get stage fright!” I screeched in horror, our relationship hadn’t reached that level of comfort just yet. “You need to wait outside.” I insisted when I started to tear the clear wrap from around the box, I pulled out the test and the instructions. 

“Fine.” Fangs grumbled, stepping outside and pulling the door shut behind him. 

“Right, let’s do this.” I confidently said to myself in the mirror, the unwrapped test in one hand and the other unbuttoning my jeans. 

This was the first time I’d ever done a pregnancy test and I had to read over the instructions a couple of times before actually following through with taking it, I hate to admit that my aim wasn’t entirely on point.

I replaced the dark blue cap on the white stick and left it face down on the counter to develop for the desired time of two minutes, it was digital and the box claimed for it to give a _‘99% accurate reading’._

I thoroughly washed my hands and took one deep breath, drying off my hands and pushing the bathroom door back open to allow Fangs back in now that I’d done the intimate bit. 

“How long do we have to wait?” He asked when he saw the test and the instructions, I braced myself against the sink and jiggled my foot against the tiles on the floor. 

“Two minutes.” 

“Are you sure you did it right?” Fangs fussed, his fingers twitching and I could tell that he was desperate for a cigarette, he couldn’t have picked a crappier time to quit smoking. 

“How many ways do you think there are to do a pregnancy test?” 

“I don’t know, I’m stressed!” He defended. 

“Funny that and for the record, I’d just like to point out that this is entirely your fault.” I decided and crossed my arms over my chest. 

“How’s it my fault? You’re the one who’s forgotten your pill on numerous occasions and then jumped my bones, smartass.” 

“And you happily slept with me knowing that information! It’s still your fault, you should always wear a condom.” I countered indignantly. 

“I’ll have you know that I offered to go and get condoms when we first got together, you told me it was fine because you were protected and then we had sex approximately twenty times that weekend.” He reminded me and I grimaced, he was totally right. 

“Still, screw you.” I sulked. 

“Are we going to continue arguing or actually look at the result? It’s easily been over two minutes.” 

“I guess we should look.” I whispered and the horrible sickness returned, the test stick held my future within its plastic casing and I wasn’t sure I wanted to look, I almost wanted to remain oblivious and go with my earlier plan of waiting. 

“Wait, wait!” Fangs stopped me when I went to reach for the Clearblue test and I jumped, my hand snapped away and Fangs took me by the shoulders. “I just want you to know that if that result is positive, I’m here for you and we’ll get through this together. Okay?” He swore and kissed me gently, I sighed into his mouth and rubbed my nose against his, the thought of not being alone in this making it a little easier.

“Okay.” I said and it was time to look, I turned in his arms and finally picked up the test, I held my breath when twisted it upright and all the air was knocked from my lungs. “Holy shit.” I breathed when I saw the result staring back at me, it was clear as day and Fangs looked over my shoulder. 

“Well, there we go.” He spoke and took the test from me to look closely, I was shocked and I reached up to run my fingers through my hair. 

“I really thought it was going to be positive.” I stated, covering my mouth and trying to calm my active heart rate. 

My world had stopped when I’d turned the test and I was expecting to have the air knocked from my lungs but that didn’t happen, because when I looked at the test, I was met with the words _‘not pregnant’._

“I did too.” Fangs chuckled and I wrapped my arms around his waist, I was floating in disbelief and I was so happy that I almost felt bad. There were couples out there who were struggling with low fertility and even infertility, yet here I was being insensitive and praising the earth that I wasn’t pregnant. “I think we’ve been lucky, Mills.” 

“I do too, we should start being more careful, maybe we should be one of those couples who don’t have sex.” I suggested with more pep than I’d held all day.

“Let’s not get carried away here, just take your pill every day and we’ll be fine.” Fangs was deadly serious and I laughed loudly, squeezing him with so much strength that I didn’t even know I possessed. “You know what I think you’ve done? I think because you’ve missed so many pills this month, you’ve probably screwed up your hormones.” Fangs vocalised and I hummed, what he was saying did make sense. 

“Do you think I’ll get my period? I’m due to start a new pill pack in two days.” 

“I don’t know, my love. If you don’t and you’re still worrying, you should probably go to the clinic and get checked out by a professional.” 

“You’re right, thank you for being there for me and I’m sorry for freaking you out for no reason.” I apologised profusely, wracked with guilt. 

“How many times do I need to tell you to stop apologising?” He asked and I kissed his neck, moving to his lips next. 

“I’ll stop apologising if you make me dinner, I’m hungry, I haven’t eaten all day.” I bargained with a pout and Fangs shook his head with a snort, pecking my lips lightly again. 

“How does steak sound?” 

“Yummy! Will you make sure there’s no fat on it?” I beamed. 

“Of course, I’ll get to it.” He promised and my stomach growled, Fangs patted my backside and allowed me to finish up in the bathroom and dispose of the used pregnancy test in the metal, trash can under the sink. 

All that god damn worry for _nothing_. 

A couple of moments later, I joined Fangs in the kitchen where he was prepping our dinner with the dog bumbling around his feet desperately and barking for any scraps of food.

I hopped up onto the counter and spectated, it was useless to offer to help with the cooking because I was just like Charlie, I had no culinary skills whatsoever. 

“That smells good already.” I noted when I smelt the mixture of spices Fangs was grinding into a bowl, the dog continued his pleas for food with sharp barks. 

“Ssh! Stop barking, douchebag! The neighbours are gonna complain!” Fangs scolded the dog who whined at him and then came to me, looking up at me like I was going to give in to his pleas for the juicy meat that Fangs was marinating. 

“Don’t look at me, puppy. If Daddy says no steak, then no steak.” I shrugged and stretched my leg out to stroke his side with my foot, he huffed and lay down with his head on his tan paws. 

“You normally give into him.” Fangs said and looked over his shoulder at me, I grinned innocently and popped some grapes into my mouth that I’d taken from the fruit bowl next to me. 

“It’s that teddy bear face, I can’t resist him.” I giggled and Fangs shook with laughter, I tilted my head when I noticed that he wasn’t as cheerful as usual and I could take a guess as to why. “You’re disappointed, aren’t you?” I asked him and he froze, my eyes bore into his back and he slowly turned to face me so our eyes were level. 

“No, I’m not disappointed.” He replied and walked towards me, dodging the dog and standing between my legs. “Don’t get me wrong, it wouldn’t have been the worst thing to happen to me but that’s not the case for you and I respect that, this was just a time where our age gap was something to contend with.” 

“You’ll love me forever even though that’s going to be the case for a lot of things in our lifetime?” I inquired. 

“I’ll love you no matter what, angel.” He reassured me, avoiding touching me with his hands but we connected all the same. “Nothing can ever change the way I feel about you.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEX!!!!!

I’d never looked forward to Valentine’s Day and always thought of it as a way of retail making money from pointless gifts and overpriced candy, I was so guilty of going to Target the day after and buying every brand of chocolate for half the price, then sitting and scoffing the majority of it with Charlie while we watched Jersey Shore. This year was different though and I’d been excited to be spending February 14th with Fangs, just the two of us doing something enjoyable and obviously having some steamy sex without the worry of me being knocked up. Maddy and Nade were also looking forward to the day even though Nadine was still insisting that she was only hanging out with Sweet Pea on a strict ‘ _just friends’_ basis.

So, with the present day being Valentine’s Day, Maddy and Nadine were being utterly selfless and had taken on the duty of holding a modern day kissing booth which was being held in the hopes of raising a portion of money for Riverdale High with the intention of getting new turf that the football field was in dire need of. 

I heard my two friends before I saw them and at the opposite end of the corridor to my locker, mingling with students beneath badly made banners that were in the shape of hearts, were Maddy and Nade, stood behind a stray desk with a sign that said ‘ **$5 kisses and complimentary candy** ’ taped to the front. 

“Come have a smooch and contribute to a good cause!” Nadine shrieked over the growing crowd and I laughed to myself, twisting the knob on my locker and pulling it open to be met with the sight of a pink rose, a note, a mason jar full of red jellybeans and a polaroid of myself, Rocky and Fangs with our faces crushed together that we’d taken on the weekend just gone with Fangs’ instant camera.

It was evident that Fangs had broken into my locker early this morning when he got in to set up his class and had left me the flower, gift, paper and picture. 

I had a quick glance around for any prying eyes and traced over the outline of the snapshot, feeling a sense of pride for knowing that Fangs was essentially my family alongside Charlie. I tucked the polaroid into my Never Full and moved onto the note, unfolding the red paper that it was made of and skimming over the words that were scrawled over the folded paper, riding a wave of nostalgia when I thought back to the other times Fangs had left notes in my locker when we first started seeing one another (I still had each one hidden under my bed in my memory box). 

**_Amelia,_ **

**_Below I have written a list of ten things I love about you and I struggled to condense your values down, ready them carefully and I’ll give you the X-rated version later._ **

**_Lot of love,_ **

**_F x_ **

I had to breathe a laugh and I should have known his lovely surprise would take a filthy turn, he could never help himself and I loved that about him, he was always so playful and still young at heart, not that he was old or anything but he was mentally a teenager and physically a man in every way. 

I proceed to scan over the list with my hand on my hip, still grinning like a fool in love because that’s exactly what I was. 

##  **_10 Things I love about you:_ **

**_• How good you look in my clothes._ **

**_• The way you’ll go above and beyond for your friends, Charlie and myself._ **

**_• When you play with your hair whenever we’re watching an intense movie._ **

**_• The great lengths you’ll go to when eating candy so that you only eat the red ones and leave me all the crappy flavours._ **

**_• How I could be having the worst day in the world and coming home to your beautiful face is enough to make me forget about my problems._ **

**_• That smile of yours that can’t be missed._ **

**_• Your badass attitude towards life even after everything you’ve endured._ **

**_• When you unexpectedly hug me from behind and bury your face in my back._ **

**_• You’re brutally honest and I appreciate that, although I know you’d never intentionally hurt someone with your honesty._ **

**_• How you can only cook a grilled cheese sandwich (the best, may I add)._ **

I finished reading his list and if I was feeling particularly emotional or hormonal, then I may have cried. I managed to continue laughing and blinked away the happy tears, loving that he’d spent time handwriting a list of things that caused him to be infatuated with me and if I were to return the list with one of my own, I don’t think I’d be able to narrow it down to only ten points. 

“Cute fucker.” I swore, folding up the note and list, tucking it away safely to keep until I was able to put it in my memory box, I also planned to press the rose between a book and keep that too.

I shut up my locker after ditching my literature and physics books from my morning lessons along with my bag and then started to weave through the crowd that was queuing up for a taste of Maddy and Nadine’s inappropriate way of raising money for the school, I pushed my way through the front and Maddy looked happy to see me. 

“You here for a kiss?” She asked, puckering her lips at me. 

“How did you guess?” I replied back sarcastically, she grinned at me and beckoned me over the other side of the table. “You guys do know you’re kind of soliciting, right?” I inquired, leaning back behind them and watching Maddy take a five dollar bill from a guy in the year below, kiss his cheek and then give him a heart-shaped lollipop. 

“It’s only a kiss on the cheek, spoilsport.” Nadine justified, turning to me and allowing Maddy to take her share of thirsty guys. “You not seeing you know who?” She tried to discretely nod towards the drama classrooms at the end of the hall and I gave her a gentle kick in the shin, hushing her.

“I’ll go in a second, I wanted to see what you two were up to.” I said, leaning around her to steal one of the lollipops but redeeming myself by dropping a ten dollar bill from my back pocket into the jar that held the money for the turf. 

“I think we’ve easily made two hundred dollars already.” Maddy told me over her shoulder and I made a noise of congratulations, unwrapping the candy and shoving the wrapper in Nadine’s pocket without her seeing. 

“What are you both doing tonight?” 

“Whatever Josh wants, what about you?” Maddy replied, I shrugged with the lollipop in my mouth. 

“I don’t know, it’s not like we can do much anyway.” I laughed and she grimaced, looking at me sympathetically. 

“True.” 

“And what about you and SP?” I pressured Nadine, she looked at me innocently even though we all know that what left her mouth was bullshit. 

“Not much, just hanging out.” 

“Hanging out?” I quirked my eyebrow, sucking on the candy with an intent gaze on her that made her shift. 

“Yep, like _friends_ do.” She snapped, narrowing her eyes and I rolled my eyes as did Maddy. 

“Whatever, Nade. We all know you’re fucking him, play the other one.” I snorted, she mocked me immaturely and pinched my side when I copied her. “I’m off, I’ll catch you later.” I told them waving over my shoulder after leaving my place behind the swarmed table, the corridor much quieter towards the end and it was easy to enter Fangs’ classroom without being noticed. 

As always, I didn’t bother knocking and entered casually, if anyone were to have seen me then it wouldn’t have looked suspicious. Fangs was braced against his desk and had obviously been expecting me by the way he didn’t even flinch upon my entrance, he dropped the collection of papers he had in his hand to his desk and held his arms out for me. 

Once safely inside the confines of his classroom with the door locked, I sprung on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. Fangs caught me easily and laughed happily, I snaked my arms around his neck and was cautious as not to get him sticky with the candy, my one arm was outstretched over his shoulder. 

“Hi.” I addressed and pecked his lips, he licked my bottom lip and savoured the taste of strawberry candy. 

“Hey.” He grinned and hiked me up higher on his body, holding me under my backside with ease. “Happy Valentine’s Day, gorgeous.” He wished, rubbing his nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, thank you for the gifts in my locker.” I expressed, he turned us and moved a couple of things out of the way before sitting me on his desk. 

“You’re very welcome, did you like them?” Fangs asked eagerly, standing between my legs. 

“I really did, it was so sweet of you to write that list. Did you like my gifts to you?” I giggled, biting my lip when I thought about how I’d hidden a card with a loving message inside the glovebox of his car with a sexy polaroid that I’d taken without his knowledge, I’d texted him this morning to check inside the compartment. 

Of course, I also had a plan to please him in other ways involving some very skimpy lingerie that was to his taste. 

“That picture was insane, it’s got a new home in my wallet.” He growled, face contorted with sexual longing. 

The picture that I had taken was of me completely naked and lay in his bed when he’d been showering, my hand was between my legs and my lips were slick with gloss, pouted towards the camera. 

“It’s a sneak preview.” I tormented, sucking on the lollipop provocatively. 

“Ugh, stop.’” He begged, too sexually frustrated for his own good. 

After the whole pregnancy scare, I’d read online that I needed to either refrain from sex for at least seven days when back on my pill or use a condom, since we had no need for condoms, we didn’t bother buying any and chose to abstain from any sexual activity that involved penetration. When the seven days had ended, I’d been too nervous to engage in sex in fear of getting pregnant for real and we’d only fooled around with oral, handjobs and Fangs’ hand slipping into my panties in the morning to wake me up with a powerful orgasm. 

Therefore, we hadn’t had sex in a little over two weeks and I was slowly letting go of the irrational paranoia. 

“What are we doing tonight?” I asked Fangs, deciding I’d finished with my lollipop and tossing it into the trashcan next to his desk. 

“Besides the obvious? Hmm, let me think...” He acted clueless, rubbing his chin and staring at the ceiling until I tugged on his belt. “How does a whole weekend in a five-star hotel sound?” He finally answered, hands back at my waist and fingers rubbing circles on the sides of my ribcage. 

“Sounds expensive when we could just stay at yours all weekend with a pizza or Chinese and a movie.”

“We do that all the time, it’s not good enough for Valentine’s Day! Anyway, I’ve booked it all and we leave tonight, we’re back early Sunday evening.” He said nonchalantly, switching to playing with my hair. 

“Fangs.” I sighed disapprovingly even though I was pretty excited on the inside, he knew I didn’t need to be spoilt to be happy. “When did you plan and book this?”

“A couple of weeks back, it was a good deal and I couldn’t resist. I booked dinner reservations at the hotel restaurant for eight thirty tonight and our room is one of the bigger suites, dead swanky and it has a balcony..” 

“What’s the hotel called?”

“The Murad.”

“How am I supposed to get my stuff packed? Or have you secretly done that too?” 

“You’ll have to go home when school is done and get some clothes, I’ll do the same and pick you up after, you won’t have long though because I want to hit the road.” Fangs reeled off.

“Jesus Christ, Fogarty. You like to catch me off guard, don’t you?” I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck and yanking him to me. “You know what I’ve just thought of?” I questioned against his mouth, my hand running up his back and gripping his shirt. 

“What, angel?” 

“Before we both leave here, we definitely need to have sex on this desk.” I suggested, he made a noise of what I assumed to be agreement and forcefully knocked me back, attacking my neck and any other bit of exposed skin for the rest of lunch. 

The aspect of us both not being at Riverdale high for much longer was a tough pill to swallow, we’d met here and knew nothing but sneaking around. 

It was going to be strange adjusting to a new lifestyle of being a _normal_ couple.

                ****************************************************************

When my last two classes finally ended, I rushed to leave school and barely said farewell to Nadine or Maddy, too busy preoccupied with what I was going to pack for a weekend away when I’d had no time to prepare thanks to Fangs and his love of surprises. 

By the time I made it home, I only had a little over an hour before Fangs arrived to pick me up and whisk me away. 

“Hi!” I burst at a startled Charlie when I crashed through the door to our apartment, flushed from the run up the stairs and a little frazzled. 

“Are you high or something? You look like you’re on day release, Mills.” She squinted, paused at the kitchen counter by two, gorgeous arrangements of flowers that made me refocus my attention on something other than clothing combinations and what toiletries I needed to take. 

“Wow, these are beautiful!” I exclaimed when I’d taken off my outerwear and shoes, padding over to the counter to examine the flowers. There was an arrangement of a dozen, pink roses that matched the one that had been left in my locker by Fangs, I had no idea that he’d also got me a proper bunch of them. Sitting beside my roses in a crystal vase, was a bunch of tulips in a brighter and more vibrant shade of pink to my flowers. 

“These must have cost Fangs a fortune, he really spoils you.” Charlie noted when I was running my fingers over the delicate petals, she leaned over the counter to hand me the small card that had come with them. There were few words, only a small script that said ‘ ** _Love Fangs x_** ’.

“And who are these from?” I teased Charlie and reached the accompanying card for the other set of flowers before she could snatch it from me, I ran behind the couch before she could catch me. 

“Give that back!” She demanded and jumped over the couch, landing on her knees upon the cushions. I held it from her reach and scanned over the words, ignoring her scrambling around me like a child to stop me. 

_**To Charlie,**   
_

**_Happy Valentine’s Day,_ **

**_With love, Ryan_ **

**_xoxo_ **

“Ryan? Who’s Ryan?” I chuckled once I’d finished reading, allowing her to grab the card and shove it int he back pocket of her work trousers. 

“Reynolds.” She quipped back, shoving me out of the way to head back to the kitchen where she’d been making a hot drink when I’d stormed in with enough force to cause an earthquake. 

“You wish.” I scoffed, following her and leaning on the counter with my face resting in my hands. “Seriously though, who’s Ryan and why is he sending _you_ flowers?” I pressed, too curious to care that I was running out of precious time to pack my clothes. 

“Just some guy I met when he came into the salon for a trim.” She brushed off, stirring her raspberry tea with a little spoon and tapping it on the side with a clink. 

“And just how long ago did that happen?” 

“Oh, not that long. A few months...” She sheepishly murmured, her back still to me. 

“A few months?” I screeched, now leaning on palms for leverage. “Fuck, Charlie! Do you have a secret boyfriend?” I wondered and she turned around, her eyes focused on her mug. 

“No, he’s just a guy and a friend.” She emphasized, stealing a look my way and dropping it just as quick when she saw I wasn’t convinced. “Okay, _maybe_ I’ve been secretly seeing him and _maybe_ he’s stayed over a few times when you’ve been staying with Fangs.” Charlie admitted.

“Are you going out with him tonight?” 

“No, he doesn’t finish work until late though so I think he’s coming over, we’ll order in and catch a film on the TV. Anyway, what are you and Fangs doing?” She tossed back, sipping her tea. 

“He’s booked a weekend away in the city at some swanky hotel, we’re leaving tonight. I haven’t even got anything ready and he’s picking me up in the hour, shit!” I panicked, taking my phone out of my pocket and seeing that I needed to get a move on. 

“No guesses for what you’re going to be doing all weekend then.” She mumbled, grimacing behind the porcelain mug. “Gross.” 

“Like you’re not going to be doing the same.” I snorted, dodging her hand when she tried to reach over the counter to swat me disapprovingly. “I need to get ready!” I yelped once I’d hurried off and made it to my room, looking around frantically for a bag that would be able to contain three days worth of clothes and toiletries. 

I ended up throwing my makeup bag, toiletries bag, spare underwear and a change of clothes in an overnight bag that I stole from Charlie. I also made sure to pack the lingerie I’d ordered online to surprise Fangs with and a little something else that may come in handy, after one last look of panic, I was satisfied with what I’d packed and had somehow managed to time it right because my phone buzzed with a text from Fangs to tell me he’d pulled up outside. 

“You going now?” Charlie had now moved to the couch and was free from her work uniform, instead clothed in leggings and a PINK sweater. 

“Yep.” I said, putting my Converse back on and doing the laces up lazily. “Bye, sis. Can’t wait to meet your boyfriend!” I teased and kissed her cheek once I’d got my jacket back on, she sighed when she realised she wouldn’t be able to keep him hidden from me forever, not when she’d made such a huge deal of meeting Fangs. 

“Goodbye, trouble.” 

With a final wave goodbye, I left the apartment. 

Outside, Fangs was waiting for me in his car and the engine was left running when he got out to help me put my overnight bag into the trunk with his. Rocky was secured in the back seat and he barked when he saw me through the gap when the trunk was opened, he began to grow restless and excited until I got into the car with Fangs and stroked his head in greeting. 

With us being gone for a whole three days, we were left with no choice but to leave Rocky with Fangs’ Mum so that she could take care of him. Khila had no problem with looking after her furry Grandson and had apparently already text Fangs to inform us that her cupboards were full of his favourite treats and she’d purchased him a brand new bed from PetSmart, along with a variety of squeaky toys (which she’d most definitely grow to regret later when he did nothing but chew incessantly and make the most noise he could until he no doubt masticated the squeaker).

“Ready?” Fangs asked me one last time, braced to begin driving. 

“Yep, let’s go.” And at my confident reply, Fangs began the drive to his Mom’s house.

I was looking forward to our weekend getaway, I loved my home in Riverdale and all that I had in my life. However, getting away with Fangs to a place where nobody knew us was always so nice, not having to worry about other people was excellent. 

Once the dog had safely been dropped off and before we could leave Riverdale for a weekend fueled by lust, pure love and adoration, we have to make a quick stop at the gas station so that Fangs could fill up the tank of his Corsa with enough fuel to get us there and back, plus some extra to last him for the week until he topped up again.

To my utter delight after waiting for him in the car and fiddling with the aux cord to find some suitable tunes for the journey, Fangs got back in the vehicle and tossed the newest copy of Cosmopolitan, a bag of caramel M&M’s and a bottle of water into my lap. 

“Aw! Thank you!” I exclaimed happily at the surprise treats and leant over the console to kiss him as he secured his seatbelt, he chuckled against my lips and started the engine. 

“I figured it would keep you entertained, it’s a long drive.” He told me when I opened the magazine, skimming over a page of advertisements for the latest skin care and makeup products to hit the drugstore. 

“Long enough for me to nap?” I asked hopefully, he snorted upon pulling out of the gas station. 

“You’re not napping, I’ll be bored.” 

“Tough shit.” I pouted mockingly, turning my attention back to my magazine and flicking through the thin pages. “Hey, do you know what Sweets and Nadine are doing tonight?” I inquired, pausing my reading and assuming that Sweet Pea may have told Fangs about his plans since Nade was being secretive. 

“No idea, baby.” He said back, I slumped back frustratedly and watched the road ahead like Fangs. “Why do you ask, angel?” Fangs added. 

“Because Nade is still insisting that they’re just friends and not sleeping together or anything, not that Maddy and I believe her. I just wondered if Sweet Pea had said anything to you since you’re best friends.” 

“I don’t tend to pry, Mills. They’re not just friends though, there’s something going on with them, we’ve just got to wait until they’re brave enough to admit it.” 

“Nade’s never had a real boyfriend before, she’s only ever been into casual sex and flings. I’m just worried that SP will take advantage of her, she can be naive sometimes and it would kill me if she got hurt.” I explained to him, biting my cheek anxiously. 

“Not that I’m claiming Nade sleeps around but he used to back in high school. Sweet Pea’s a good guy, he’s not like that these days.” Fangs promised me. 

“Did you sleep around too?”

“Why do you have to ask these things?” Fangs grumbled beside me, avoiding my question. 

“Did you?” I badgered. 

“I’m not telling you about anything that involves me with other girls, you’ll only get upset.” 

“No, I won’t! Just tell me, were you a womanizer when you were in high school?” 

“Not particularly, yes - I had meaningless sex but nothing compared to Sweet Pea.” Fangs articulated and I ignored the bubbling jealousy, reminding myself that the past is the past. “What about you? If you’re probing into my past sex life then I’m allowed to do the same, I’ve always been a gentleman and never asked but since we’re on the topic...” He said and I grunted, half paying him attention and reading a small article in my magazine. 

“The conversation is over now, sorry.” 

“It’s not over, just answer!” He laughed, indicating and changing lanes up the highway we’d just joined. 

“I’ve only slept with three guys including you, Fangs.” I revealed, licking my finger and turning over a page. Fangs looked twice at me and I don’t know why, I’d disclosed before that I’d never had any interest in males before meeting him. 

“Alright, let’s end the conversation there, I really don’t like the thought of someone else touching you.” He cracked his neck and was tense until my hand came to rest on his leg, giving his thigh a squeeze. 

The journey was long and was filled with horrific singing on Fangs’ part, he had me in stitches though and I rewarded his eventual silence with the blue M&M’s that freaked me out too much to eat. 

“You do know they’re exactly the same as the other colours, right?” Fangs scoffed, chewing a mouthful of the chocolate candies that I’d given him. 

“I do know that but who makes candy blue? It’s so unnatural, it gives me the creeps.” I shuddered, looking around in the dark coloured bag on the off chance I’d missed a blue one. 

For the duration of the ride, Fangs followed road signs and insisted that he could get us to the hotel by solely relying on this method. Although, after twenty minutes of driving down a route that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, he pulled over and gave in, finally using the Google maps app on his iPhone. 

The remainder of the journey to the city breezed by with the help of the GPS and company of Fangs and once there, we were welcomed by the nightlife, all of the buildings illuminated by bright billboards and glowing lights.

It was like Chicago, only without the childhood trauma and misfortune that left me in great affliction.

“Not long now, baby.” Fangs told me, kissing my knuckles when I wiggled in my seta, my legs needing to be stretched since we’d decided to go without any breaks and had now been driving for at least three hours, the screen on the dashboard flashed 18:46 and it was dark outside. 

It was a further ten minutes before we turned onto a street that housed a grand looking building with many high steps and had a couple of valets out front, the rest of the street had small restaurants and a few bars. 

“Wow.” I mouthed, leaning forward to admire the building just as Fangs pulled up by a valet who seemed to be no older than me. 

Fangs went through the routine of taking our bags from the trunk and handing his keys over to the young man, disclosing his name, the man was going to park Fangs’ Corsa beneath the hotel in the underground parking lot and bring the keys back once we were settled in our room. 

“Nice, right?” Fangs looked pleased when he held my hand with his free one, I nodded as we made our way up the stairs to the entryway, passing some loved-up couples who obviously shared the same idea as us for a romantic getaway. 

The inside of the hotel was just as fabulous with high ceilings, glittery chandeliers and silky looking furniture in the lobby. The carpet was a thin, cream pile and there was a middle-aged woman behind the reception desk, a computer in front of her and a welcoming smile painted on her face. 

“Good evening, welcome to The Murad! How can I help you?” She asked when we reached the desk, bags in hand and myself tucked into Fangs’ side. 

“I have a reservation for this weekend.” Fangs answered her, she hummed and gave us both a broader smile than before. 

I avoided her eyes, the niceness she was putting out too much for me to take in when I wasn’t exactly that friendly myself. She was definitely paid too much to be overly nice, I didn’t dig it. 

“Can I take a name?” She encouraged, eyes flickering from Fangs and to the screen of the computer. 

“Fangs Fogarty.” He replied easily and kissed me on the temple, I saw him hiding his smirk when he saw me eyeing the woman suspiciously when she almost second questioned his name. 

“Oh, yes! You’ve booked the Stanley suite which is located on the top floor, lovely choice. How many keys would you like?” 

“Two, please.” She handed Fangs two room keys, still smiling like a fucking maniac. 

“Enjoy your stay, don’t hesitate to call down to us if you have any problems. I can also see that you have a dinner reservation for tonight, thank you for choosing to dine with us.” 

“Thank you so much.” Fangs was polite in response and I chose to stay quiet with only a twitch of a smile back, clutching Fangs’ arm on the way to the elevator and taking one of the keys he gave me to put into my handbag on the off chance he somehow lost his. 

Fangs selected the last floor when we got into the elevator, according to the button it was the 14th floor and my stomach instinctively twisted at the thought of being up so high. There was a ding and before we knew it, we were on our floor and heading to our room which was at the end of the corridor. There were only four rooms on the floor, it signalled to me that these were the most prestige and that was the reason for there being so few of them. 

“I can’t wait to see what it looks like.” I bounced on the heels of my chucks and watched Fangs swipe the key in the electrically powered handle of the door, there was a light that flashed green when it was open and Fangs pushed his way in with me behind him. 

The lights were automatic and Fangs dropped our bags in the narrow hallway once the door had shut behind me, we both looked around in awe and I couldn’t believe the beauty that surrounded me. 

“This is awesome.” Fangs was the first of us to comment, he stepped further into the spacious room. 

The walls were a space grey and there was on feature wall that was plastered with feather wallpaper, the colours in the paper matched the teal bedspread that was scattered with rose petals, them cream carpet also matched as did the grey armchair that was placed in the corner of the room. There was a TV attached to the wall with a round table and two chairs, on the opposite side of the room was a huge set of windows that reached the ceiling, they also lead out to a balcony that overlooked the busiest part of the city. 

I headed over to the windows, peeking through the darkness and noticing something else. 

“Oooh, there’s even a hot tub!” I acknowledged through the double doors, there was a deep tub with a cover over and it was privately hidden from anyone in the rooms on either side of us. 

“Only the best for my girl.” Fangs remarked happily from behind me, coming up and wrapping his arms around my waist to leave a tender kiss on my cheek. 

“Wait, you didn’t tell me to pack swimwear.” I chastised and turned in his arms, quirking a brow. 

“I know.” He replied naughtily, bending down to kiss me with a hand moving down my back to grab my behind through my leggings.

“Save that for later, you said we have dinner reservations at eight thirty and that’s in an hour and a half, I need to get ready.” I pulled away from him, he looked at me in exasperation.

“Just change your clothes like I’m going to, you look fine as you are.” He tried to persuade me, trying to move me in closer but I resisted his charm and tugged my biker jacket off, throwing it over the armchair. “Mills.” He drawled, catching me by the edge of my off the shoulder sweater and starting to kiss down the column of my neck.

“I’ve had this makeup on since 7am, I’m taking it off and starting over. I’m sure you can wait until later for sex, Fogarty.” I snickered, dancing out of his arms and to my bag with the aim of finding my makeup supplies. 

“I guess I’ll watch TV then.” Fangs sighed and untied then kicked his combat boots off, flopping back onto the petal covered bedspread and grabbing the remote, losing himself in the evening news while I revived my appearance after the long drive. 

By 8:20pm and with some curses of hurry from Fangs, I was looking fresher with heavier makeup and dressed up in black jeans, a chiffon cami with a v-neck and my all black Converse which were the only shoes I’d brought along, I wore some statement, tassel earrings that were red to give my basic outfit a hint of pizazz.

Fangs was in black jeans also, he wore a dark, denim shirt, combat boots and has removed some of his jewellery apart from his chain. 

I was already pretty ravenous by the time we reached the lobby and Fangs was too but when we smelt the variety of scents coming from the restaurant, I honestly thought I was going to pass out from hunger.

“I hope they have meals suitable for a fussy eater.” I whispered to Fangs when we stood near the entrance waiting to be seated, he wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned down to whisper back to me. 

“I already checked the menu, I wouldn’t have made a reservation if I thought you wouldn’t eat anything.” 

“Hello! Do you have a reservation?” We were interrupted by a chirpy voice and looked to see a female waitress in her mid-twenties like Fangs, she had dark hair that fell at her waist, olive skin, big, green eyes and she wore a skirt that looked to be shorter than the advised length that came with the hotel uniform policy. 

“Yes, it’s Fangs Fogarty.” 

“Ah, if you’d like to follow me.” She instructed, eyeing Fangs up hungrily and missing the eye roll sent her direction from me. I snuck a look at her name badge and saw it said ‘ **Kiera** ’, she guided us between tables of people to a booth in the corner of the ballroom and looked envious when Fangs held my hand for me to slip into the booth. “I’ll be your server tonight, can I get you any drinks?” Kiera pulled out a notepad and pencil from the pocket of her waistcoat, flicking it open and expectantly peering at us (when I say us, I mean mostly gawping at Fangs).

“Do you serve Budweiser?” Fangs inquired, oblivious to her intense admiration. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“I’ll have one of those, please. What about you, Mills?” Fangs focused on me and I shrugged carelessly, the waitress getting on my last nerve already. 

“Just an iced water, thank you.” I politely requested, she wrote the drinks down and disappeared to collect them from the bar on the other side of the restaurant. “Can you not order for me?” I whined helplessly when I looked over the menu, Fangs laughed behind his at me.

“No! It’s not 1925, just choose something you like and if by chance you don’t like it when it comes and want what I have, I’ll swap with you.” 

“Deal.” I settled and scoured the menu, struggling to decide between the mushroom risotto and spring vegetables or the chicken breast in white wine sauce. By the time Kiera had returned with our drinks, I’d finalised on the risotto and Fangs was ready to order too. 

“What food can I get you guys?” Kiera licked the nib of her pen and it was then poised above the slip of paper in her notepad, she looked at Fangs for his order first. 

“The steak and potatoes, please. I’ll have that medium rare too, thank you.” 

“And you, miss?” She prompted, turning to me. 

“The mushroom risotto, thanks.” I ordered, she hummed and wrote that down too. 

“I’ll process the order now, it shouldn’t be too long. In the meantime, enjoy your drinks and I’ll be around if you need anything else.” She spoke solely to Fangs and I was literally laughing behind her back, she lamely played with her hair and left the table slowly. 

We exchanged banter and flirtatious comments over the table, my hand dropping once or twice under the ivory tablecloth to caress Fangs’ knee in a pattern that made him squirm. 

“I’m starting to think I won’t be able to wait until after dinner, Fogarty.” I breathed with a flutter of my eyelashes, I watched him swallow and look down to the cut in my top, he was able to see a slither of a gap between my cami and chest. 

“Millie, don’t.” He cautioned when my hand slid up to his thigh, the tips of my fingers dangerously close to his crotch. “Seriously.” He added, catching my hand before it could get that far, he didn’t want to end up hard in the centre of a restaurant.

“Boring.” I pouted when he kissed my hand, we looked like every other couple in the vicinity, fawning over each other like we were lovesick. 

Ten minutes passed and Kiera was approaching our booth again, this time with our food and another sickly smile aimed at my lover. 

“Here we are, can I get you anything more?” She asked once she’d placed our meals down, the tray that she’d carried them on now tucked under her arm. 

“That will be everything.” I stated firmly, giving her a look that had her retreating backwards awkwardly and she scurried away once she got the message behind my glare. 

We ate our meals and mine was delicious, our hunger was cured by our choices and by the end of it, I was far too full for dessert as was Fangs. I stretched my back out when we stood, my hand in Fangs’ when Kiera finished clearing the table and she guided us over to the bar to settle the bill in which I quietly begged Fangs to let me pay for. 

“Hush.” He directed and cuddled my waist, handing over his card to Kiera and paying. I was content until Fangs made a wrong move, the look on her face enough to make my hand tuck into a fist. “Thank you for the fantastic service, Kiera.” Fangs said and handed her a five dollar bill in exchange for his card, she took it and when she purposely touched his hand, my jaw clenched. “Goodnight.” He smiled and took my hand, leading me away, out of the restaurant and back down the route of the lobby to take the elevator. 

Once inside the elevator, I loosened my hand from his and put some distance between us, he looked at me from the side but didn’t question it. Only when we reached our floor was I unable to contain my annoyance, the jealousy exiting me in a wave of spite. 

“The waitress was pretty, wasn’t she?” 

“I don’t know because you’re the only woman I’ve admired all night and I fucking knew you were going to start shit, I could tell by the look on your face. It’s Valentines Day, don’t get stroppy.” 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have flirted with her.” 

“I didn’t flirt with her, Millie. I tipped her, that’s all.”

“The verdict says you flirted with her.” 

“Do you fancy giving the attitude a rest for awhile?” Fangs asked me impatiently and I peered at him over my shoulder, my lips pursed with residual irritation. 

“Not really.” I replied easily and continued to walk towards our room, ignoring Fangs until I was roughly dragged back towards him by his arm wrapping beneath my breasts and forcing me to stop in my tracks. 

“Keep it up, I dare you.” He murmured darkly into my ear, the warmth of his breath tickled my neck and it took a lot of restraint not to melt back into him. 

He knew I loved it when he got dominant and a little rougher than usual, he hardly ever allowed himself to tumble down the darker path but when he did, it was an incredible experience. I’d happily play the role of good submissive and he’d show me who was really boss by being dominant, I was a glutton for punishment. 

“And what are you going to do about it if I do, Fogarty?” I jested back and he held me tighter, his free hand glided up the side of my denim clad leg and his fingertips barely came around to curl between my thighs. 

“If you keep acting like a brat then you’ll find out.” Fangs spoke back and squeezed my thigh, the heat immediately pooled between my legs and we both knew that I would certainly continue to give him lip just to push him. “Now, why don’t you get your ass to our room and strip off.” He finished and looked towards the end of the hallway, the door to our room only some feet away. 

“Make me.” I purred and turned my head enough to the side to run the tip of my tongue up his jaw, he stiffened behind me in more ways than one. 

“If you insist.” And before I could even take a guess at what he was going to do, he’d sloped around my body and grabbed me back the backs of my knees, hoisting me over his shoulder roughly. “You better start thinking of ways to make it up to me, that mouth of yours has got you in trouble again.” 

“I can think of a few.” I promised him and he spanked the back of my thigh, I jolted over his shoulder with a surprised gasp. 

“I should have just spanked you from day one, maybe then you wouldn’t run your mouth at me every chance you get.” 

“You can spank me as hard and as much as you want tonight, Fangs.” I teased through the curtain of my hair and reached down to pinch his own backside, he warningly growled at me and picked up the pace towards the room. 

Once we finally reached the furthest corner of the hall and were directly in front of our room, Fangs hovered and dug around in his pocket for the room key. 

There was an outbreak of heat all throughout my body when we got inside the room, the light automatically flicked on when the sensor recognised Fangs sauntering throughout the lavish space without a single word to me. 

The bedroom was as we’d left it and Fangs managed to somehow move my makeup off the bed with me securely held over his shoulder and when the mattress was clear, I was thrown down and met with the predatory stare of Fangs. 

“Start undressing, take off everything but your underwear.” He commanded from the edge of the bed, I swallowed and moved to undo the laces on my Converse. 

I heard him toeing off his own shoes but I avoided looking at him, knowing that keeping up the submissive facade would entice him further. I finished removing my sneakers and socks and I had to stand up to complete the rest of his order, he moved around me. We essentially swapped places and he perched himself on the velvet bench that was located at the foot of the bed, he watched every move I made when I started to unbutton my jeans and wiggle them down the expanse of my legs, over my calves and off my bare feet. 

“Keep going.” He encouraged when I stopped to look at him and I rewarded him with compliance, lifting the skimpy camisole over my head in one swipe and letting it drop from between my fingers to the floor. “Well done.” He praised me when he saw I was without a bra and he directed me forward with a gentle grasp of my hips, he pressed his lips above my navel once I was aligned with his seated form.

I was foolishly prepared for him to be gentle and as loving as always, momentarily forgetting that he’d promised to teach me a lesson after my attitude got the best of me. It wasn’t until he’d pulled me over his knee stomach first that I realised what I was in for, I bit my lip and situated myself more comfortably which made him roll his chocolate eyes at my diva like behaviour.  

“What? If you’re going to spank me then I want to be comfortable.” I defended and flipped my hair over my shoulder, watching him carefully when he began to trail the palm of his hand up the back of my thigh and over my left cheek. 

“Make sure you tell me if it’s too much and I hurt you, okay? You can tell me to stop at any time.” He ordered sweetly and I nodded, knowing that he wouldn’t push it too far anyway even in the heat of the moment.

“I will.” 

When my mouth closed after answering him back, his hand clapped down on my skin and a burn enveloped my upper thigh on the side that he’d spanked my backside on. 

“Ten should be fine.” He said and his hand came clapping down again and again, each spank getting harder and by the time we reached number nine, I was shaking. 

“Fogarty.” I whimpered when his fingers drifted from the raw skin of my ass and to my clothed centre, he applied enough pressure to make me press into his knee needily. 

“One more, angel.” He soothed, fingers leaving my wet underwear and his palm coming down in one last fiery snap. “There we go, you’re such a good girl.” He commended, helping me up to sit on his knee. I turned on his lap and straddled him, resting my hands on his shoulders and rolling myself against his erection. 

“Are you going to fuck me now? I promise that I’ve learnt my lesson, I won’t give you lip again.” I tempted when he gripped my throbbing backside and in one second, he flipped us over.

“Stay right there, I’m calling the shots and I’ll fuck you when I’m done playing.” He gruffly remarked and I lay down on my back like he’d commanded, he knelt between my legs and hooked his fingers into the sides of my panties.

“Okay, Fogarty.”

“I’m going to make you beg to cum.” He said confidently which made me scoff, Fangs halted his aim of removing my underwear and looked at me with a cocked brow. “And what’s so funny, angel?” 

“What makes you think I need you to get me off? Do you not think I can do it just fine without you?” I tormented him without malice, letting my hand slide down my stomach and between my legs. “I could make myself cum right here, right now.” I continued.

“Well you’re not going to because that’s my job, this pussy is mine and you know it.” He reproached, licking his lips. “It’s my job to make you cum and tonight I’m going to deprive you of it, you need to learn to work for it. I let you get away with too much, Amelia.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I pretended falsely, knowing full well Fangs put up with my attitude and stubbornness on a daily basis. 

“Oh, you don’t?” He played along with me, his body almost shaking with his arousal whereas my panties were near enough ruined. “Do you want another round of spanking until you feel like dropping the innocent act?” He asked me and I remained silent, he laughed to himself. “I didn’t think so, now be quiet.” Fangs directed and pulled my skimpy underwear down, he admired the damp patch with added smugness and tossed the burgundy material over his shoulder. 

Fangs started to unbutton his shirt, his chest and defined abdomen were on full display and I was raring to claw at it and leave a deep mark on the flawless flesh. 

“What are you doing?” I pressed when he then started to undo his belt. 

“Making sure you continue to behave.” Fangs said and my eyes widened, was he going to whip me? “You want to keep misbehaving? I’m not playing anymore, Amelia.” He chastised, shrugging his shirt off and then moving to his belt, undoing it and pulling it from the loops of his jeans in one, sleek motion. “Put your arms above your head now.” He demanded, belt in hand and for some reason, I didn’t protest as I was relieved he wasn’t going to whip me and lifted my arms up, wrists held together without him even asking.

I fucking adored being tied up and he knew that, we hadn’t done it since he’d used my panties to keep me secure on the night of the Halloween dance last year. 

Once secure and unable to move, his lips came down to meet with my perky chest and they were quick to connect with my pierced nipple, his favourite to play with since it was highly sensitive compared to my other one. 

He explored my neck, clavicles and tormented my nipples until his mouth eventually moved lower and I so hoped that I was in for a treat. He stopped his descent and casually fiddled with the crystal stabbed through my navel, I snarled impatiently and fought the restraint of his belt. 

“Fangs, come on!” I mewled, doing my best to shift upwards on the bed so that his face would be level with my pussy. 

“What do you want, Amelia?” 

“Your mouth on me, please.” I was kind to him and he fed off my desperation, he said nothing for a moment and pressed a series of kisses over my stomach and pubic bone. “Fuck.” I wailed when his tongue barely flicked against my clitoris, he did it again and kissed the area. 

My head pressed into the bedspread and the smell of rose petals sifted around me, my head felt woozy when Fangs moved us to the edge of the bed, it was the perfect position to eat me out. 

I breathed softly and almost silently with my eyes shut, my thighs fell apart naturally to welcome his mouth and then his fingers, two of them entered me and I bleated louder. 

“If I continue to do this, you’re not going to cum, are you?” Fangs provoked, moving his fingers faster and speaking against me so that I could feel the vibrations of the thrum in his voice. 

“No.” I lied, immersed in my dome of satisfaction. 

“That’s correct, you’re not. You’re going to ask to finish, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, Fangs.” I answered. 

Fangs placed my thighs over his shoulders and licked between my lips, tasting every drop of me that he could.

I looked upwards, half distracted by my oncoming climax, my wrists twisted in the leather and the vigorous movement made my flesh begin to burn. I was desperate to break free from the belt and tangle my fingers in his hair, keeping Fangs’ face pressed against me until I was awash with the release he was going to grant me. 

Finally, after another minute of struggling, the notch of the belt moved and I was able to slip my wrists out of his belt without him realising until he felt my hands on his shoulders and he stopped abruptly. 

“How did you manage that?” He was shocked and slightly impressed, I made a noise and grabbed his hair. “You’re being a bad girl again and you know how I feel about bad girls, Amelia.” He grunted, fingers back inside of me and moving at a punishing pace. They curled and he aimed to brush my g-spot with every stroke, my thighs tightened around his hand and Fangs lifted himself up on one palm to study me. “I can feel you about to cum, don’t you dare cum.” He demanded and I clutched the sheets, his jeans and then the bare skin of his back, marring it.

“O-okay.” I stuttered and my eyes closed again, I was trying hard not to finish when I knew I’d be rewarded greatly if I complied. 

Sadly, my body betrayed me and I came around Fangs’ fingers, a tacky wetness coated them and my back arched. I jolted and jittered against his hand, the movement and stimulation blinding. When the intensity subsided and I was able to open my eyes, Fangs was watching me carefully, still curved over me on the bench at the end of the bed.

“Amelia.” He sighed like he was disappointed and frustrated that I’d finished, his mock annoyance was ruined by the small smirk he wore on his lips. 

My legs continued to shake and tremble around his hand, the minute he pulled his sodden fingers away and moved back, I collapsed off the bench and to my knees, I steadied myself by gripping his thighs. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. I tried to stop myself, I really did.” I whimpered and tripped over each breath, the feeling in my legs slowly returning. 

“You need to redeem yourself.” He commanded and stroked my cheekbone, I peered up at him apprehensively until my eyes dropped to the outline of his erection. I licked my lips and moved my shaking fingers to the button but I was halted by Fangs’ hand covering mine, he chuckled to himself when he saw the confusion on my face. “You think I’m going to reward you for disobeying me? No chance, angel.” 

“Please, just let me taste you.” 

“Not yet, get back on the bed but lay on your stomach.” I hauled myself up at his demand, my legs just about able to allow me to scoot back onto the bed on all fours, I dropped to my stomach and crossed my ankles. 

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Fangs was removing his combat boots, socks and jeans, his boxers were the last thing to be removed. He was fully erect, looking so enticing and I almost begged again for him to let me wrap my lips around the circumcised head of his shaft. 

I was beyond aroused, I needed to cum again, the first release only a start and I was getting impatient despite finishing thirty seconds ago. 

He climbed on the bed behind me and untwisted my ankles, using my hips to pull me to my knees and he wedged his own between mine, caging me in.  

“This is going to be fun.” I muttered to myself, pleased that he’d chosen to take me this way since this was the roughest he could be with me, he’d pull my hair and sometimes leave bruises. 

“Do you love me, Amelia?” He questioned and hovered behind me, his weight supported on his hands and knees, his rigid appendage running along my opening. 

“You know I do.” I murmured and twisted up to kiss him, nipping his lip.

“Then why do you defy me?” He pressed and I smiled against his jawline, applying my nose to the curve and whispering a sentence that was sure to get me in trouble. 

“Because I can.” He murmured a laugh and in one stroke had entered me as payback, I gasped and pulled the top sheet of the bed back. 

The moan that left my mouth when he started to move was swallowed by Fangs, ours lips conjoined and in no hurry to part. 

I screamed in ecstasy, trying to muffle the disruption in the pillow but it was useless and anyway, Fangs liked me loud. The bed was creaking and anyone in the other rooms were well aware of us, I wouldn’t be surprised if someone filed a noise complaint. 

Anyone across the street in the buildings that had a good view of our room were getting a show, the blinds hadn’t been drawn. 

Perhaps we should have been making love given that it was Valentine’s Day but this was so much better, the carnal fucking we were wrapped up in much more suitable to us and more enjoyable. 

Fangs spanked me again, the redness that had begun to fade now pinker than ever. I reached down to touch myself, the uneven rhythm of my fingers and powerful thrusts coming from Fangs bringing me close quickly. 

I rarely lasted long in this position anyway. 

“That’s it, baby. You let everyone know how hard you like to take it, you’re such a dirty girl letting your teacher have you like this.” He crooned behind me when I whined and suddenly had the lengths of my hair twisted in his hand, my back arched and I reached back to grab his thighs to ground myself, my nails dug into his skin. “Shit!” He hissed and slowed his pace, his other hand on my stomach and pressing down to get me to grind back against him. 

“I going to cum again, Fangs.” I warned and rested my head back on his shoulder, he released my hair and the hand that had the vice grip was now between my legs. 

“I’m not far behind you, angel.” 

To give Fangs a break, I began bouncing back against him and he moaned into my shoulder. His right hand stayed between my legs but his left forearm wrapped over my chest to support me, he was careful not to catch my earrings when he did this. 

I couldn’t hold off my release for any longer.

“Fangs.” I sobbed and pulsed around him, the motion of his things brushing against me caused the most intense orgasm I’d ever had and I consequently squirted against his hand unexpectedly, splashes coated the sheets, my inner thighs and his wrist.

I was elated - high on Fangs Fogarty. 

“Christ, Amelia.” He expressed when he felt it and the arm around my chest tightened, Fangs sank his teeth into my shoulder and I literally felt him fill me with warmth when he came. His canines were embedded into my skin and he rocked me against him, the last spurts of his climax leaving his body and entering mine. “Well, that’s new.” He panted behind me, dropping his grip on my chest and lifting his wet hand up. 

“Sorry.” I apologised self consciously, lifting myself off him and wincing when he dragged inside of me on the way out, I was just as sensitive as him. 

“Don’t be, it’s incredibly sexy that I could make you do that.” He assured me, the hand dropping back between my legs and making me jerk when he ran his fingers over me to collect some the semen that had dripped out when he withdrew from me. “This is a sure sign you’re mine.” He noted and showed me the pearly substance on his pointer and middle finger, I took hold of his wrist and brought his fingers to my mouth, sucking the saltiness from his skin.

 He tasted divine, a mixture of smokiness from his Marlboro’s and a depth of spice. 

“All clean.” I tittered, feeling him twitch against my back. “Stop that, I need at least an hour or two before I can go again.” I told Fangs, dropping down to the bed and laying on my back, I pulled him with me and we lay above the covers without a care in the world. 

“I know it was short but that was the best sex we’ve ever had.” Fangs breathed, urging me to him. 

“If you call what we just did a punishment then I think I might misbehave more often.” I smiled dopily and stretched out, looping my legs with his and laying my head against his rising chest. 

“Like you could ever not be a bad girl.” He grinned, squeezing the fleshiest part of my backside. 

“It seems ironic that you call me angel.” 

“You suit it.” Fangs said tiredly, stroking my skin. “Want to shower?” 

“You go, I don’t think my legs work yet.” I giggled into the pillow, curling under the sheet and stretching out my fatigued limbs. ““How about we chill for ten minutes and go clean up, then try out that hot tub instead?” 

“Fuck yes.” 

*********************************************************************

It was nice to wake up in a change of setting the following morning, Fangs had his first cigarette of the day on the balcony (despite being on the brink of quitting) and I cuddled into him as we admired the cityscape, a room service breakfast was also delivered to us. 

When it came to getting ready for the day and preparing for our planned adventures, I refused Fangs entry into the shower with me as I wanted to wash my hair and shave my legs without being groped. 

I was absentmindedly combing my fingers through my tresses of wet, blonde hair, wrapped in nothing but an Egyptian cotton towel and smothered in mango lotion when I rounded the corner to the main space of the room and was met with a roar from Fangs. I lept a foot into the air and screamed, Fangs doubled over with laughter and it was apparent he’d set out to purposely make me jump. 

“You fucking asshole!” I shouted, slapping his bicep and chest. “That wasn’t fucking funny, Fangs!” I continued to scold, wrestling him around the waist and trying to get him to the ground. It wasn’t hard since he was struggling to stay upright through the wracks of deep laughter and he ended up on his back with me straddling his chest, his arms restrained by my upper thighs. 

“Millie - Baby, I’m sorry but you literally jumped so high.” He squealed with more laughter and tears in his eyes and I delivered another slap to his arm, growling lowly. “It was your face.” He snorted hysterically under me. 

“I literally hate you, I’m tempted to implement another sex ban.” I huffed, resting a trembling hand against my heart, it was racing so fast that I feared it may stop. 

“I’m sorry.” Fangs promised and widened his eyes, I looked down at him with a stern glare. “Forgive me?” He pleaded and kissed my inner thigh, I shivered and remembered that I was still damp from my shower and only clad in a towel, Fangs was in his boxers since he hadn’t showered yet. 

There was a familiar heat residing in my abdomen that was growing with each second that passed, it was an ache that could only be soothed by Fangs. 

“I’ll forgive you if you put that mouth to use, you know how much I love your lips.” I compromised and ran a finger over his lips, he smirked and lifted the edge of the towel to see that I was exposed to him. 

In the blink of an eye, I was hoisted to his face and he began to feast like I was his last meal. This was the first time I’d received oral by sitting on his face and it was magnificent, my towel was forgotten about and my hand ended up under Fangs’ boxers to stroke him and relieve some of his excitement before I rode him hard and fast on the carpet, the bed unneeded and a foot away. 

My hands found their way to my drying hair and also to my breasts, squeezing and massaging over Fangs’ hands. I found myself in another state of delirium, hot and tingly between my thighs. 

We were both satisfied and in a great mood by the time we left the room, stepping out into the cold to explore the markets in a search for fresh fruit to take back with us and I hoped we’d drift by a little cafè for a round of coffee to keep us energised for later when I planned to get my own back on Fangs for last night, the best way to get to him was through sex. 

“Does this remind you of our first date?” I asked Fangs, my fingers intertwined with his and my head resting against his shoulder while we leisurely strolled through a deserted backstreet around twenty minutes from The Murad. 

“A little, I think the weather on the beach was a little nicer than this though.” He pointed above us, I followed his finger. The sky was becoming greyer and darker, a more sinister sign of an approaching storm. 

“Meh, if it rains then it rains. Thank you for planning such a nice weekend though, I’m having an amazing time with you.” 

“It’s the least you deserve, my girl.” He squeezed my hand, his fingers tightening around mine like he never wanted to let me go and I didn’t want him to. 

We ignored the questionable weather, flitting here and there across the concrete channels that linked the streets. When the wind began to pick up and make every sign hanging above the shops in the streets flutter and jive, the rain also started to come bashing down. 

We stumbled across a Starbucks and headed inside, seeking shelter from the sudden downpour of rain. I grimaced at the feeling of my hair being wet again now that the rain had got to it, it had been pointless to wash it this morning. Fangs’ hair had also taken on its natural texture since the rain had washed away most of the wax, the waves apparent and I liked it when his hair hadn’t been messed with or combed heavily into place.

We ordered our drinks - a caramel latte for me and a strong americano for Fogarty, the Starbucks was almost empty besides a businessman cooped in the corner with his face in a newspaper and a teenage girl who was immersed in her phone, there was a barista too at the counter. 

There was a free couch towards the back of the cafè and we sat there, our drinks on the coffee table to cool down enough for us to drink them and hopefully warm up because I was a shivering mess in my soaked clothes that were adhered to my skin. 

“Eugh.” I shook my head, water pitter pattered on the polished floor. 

“Fucking rain.” Fangs grumbled and tugged at his sweatshirt, it was wet and he started to lift it over his head, I helped by holding the t-shirt down underneath it and he removed it easily, optimistically draping it over the back of the couch to dry while we waited for the storm to pass. “Get here, angel.” He ordered when he saw me shivering, I fell into his arms on the couch and he kissed my soggy hair over the grey beanie I wore. 

“It’s like being back in Riverdale.” I laughed, feeling warmer from the heat of Fangs’ muscular body. “Do you think you’ll ever get another tattoo?” I wondered curiously, tracing out the serpent tattoo that was peeking out from the bottom of the arm of his plain t-shirt. 

“I don’t know, why?” 

“I just wondered, I really like your tattoo, it’s sexy.” I complimented, feeling the aged ink. “I had fun with you this morning and last night, I’m actually a little stiff.” I giggled at him and made sure to keep my tone low, he simpered back. 

“Yeah? I did notice that you had some bruises from it though, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine, Fangs. They’re only light, they’ll probably have faded by tomorrow when we go home.” I rolled my eyes at him overreacting to the few bruises that littered my hips and one that was a tad darker on my shoulder that had been caused by him biting me, it wasn’t as if anyone would be seeing them. 

“Speaking of home - there’s something I’ve been thinking about for a couple of weeks now, it just seems like the perfect time to bring it up...” Fangs started, taking the hand that wasn’t cupping my mug. “I’d love it if you moved in with me after graduation when school’s done and I’m working at the auto shop with SP, it makes sense.” He stated with confidence, fingers around mine and chestnut eyes sanguine. I hadn’t been expecting him to say that and I burst into laughter, the situation became extremely awkward. “It’s always comforting when your girlfriend laughs in your face after asking her to live with you.” 

My laughter ceased when I saw his face drop and the hurt spark in his eyes, I merely gaped at him and had to be careful not to spill my coffee over us both. 

“I’m laughing because you’re joking, right?” I frowned, lacking discernment.  “I don’t understand, are you trying to be funny?” My brow was wrinkled and I leant forward to put my mug on the coffee table, turning back after.

“No, I genuinely want you to move in with me.” He expressed and shifted on the couch, moving my legs to drape them over his knee and allowing us to relax more comfortably, I began to play with his hair to calm myself and him.

“Do you not think it’s too soon? We’ve literally been seeing each other for what? Half a year? That’s not long at all, Fangs. You dated your last girlfriend for longer than me.” I communicated and ran my fingers through the short sides of his hair, bringing myself impossibly closer to him. 

“And?” He remarked, his dimples and a fresh-faced smile on display.

“ _And_ it’s too soon.” I specified. 

“It’s not too soon.” Fangs disagreed and ran his palms up the expanse of my back, rubbing my spine through my top. “You practically live with me anyway - all you’d be doing is permanently staying at my apartment, waking up next to me every morning without fail, telling me off for doing annoying things like leaving the toilet seat up or leaving my underwear everywhere.” He listed.

“No big deal, right?” I burst and poked his nose, he squirmed. “And anyway, I wouldn’t tell you off for either of those things because you’re a clean freak.” I pointed out. 

“All the better to move your ass in with me for real, angel.” He smugly spoke and I tsked, the tip of my nose now nudging his.

“I mean it when I say you’re truly insane, Fogarty.”

“I need an answer, you can’t leave me hanging.” He complained.

“Ask again later.” I teased, handing him his coffee and then grabbing mine again, switching subjects.

Truthfully, the prospect of moving in with him was hugely appealing. I liked the idea of sharing a bed with him every night and waking up at his side every morning, just knowing that it would be our shared space and we wouldn’t have to be apart for long periods of time. Even the inevitable fights were appealing because I knew that the making up part would be amazing, the both of us connecting and apologising for a pointless session of bickering that came hand in hand with being together 24/7. 

Plus, Fangs was an insane cook and I very much enjoyed having all of my meals prepared by him because we’d probably live on instant noodles if it was down to me. 

I was going to think about it, I really was. My only concern was that we were moving too fast and eventually, our sugary sweet relationship would come crashing down like a burning building. 

The rain had stopped by the time we finished our drinks and had almost dried off, we left Starbucks in the early evening to continue exploring and I persuaded Fangs not to go out for dinner and instead have a takeaway ordered to the hotel room. I wasn’t in the mood to socialise or get dressed up again, I’d much rather have a relaxing night in. 

Fangs got himself comfortable on the bed when we got back to our room and had the TV on, he was deeply invested in Alien when I decided that now was the time to give Fogarty a taste of his own medicine. 

“I’m just going to get freshened up.” I told Fangs, stripping myself of all my clothes besides my sweater. 

“Okay, baby.” He replied, eyes not leaving the TV and allowing me to grab some items out of my packed bag without him seeing. 

I scurried to the bathroom, locking the door behind me and putting my change of clothes on the sink beside my makeup bag. I yanked off my sweater and then my bra and panties, I screwed them into a ball to put back into my overnight bag to take home. 

Once naked in front of the mirror, I grabbed the new outfit and smiled to myself. I held the lingerie I’d packed and not worn the night before, it was a body in black lace with high cut legs, a plunging neckline, thong back and a lace up detail along the spine. It was sheer and you could see both of my piercings, there was little left to the imagination. 

It was going to drive Fangs crazy, especially since it was hard to get into and he wouldn’t exactly be going far with the other secret possession I’d brought along on our trip. 

He was so unsuspecting as to what he was in for, it was thrilling. 

My makeup was still on my face thanks to my setting spray, I only had to top up my mascara and add a little gloss to my dry lips. My hair was satisfactory and I sprayed a spritz of dry shampoo in it and ruffled it around my face, bringing it to rest over one shoulder. 

To not ruin the surprise, I’d also picked up one of Fangs’ t-shirt and threw that over my head to cover the lingerie until I was ready to reveal it to Fogarty. 

I had to put my best game face on and sprayed myself with a squirt of perfume, I plucked up the courage and stepped out of the bathroom looking virtuous and pure in what looked like some panties and a Jimi Hendrix t-shirt. 

When I stepped around the wall and to the bedroom area, Fangs had stripped down to just his boxers and had his head on the pillow, he offered me a dopey smile when he saw me. 

“You look like you’re half asleep, tired already?” I asked, climbing onto the bed and then straddling his hips, he grabbed my upper thighs. 

“It’s only seven, we haven’t even had dinner yet. I’m not tired, I’m full of life.” He joked, jostling me around. “Nice t-shirt, I can’t help but feel like I’ve seen it before.” He pulled at the loved fabric, easily distinguishing it at his. 

“Nope, it’s mine.” I lied and he didn’t buy it, instead choosing to weave his fingers through my hair and bring me down to capture my lips with his own. 

The old film on the TV was deprived of attention the minute we began to make out heavily above the sheets and Fangs hands were roaming anywhere they could, he grabbed at my ass and kneaded the flesh, they worked up higher until they reached my lower back. 

Fangs became increasingly curious when he felt the covering of lace over my entire torso and he began to rouche the material of my t-shirt up to see what I was wearing, I sat back on his thighs and pushed his hands away to pull the t-shirt off myself. 

My confidence lifted when his mouth dropped open and his pupils dilated, he was already solid under my crotch. 

“Woah.” He mouthed, taking in every detail of my lingerie and when he reached out to caress the material on my front, I grabbed both of his wrists and used all of my strength to pin them to the sheets. 

“You can look but you can’t touch.” I whispered hotly into his ear, flicking my tongue against the shell and eliciting a frustrated whine. “You teased me last night and you got your way, it’s my turn to tease tonight and you’re going to play along.” I earnestly said, he gulped and struggled to lift his eyes from my chest to give me eye contact. 

“You’re not going to be able to keep me held down, I’m stronger than you.” He reminded me, lifting his wrists and proving his point when I couldn’t keep him restrained with just my strength. 

“Don’t speak so soon, Fogarty.” I admonished, momentarily releasing his wrists to reach under the pillow on my side of the hotel bed and scratting around until my fingers connected to metal, my hand emerged with a pair of rattly handcuffs. “Payback’s a bitch.” I sniggered and caught his arms again, he was too stunned to move and I had him secured to the metal railings of the bed in no time. 

“You can’t be serious? Millie, come on!” He whined pitifully, I shuffled down his body and sat on his knees. “Where did you even get these?” Fangs asked out of genuine curiosity, he tugged on the chain that secured his hands to the headboard within the cuffs to test the durability. 

“They were a gag gift from Nadine for Christmas.” I answered from my place on his waist, he pursed his lips and hummed. 

“That makes sense.” 

“Lift up.” I commanded, tugging on the waistband of his boxers and he complied, I was able to slip his boxers down his legs and off his feet, leaving him naked. “I like you like this.” I said, drinking him in and wanting to run my mouth over his caramel skin. 

“I’m just warning you now that I could probably break my way out of these and you’ll be sorry, Amelia.” He used my full name to let me know he was being serious but all I could do was giggle and drag my fingertips down his abs, the jagged plans twitched.

Fangs’ arms bulged under the suspension, his ribs were poking through the skin on the side of his chest, his hipe bones deliciously highlighted in the submissive position. 

“You’re not going to break them because you have no need to, just play along. It’s not really fair that you get to control me and not expect to get it back, is it?”

“Fuck!” He sneered when I flipped my hair back, fully exposing my chest through the lace. 

I was going to begin my torture and go through with my plan of tasting all of his skin but was rudely stopped by Fangs’ phone ringing on the bedside table, Sweet Pea’s name and picture flashed on the screen. 

“Why do we _always_ get interrupted by him?” I scowled and reached across Fangs to grab the phone, sliding my finger across the answer bar even though Fogarty was protesting and yanking on the handcuffs at the interference. “What do you want?” I hissed at Sweet Pea, putting a finger to Fangs’ lips when a particularly loud noise of warning left his throat. 

“Nice to speak to you too, Millie.” He snorted, the rumble of the bar coming through the speaker alongside his gruff voice. “Is Fogarty around? I need to talk to him, it’s important.” 

“Amelia!“ I clamped my hand fully over Fangs’ mouth when he tried to speak, obviously hearing what SP was saying.  

When I lifted the iPhone back to my ear with a troublesome smirk plastered on my face, Fangs narrowed his eyes and mouthed ‘ _don’t you dare_ ’ to me, he tugged on the handcuffs for a final time like he hoped they’d break at the perfect opportunity and he’d be able to stop me from revealing his submission. 

I wrapped a strand of hair around my index finger, idly twirling it and speaking a set of words that clearly disclosed what we were up to, there was no way Sweet Pea would let Fogarty live our adventure down and it would be spread around the bar in a matter of seconds. 

“I’m sorry, Sweet Pea. But Fangs can’t come to the phone right now, he’s a little tied up at the moment. Well actually… _he’s handcuffed._ ” I hung up the phone without allowing Sweet Pea to process what I’d confessed and I tossed Fangs’ phone onto the nightstand, I mockingly pouted at Fangs who hadn’t stopped glaring since the moment I’d started speaking to his best friend. “What’s the matter, Fogarty? Feeling a little tense?” I teased and trailed a single digit down his chest to his happy trail, he was erect and his skin was beginning to flush.  

“Just wait until I get out of these fucking handcuffs, you’re in so much trouble. You’re right, payback  _is_ a bitch, princesa.” He laughed wickedly and mocked my earlier sentence, closing his eyes and licking his lips when the tip of my finger moved lower until I reached his cock, I dragged it from base to tip and he trembled excitedly at the possibility of what I was going to do to him. 

“You’re under my control until I wish to uncuff you and I wouldn’t get your hopes up for that happening anytime soon, I’m having _so_ much fun and we’ve barely started.”

*************************************************************************

It was bittersweet leaving the city to go back to Riverdale, after a weekend of doing nothing but dining, relaxing in private and having the hottest sex of our lives on every available surface of the room (even the balcony), I wasn’t pleased to be going back home. 

I pouted the whole way through the checkout process and even sulked in the car at the prospect of going back to school the following day since it was so stressful with graduation approaching. 

“I don’t want to go home, can’t we stay here forever?” I groused at Fangs when we got into his car after the valet had brought it around the front and helped us load up the bags into the trunk. 

“You like it here because it reminds you of Chicago.” Fangs said truthfully and with a little thought, I concluded that he was right and as much as I hated the anguish attached to my old home, I did miss it. 

“I know.” 

“Would you ever go back there?” 

“No, there are too many bad memories.” I said sullenly, trying not to think about my earlier teens where I was wracked with grief and so much anger towards the universe. “I came to Riverdale to find peace with Charlie and I did, I found _you_.” I told Fangs with more jubilation, reaching over the console to press my hand to his face, he turned and kissed my palm while driving away from the hotel. 

“And I found you, angel.” 

The long journey home gave me time to reflect and come to a decision regarding Fangs’ proposal of me moving into his apartment permanently, I couldn’t leave him waiting when he’d respectfully not brought it up again and most likely worrying about it, he was probably overthinking it too much and often had the ability to drive himself to a meltdown. 

I knew that it was time to move on and think about making my own life, especially now that I was in a long-term relationship, I believed that I was destined to be with Fangs. 

I was to turn eighteen in under two months, I was legally going to be an adult and Charlie wouldn’t be able to influence my decisions, no matter how much she may disapprove of Fangs when she discovers that we met through him being my drama teacher. 

All I could think of was summer mornings and frosty, winter nights spent cooped up in the apartment that would be _ours_. Each new step was big and scary, yet exhilarating at the same time. 

As someone who vowed to keep love out at all costs, this was so new to me and I liked it. 

I made the executive decision to move in with Fangs after graduation. 

When the sign for Riverdale came into view, I was awash with sadness and also of excitement because I was going to break the news of me deciding to accept his offer to Fogarty.

“Do you want to call in at the bar on the way to my Mom’s?” Fangs inquired when we reached the perimeter of the Southside, the roads cracked and trees overhanging. 

“Sure.” I agreed, scrolling through my Instagram feed and checking Maddy and Nadine’s stories, I hadn’t heard much from the girls all weekend due to wanting to give Fangs all of my attention. 

It seemed that Maddy hadn’t done much with Josh and when I clicked on Nadine’s story, I was a little surprised at what I saw. Nade was sat on a couch in what I made out to be a trailer with Sweet Pea’s arm around her chest, he was asleep with his head lolled back and his mouth was open, he was snoring loudly and Nadine looked to be struggling to contain her laughter. It was blatantly obvious that she’d stayed with him all weekend at his place, she was going to have a hard time denying that they were just friends now. 

“Is that SP and Nade?” Fangs snuck a brief look at my phone screen where the story played over and over, he looked just as shocked as me.

“Yeah, I think she’s been with him all weekend. Do you think they’ve slept together?” 

“I don’t know, check if she’s walking with a limp when you see her and you’ll know.” 

“You’re such a pig, Fangs.” He guffawed when I grumbled at him, disgusted at the thought of Sweet Pea’s dick and its effect on my best friend. “Abit crazy that she’s put him on her Instagram.” 

“The secret’s out then, can you see his tattoo?” Fangs worriedly asked me and I analyzed the video, Sweet Pea’s neck was concealed by Nadine. 

“No, why?” 

“Because if people at Riverdale High see that she’s fucking around with a serpent, it might come out that I’m one too and then everyone will realise what we’ve been doing before graduation.” 

“Shit, I didn’t think of that. I’ll have to talk to her about keeping things with him on the down low, I don’t want people to know about us through something as stupid as an Instagram story.” 

“That’s wise.” Fangs concurred, already pulling into the parking lot of the Whyte Wyrm when it seemed like ten minutes ago we were in the city. “Why is it the drive back always feels so short compared to the journey there?” He mumbled to himself, parking next to Sweet Pea’s Jeep and a couple of Harley’s. 

“Hey, wait.” I begged Fangs and caught his arm when he unbuckled his seatbelt and went to exit the Corsa, he turned to me with a crooked brow. “Do you want to know a secret?” I taunted, my fingers dancing up his chest. 

“Fucking hell, what have you done?” He sighed accusingly and I glowered at him, he scrutinized me. 

“Nothing!” 

“Then what’s the secret?” He wondered impatiently. 

“I want to move in with you.” I revealed and his whole face lit up like a kid on Christmas Day, he gasped loudly. 

“You do? For real?” He urgently caught my hands, holding them in his. 

“Yes! Of course, for real!” I laughed. 

“Oh, Mills.” He beamed, the happiest I’d ever seen him, not counting when I agreed to be his girlfriend. “I want to hug you so bad, get out of the car.” Fangs bounced and threw the door open, I undid my seatbelt and joined him on the outside, both of us wearing matching smiles. 

We moved around the car and Fangs wrapped me up in his strong arms, both of us riding a wave of glee. 

“Breaking this to my sister will be fun, we’ll kill two birds with one stone and tell her when we decide to confess to our other sin.” 

“That’s probably best.” 

“Are you sure you’re ready to live with a girl?” 

“Definitely.” He responded into my shoulder, nose buried in the crook of my neck and basking in my perfume. “I love you _so so so_ much, Millie.” 

We weren’t allowed to enjoy taking a new step in a relationship for long because when Fangs looked away from my face and over my shoulder in the direction of the bar, his mouth fell open and his eyes became those of an angry viper, beady and gleaming.

I turned around to see what he was looking at and shock masked my face when I looked to where he was focused, understanding why he looked like he was about to strike.  

The bar sign was no longer displaying the simple, bold words of ‘ _The Whyte Wyrm_ ’ and instead showcased a skull, with the text of ‘ _ **Rematch, snakes**_ ’ sprayed over it with red spray paint. The window pane on the door was smashed and had been covered with cardboard and ducktape, it occurred to me why Sweet Pea had intruded on our weekend, he wanted to fill us in.

“What the fuck?” I wondered aloud as Fangs broke our embrace and yanked me towards the bar, there wasn’t a soul outside when normally there was a gathering of serpents have a smoke or admiring their bikes. 

Fogarty kicked open the fragile looking door and I followed him, the bar was empty and there was only a mixture of a few, feeble voices to be heard. 

Down near the back of the bar by the pool table and gaming area, was Jughead, Betty, Toni, Cheryl, Sweet Pea and Nadine. 

Their faces were grim, their shoulders slumped but postures also pulled tight.

This was not how I imagined being welcomed back. 

We stopped on the stairs, our combined group of friends looked up from their hushed conversation when they accepted our presence. 

“Millie! You’re back!” Nadine screeched and jumped from her seat at a high table, running over to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. “I’ve missed you so much, it’s been really scary here.” She whispered shakily, glancing back at the group timidly and tightening her arms around me. 

She seemed panicky and on edge, I instantly began regretting not checking in with her over the weekend. Sure, Nadine was scrappy and had ten years of mixed martial arts under her belt, yet she wasn’t as robust as me in other ways and struggled sometimes when she got stressed, she was adjusting to the serpent life now that Sweet Pea was in the picture.

I had no idea what was happening or who had left the message on the sign, Fogarty seemed to though. 

“What the hell is going on? Why the fuck is the outside of the bar a fucking disaster?” Fangs roared, his voice bouncing off the walls. 

Jughead stepped forward from Betty, half pleased and half pissed by the mention of his graffitied establishment. He lifted a glass of what seemed to be neat whiskey and gave us a deadly smirk, his eyes screamed payback for whoever had ruined the place of gathering and he took a sip of his beverage for courage, answering Fangs. 

“One word, my friend... Malachai.”


End file.
